Nagai Ryoko A long Journey
by DragonStar1
Summary: This is about me and my best friend as pokemon trainers! It's really cute! please, r&r! It's a little of every genre! Angsty!! !It gets better later in the story~_^(Chapter15)
1. Prelude

This was started Sept. 6, 1998  
and has not yet to this date been finished^_^ it has, as of Dec. 30 2001, 169 pages and 53 chapter each about four or so pages long. Just a little info-- my character is Marcy Blaze and my best friends character is Erika Crimson, and for the most part it's written in first person, my point of view. So, have a good time reading it and please, if you like it, review it, I value your thoughts and any ideas!  
P.S. The prelude has nothing to do with the story itself, it was just the first time I had thought about writting a story. (This sleepover with Erika did take place.)  
  
Rated PG mild violence and language  
  
~*Prelude*~  
Two girls sat in the basement of a house. They both slept together on the rug floor in their sleeping bags.  
"This is going to be the best sleep over ever!" One of the girls shouted.  
"Right! You and me are gonna stay up till mid night!" The other shouted pulling out a Sailor Moon CD.  
"Which CD is that Erika?" The girl asked and sat up to take a look with a flashlight.  
"It's the T.V. version. Although it doesn't have 'Ai No Senshi'(Soldiers of Love) on it."  
"AW!!! I love that song!"  
"Yeah! To bad it's in Japanese!" Erika said and giggled.  
Marcy got up and put the CD into her DVD player. "I'll turn the volume down so we can hear it in the back ground.  
"O.K!" Erika said and plopped her head back down on her pillow.  
Marcy went back to her sleeping bag and pulled out a picture.  
"Oh.....Who's that? He's dreamy!" Erika said and began to drool over the picture.  
"It's James from Team Rocket, ya know, from Pokemon? This is a picture of him in the menga...He's such a hunk...." The two drifted off starring at the picture with the Sailor  
Moon music in the back ground.  
Erika was half asleep when for, who knows what reason she blurted out...  
"I wish we could be zapped into anime land so then we could swoon over James."  
It was a simple enough statement; I mean who wouldn't want to meet him... I sure  
would.^_~   
"Yeah! That would be so cool. And I could meet Jessie! She would tell me how to become a member of Team Rocket!"  
Erika starred at her and a little sweet drop formed. ^_^()  
"Well, I can always dream..." Marcy said and drifted off, "Good night..."  
"Good night..." Erika said and driffted off into a light sleep, they could still here the  
Sailor Moon music in the back ground, 'Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by  
daylight, never running from a real fight she is the one named Sailor Moon...' but it slowly driffted off as her eye lids closed...* 


	2. Chapter 1 Cinnabar Island

Chapter I- Cinnabar Island  
  
Ah, lovely, fiery Cinnabar Island, home to some of the greatest fire Pokemon.  
This is where me and my best friend, Erika, live. We are both 15 years old and currently  
work at Blaines' gym. We both love Pokemon, but neither of us were brave enough to  
run off on a never-ending journey without the other, so we decided never to go anywhere  
else but Pokemon Mansion to check out what was hiding in there. There were tons of  
Ponyta, Growlithe, Vulpix, and a few Magmars, but no starting Pokemon that we could  
capture with one pokeball and say, "it was my first Pokemon."  
One day, we were cleaning up the fire marks on the outside battle field when  
Blaine approached us.  
He said, "Girls listen to me. I know that you both love Pokemon, and I know you will  
take care of them so, I want you to have these, and go start your own Pokemon journey,  
together."  
He handed us each a pokeball, and we questioned what was in them.  
"A Ponyta?"  
"A Growlithe?"  
"A Magmar?"  
The two of us went back and forth looking at each other.  
Then he continued, "I don't want you girls to let them out until you need them, I want to  
surprise you. And here, you'll need these too."   
He handed use each five other empty pokeballs to capture more Pokemon in.  
"Thank you Blaine. I don't know how we can repay you." Erika and I said.  
"You girls have worked here for a long time, and done a marvelous job...you deserve it."  
Blaine said and handed Erika a map.  
"This map will guide you, I marked all of the cities, and I suggest you try Pewter city first.  
My Charizard will fly you to Viridian Forest where you can catch some wild Pokemon to  
battle Brock with."   
"What about our parents...Did they say this was O.K.?" Erika questioned.  
"Don't worry, I made sure that they understood. They said they were proud of you and to  
enjoy yourselves." He steeped back and hurled a pokeball, then yelled, "Charizard!"  
The pokeball hit the ground and the massive Charizard emerged, stood there for a  
moment, then lowered it's back so we could climb on.  
"Charizard, fly Marcy and Erika to Viridian Forest, let them off, then fly back here. I wish  
you the best of luck girls, with your journey, and your Pokemon. Who knows, you may be  
battling me some day. Good-Bye!"  
Blaine waved good-bye to us as the Charizard flapped it's huge greenish blue wings and  
took off.  
I could tell it was going to take us a while to get to Pewter city when I couldn't see  
where the water met the land anymore. We flew over a huge ocean, and I asked Charizard  
to stop and let us look around.  
"Char, izaard, char" He said *alright, but only for a little while* He flew down to a little  
peninsula that jutted out into the sea.  
"According to this map, the town ahead of us is Pallet, and the route we're on now is  
#21." Erika said folding back up the map.  
"I've got an idea! How about we fish for a while?" I said and pulled a branch off of a  
bush.  
"Sounds like fun!" Erika said and did the same.  
"We can use the vines from some of these trees as fishing line!" Erika said and pulled off  
a vine, cut it in half, and handed one half to me.  
We both tied the vine onto our branches while Charizard took a nap in the shade of a tree,  
being careful not to burn it.  
"All right, let's try it out!" I yelled and threw in my vine. "O.K" Erika threw in hers.  
A few minutes later, I felt something tug at my branch and I pulled it up.  
"It's a Horsea!" I yelled and grabbed the pokeball Blaine gave me. It hopped onto the land  
and stood in an offensive stance. "Pokeball go!" I shouted, and it hit the ground,  
releasing, none other than....a Charmander.   
"Oh how cute!" Me and Erika both screamed. "Let's see what mine is!" Erika said.  
"Wait, you don't need yours yet, this is my battle, just wait, you'll catch something too." I  
said and turned back to the battle.  
"Charmander, scratch attack!" I yelled, and she delivered a devastating blow.  
The Horsea came back with Bubble attack, and slowed my Chamander down. She shook  
her head about as the bubbles hit her face.  
"Hold on Charmander, come back with an Ember attack!" She quickly shook it off and  
opened her mouth, letting out bursts of fire, charring the Horsea to a crisp.   
"Pokeball, go!" I yelled, and threw an empty pokeball at it. It hit the Horsea on the head,  
and it materialized into the pokeball. It closed and dropped to the ground, wiggling a bit,  
then it was still. "I did it! We did it! We caught Horsea!" I yelled and picked up the  
pokeball with my new Pokemon in it. "Thank you Charmander!" I said and patted her  
head gently. I didn't really want her to go back into her pokeball, so I let her go over and  
sleep with Charizard.  
"Hey, Marcy, I think I got a bite!" Erika said and pulled hard on the branch.  
"Must be some catch to be pulling you in!" I joked and grabbed onto her branch to help  
her.  
"On three, pull your hardest." She said.  
"One,"  
"Two,"  
"Three!" I yelled and we pulled as hard as we could, and pulled out of the water...  
"A Staryu!" Erika yelled and grabbed the pokeball Blaine gave her. It jumped out onto the  
land and shook the water off of it.  
"Go Pokeball!" Erika yelled and threw it onto the ground. It opened and let out a  
Charmander.  
"Oh it's so cute! I love it!" Erika yelled and looked at it.  
"It's the same as mine." I said.  
"No, look. Your Charmander has blue eyes, mine has green." Erika said and kneeled  
down to look at it.  
"Your right! It must be a color variation. I've never seen that before!" I said.  
"All right Charmander," Erika said standing up, "let's go. Flamethrower Attack!"  
The Charmander opened it's mouth and let out a huge streak of blue fire.  
"It's blue!" We both yelled and wondered.  
The Staryu was engulfed by the huge streak and toasted. But he wasn't done yet. It came  
back with a hard tackle attack, launching itself into the air and spinning like the blades of  
a Helicopter. It hit Charmander square in the jaw, and knocked him down. He struggled  
to get back up, and made it to his feet.   
"Come on Charmander! You can do it! Try your Slash attack." Erika yelled out and got an  
empty pokeball ready.  
Charmander raised it's claws and sliced swiftly downward, scratching the gem on the  
Staryu. It dropped to the ground, it's gem flashing, then it faded out.  
"Pokeball go!" Erika called out and threw the empty pokeball at the Staryu. It knocked it's  
gem and Staryu materialized into the pokeball. It dropped to the ground and wiggled, then  
it was still.  
"We did it! We did it Charmander! Good job!" She hugged it and picked up Staryu's  
pokeball. "Charmander, return!" Erika yelled, and Charmander materialized into the  
pokeball.  
"That was great! And fire pokemon are weak against water pokemon too." I said.  
"Thanks. Well, I guess we can go, unless you want to fish some more." Erika asked.  
"No more fishing for me thank you." I said and went over to wake up Charizard.  
"Charmander, return!" I yelled and called back my Charmander.  
"Wake up Charizard we're ready to go." Erika said and patted Charizards nose.  
"Char...Chariz...ard...Char." He said *All right, I'm up. Let's go.*  
The two of us got onto Charizard and we were off again. We flew across water for  
a little while, then we flew across Pallet Town, and past route #1 which lead to Viridian  
City.   
"Chariz...ard, Char..ar." He said. *We'll stop here so you can heal up your pokemon.*  
He landed us just outside the Pokemon Center, where we stopped to drop off our  
pokemon, and to grab something to eat. They had a place in there where you can eat while  
you wait for your pokemon.  
"So what do you think." Erika asked.  
"About what?" I asked as I took a bite out of my sandwich.  
"We probobly should have captured a Pidgeotto while we were on that peninsula." Erika  
said, picking up a potatoe chip.  
"There were Pidgeotto there? We should have grabbed one!" I said swallowing hard.  
"Oh well, they wouldn't have done too much good anyway." Erika said and ate the  
potatoe chip.  
"Why?" I asked, putting my sandwich down.  
"Brock, the leader of the Pewter city gym, trains rock type pokemon, almost impossible to  
beat." She said, picking up another potatoe chip.  
"Don't be so down in the dumps! Rock is weak against water and ice. I have my Horsea  
and you have your Staryu. Besides we'll see if we can find some Pidgey in Viridian  
Forest."  
"That's true!" Erika said and felt better.  
Suddenly, a rather old lady approched us and asked,   
"Are you girls heading for Viridian Forest?"  
"Yes mam, who are you?" Erika said.  
"My name is Ellen Raner, and I want to know if one of you would like to do me a favor."  
"Depends on what it is." I said suspiciously.  
"I need one of you, or both, to catch me two Pikachu. I will gladly trade them for two  
Squirtles."  
"Is that all?" Erika asked.  
"That's all. My grandson and grand daughter are both pokemon trainers, and I wanted to  
give them both a Squirtle for their birthday. I got the two Squirtles for them from  
Professor Oak in Pallet Town, but they wanted Pikachu's. I asked if he had any more left,  
but the two that were there were owned by someone else."  
"Well, that's not a problem." Erika said.  
"My name is Marcy Blaze. And this is my best friend Erika Crimson." We both stood up  
and shook her hand sealing the deal.  
"Where should we meet you?" I asked.  
"Oh, I'll be here waiting for you to return. We'll trade them then." Ellen said and sat down  
on the bench.  
"We'll be back as soon as possible." I said.  
"Nice meeting you!" Erika said, and the two of us went over to the counter to claim our  
pokemon..  
  
The Nurse Joy at the counter asked in her polite way,  
"Welcome to our Pokemon Center, are you here to heal or pick up your pokemon?"  
"We came to pick up our pokemon, Blaze, and Crimson."  
"I'll be right back." Nurse Joy said and went into the back room. When she came back,  
she had two trays with our two pokeballs.  
"Your pokemon are fighting fit. We hope to see you again." She smiled and handed us the  
trays.  
"Thanks." we both said and took our pokeballs putting the trays back with the stack.   
"Erika wait. I'm gonna buy us some apples for later..." I said and went over to the counter.  
  
"Onto Viridian Forest!" I yelled out and ran over to Charizard, who was once again,  
catching up on his Z's under the shade of a nearby tree.  
"Come on Charizard, we gotta go!" Erika yelled.  
"Charizard, Char, Izard." He said *Last stop Viridian Forest!* 


	3. Chapter 2 Viridian Forest At Last

Chapter II- Viridian Forest at Last  
  
We only had to fly about 5 minutes before we reached Viridian Forest. it was a  
glorious site. Especially for Erika, who was glad to be back on the ground again.   
"Good-Bye Charizard, and Thank you for all of your help. Say Hi to Blaine for us!" Erika  
said we both waved him a fond farewell.  
"Well, are you ready?" I asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Erika said, and the two of us marched into the dark forest  
together. We walked on for a little bit, but didn't find any pokemon at all. It was hard  
enough to find any pokemon at all, let a lone some Pikachu's.  
"I have an idea!" I said and opened up my back pack. "Pikachu's can't resist apples!" I said  
and pulled out two apples, placing them on the ground about six feet apart.   
"That's a great idea!" Erika said, and ran over to hide in a bush.  
"Right!" I said and ran over next to her. "We have to capture two each, if we want one for  
ourselves."  
"O.K. But we have to find Ellen hers first." Erika said and sat down on the ground. I did  
the same. We sat for a few minutes until we heard something nibbling at one of the  
apples. We both popped our heads up slowly. There were two Pikachu's fighting over the  
same apple. I gave Erika the thumbs up and we both dived out of the bush to confront the  
Pikachu's.  
"Go Charmander" I yelled and threw out her pokeball  
"Go Staryu!" Erika yelled and threw out his pokeball.  
"Erika! Water is weak against Electric type!" I yelled "Call him back!"  
"I know, but he's the fastest one I have! Staryu, tackle attack!" Erika yelled and Staryu  
hurled itself into the air and spun around like the blades of a helicopter. It hit the Pikachu  
in the stomach, knocking the wind out of it.  
"Charmander, Slash attack!" I yelled, and she slashed it right across the nose, scratching  
it's eye bad. "Easy Charmander, we don't want to hurt it to bad." The Pikachu fell to the  
ground, tears running from it's big brown eyes. "Oh. How can I hurt something so cute.  
Just one more ember Charmander, and not to hot." She opened her mouth and let out  
small bursts of fire, hitting the little mouse. "Pokeball, Go!" I yelled and threw the  
pokeball. It hit the Pikachu on its back and he materialized into the pokeball. It dropped  
to the floor, wiggled around a bit, then stopped. I went over and picked it up. I couldn't  
help feeling sorry for it. I then put it away and watched Erika finish her battle.  
"Staryu, water gun attack!" She yelled and he jumped up into the air, pointing the tip of  
his star forward and letting out a blast of water. It thrust the Pikachu into a tree trunk.   
"Pokeball go!" Erika yelled and threw the pokeball at the Pikachu. It hit him on the head  
and he materialized into it. It dropped to the ground, wiggled a little and stood still.  
"All right! Great job Staryu!" Erika said and grabbed the pokeball with her new Pikachu  
in it.   
"Great, now we have to find two more for ourselves. But we had better move away from  
here. They'll be expecting us here." I said and called back my Charmander. "Charmander  
return."  
"Staryu return." Erika said, calling back her pokemon.  
  
We walked on for a while where we found a tall patch of grass. It was thick and it  
appeared to have some movement.  
"What do you think?" Erika asked.  
"Pidgey, maybe Pidgeotto. No Pikachu." I said examining the movements carefully.  
"Well, let's try here." Erika said and pulled two apples out of my back pack, placing them  
a good six feet apart, but far enough from the grass to lure any thing in there out.   
"Good, let's hide." I said and jumped into a bush not to far from the apples. Erika  
followed.  
A minute later we heard something, no, two things walk out of the grass. It sounded like  
two Pidgey, but when we looked up, there were two Pidgeotto trying to eat the same  
Weedle.  
"Gross." I whispered.  
"I know, but we gotta go. Let's get'em." Erika said knocking some sense into me.  
We jumped out of the bushes and both called out our Charmanders.  
"Let's go Charmander!" I yelled.  
"Charmander, slash those Pidgeotto!" Erika yelled  
Erika's Charmander jumped on top of the Pidgeotto and began slashing its back,  
rather slowly actually. The Pidgeotto threw him off and it began to peck at Charmanders  
head, chasing it about.  
"Charmander, turn around and launch an Ember attack!" Erika yelled out. He turned  
around and spit out tounges of blue fire at the Pidgeotto. It was burned and fell to the  
ground.  
"Good Job! Go pokeball!" She yelled and threw the pokeball, but the Pidgeotto hit it back  
to her with it's wing.  
"It's still strong enough to fight. Charmander return!" She called back Charmander and  
threw out her Pikachu's pokeball.  
"Erika! It's still to weak!" I yelled.  
"Pikachu! Just one Thundershock!" Erika yelled out, ignoring my warning. The Pidgeotto  
slowly got up and kicked up some of the dust on the floor, launching a nasty sand-attack.  
It hit the Pikachu in the eyes, and it fired random bolts of thunder, one almost hit Erika,  
then it almost had my Charmander, the last two finally hit both of the Pidgeottos and they  
were fried.  
"Pokeball Go!" we both yelled and threw the pokeballs. Mine hit my Pidgeotto on the  
head, and Erika's hit hers on the back. They both went into the Pokeball considerably  
easily.  
"That was an interesting attack, what do you call it?" I asked sarcastically.  
"You were right, I'm sorry." Erika said as she picked up the pokeball with her Pidgeotto  
in it.  
"That's all right. We learn to be better by making mistakes." I said and went over to pick  
mine up.  
"We still have to find two more Pikachu's." Erika said.  
"Don't worry, if their here, we'll find them." I said and we began to walk down the path,  
when we spotted two Pikachu's sleeping on stumps.  
"What luck!" Erika said and placed two more apples in the road.  
"I don't think their getting up any time soon." I said as I listened to them snoring. "Maybe  
we might be able to capture them without a battle since their sleeping."   
"Maybe, do you think we should try it?" Erika asked grabbing an empty pokeball.  
"It's worth a try. If we can catch two without hurting them, it's probably better for all of  
us." I said and grabbed one of my empty pokeballs.  
"Pokeball go!" We both yelled and both landed on their heads. They both went inside the  
pokeball which fell off of the stump as they wiggled around, but suprisingly, they stayed  
in.  
"That was almost to easy." I said looking surprised.  
"I know. Suspiciously easy." Erika said cautiously going over to the stump.  
"Are they in there?" I asked and walked over to her. She picked up both of the pokeballs  
and said, "Yup, they're both inside."  
All of a sudden a pokemon flew past us.  
"Did you just see that?" I asked amazed.  
"Did you?" Erika asked stunned.  
"That pokemon must have put these Pikachu's to sleep." I said still starring where it flew  
past us.   
"We should catch it!" Erika yelled out and began to run after it.  
"What was it?? Erika! Wait. We have a promise to hold up. Remember? Two Pikachu's  
for two Squirtles. We had better get going." I said turning towards the entrance.  
"You're right. It's almost dark too." She turned around and walked beside me all the way  
back to Viridian City. It took us about 30 minutes to get back to the Pokemon Center, so  
by the time we got back, the sun was just visible on the horizon.  
"I hope Ellen is still there waiting." I said as we walked into the pokemon center. Once  
again as always, Nurse Joy was at the counter. We dropped off the rest of our pokemon  
except for the two Pikachu's we had promised Ellen, and since we didn't use them in  
battle, they didn't need to be healed. I grabbed a bagel and cream cheese, and a slice of  
pizza while Erika bought two sodas.   
"Hey, do you see her anywhere?" I asked.  
"Nope, do you?" Erika asked glancing over the room.  
"Oh! There she is. Ellen!" I yelled out and went over to sit down at the table with her.  
"Move down Marcy!" Erika said and bumped me into the corner. I smiled at her and she  
laughed.  
"Oh girls you're back so soon! Did you catch two Pikachu's?" Ellen asked taking out two  
pokeballs.  
"Just as we promised!" Erika said and took the two Pikachu's pokeballs.  
"You don't know how much I can thank you girls. I needed these Pikachu so much. I  
know! Here, take these..." She pulled out two slips of paper that looked like tickets.  
"Please, this is strictly pokemon trading." I said.  
"Go ahead and take these, besides I don't need them. For all of your troubles, these are  
two vouchers for a 70% discount on any pair of roller blades in the Cerulean City Bike  
shop." Ellen said and gave me the vouchers and the Squirtles' pokeballs.  
"Thank you very much. And here are your Pikachu's." Erika said.  
"It was nice to meet you girls, and thanks again." Ellen slowly got up and left. Erika  
moved to the other side and we both finished our supper. 


	4. Chapter 3 Pewter City

ChapterIII- Pewter City  
  
We had stayed at the Pokemon Center that night since all of the hotels were  
booked. It wasn't so bad, we got to sleep on the couch, and at least they gave us pillows.  
Then the next morning, I went to pick up our pokemon we had left the day before and  
change into a fresh pair of clothes.  
"Here are your pokemon Marcy!" Nurse Joy said. "And yours too Erika!" She pushed two  
trays toward me and I politely answered, "Thanks. See you later Nurse Joy!" I removed  
our pokeballs, giving Erika hers, and placed the trays with the rest of the stack. "Oh,  
Marcy, I forgot to tell you some thing." Nurse Joy yelled out as I began to cross the room.  
I walked back and she motioned me toward her closer. Erika kept going and told me she  
was going to start packing up her stuff.  
She began softly, "Marcy, I hate to say this, but the scar on that Pikachu's eye is most  
likely permanent. I very sorry. We did every thing we could to fix it, but nothing seemed  
to help. It will probably only go away when it evolves, and maybe not. I'm very sorry."  
I was stunned for a moment and couldn't believe what I was hearing, but, there was  
nothing I could do about it.  
"Thank you for telling me Nurse Joy." I said slowly.  
"You're all right?" She asked because as she described me, I was very pale.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just have to find a way to explain that to Pikachu. Thanks." I said and  
walked off in Erika's direction.   
"What's wrong, are you all right?" Erika asked an stopped packing up.  
"The scar on that poor Pikachu might be permanent. I feel so bad for it. It wasn't a fair  
fight." I said and sat down on the couch staring at it's pokeball in my hand.  
"Marcy, there was nothing you could do, you shouldn't blame yourself." She came over  
and sat down next to me, "You didn't know that Charmander was to much for it. Like you  
said, 'We learn to be better by making mistakes.' and next time, you'll be more careful."  
Erika's words were much better than any medicine. And I knew that she was right.   
"You're right. Thanks, you really are my best friend." I stood up and said proudly, "Now,  
on to Pewter City..." I turned around to offer my hand, "Together. You and me forever."  
"Right! Let's go!" Erika took my hand and stood up. We both starred for a minute, then  
remembered that we had to finish packing. We both laughed and packed away our  
sleeping bags, books, food, and medicine bag (for the pokemon).   
We walked out the door together, and Erika pulled out the map to see which way  
we should go.  
"Let's see, if we take Route #2, we can cut through Viridian Forest and make it to Pewter  
City in no time." Erika said as she traced the route on the map with her finger.  
"All right then, we'll see if we can get there before sun down." I said and followed Erika  
across town, heading for Route #2.  
"Wait, do you think we should stop at the PokeMart to get some more pokeballs, in case  
we run into some Pokemon want to catch?" Erika said and stopped.  
"Might be a good idea. In case we see that Butterfree again." I said and we took a short  
detour.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you girls?" The shop keeper asked. He stood behind a glass  
display case. It had Pokeballs, Potions, Antidotes, to cure burns and paralysis, and  
awakening, to wake up any sleeping pokemon.  
"How much are the pokeballs?" I asked and pointed to the item.  
"Those are 200|p| a piece. Would you like to buy some?" The man asked politely.  
"Yes please, oh, say, eight? How much would that be?" Erika asked.  
"That'll be 1600|p|" Said the man as he opened the cash register.  
"That's good. Marcy, you pay half and I'll pay half then we'll split them."  
"All right. Let me see what I have." I pulled out my wallet from my back pack and  
counted out 800|p|. I gave it to Erika and she handed it all to the man.  
"Here are your pokeballs girls, happy hunting!" The man said cheerily and handed me the  
small bag.  
"Thanks" Erika said and we both went outside.  
"Here you go, I take four, and you take four." I said and took the pokeballs out, tossing  
them and the bag into my open back pack.   
"Great, now, let's try this again." Erika said and threw her back pack on.  
  
When we reached the entrance to the forest it was about 10:30. We traveled on  
through the forest at an actually pretty fast pace, especially since I don't like bugs.  
(especially Beedrill) We were almost at the edge of the forest, when Erika thought she  
saw that Butterfree again, but it turned out to be only a gliding Pidgey. It's to bad too, we  
could have used it.  
"Hey do you wanna stop for a while and eat something. In all the excitement, I forgot to  
eat breakfast." Erika said as her stomach began to growl.  
"Yeah sure. We're close to the exit." I said and my stomach began to growl too. Erika  
pulled out a blanket and two ham sandwiches with cheddar cheese out.  
"Did you bring anything to drink?" I asked as I devoured the sandwich.  
"Nope...didn't think of it." Erika said as she munched on an apple.  
"That's all right." I said and continued to eat.  
"So, what do you think Pewter City will be like?" Erika asked me after she had finished  
her apple.  
"I...don't know, I've never been there." I said finishing off my sandwich. "That was good."  
I laid back onto the blanket and looked up at the sky.  
"I hope it has some new pokemon to catch, I'm tired of seeing the same old ones. Pidgey,  
Rattata, Caterpie, Weedles..." Erika said as she munched on her sandwich.   
"I know what you mean. Even seeing a Kakuna would be nice." I said and closed my  
eyes.   
"Well, I guess we should be going, it's about 11:00." Erika said and packed up the rest of  
her sandwich.  
"Yeah, you're right, let's go!" I yelled and jumped up to help her fold up the blanket.  
We finished packing up 'camp' and walked to the exit of the Forest. The view of  
Pewter city from the forest was magnificant. It looked like almost the whole town was  
made of rock.  
"It's amazing!" Erika yelled.  
"That is so cool!" I yelled. "Let's go!" We both raced tword the town and stopped at the  
Pokemon Center.  
"Hey Marcy, look at this!" Erika yelled holding a brochure.  
"What is it?" I asked and walked over to where she was sitting after I dropped off the  
Pokemon.   
"It's a brochure about the Museum of Science here in Pewter City! They have skeletons of  
rare pokemon, a space exhibit, and this stone they call old Amber which they say here  
contains a misquito with the blood of an Aerodactyl!"  
"That's amazing!"  
"Maybe we should go after the battle with Brock."  
"That would be cool. Hey, why don't we go now, while our pokemon are healing up?"  
"I guess so." We both headed out the door and made their way, following the map in the  
brochure, to 'The Pewter City Museum of Science'.  
"It's huge!" I yelled, tilting my head back trying to see it all.  
"Let's go in!" Erika said and we both stepped inside.  
  
"Hello there, it will be 100|p| for both of you to enter. Would you like to come in?" A  
man asked. He was dressed in a red captians outfit.  
"Yes please, here you go." I said and handed the man 100|p|.  
"Marcy! I would have paid for myself!" Erika insisted.  
"Nope! This is my treat." I said and we looked around at all of the rare fossils.  
"Hey look over here Marcy!"   
"Whats up?"  
"The old Amber Stone!"  
"Cool. I bet the scientists back on Cinnibar Island would love studying that." I said an  
took a close look at it. Then a man in a white Lab suite approched us.  
"Did I hear Cinnibar Island? Are you girls from there?" The man asked fixing his huge  
glasses.  
"Yes. That's our home town." Erika said.  
"Really, have you ever been to the Pokemon Reserch Lab?" He asked and straightened his  
coat. I looked at Erika and said,  
"Yeah. Ton's of times, my dad works there." I said and the man went into a very dramatic  
pose.  
"Would you do me the favor of bringing this to Cinnibar Island. If you want, as a reward,  
you can keep the Aerodactyl that is inside of it, rare pokemon don't matter to me, it's the  
thrill of discovery that lights my fire!"  
"Sure....No problem..." Erika and I both stepped back a bit as not to be hit by the wrath of  
crazy.  
"Here! And good luck!" He yelled handing us the Old Amber stone. He yelled Thank you  
as he ran to the back to tell his colleagues.  
"Let's go before the whole gang comes out and decides to thank us!" I said and we both  
ran out before he came back. We ran all the way back to the Pokemon Center, where  
Nurse Joy had our Pokemon ready for us.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said  
"Thanks!" Erika said. "Onto face Brock. Ready!?"  
"Right!" I yelled and we proudly marched out of the Pokemon Center, heading for Brocks'  
gym. 


	5. Chapter 4 Brock vs the Girls of Cinnibar...

Chapter IV- Brock vs the Cinnibar Girls  
  
"Wish me Luck!" Erika yelled back to me as she entered the gym.  
"Good Luck Erika! Remember, use a water Pokemon!" I yelled and sat down on the front  
steps.  
Inside  
"I, Erika from Cinnabar Island wish to challange Brock, the leader of this gym!" She  
yelled and waited for a response.  
"Well, Erika from Cinnabar Island, I accept your challange. We will use two pokemon  
each. If you win, you recive the Boulder Badge. Don't think I'll go easy on you just  
because you're so cute!!!" Brock said as a spotlight centered on him.  
"For my first Pokemon, I choose....Geodude, go!" Brock yelled and hurled a pokeball  
onto the jagged field, barely missing a stalagmite. Out of the pokeball, a rock pokemon  
emerged, pumped and ready to fight.  
"Go Staryu!" Erika yelled, throwing the pokeball out.  
"Geodude! Rock Throw!" Geodude grabbed a huge boulder and hurled it at Staryu, but  
Erika yelled out, "Staryu, roll and Water gun!" Staryu dodged the attack, and thrusted a  
water gun at Geodude, knocking him into the stone wall.  
"Geodude!" Brock yelled, but Geodude was out cold. "Geodude, return." Brock called  
Geodude materialized back into it's pokeball. And threw out a different one, "Go, Onix!"  
"Onix!?" Erika yelled, and watched as the huge pokemon emerged, almost as tall as the  
building itself.  
"Staryu! Hydro Pump!" Staryu jumped into the air, and flew back down to the ground,  
hitting it hard with the tip of it's star. Then, cracks formed in the rock, and water rushed  
out, pounding Onix.  
"Onix! Use your Slam!" Brock yelled out, and Onix tried to shake off some of the water.  
Then without warning, he lifted his body and slamed Staryu into the wall, shattering it's  
gem.  
"STARYU!" Erika yelled, and ran over to it. "Staryu. Hang on. Return." Erika called back  
Staryu and went back to her spot. She stood for a minute thinking, then she realized..."Go  
Squirtle!" and threw out the pokeball which hit the ground and released the tiny turtle.  
"Squirtle! Water Gun!" Erika yelled. After Onixs' Slam attack, which causes recoil, and  
all the damage points from the water, Squirtle finished it off with one water gun. "Good  
job Squirlte!" Erika yelled and called him back.  
"Onix, return. You have proven yourself worthy of the Boulder Badge, come forward to  
claim it." Brock said and took a Badge out from inside of his shirt.  
"Thank you, sir." Erika said and proudly stepped forward.  
"You earned it, You were a lot more difficult than I had anticipated." Brock handed her  
the badge and she starred at it gratefully.  
"My friend, outside, she want's to challange you too, I hope you have other pokemon you  
can use."  
"Oh, I have three other Onix and four other Geodudes. Don't worry."   
"Thank you!" Erika said as she ran out to me.  
Outside  
"Marcy look! I got my first badge!" Erika said and held up the grey badge.  
"It's so cool, congratulations! Can I challange him too?" I asked anxiously.  
Then all of a sudden, Brock was at the door. "Please come in."  
"Thanks. Wish me luck!" I said as I turned and enter throught the huge grey doors. They  
suddenly slamed behind me.  
Inside  
"Who are you!?" Brock asked demandingly.  
"I am Marcy from Cinnabar Island, and I am here to challange Brock, the leader of this  
gym." I yelled out as I watched a spotlight search around the room then stop on Brocks  
stone face.  
"I accept your challange. We will use two pokemon each. For my first pokemon I will  
choose..." He stopped to throw out a pokeball, "go Geodude!"  
"I choose, Horsea!" I yelled and threw out Horseas' pokeball.  
"Geodude! tackle attack!" Brock yelled and Geodude rolled up into a rock ball, then  
began rolling towords Horsea.   
"Horsea! Confuse him with your agility!" I yelled and Horsea flashed back and forth  
around Geodude. His eyes tried to follow it, but he finally became confused.  
"Good Job Horsea! Finish him off with a Water Gun attack!" I yelled and Horsea jumped  
into the air, thrusting a stream of water at Geodude, sending it clear into the wall.  
"Geodude, return." Brock said and pulled back Geodude. Grabbing another pokeball he  
yelled out, "Onix! Go!"  
"Go Horsea! Hydo Pump!"  
"Onix Harden!" Brock yelled and Onix began to glow. Horsea jumped into the air, then  
flew down to the ground hitting it hard with it's tail, causing fissures to open, and rushing  
water bombarded Onix.   
"Horsea! Return!" I called back Horsea and grabbed another pokeball off my belt.  
"Go Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu jumped out of the pokeball, landed on the  
ground, then brang in its arms and meditated for a moment,  
"Onix! Slam!" Brock yelled, then Pikachu began to glow yellow. "PIKACHUUU!!!" It  
yelled and let out a massive burst of lighting. The water on Onix conducted the  
electricity, and Onix fell down compleatly paralyzed.   
"ONIX!" Brock yelled and ran over to it's massive head, patting it. "You'll be all right  
Onix. You did a good job. Return." He pulled out a pokeball and returned Onix to it.  
"You have proven yourself worthy of the Boulder Badge, come forth and claim your it."  
Brock said and removed another Badge from the inside of his shirt.  
"Thank you Pikachu." I said patting it's head. Then I called him back, and stepped  
towords Brock.  
"You girls were a lot tougher than I thought. I'm sorry I under estimated you." Brock said  
handing me the Badge.  
"Thank you Brock. Erika and I both dream of being pokemon masters one day." I said as  
I took the badge from his hand.  
"Keep going like this, and you just might make it."  
"Thank you, and good-bye!" I said as I ran out the door to show Erika my new badge.  
"Good-bye, and good luck!" Brock said as I ran off.  
Outside  
"Erika we did it, we earned our first badges!" I yelled and ran over to hug her.  
"Right! Pokemon Masters in the making!" Erika yelled and we met half way.  
"So, where are we heading to next?" I asked.  
"Let me see." She said and took off her back pack to take out the map. We both hovered  
over the map and Erika traced a route with her finger.  
"If we take route #3, we can hike through Mt. Moon, and arrive on the other side on route  
#4, which will lead straight into Cerulean City.  
"Watch out Mt. Moon, here we come!" I yelled and ran off ahead.  
"Hey Marcy, wait up!" Erika yelled and ran after me. I stopped and waited for her to catch  
up.  
"We'll run all the way to Cerulean!" I yelled and we ran side by side on to route #3. 


	6. Chapter 5 On to Mount Moon

Chapter V- On to Mt. Moon   
  
We walked along the road following the grass all the way to the entrance to  
Mt.Moon. I was hoping to find a Jigglypuff or a Clefairy before we went inside, but I  
didn't. Erika stopped at the entrance and said,  
"It sure is dark in there. Maybe to dark to see."  
"Well, if it is, we have that problem solved already." I said and pulled out charmanders  
pokeball. "Go charmander, light the tunnel!" Chamander hoped out of his pokeball and  
made the flame on the tip of his tail burn brighter and hotter.  
"Great!" Erika yelled, "Go Charmander, help Marcys' charmander light the tunnel."  
"I don't think your charmander will be of much help." I said kindly. She stopped and  
looked at me.  
"What!?"   
"I didn't mean that in a mean way, it's just that since your charmanders flame is blue...it  
won't give off very much light."  
"That's true."  
"I mean, you can bring him out if you want..."  
"No that's alright."  
We walked on through the tunnel, but the light from my charmanders tail scared  
away any pokemon that we could see. The tunnel was long and still very dark, even with  
charmander lighting the way. It slowly got darker and darker and I wondered why.  
"Charmander, are you alright?" I asked and patted her head. She was sweeting and her  
flame was very tiny. "Charmander, come back into your pokeball." I pulled out her  
pokeball, and was about to call her back when she said,   
"Charm..mader...man...(pant)Charm...Charm.." *Please...don't call me back.(pant) I want  
to help.*  
"Don't worry we'll find our way." I said and called her back.  
"Charm!" *No!*  
After I called her back, I realized just how dark and cold it really was. I sat down  
on the ground and took off my back pack.  
"What are you doing?" Erika asked and sat down next to me.  
"I'm looking to see if I have a blanket."  
"For what?"   
"For us. We're going to freeze with all this cross ventilation." I rummuged through my  
back pack blindly, dropping things on the ground.  
"Oh. Hey! Where there's air, there's a way out!" Erika said and called out her  
Charmander. "Charmander, try and light the way!"  
"Charm!" *O.K!*  
I pulled out the sheet we used when we ate in Viridian Forest, and stood up.  
"Well, it's gonna have to do. Come'er Erika." I said and held up a an end for Erika to  
climb under. She came over next to me and we each shared half of the blanket over our  
shoulders.   
We followed the low light that Erika's Charmander gave off and finally saw the  
exit of the cave. It was still a good distance away when I heard something behind us.  
"What was that?" I asked and dropped my half of the blanket.  
"Did ya see something?" Erika asked and turned around to face me.  
"Look!" I quietly said and pointed to two tiny figures.  
"Charmander, shed some light over here." Erika said and pointed toward their direction.  
"Look at that!" I said, "It's two Clefairy's fighting over an apple! I must have dropped one  
looking for the blanket!"  
The two Clefairy's then looked up at us.  
"Go Charmander!" Erika yelled dropping the blanket. Charmander hoped over and yelled,  
"Charm...MANDER!" *Prepare...TO FIGHT!*  
"Go Pidgeotto!" I yelled and threw out his pokeball.  
"Pidge..ottooo!" *All right!*  
"Charmander, ember attack!" Erika yelled and Chamander spit out toungs of blue fire at  
one of the Clefairys.  
"All right! The other's mine! Go Pidgeotto! Quick attack!" I yelled and Pidgeotto dived at  
the Clefairy, knocking it down.  
"Right! Charmander, slash attack!" Erika yelled, and it's talons began to shine, then it  
swiftly brought them down on the Clefairy.  
"All right Pidgeotto, gust attack!" I yelled and it flew up high, clapping it's wings together  
in front of it, creating a blast of air. It hit the Clefairy three times and knocked it out on  
the fourth.  
"Pokeball, go!" I yelled and threw a pokeball at it. It hit the Clefairy on the stomach,  
calling it into the pokeball. "All right! We got a Clefairy!" I yelled, picked up my new  
pokemon and finished watching Erikas' fight.   
"Clafairy!" *Enough!* It jumped up into the air and started to slap charmander with both  
of it's hands. It was starting to look bad, when just then, something happened, something  
that only happens when a pokemon is ready. Erikas' chamander began to evolve!  
"What's happening!" Erika yelled and watched wide-eyed.  
"It's evolving!" I yelled and watched in excitment.  
Chamander began to glow red, then a blast of white light surrounded him, hidding him  
from our vision. We both closed our eyes, and when it had gone, there stood a  
Charmeleon. It's flame rejuvenated, and it's eyes still as green.  
"CHAR MEL..EON!" *Let's go!* It yelled and began to slash Clefairy even harder.  
"It's beautiful!" Erika yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"It's amazing!" I yelled as I watched it fight with such dedication.  
"Pokeball, Go!" Erika yelled and threw a pokeball at the injured Clefairy. It hit it right on  
the head and instantly captured it.  
"Yeah! Great job Charmeleon!" She yelled and picked him up.  
"Charm!" *Thanks!* he said and hugged her tight. 


	7. Chapter 6 Mysterious Meeting at the Ceru...

Chapter VI- Mysterious meeting at Cerulean City Pokemon Center  
  
You'll be happy to know that we finally made it out of the cave, and into Cerulean  
city. What happened next though, was compleatly unexpected.  
I heard a large growl that seemed to be my stomach and Pikachu just giggled. I  
had let him out of his pokeball for a bit because he really was a little clastraphobic. That I  
thought was perfectly normal; my stomach on the other hand was not.  
"Maybe we should drop our pokemon off at the pokemon center and we can find some  
place to lodge and eat." Erika said pulling out the map.  
"Erika..." I said, "Are you sure that this is Cerulean city?"  
"I'm positive. This map is acurate to the last detail, not even a sign is out of place." She  
looked up and around serching for a motel or pokemon center.   
"I don't know, it seems kind of...oh...I don't know...deserted?" I said looking around, there  
was not a single person in sight.  
"You're right! Maybe someone at the pokemon center can explain. It should be right over  
there. Come on." She put the map back into her back pack and kept walking straight.  
We walked on for only a little while, but that entire while, my stomach growled  
like a Ninetails.   
"We're almost there Marcy." Erika said giggling. Just then, Pikachu saw someone walk  
into the pokemon center just a few yards infront of us.   
"What is it Pikachu?" I asked and kneeled down next to him. He just kept staring at the  
door. His fists tightened and he said "PIKA!" *Trouble!*  
"What? Are you sure?" I said back.  
"ACHU PI" *Sure of it!*  
"Well then let's go find out who it is that's causing trouble!" Erika said and followed  
Pikachu who led the way to the center. I followed after them after I had placed  
Charmander last in my line up. "Wait up!"   
As we came closer to the center, we could hear a pokemon battle going on inside,  
and a guy trainer shouting out comands to a Rhydon. We didn't go in yet, but only looked  
into the window. The man was dresed in all black with white gloves and boots. We  
watched as the man whiped the Rhydon and yelled, "Ryhdon, Tail Whip!" As his tail  
swung tword nurse Joy, Pikachu ran inside and yelled, "PIKA CHU!" *STOP THAT!*   
"Pikachu! What are you doing!" I yelled and ran in after him.  
"Marcy!" Erika yelled and tried to grab the back of my shirt, but missed. She just  
followed me in.  
"What!" The man yelled and turned around. I could clearly see a red 'R' written on his  
shirt.  
"Team Rocket! The infamous evil trouble makers!" I was angry that he tried to hurt nurse  
Joy, but I actually almost thought of joining Team Rocket once, so I really did't mean  
what I said.  
"That's right!" I heard a guy yell from the ceiling. The both of us looked up and watched  
him jump down.  
"James, did I hear 'trouble'?" Another person yelled from the ceiling and jumped down  
next to him. She had the most beautiful red hair I had ever seen that was long and curled  
at the end.   
"Prepare for trouble!" She said.  
"And make it double!" He said in response.  
"To protect the world from devestation!..."  
"To unite all peoples' within our nation!..."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!..."  
"To extend our reach the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!..."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth that's right!" a Meowth yelled and jumped down onto James' shoulder.  
Erika starred in amazment as I began to pine over James. It was the Team Rocket!  
"And now, we'll take you're Pikachu!" James yelled and threw out a pokeball. "Weezing  
go! Smokescreen attack!"   
"Pikachu!" I yelled and picked him up as I coughed.  
"Jessie..." James asked, "Is it just me, or is that not the twerp?" Jessie looked at me and  
Erika carefully and realized that it wasn't the twerp, who I will not name...(cough) ASH!  
"Jarod!" I yelled out holding onto Pikachu.  
"Who...are you talking to?" James asked and called back Weezing. I opened the door and  
shoved Pikachu out it when he wasn't looking, then locked it from the inside.  
"Don't you remember me?" I asked and steped closer to him. Erika at this point was  
severly confused and looked back and fourth between them.  
"No, I...don't think so." James said, but stepped closer. Jessie at this point was pissed.  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Marcy Blaze. I was in you're...Pokemon evolution class."  
"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong guy....?" James said with a very confused look. He  
turned to Jessie, and she just did the same as him and shrugged her shoulders.  
"James!? Do you.......know this girl???!" I better be careful, she's almost as pretty as me!  
"I'm sorry. I really don't know you.... "  
"What! All right let's go girl!" Jessie yelled and whipped out a pokeball.  
"Jessie!" James yelled.  
"Go Clefairy!" I yelled and threw out her pokeball.  
"Jessie, you know, this really isn't nessesary..."  
"Shut up! She's annoying me! Arbok, poison sting!"  
"Clefairy, use you're Light Screen!" As Arbok shot the stingers out of his mouth, they  
were blocked by Clefairy, hitting an invisable wall infront of her.  
"Now Clefairy! Double Slap!"   
"ARRRRRRGGGG! GET THE GIRL ARBOK! WRAP ATTACK!"  
"That's not fair!" I yelled as Arbok charged at me.  
"HELP!" I yelled, and Pikachu heard this outside. He tried to push his way in, but since I  
had locked it there was no way of entering.  
"Let her go! Charmeleon! Fry these burglurs! Flamethrower!" Erika yelled and threw out  
Charmeleon's pokeball.  
"Jessie! Look at that Charmeleon! Something that rare should be worth something!  
Victreebel go!"  
"Right James!" Jessie yelled. At this point, I could barely breathe Arbok was holding onto  
me so tight.  
"He...Help...please!"   
"Arbok Bockkk Arrr Rrbo! bookk Arrr Bockk Bock Arrbb! " *You're not getting away  
from me! Jessie alone can have James!*  
"Wh...at!" I gasped and nearly fainted.  
"Victreebel! Vine Whip!" James yelled and Victreebel wrapped it's vines around  
Charmeleon, so he couldn't use any of his attacks.  
"Charmeleon!" Erika yelled oblivious of what was happening to me. Just then, Pikachu  
jumped into the room from a window and thunderbolted Team Rocket. Victeebel let go of  
Charmeleon and Arbok let go of me, then Charmeleon Fire Blasted them out the doors.  
"PI PIKACU PIPI!" *And this is for Marcy!* Pikachu yelled, and gave them a Thunder  
Wave they won't soon forget. He bolted them into the sky, where they flew out of sight.  
"Hey! Are you ok miss?" Officer Jenny burst throught the door and ran over to where  
Arbok had dropped me. I tried to sit up, but I only got a few inches of the ground, then  
fell back down. I was just to tired. Erika came running over and lifted me up.  
"Marcy?"  
"I'm...ok...I just...need to rest." I fell back into her arms and I could feel a sigh of relief  
run over her body as she hugged me.  
"Pika...pipi chu(pant)?" *Are you ok Marcy(pant)?* Pikachu asked and licked my cheek.  
"Don't worry Pikachu. I'll be ok." I said and patted him on the head.  
"Are you girls alright?" Nurse Joy came running out and kneeled down with me.  
"No need to worry Nurse Joy."  
"That's good to hear. We've had a lot of problems with Team Rocket, but thanks to you  
two girls, and you're pokemon, I don't think they'll be coming back." Nurse Joy said and  
stood back up. When Erika helped me up I noticed that there were people now all around,  
some looking at me to make sure I was ok; but some were just going about their normal  
daily buisness.  
"I'll heal up you're pokemon, and you can get something to eat as well." Nurse Joy said. 


	8. Chapter 7 Battle of the Cascade Badge

Chapter VII- Battle of the Cascade Badge  
  
We slept at the pokemon center overnight since I was really beat the day before.  
Pikachu got all peped up and Pidgeotto was ready as well. I was planing on using them  
for my pokemon. Erika sat on the bench in the main room while I was in the ladies room  
changing. When I came back out she was talking to Charmeleon about a stratagy to win,  
and how he should use his speed not his strength to win. It was actually rather cute.   
"Ready to go Erika?" I asked as I finished packing my sleeping bag.  
"Just about, I think he needs a good luck kiss." She bent down and kissed his adorable  
little nose then said, "We're gonna make it to the top!"  
We walked out of the Pokemon Center and began to walk twords the gym when I  
noticed that Erika hadn't put Charmeleon into his pokeball. Well, maybe he's  
clostraphobic, like Pikachu. Pikachu followed behind me as we walked to the gym.  
"I heard they train water pokemon at this gym. That's why I brought Pikachu with me." I  
said and Pikachu looked up at me and smiled.  
"This is going to be fun." Erika said to me and then added, "Look! There it is!"  
It was a huge building that looked like a swimming pool and had a Stuffed animal  
Dewgong over the entrance. As we walked down the road to the enterance, we watched  
other trainers pep up their pokemon. There was one boy with a Raticate that was  
amazingly fast. But there was another girl who had a Ivysaur that was bigger than any I  
had ever seen.  
"Well, who goes in first?" Erika asked as we looked down the corridor. "I think I went  
first last time, so you can go first this time."  
"All right Erika. Wish me luck!" I yelled back as I started down the corridor to the main  
practice pool area. Pikachu waddled behind me back and forth his cute little tail swished,  
just like Charmeleons'.  
All of a sudden right after I walked into the room, a spotlight caught me and I was  
introduced to the leader of the gym.  
"I am Misty of the Cerulean City Gym. Who are you?" She asked as a platform with her  
sitting on it was raised out of the pool.  
"I am Marcy Blaze of Cinnibar Island. I have come to challange the leader of this gym, to  
compeat for the Cascade Badge!"  
"You have done you're homework Marcy! The Cascade Badge is only owned by skilled  
trainers. Are you worthy of compeating for this badge?"  
"Yes!"  
"We will use two pokemon each!" As she stepped down from the highest level of the  
platform, I realized that she was only a few years older than me. She must be a skilled  
trainer to be a gym leader at such a young age!  
"Go Staryu!" She yelled and dropped the pokeball into the pool. When it opened it  
released a Staryu with a gem that shimered with all the colors of the rainbow.  
"Go, Pidgeotto!" I knew that if she had a Staryu, then she must have a Starmie, so I saved  
Pikachu for that battle.  
"Staryu, Airborn tackle!" It began to spin and tried to tackle Pidgeotto, but he was just to  
slow.  
"Pidgeotto, Sand attack!" He rapidly flapped his wings causing dust and dirt to fly up  
from the pool floor and into it's gem.  
"Staryu! Try your Light Screen!" It formed a invisable wall around itself, so the attack  
wouldn't have any effect.  
"Pidgeotto! Do a Agility Quick Attack! Cofuse him, then strike!"  
"What!" Misty shouted.  
Pidgeotto flew rapidly in circles around Staryu confusing it, and when it let it's Light  
Screen down, Pidgeotto dived into it, cracking parts of the gem.  
"STARYU!" I never even considered that attack! "Staryu, return!"  
"Pidgeotto, return!"  
"Go, Starmie!" She yelled and threw the pokeball again, into the water. When it opened, a  
Starmie flew out and flew in mid-air.  
"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped out infront of me and powered up.  
"Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Misty yelled and Starmie dove underwater. There was a slight  
movement of the floor, then a crack formed up the side of the pool.  
"Pikachu, keep powering up, when I count to three, jump up and release a Thunder  
Attack. Got it?" I said.  
"Chu!" *Right* he said.  
"One,....Two....Three Jump!" I yelled and he jumped up into the air just as the cracks  
burst out water. "Now Pikachu, release the Thundre attack!"  
"PIKA....CHUUUU!" And he let out a huge wave of Thunder that was carried by the  
water gysers and to the rest of the water, parylzing Starmie.  
"STARMIE!!" That was amazing! "Starmie return. I congradulate you Marcy! You are  
more of a challange than I was led to belive. You have defeated me, and in doing so, have  
earned the Cascade badge! Come over to this side to claim it."  
"Pikachu you did it! That was terrific!" I picked him up and gave him a huge hug. I ran  
over to the other side of the pool, where a Seel was sitting holding out his tounge with a  
cascade badge on it.   
"Congratulations Marcy, you earned it!" Misty said and called the Seel back after I had  
taken it.  
"Thank you Misty." I said, and was about to leave, when she said,  
"Wait. Listen carefully. That Pikachu is a special one, not only because of his abilities,  
but he has a secret inner strength. Take good care of him and good luck!"   
"Thank you again!" I yelled and ran down the corridor with Pikachu in my arms.   
  
"Erika!" I yelled, "I did it, I got my second badge!" I yelled out and Pikachu jumped from  
my arms onto Charmeleons head.  
"That's great! Was it hard?" Erika asked admiring the badge I held.  
"It wasn't to hard, but I think you guys are going to need to use another pool!" I said and  
sat down on the step.  
"Great! Let's go Charmeleon! Wish me luck!" Erika yelled as she ran down the long  
corridor.  
  
Inside  
"If you are here to challenge me, I suggest you use the other pool, I just got finished with  
one awesome trainer!" Misty yelled out from another room. "Come to your left, there is  
one there you can use."  
"I am Erika of Cinnabar Island, and I have come to challenge the leader of this gym,  
Misty, to earn a Cascade Badge." Erika said and watched as Misty walked out from the  
dark shadow of the stadium-like seats.  
"Very well Erika, we will use two pokemon each! Go Staryu!" She dropped the pokeball  
into the water where then, a Staryy jumped out, landing on the floor in front of her.  
"I'll choose, Charmeleon! Go!"  
"A Cinnabar Island Charmeleon, this could be more interesting than I thought! Staryu,  
underwater tackle!" It dived into the water and began to spin, creating a whirlpool.  
"Charmeleon, use your Growl!" Charmeleon roared loudly and shook the ground, causing  
the Staryu to stop spinning. It sprang out of the water, and tackled Charmeleon, knocking  
him to the ground.  
"Charmeleon! Use your Slash!" Erika yelled as the Staryu again tried to tackle him. He  
jumped up, and over the charging Staryu, slashing the gem and part of the gold armor he  
had.  
"Nice job Charmeleon!" Erika yelled and made him come out for a rest.  
"Staryu return. I commend you're Charmeleon, it's skills are most impressive, but, let's see  
what you use for this! Go Starmie!" Misty yelled and threw Starmie's pokeball into the  
water. It jumped out ready to fight.   
"Go Clefairy!" Erika yelled and threw Clefairy's pokeball out. "Clefairy, use your Sing  
attack!" Erika yelled.  
"Starmie, use your tackle...Starmie?" Misty called out, but it was already to late, Starmie  
was sound asleep. "Congratulations Erika! Come to claim your prize!"  
"Great job Charmeleon! Great job Clefairy!" Erika yelled, and ran over to get her badge.  
"You've done very well Erika, you earned it!" Misty said and gave Erika her badge. She  
came running out to me and gave me a big hug.  
Outside  
"I'm guessing this means that you won?" I said and yelled "We did it!"  
"We made it!." Erika yelled and pulled out the map.  
"Where are we going next?" I asked.  
"How about we go to the Pokemart and pick up some pokeballs and snacks, then the Bike  
store to get our Roller Blades?" Erika suggested.  
"That sounds good. Only problem is I don't know what size I am in Roller Blades." I said.  
"That's no problem, we'll just keep trying on pairs until we find a pair that fits."  
We walked dorn the street heading for the pokemart, which was just a few blocks  
down from the Bike Shop and went inside. I went up and down the isles looking for some  
potions while Erika was at the desk buying some pokeballs for the two of us.   
"I'll be waiting ouside O.k.?" Erika said and stepped outside.  
"All Right, I'll be right out!" I said and looked back to the shelf I had been looking for. I  
took two potions and six candies for my pokemon, then went to the counter.  
"That will be 660|p| please." The man at the desk said chearfully, and watched as I  
counted out my money.  
"Here you go. Thanks!" I said and picked up the paper bag with my stuff in it.  
"Thanks again, and come back soon!" The man said and helped the next person in line.  
I walked out and sat down next to Erika on the steps. I empyted the brown bag,  
and put it into my back pack, then took out my wallet and counted out 1000|p| out and  
gave it to her, then she handed me five pokeballs.  
"So, where are we gonna go next?" I asked as I put the pokeballs away and took out the  
Roller Blade coupons.  
"If you want, we can go to the Bike Shop and buy a pair of Roller Blades." She said and  
put her back pack back on.  
"Sounds good to me! Come on Pikachu!" I said and threw my back pack back over my  
shoulders.  
"Pika Chu!" *Let's Go!*  
"Come on Charmeleon!" Erika said and pated him on the head.  
"Charmeleon CharChar Meleon!" *Sounds like fun Erika!*   
We walked to the Shop and our pokemon followed behind us. Pikachu and  
Charmeleon were the perfect pair, both of their tails swung back and forth in perfect  
syncronization!  
"I think this is it" Erika said folding up the map. We went inside and looked around at all  
the shiney new bikes that sat on racks. There were red ones, and blue ones, even a green  
one painted to looke like a tree! I think that one caught Erika's eye.  
"Can I help you girls?" A man dressed in bycicle shorts and a Blastoise T-shirt asked us.  
"Yeah, we're looking for where the Roller Blades are." I said and held up the two  
coupons.  
"Those are...Roller Blade coupons..." He said in dispair and pointed us over to the Roller  
Blade section. "The girls section is on the right, and it's organized by color and size. I  
fyou need any help don't hesitate to ask." the man said and returned to the desk.  
We looked through pairs and pairs. I found a pair of size 9 Ice blue blades that had  
a Vaporeon air brushed on it. Erika found a pair of size 10 blades that were redish-orange  
with a Charizard. The only problem was that the wings were colored a creamish instead  
of grenish blue. She went up to the desk, and the man explained that, that type of  
Charizard is the one that can only be found on Cinabar Island, and he pointed out the blue  
flame on it's tail. Erika was delighted and bought that pair. I, on the other hand also found  
a pair of yellow Roller blades with a Raichu on it that was using a Blizzard attack. I also  
asked about it and he explained that the picture that was on there, was of the legendary  
PikaBlue, a Raichu that can use both water, and electric attacks. I asked him if I could  
have them cutomized, a Vaporeon on the inside, and Raichu on the out. He said it would  
be 50|p| extra, but I accepted it. And we were finally on our way. 


	9. Chapter 8 Route 6 and the Fishing Guru

Chapter VIII- Route #6 and the Fishing Guru   
  
We Roller Bladed all the way on route #5 and through the underground tunnel  
which was connected to route #6. When we got on to route #6 Erika, me, Pikachu and  
Charmeleon stopped for a rest by a pond. We took off our Roller Blades and socks, and  
soaked our feet in the water.  
"I got an idea!" I said.  
"What?" Erika said looking at me.  
"How about we fish for a while? I bet there are all sorts of water pokemon in this pond!"  
"That's great! But where are we going to find a fishing rod?"   
"Did I hear some one say, fishing?" An old man oproched us and sat down between us,  
ignoring Pikachu and Charmeleon, who were growling at him.  
"Pikachu! Charmeleon! Knock it off." I said, and moved over so he could sit down.   
"Who are you?" Erika asked.  
"You can call me the fishing guru! I travel all over the world selling my fishing supplies.  
When I was on my way to Vermillion City, and I heard you two girls I had to stop." He  
said and put the box he was carrying on his lap.  
"It would be nice if we could fish, but we don't have any place to put fishing rods." I said  
and watched him open the box.  
"No problem, no problem! I come across tons of trainers who have the same problem you  
do. That's why I have invented the Super rod! You can fold it up into a 4 by 4 box and  
store it where ever!" He pulled out two of the boxes, one red, and one green; one for  
Erika and one for me.  
"That's terrific! How does it work?" Erika asked and watched as he opened the red box.  
"All you have to do, is unfold it like this, and attach the line and lure! It's all set!" He said  
and did exactly what he told us to do. "Here, you try it!" He handed me the green box. I  
opened it and unfolded the black rod, then attached the line that came in it, and he gave  
me two lures, a hook and fish-like squishy thing. I attached on the hook and asked,  
"Now what do I do?"  
"You're all set kid! Now all you need is a pond!" He said and chuckled. He handed the  
other rod and box to Erika, and we both threw the line in.  
"I'll tell you girls what; If you can catch something in five minutes, I'll let ya pay half  
price, if ya don't, you'll still get coupons for 20% off! How's that sound?" He said and  
closed his large box.  
"That sounds like a deal!" I said and sat waiting. A few seconds later, Erika got a bite.  
"Hey Marcy, I got something!" Erika said and pulled on the line. She gave it one good  
pull, and out flew a Shellder!  
"All right a Sellder! Pikachu go!" Erika yelled and threw out his pokeball.  
"PIKA!" *Yes!* he yelled and sprang at the Shellder.  
"Pikachu! Use your Mega Kick!" Pikachu swung it's foot around and knocked the  
shellder, cracking part of it's shell off.  
"SHELLDER!" *OUCHHHH!* It turned around and clamped on to Pikachu's tail, which  
caused him to run around in circles of pain.  
"Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!" Erika yelled, adn Pikachu stopped running, then blast a  
bolt of lightning, frying the Shellder attached to his tail. "All right! Pokeball, go!" She  
yelled and captured the Shellder with ease.  
"That was great! You still got 2 more minutes!" He said in excitment. Just then, I felt a  
tug on my line.  
"I know what this is!" I pulled it out of the water, it was exactly what I had hoped for.  
"No way!!!" Erika yelled, and watched as I pulled an imense Gyrados out of the water.  
"Oh my Gosh!" The man yelled and slowly crawled away from the pond.  
"Pikachu! Use your agility, then a Thunder Wave!" I yelled and dropped the rod.   
"PIKA!!" He ran around the Gyrados, and as she tried to watch, she became confused.  
"Now Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" I yelled and watched as Pikachu jumped into the air, and  
launched a massive wave of thunder, that instantly K.O. the Gyrados.  
"Great Job Pikachu! Pokeball go!" I threw the pokeball at it and captured it easily.  
"That was fantastic girls! I'm impressed by your skills. Keep the rods for free! Just  
promise you'll put them to good use!" The Guru said getting up.  
"We promise!" We both said and waved good-bye as he walked off to Vermillion City.  
"Hey, look!" I said as the pokeballs disappeared.   
"They were probobly transfered to Blaine." Erika said as she dried off her feet and put her  
roller blades back on.  
"Well, that's good to know. Maybe we should call him when we get to Vermillion to  
make sure he recived them." I said as I put my blades back on.  
"All right!" Erika said and stood up with the help of Charmeleon.   
We skated past some other trainers having battles and even one person who had a  
Pidgeot. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It had lond beautiful hair that was  
from the top of it's eyes, to more than half-way down it's back. It was red adn yellow  
streeked. It's wings were imense, adn looked as if they were as long as my bedroom.  
When it flew up to do a Whirlwind, it's wings beet togther gracefully, and made huge  
gusts of wind, that blew away his opponents Nidorino. It was an amazing Bird. 


	10. Chapter 9 The Battle with Lt Surge

Chapter IX- The battle with Lt. Surge  
  
When we reached Vermillion city, it was quiet a sight to see. It was a city  
surrounded by water. The only problem was, tons of water, and only one type of pokemon  
to catch; Magikarp. It eventually evolves into Gyrados, but until then, you have a  
pokemon that knows only two attacks; Splash, which does absolutly nothing, and tackle.  
We dropped our pokemon off at the center than went to look around town. Erika took out  
her map and started looking for a place to eat.  
"There should be a brand new place right over there." She said pointing ahead of us. And  
there it was, a resturaunt that was dedicated to pokemon owners.  
"Well, let's go check it out." I said and we both began to run twords the building. When  
we went inside there were people waiting for seats. The resturaunt owner announced that  
if he could see someone who has his favorite pokemon, they could eat for free. I really  
didn't care if I ate for free, I just wanted to eat. All of a sudden, the resturaunt owner  
approached us and picked up Pikachu.  
"Hey!" I yelled out. And Pikachu began to power up. "Don't Pikachu."  
"Pika PiPi." *Sorry Marcy* The resturaunt owner then tourned to me and said,  
"My my! Is this you here Pikachu!?"   
"Yup, that's my best pokemon you're holding there." I said and took Pikachu into my  
arms.  
"That there is my Favorite Poke-mon! Please! I have saved a place for you in the back!"  
He led us to a beutifully decorated table, with chairs for us, and a higher chair for  
Pikachu.  
"Now, what would you gals like to eat?" he asked pulling out a pencil and pad. I picked  
up the menu adn began to look through it.  
"I'll have the chicken parmasan. And for Charmeleon, a big bowl of pokechow with the  
pokenip on the side." Erika said.  
"Charm!" *Yeah!* He smiled and licked his lips.  
"I'll have the Linguinie pasta bowl with marinera sauce. And for Pikachu, a bowl of  
pokechow with an apple on the side." I said and put the menu down.   
"I'll be right back with your orders!" He said an ran as fast as he could into the back.  
When he came back out, about five minutes later, we ate like kings and queens! The food  
was wonderful and Charmeleon and Pikachu were stuffed.  
"Thanks very much sir, it was wonderful!" I said as I sat back.  
"Charm!" "Pika!" *Thanks!* they both said.  
"Well, we had better be going. We have a battle with Lt. Surge." I said and stood up still  
stuffed.  
"Good Luck Gals!" The owner shouted as we walked back outside, "And come back any  
time ya like!"  
We walked back to the Pokemon Center and picked up our pokemon, Erika  
changed one of her pokemon for another she had over the phone with Blaine, but I did't  
know which one. Now we were ready to face Lt. Surge. We walked all the way to the  
gym, so we could work off all the food we ate!  
"All right here we are." Erika said pointing to the compound.   
"It's huge!" I said and looked from left to right.  
"Who went in first last time?" Erika asked.  
"I think I did."  
"All right. Good Luck Marcy!"  
"Thanks! Come on Pikachu!" I opened the door and two gaurds stopped me.  
"If you like, your friend can come in and watch." One said.  
"Thats great. Erika, you can come in!" She ran over and said,   
"Good, now we finally get to see each other battle!" We both walked in and the doors  
slamed behind us.  
"I am the leader of this gym! Lt. Surge!" He stepped out from a pair of doors.  
"I am Marcy Blaze of Cinnabar Island, I have come to compeate for the Thunder Badge."  
I yelled out and watched as the huge figure came closer. He was a giant!  
"Hmm! Cute! I like ya kid, but don't think because I like ya, I'll go easy!"  
"O.K.?!" I was a bit scarred at this point, I had never had anyone call me cute before  
besides Erika.  
"We'll use one pokemon each! Go Raichu!" He yelled and threw out it's pokeball.  
"RAICHU CHUUUU!" *I'm ready!*  
"Then I choose Pikachu! Go!" I sent out Pikachu with a hand signal, but Pikachu was  
already ready to go.  
"PIKA PIPI" *I'll win for Marcy*  
"RAICHU RAIII, CHUUU RAAA!" *You'can't win, you're unevolved!*  
"PIKACHU PI!" *I won't lose!*   
"RAICHU RAIII, CHUUU RAAA!" *You'can't win, you're unevolved!*  
"Raichu! Use your Mega Punch!" He yelled  
"Pikachu, doge it with your agility!" I said.  
"What?! Keep trying, your bound to hit it!"   
"PIKA!!!" Pikachu screamed as Raichu knocked him down. "Pika...pi!" He tried to get  
up, but he fell down.  
"Raichu! Use the Body Slam!" Lt. Surge screamed.  
"Pikachu! Use your Mega Kick!" I yelled, and Pikachu jumped out of the way, causing  
Raichu to fall to the ground, and as he did, Pikachu kicked him, and he flew across the  
room.  
"Raichu! Use the Thunderbolt!" He yelled and Raichu got back up, then yelled,  
"RAI....CHUUU!!!" He let go a huge bolt of Thunder that knocked Pikachu down again,  
and filled the room. It knocked down even me and Erika.  
"PIPI!" *Marcy!* He ran over to see if I was alright, but I could barely move.  
"Pikachu! Try your Thunder Wave!" I said as I tried to sit back up.  
"PIKA!!!!!CHUUU PIKA PIPI!" *You!!! WON'T HURT MARCY!!!* Then, all of a  
sudden he began to glow yellow and a blinding white light covered us.  
"PIKACHU!!!" I yelled afraid he had hurt himself, but when I looked back, there stood   
Raichu, with the same little scar, and blue eyes.  
"Blue eyes?" I asked and wondered. Then, I looked at my Roller Blades, and examined  
the PikaBlue on it; it had blue eyes as well. Pikachu evolved into a PIKABLUE! "Erika!!!  
PIKACHU EVOLVED!!!" I yelled and she looked at me with a big smile. "That's what  
Misty meant when she said he had a secret inner strength! She knew he would become a  
PikaBlue!"  
"Raichu!" *Right!*  
"Raichu! Use another Thunder Wave!" Lt. Surge yelled out, angry that Pikachu evolved.  
"PikaBlue! Use Ice Beam!" I yelled not sure what to call it. It could say both words and  
possesed both abilities and personalities. But sure enough, just as Lt. Surges Raichu used  
Thunder Wave, PikaBlue used an ice Beam, turning the Thunder into ice, then cooled of  
Lt. Surges' Raichu as well.  
"What! No way! You won! Well, great job, I wasn't expecting that." Lt Surge said and he  
helped me up, then gave me the badge.  
"I really wasn't either. A legendary PikaBlue that is. So, what would you like me to call  
you? PikaBlue, or Raichu?" I asked Raichu.  
"Raichu!" he answered.  
"All right! My turn to go!" Erika yelled in excitment.  
"Another pretty girl!" Lt. Surge yelled out and called back his frozen Raichu. "Go Baby!"  
"Baby?" Me and Erika wondered what type of pokemon it was. Then, another Raichu  
came out ready to fight.   
"Go Shellder!" Erika yelled and threw out Shellders pokeball.  
"Raichu! Use your Tail Whip.  
"Shellder, Withdraw!" Erika yelled, and Shellder clamped up tight. Raichu's tail smacked  
Shellder, but didn't hurt him because of his hard shell.  
"Shellder! Use Ice Beam!"  
"No!" Lt. Surge yelled, and watched as another one of his Raichu's was frozen solid.  
"You trainers are getting to good! Raichu, return!" He yelled and gave a Thunder Badge  
to Erika as well.  
"We got another badge!" We both gave each other a huge hug and ran out yelling thank  
you.  
We roller bladed back to the Pokemon Center where we dropped of our pokemon  
and planned out the next gym to defeat.  
"We should probobly go back the way we came, but pass through the gatehouse to  
Saffron City, where we have to fight Sabrina and her Alakazam. After that, we can go to  
Celedon city and battle Erika, the leader of the gym who has a Victreebel. Then, we can  
go back through Saffron City, past route #8 where we can catch Growlithe, Vulpix,  
Mankey, and Meowths. After That, we can take a break in Lavander Town, it's so small it  
doesn't even have a gym."  
"Well Erika, it sounds like a plan to me." I said in delight. I went to get our pokemon at  
the desk then came back and put my roller blades back on. "Come on Raichu!"  
"Wait up!" Erika yelled as she finished lacing up her blades. We came out of the  
pokemon center, Raichu in my arms, and Charmeleon in Erika's. We skated off to find the  
gatehouse on route #6. 


	11. Chapter 10 Saffron City

Chapter X- Saffron City  
  
"So this is it hugh?" I said looking around at all of the tall buildings.  
"This is Saffron City, Sabrina's gym is in the upper right hand corner of the city. We  
should be able to find it easily." Erika said and started to skate to the right.  
We had skated to the right for a bit, then took a left turn, we went all the way to  
the end of the street and skated past the pokemart on the way. When we finally made it  
there, we went in together again, but Erika faced Sabrina alone.  
"I am the leader of the Saffron Gym, Sabrina. State your intentions." She said as she  
floated over and put herself down on the ground using her phycic powers.  
"I am Erika of Cinnabar Island, and I have come to battle for the Marsh Badge."  
"Be prepared young Erika, this will not be an easy battle. I will you one pokemon, you  
may use two if you have to. Go Alakazam." She dropped the pokeball with Alakazam in  
it and it sprang out ready to fight.  
"Go Clefairy!" Erika yelled and threw her pokeball out. "Clefairy! Light Screen!"   
"Confusion" Sabrina simply said and Alakazam began to emit confusion waves, but they  
were stopped by Clefairy's light screen.   
"Clefairy, sing!" Erika yelled and it began to sing a lulaby. Slowly Alakazam fell asleep,  
and there was nothing Sabrina could do. "Now Clefairy! Drop the light screen and use  
your Double Slap!" She yelled and Clefairy began to slap Alakazam around, until finally,  
he no strength left to battle.  
"Return Alakazam. Well done young lady, and with a single pokemon, it was most  
impressive. Here is your reward." She lifted the badge out of her hand and moved it  
through the air to Erika's hand.  
"Thank you Sabrina." Erika said and walked out to me. "I made it! I'm half way there!"  
Erika yelled and hugged me, then Clefairy whi had followed her away to me. "Thanks  
Clefairy! Return!" She said and called Clefairy back. "Good luck Marcy!" She said as I  
walked forward.  
"And who are you?" Sabrina demanded.  
"I am Marcy of Cinnabar Island, I have come here to challange you, the leader of this gym  
to a pokemon battle." I said as I stepped forward.  
"Very well Marcy. I will use one pokemon, you may use two if you like. Go Alakazam."  
She once again dropped a different pokeball and released another Alakazam.  
"*tch geez*Go Raichu!" I yelled and gestured him to go out. He hopped out, and  
immediately she recognized it as a PikaBlue.   
"So, you found a Pikachu that evolved into the legendary PikaBlue. You should be proud,  
only one out of every 1 million Pikachu born evolve to become him. Alakazam, Teleport"  
She finished, and Alakazam disapeared.   
"Raichu! Use your Blizzaed!" I yelled and he raised his arms, then blew out snow so that  
he could see where Alakazam was. When we both spotted him I yelled, "Now Raichu,  
Thunder Wave!"   
"RAI....CHUUUU!!!" And there was a huge burst of Thunder that paralyzed Alakazam.  
"Great Job Raichu!" I scooped him up and gave him a hug, then scratched between his  
ears.  
"Well done Marcy. That PikaBlue is very special and very useful, take goo d care of it  
and he will bcome your best friend. Here is your reward." I could hear Erika shouting  
"Yeah!!!" in the back ground I recived the Marsh Badge.   
"Thank you Sabrina." I said and turned around to hug Erika.  
"That was great! It was cold, but great!" Erika said as she picked up Charmeleon.  
"Let's go outside and put our blades on, then we'll go to the Pokemon Center and heal'em  
up." I said as I picked up my roller blades. We walked out together and sat outside putting  
on our roller blades. Once we were both done, we picked up our pokemon, and were on  
our way.  
When we got to the pokemon center, Erika dropped off all of her pokemon. I went  
over to the telephone and called Blaine.  
"Hello Blaine! How is the gym doing without us?'' I aksed.  
"Oh, not to bad. It's just hard to find such good cleaners as you girls around here." Blaine  
said.  
"I was wondering if you could transfer me my Gyrados for my Squirtle."  
"Sure Marcy. Just place Squirtles pokeball in the 'transfer' slot."   
"O.K. all set." I said and watched as it was transfered, and as Gyrados arrived.  
"Thanks Blaine."  
"No problem Marcy! I'll tell your parents that you said hello."  
"Hope to see ya soon. Bye!" I hung up the phone and went over to the counter and said,  
"Nurse Joy? I have my pokemon for you."  
"Oh Marcy! How are you doing on your journey so far with Erika?" She asked as she  
started up the healing machine.   
"Oh here's Raichu too." I said and placed him on the counter.   
"Raichu hugh? Did your Pikachu evolve?" She asked as she looked up.  
"Sure did, and into a PikaBlue too."   
"Really? A PikaBlue!?" She took out a little flash light and examined his eyes. "They're  
deffinetly blue, no doubt about that." She said as she turned off the flash light. "Now, if  
he is really a PikaBlue, and not just a Raichu with Blue eyes, then he should be able to  
use ice beam and freeze this." She looked under the counter for a thermometer, and took  
it out.  
"Go ahead Raichu, show Nurse Joy." I said. Raichu blew a little ice beam and froze the  
thermometer, careful not to get Nurse Joys fingers.  
"Amazing! He really is a true PikaBlue, yet you still call him Raichu?" She asked as she  
examined the tempature of the ice.  
"That's what he prefers to be called. I asked him which, and he said 'Raichu'" I said and  
scratched between his ears again.  
"Amazing. Well, here are your other pokemon. I just want to ask you one last question.  
Where did you find him?" She asked as she turned to her computer. "Whenever we find  
some one with a rare pokemon, we record where they found them, so they can be  
protected in that area under law."  
"I belive I found him in the center of Viridian Forest." I said as I still scratched his head.  
"In Viridian Forest there have been two other occourances of PikaBlues in the last 10  
years. No where else." She said as she looked over the records.  
"Um, Nurse Joy, if you don't mind, I need Raichu healed, so I can leave, I have a lot of  
more places to go after this." I said politly.  
"Oh! Of course I'm sorry!" She took Raichu off the counter and said, "You can wait over  
there, he'll be done in just a minute!"  
"Thanks." I said, and sat over with Erika who was putting some vassaline on  
Charmeleons skin.  
"So, what was that all about?" Erika asked as she rubbed Charmeleons hands.  
"Nurse Joy was fasinated with Raichu. Did you know that he is 1 out of 1 million?" I said  
patting his head.  
"That rare!"  
"Yeah. I'm waiting for him to heal up, she said it would only be a minute."  
"Well, I'll still be right here." Erika said as I got up to go get Raichu.  
"Marcy! Here you are, he's all set!" She said as I approached.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy! I'll see ya later." I picked up Raichu and put him back down on the  
ground and scratched behind his right ear.  
"Rai..chuuu...Raaaai!" *That...feels...good!* He followed me back to where Erika was  
sitting, then when I sat down, he jumped onto my lap.  
"Ready to go?" Erika asked.  
"I think so. You got some empty pokeballs?" I asked.  
"Plenty!" Erika said as she put back on her roller blades.  
"Great! What's the next challange?" I asked as I put back on my roller blades.  
"In Celedon City. We have to battle Erika. To get there we have to go through route #7."  
Erika said as she finished tying her laces and picked up Charmeleon.  
"Wait up!" I finished tying my blades, picked up Raichu, and we were on our way. 


	12. Chapter 11 Celedon City

Chapter XI- Celedon City  
  
We were on our way to Celedon City, when we both heard a pokemon whinning.  
Raichu and Charmeleon jumped down from our arms, they obviuosly knew what was  
going on better than we did.  
"What is it Charmeleon?" Erika asked and followed him and Raichu under a bush.  
"Marcy! Come here quick!" I scampered under the bush as fast as I could an found what  
was the problem. Two Arbok had attacked an Eevee that was about to have pups.   
"RAICHUUU!!!" Raichu yelled and zapped the Arboks.  
"CHAR...MELEONNNN!!!" then Charmeleon fried them to a crisp.  
"Pokeball go!" Me and Erika both shouted and threw pokeballs at the Arboks. I captured  
one, and so did Erika. They were rather suddenly transfered.  
"Raichu? Is she o.k.?" I asked and reached a hand out to the Eevee. It licked my hand and  
had her pups with us guarding her.  
"Oh! They're so cute!" We both said and picked up one each. She had five pups in all.   
"Evv....Evee..Eve...Eevee." *As thanks for saving me, you can both have one.* She said  
quietly.  
"Really!" Me and Erika both asked and watched them climb on to Raichus' head, and play  
on Charmeleons tail.  
"Eve...Eeveee. Evv....Evee..Eve...Eevee" *Yes please. Not many people would have  
stopped to save me but you did.*   
"Thank you very much!" We both said and called them into pokeballs. Erika's was fairly  
tiny and had a little puff of fur on her head, and mine was a slightly darker color than all  
the others.  
"Evee! Euueee!Evv....Evee..Eve...Eevee!" *You're welcome, I'm sure they will be safe  
with you!*   
They were also transfered to Blaine and we continued, after we plucked the other  
three of of Raichu and Charmeleon. We made it finally past route #7 and arrived in busy  
Celedon City. With houses and buildings and no pokemart, it was the weirdest place I've  
ever seen.  
"Hey Erika, is there a pokemart here?" I asked. She stopped and pulled out the map.  
"There's a place an the Celedon City Departmeny Store. I' guessing that's it." She said  
putting the map away, and pointing straight ahead.   
"I guess that will have to do, I need more pokeballs because I only have three left." I said  
and we both started to skate ahead. We came to the building that was the department store  
and we both looked up in amazment.  
"WOW!" we both said.  
"There must be at least five floors and a roof!" Erika said as we entered. We both went up  
to the desk and Erika asked,  
"What floor are Pokeballs sold on?" The lady at the desk chearfully asnswered,  
"Are you girls new in Celedon?"   
"Yes miss." I answered."  
"Here, I'll give you the run-down." She took out a list and handed it to Erika. "First floor;  
This service desk. Second Floor; everything you find in a Pokemart. Pokeballs, Great  
Balls, Super Potions, Revive, Super Repel, Antidote, etc. Third Floor; Game and trading  
Center. You trade your pokemon, and you're even allowed to have battles. Fourth Floor;  
Evolution essentials. Thunder Stones, Fire Stones, Leaf Stones, and even Moon Stones.  
Fifth floor; Protiens, iron, carbos, and calcium, the essential vitamins. The roof has a  
vending machine with Water, Soda, and Lemonade. Pokemon love it as much as people!"  
"Thanks!" I said and me and Erika both sat down on the bench to take off our roller  
blades, and put on our shoes. As we were both putting our shoes on ann announcement  
came over the loud speaker,  
"Attention Shoppers! All Pokeballs and Greatballs are now half off and evolution stones  
are 90% off. Hurry while this deal still lasts!"   
"That's great!" I yelled.  
"I've got an idea!" Erika said.  
"What?"  
"I'll buy the Greatballs and you can go get the evolution stones for our Eevees"  
"That's great, that way, we won't miss the sale!"  
"We'll meet back here in 15 minutes o.k.?" Erika said as she finished packing her stuff  
up.  
"All right!" I finished tying my shoes, threw on my back pack, and headed for the stairs.   
I walked up four flights of stairs and reached the shelves. I looked around in the  
isles a bit, but I couldn't find them. Then I went to the counter, and low and behold, there  
they were in the diplay case.  
"How much are one of each?" I asked.   
"One of eachstone would be 840|p|. Would you like to buy them?"  
"Yes please." I took my wallet out of my back pack and gave him the money. He handed  
me the bag with the stones in it and said,  
"Thanks, come again!" and I took the elevator back down to the first floor.  
"Hey Erika!" I got off the elevator and walked over to the bench where she was sitting.  
"So what did you get?" I asked.  
"I got 10 Greatballs" she said and counted out five for me.  
"How much was it?" I asked taking out my wallet again.  
"1500|p|." She said handing me the balls.  
"How much were they regular price!?" I gave her the money and sat down next to her.  
"Each? 600|p|. For three 1800|p|." Erika said. "But, we really don't have to worry about  
money too much." she said as she put her roller blades on.  
"Why?" I said pulling the laces of my roller blades.  
"The next gym leader, Erika, gives 3168|p| if you win!" She yelled and stood up.  
"What!? That's great! Let's hurry!" I said and finished tying my blades.  
We both picked up our pokemon and skated off out into the street, looking for the  
gym. We skated past the entrance to route #16, and we finally found it. A gym that looked  
like a garden.  
"Let's go in." Erika said, and skated past the glass doors.  
"This place is beautiful!" I said as we skated on a plexiglass floor. Below us, we could see  
another garden, that could be reached by elevator only.  
"There she is!" Erika said, and we both stopped a few feet from her.  
"Young Ladies, I know why you have come. You wish to challange me to a battle for the  
Rainbow Badge, am I correct in saying so?" Erika asked as she slowly stood up.  
"That's right." I said.  
"Who wishes to challange me first?"  
"I think it's my turn to go first." I said and stepped over to Erika.   
"Very well, state your name."  
"I am Marcy Blaze of Cinnabar Island."  
"All right Marcy, let the battle begin. We will use two pokemon each. Go Meganium!"  
She yelled and threw her pokeball on a grass carpet.  
"Meganium? Go Raichu!" I yelled and threw his pokeball out.  
"Meganium, Razor Leaf!" She yelled and she raised her huge leaves and let out little  
leaves, that had a shrp edge.  
"Raichu, Blizzard! " I yelled and he jumped into the air, letting out a burst of freezing  
cold air that froze Meganium to the floor, turning the leaves into ice.  
"Blizzard???!!" Erika yelled in shock, "Meganuim, synthesis!" She yelled, and it's leaves  
began to secreate a goo that healed it and melted the ice.  
"Raichu!" I was about to yell an attack, but Erika got one out first.  
"Meganium! Body Slam!" She jumped into the air, and landed flat ontop of Raichu.  
"RAICHU!!!!" I yelled and as soon as Meganium got of of him, threw him a potion.  
"Now Raichu, Quick attack, Ice beam!" I said after he had drank it.  
"Meganium use Sythesis to heal your recoil!!"   
"Quick Raichu!" Raichu dissapeared, and reapeared next to Meganium, then permantly  
froze it. "Great Raichu!!!" I picked him up as he ran to me and Grabbed Pidgeottos'  
Pokeball.  
"Meganium, Return. Go Gloom!" She yelled, and I threw out Pidgeotto's pokeball.  
"Pidgeotto!" *Ready!*  
"Go Gloom!" She threw out it' pokeball and a pokemon that had petals on it's head, and  
released a stench when it was frightened.  
"Pidgeotto! Sand attack!" I yelled, and Pidgeotto flapped its wings hard to throw dirt from  
the dirt around us into Glooms eyes.  
"Gloom! Try your Stun Spore!"  
"Pidgeotto Whirlwind it away!" He flapped hi wings and easily blew it away back at  
Gloom, who was no stunned. "Pidgeotto! Double Edged Quick Attack!" I yelled, and he  
began to glow white, then he down into Gloom, knocking it out.  
"PIDG...EOTOOO!" *Finally!* Pidgeotto sudenly began to glow brown, and me and  
Erika both watched as he created a bright white light, then we looked away. When we  
looked back, Pidgeotto, had evolved into Pidgeot!  
"Pidgeot!" I yelled and skated over to hug it. I was as tall as me, maybe a little more. It  
wrapped it's huge arms around me until Erika interupted.  
"Splended Job Marcy. Here is your badge." She handed it to me and I hopped onto  
Pidgeot, "We did it!"  
"Great Job Marcy!" Erika yelled and gave me a hug. "Now it's my turn."  
  
[To lessen the confusion, Erika, my best pal, has C after her name for Cinnabar.]  
  
"I am Erika of Cinnabar Island and I have come to chalange you, Erika of Celedon." Erika  
C said.  
"Very Well. If you find it nessesary. Victreebel go!" Erika yelled.  
"Go Charmeleon!" Erika C yelled and Charmeleon jumped out infront of her.  
"Victreebel! Constrict!" Erika yelled, and Vicrebell grabbed on to Charmeleon, but  
missed his arms.  
"Good! Charmeleon, Slash!" Charmeleon slashed at Victreebels vines, and cut them up.  
"Victreebel!"  
"Charmeleon! Fire Blast!" He opened his mouth and sent a blue flamed Fire Blast at  
Victreebel that hit him straight on and knocked him out cold.  
"Victeebel return!" Erika yelled.  
"Charmeleon, come back! That was a great job!"  
"CHARMELEON!!!" All of a sudden, he began to glow red again, and he began to  
evolve.  
"Erika he's evolving!!!" I yelled out, then looked away. When we looked back, there  
stood a magnifcent Charizard. His wings the cream color like on her roller blades, his  
eyes a gemstone green, and his flame as long as Erikas arm.  
"He's beautiful!!!!!" Erika C yelled and hugged his huge body. He grabbed the back of her  
shirt with his teeth, and plopped her on to his back.  
"Charizard!" Erika C yelled.   
"Young lady if you are finished, I kindly ask that we continue."  
"Of course." Erika jumped off Charizard, and threw out the pokeball she had Shellder in.  
"Go Gloom! Poison powder!" Erika yelled, but Erika C already had it made.  
"Shellder! Aurora Beam!" Erika C yelled, and Shellder blasted Gloom with one shot.  
"Gloom return. Congradulations young lady! Here is your badge." Erika C comes over  
and takes it out of her hand, and runs over to hug Charizard. "Thanks Charizard!"  
"By the way, where did you get that Meganium from?" I asked Erika(Leader).  
"Oh, it's my friends, she wanted me to raise it a while, it'll be going home soon." 


	13. Chapter 12 Lavender Town

Chapter XII- Lavander Town  
  
As we walked out together, and our pokemon followed, I realized,   
"Where are we going to go next?"  
"We were going to route #8 to catch some new pokemon." Erika said adn pulled out the  
map.  
"We half to walk all the way back through Saffron?!" I asked.  
"Charrr!" *No!*  
"Raichu Raaai Chu Raichuu!" *Charizard and Pidgeot can fly us.*   
"Now that's a good idea!" Erika said and Charizard lowered his neck to let her on, but she  
still couldn't quiet reach his back, so he pushed her up with his nose.  
"Pidgeot! Fly me to route #8" I yelled and threw his pokeball into the air. He landed next  
to me and I jumped on. "Come on Raichu!" He jumped up and I caught him, then put him  
on my lap.  
"Charizard, route #8 should be somewhere in that direction. Fly that way." She pointed in  
the direction of Saffron City, and Charizard lifted up.  
"Pidgeot, follow Charizard." Pidgeot flapped his wings hard and began to fly behind  
Charizard.  
"This is so cool!" Erika yelled out.  
"You can say that again!" I yelled and Pidgeot flew up next to Charizard.  
"Do you see Saffron yet?" Erika asked.  
"Nope not yet. But there's route #7...Oh wait! There it is!" I yelled out as people watched  
us fly overhead.   
"If that was Saffron than route #8 should be right over here. Slow down Charizard!"  
"Slow down Pidgeot!"  
"That's it, down there. Land here Charizard." He began to slowly glide to the ground.  
"Right here Pidgeot!" I said and he followed Charizard down. We landed at the same  
time, side by side, and then got off.  
"According to this map, we can catch numerous pokemon, including Growlithe and  
Vulpix." Erika said, once again pulling out her map.  
"That's great, let's start looking!" I yelled and called back Pidgeot for a well deserved rest.  
We walked around for a while, but we couldn't find any pokemon. Then I remembered  
the candy I bought at the store.   
"What are you doing?" Erika asked as she watched me skate and fumble through my back  
pack.   
"Looking for the candies I bought. Oh! Here's one." I placed it on the gound infront of me  
and gave the next one I found to Erika. I found the Third candy, but shoved it into  
Raichus' mouth before she noticed it.  
"Raichu! Rai!" *Tastes good!*  
"What tastes good Raichu?" He looked up at Erika with his mouth full and quickly  
scanned the ground for an apple. He found one and picked it up, showing it to Erika.  
"Oh." She took her candy not allowing Charizard to eat it, put it on the ground to lure a  
pokemon.  
"I'm hiding over here if you need me!" I whispered and stuck my hand out of the tall  
grass.  
"Gotcha! Now Charizard, I know this is hard, but you have to stay down and stay low.  
Understand?" Charizard shook his head yes. "And most importantly, don't eat the candy!"  
We waited for a few minutes and Charizard was still sitting in the same position,  
just as Erika was. Then there was a rustle in the bushes. She moved some of the grass  
slowly, just so she could see with one eye. It was a group of Abras! She waited to see who  
got the candie from the others because that was the one that was the strongest. A girl  
Kadabra came out of the bush and knocked the rest over then took the candy. That was  
the one that she wanted.   
"Charizard Go!" She shouted, and he leeped at the Kadabra who tried a confusion attack,  
but it didn't work. Charizard slashed it then gave it a good Ember attack. "Great  
Charizard! Pokeball go!" She threw a Greatball at the Kadabra and instantly caught it.  
Then it was autamaticly transfered to Blaine. I almost lost my chance to catch my  
pokemon watching hers. A Ninetails walked out of the bushes with some young Vulpix,  
probobly part of her community. They each took a little of the candy, but she pushed them  
out of the way. That was the Ninetails I wanted.  
"Raichu go!" I watched as He jumped out of the bushes and tail whipped the Ninetails.  
She swipped her claw and scratched his paw. This got him furious. He bit her flank, and  
she fell down.   
"That's o.k. Raichu, just be more careful next time. Pokeball go!" I threw a pokeball at it  
and instantly captured it. "Are you o.k.?" The pokeball was transfered and me and Erika  
came out of hidding.  
"Raichuuuu! Rai chuu Raa!" *Ouchhhh! My paw hurts!* Raichu said licking his paw.  
"Oh, my poor baby! Come'er." I picked him up and kissed his paw. "Don't worry, the  
people at the Pokemon Center will take care of you." I said and scratched his head.   
"Well, we had better get moving if we want to reach Lavander Town by dark." Erika said  
and hopped on to Charizard. "I did it!" She yelled triumphantly.  
We kept going on until we finally entered Lavander Town. It was a creep place,  
with a tall building in the middle of it.   
"That must be Pokemon Tower!" I yelled pointing to the tall building. Erika examined the  
map a little more, and ocasionally looked up, then said,  
"Yup. That's it all right. But before we go in there we had better stop at a pokemon center  
first."  
"I think Raichu wants to eat!" I said as I looked down and watched him point to his open  
mouth.  
"Oh! That's soooooo cute!" Erika said and looked at the map, then put it away. "The  
pokemon center should be right that way!" She said and pointed in front of us from on top  
of her Charizard.   
We finally made it all the way to the pokemon Center and dropped off our  
pokemon we were going to keep with us. I dropped of Raichu, Pidgeot, and Gyrados.  
Erika dropped off Charizard, and Shellder. The others that we didn't leave with nurse Joy,  
we were going to transfer to Blaine so we could get our pokemon that we caught. I went  
to one phone, and Erika went to the one next to me. We opened two channels to Blaine,  
and I transfered my Clefairy for my Arbok, my Charmander for Ninetails, and my Horsea  
for Eevee. Erika transfered her Clefairy and left an empty spot in her line up for a Gastly  
or Haunter she was planning to catch at Pokemon Tower. She transfered Pidgeotto for her  
Arbok as well, then her Staryu for Kadabra, and her Squirtle for her Eevee. We dropped  
all of our new pokemon off and picked up our other ones then got a sandwich from the  
deli next door to the Center. As we were walking back eating our sandwiches, I muttered,   
"White Blaze..."  
"What!?" Erika asked and stopped munching on her lunch.  
"I think that's what I'll call my Ninetails."  
"White Blaze?" Erika thought for a moment as she walked then reponded, "That's a  
perfect name!"   
We got back to the pokemon center and picked up our pokemon then continued to  
explore the town. I broke off bits of my sandwich for Raichu to eat as we walked.  
"Whats that?" I said to Erika as I pointed at two large buildings that must have been 30  
floors each.  
"I don't know." She said, and pulled out the map as Charizard looked over her shoulder.  
"It says here that those two buildings are where they keep the records of all the pokemon  
trainers in the Indigo Leauge. All of their names, official battles, and all of the pokemon  
they have nicknamed." She said as she brushed Charizards nose out of the way.  
"We're registered trainers, ya think they have a folder or two for us?" I asked as I gave  
the last bit of my sandwich to Raichu.  
"Maybe! Lets go look." She said and we skated over to the buildings. A sign sat out  
infront betweenv the two, that said, 'Trainers welcome! If you have nickenamed a  
pokemon/want one to be nicknamed or caught/evolved a rare one, please register them  
here.'  
"Do you think they know about Raichu?" I asked as I finished reading the sign, "That day  
when Raichu evolved, Nurse Joy asked me all sorts of questions."   
"Maybe, why don't we go have a look?" Erika said and handed the map to Charizard, who  
carefully put it back her bag. "Thanks Charizard! :)"  
"Chari zard! =:)" *Your Welcome!*  
I picked up Raichu and skated twords the first building on our right. As we skated closer,  
the building seemed to grow, it got taller and taller as we came closer and closer.  
"WOW!!!" Erika yelled and looked straight up. I looked up also, it looked as if it was the  
tallest building in the world, when you're standing right next to it.  
"Well, let's go..." But before I could finish, a woman opened the doors infront of us, and  
said,  
"You girls are trainers correct?" She shuffled through a pile of papers she held and began  
to talk rather fast, "You've caught Eevee's lately, am I correct in saying so? And if so,  
then you must be...." She looked at me quickly, then at Erika, then went back to thumbing  
through her papers, "Marcy...ah yes...the one with the rare Pikablue?! Eevee's are very  
rare in the wild because they have so many natural enemies and because people love their  
soft coat, some people will even pay some one to find them and make them into fur coats!  
A terrible tragedy! That's why when ever we find a trainer who has captured one, we try  
to contact them right away! We try to pinpoint where the Eevee's live so we can protect  
that area. The same with the pikachu's as well, because they are so rare! Is that a Cinnibar  
Island Charizard????!!!!" The lady suddenly realized the huge Charizard standing  
bewildered behind Erika. "Oh my gosh!!!! I've never seen one, I've only heard stories of  
their exsistance!! Where did you find it??!! Can I take some quick pictures of it!!!???  
OHHHHH!!! I'm so excited!!! Oh, speaking of pictures, have you girls gotten your  
trainers license yet? You need it to pass back through this town! Ohhh!!" She continued  
to examine Charizard as she spoke, taking measurments, pictures, examining his teeth,  
which he didn't exactly appreciate. "Oh, I'm sorry!! Who do you belong to?" She asked  
him as she examined his claws.  
"CharChar" *Erika* as he pointed with his other claw, the Lady procced to finish writing  
down notes, and began to examine Raichu.  
"Ah! The Pikablue!" She pulled a small flashlight out from her jacket.  
"Rai chuchu Rai-Chu!" *My name is Rai-Chu* He growled and would have bit her  
finger, but I grabbed his ear.  
"Raichu!RaiRai!" * But Marcy!*  
"I'm sorry! You don't like being called Pikablue?" She took her hand away from his  
mouth and put it palm up.  
"Pikablue, Rai Rai chu. Raichu chu Rai Raichu!" *I am a Pikablue. But my name is  
Raichu!*  
"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" She gave him a smile that he couldn't resist, and he  
squirmed around in my arms, just enough to pop out his tail and put it into her hand.  
"Is this how you say hello?" She asked getting ready to write it down.  
"Raichu Rai chu rai 'Raichu'" *This is how Raichu's and Pikachu's say 'Friends'* Raichu  
said ploping his tail over my arm.  
"Here." I said and put him onto the ground, so he could readjust his position.  
"Raichu! Rai chuchu Rai chu!" *Thanks! Usually they interlock tails!* He said wiggling  
his tail around.  
"Really? This is fasinating! Can I measure your tail?" She said writing down more and  
more information. "There! All done! You girls can go inside and get you licenses if you  
have at least 10 pokemon caught each.  
"I think so." We both began to count on our fingers. "Yeah! Ten exactly!" Erika yelled.  
"Me too! Let's go!"  
"Good luck girls!" She yelled and stopped another trainer on his way inside. 


	14. Chapter 13 An Unexpected Event

Chapter XIII- An Unexpected Event  
  
We walked up what we presumed to be endless flights of stairs after we read a  
sign at the entrance to the stairs that had the listings of the floors. The elevator was  
inconveniently out of order, and the license rooms just happen to be the last two floors,  
for some unknown annoying reason. So, we walked, and walked, and walked, then, we  
walked some more, until we were on the 20th floor, where we found that there was a  
second elevator on the 10th floor that goes from there, all the way up to the 30th. My jaw  
dropped and I yelled out,  
"ARGGGG!!!I can't belive this!" I said and fell to my knees.  
"This would have...been so much...easier!" Erika said catching her breath.  
"Why couldn't they have put a sign on the elevator on the first floor, that said to use the  
one on the 10th!!!!!!" At this point, we walked our way around the corner of the stair well  
and entered the floor. It turns out that this was the floor that all of the rare pokemon were  
registered. There were file cabinates that appeared to be organized by area, because  
whenever some one yelled out, "Viridian Forest," someone would run over to the green  
cabinate on our left and pull out a blank sheet of lime green paper.  
"Do you think we should bother them?" I said looking at Erika amazed.  
"Why not? Exscuse me?" Erika said and tapped a man in a suite on the shoulder.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! How can I help you girls?" He pushed back in a  
draw he was looking in and stood up straight looking at us.  
"Ah, we, were on our way to get our lisences when we stopped in here, because we had  
some rare pokemon to register." As soon as I had finished, the room went silent, all  
talking stopped instantly, papers no longer rustled, and everyone stared at us in  
anticipation. It was rather an unpleasent feeling.  
"Good! Good! Come right this way into my office, you can register them there, without  
all the pearing eyes!" He said, as he pointed to a large office to the left smiling at us.  
"Thanks!" Erika said and we both walked behind him into his office. It had blinds  
covering the windows, but you could still see out to some extent.  
"Here you are! Take a seat and if you please remove your rare pokemon from their  
pokeballs." He said as he sat down at his desk, grabbed a pen and shuffled through some  
papers. As me and Erika took out our Eevee's, and I grabbed my Raichu, she realized that  
Charizard was to large to fit in the room.  
"What should I do? He's too big!"   
"I don't know? Maybe you could tell Charizard to duck before you let him out?" I  
suggested as I picked up Raichu and dropped my back pack. "Oh shoot!" I said after I  
realized I had dropped the leaf stone. "Eevee, come out!" We both yelled and let them out  
onto the floor.  
"Oh! Please, put them on the desk, it's alright!" He said and smiled again.   
"I'm sorry, but I don't think we caught your name" I said as Erika pulled out Charizards  
Pokeball.  
"Oh of course! I'm sorry! You can call me Mr.Omatashi! Pleasure to meet you, and you  
are?" He said reaching out a hand.  
"I'm Marcy Blaze, and This is Erika Crimson." I said and shook his hand politly. I then  
turned around to see that Erika had called out Charizard. His horns touched the ceiling  
and his wings were bent against it.  
"Charizard, if you can fold your wings, they would touch the ceiling." She said and tried  
to grab the top of it. He finally brought the tip down to his neck level and folded them  
over like a gargoyles."Perfect!" She said.  
"Ah! A rare Cinnibar Island Charizard! Did you catch him, or evolve him?" He said  
getting out of his seat.  
"I got him as a Charmander about 5 months ago." Erika said as she reached to pat his  
head, but he had to lower it so she could reach.  
"5 months hugh? Not very long at all. The problem with these is that they evolve to fast  
for most trainers; but you did an amazing job with him, I am very impressed. Now, this  
form is for the Charizard, and these two are for the Eevee's." He said and handed Erika a  
peice of red and green paper. "I presume you caught them on route #9?" He said and gave  
me two peices of green paper. Right then, I bent down to grab a pen from my bag when  
Eevee touched it's nose to the leaf stone to smell it.   
"Eevee!" I yelled and grabbed the stone.  
"Don't worry, the radiation from that stone shouldn't evolve him." He said, but I wasn't to  
sure about that, beacuse she began to glow brown.  
"Mr. Omatashi! He's evolving!" I yelled and covered my eyes.  
"Impossible! What could it become!?" He yelled and covered his eyes after Erika.   
There was a blinding white light that blasted through the blinds on the windows to  
the rest of the floor, and everyone gasped at the site. When all three of us removed our  
arms from our eyes, there stood a most puzzling creature. It had huge tropical leaves as a  
mane, and a tail that looked like a tree branch with leaves on it. He was a rather deep  
brown color with brownish-red spikes along the top of her back and four little toes on  
each of her paws; the only evolution to have them. He probobly wasn't any bigger than a  
Vaporeon though.  
"What is it?" I asked as I stared at it's adorable black eyes.  
"I...I don't know! It could be a new type of pokemon!" He yelled excitedly and ran over to  
his desk to check. Some people walked in to see what had happened and gasped taking  
out measuring tapes, flashlights, pencils, pens, and lots of paper.   
"Erika?" I said and looked at her. She stood there bewildered. "Well..." she began, "it's  
definetly grass type?" She said puzzled and short of words.  
"It's not a know evolution! It's a new species!" The man gasped. "You have discovered a  
new Eevee evolution!"  
"Maybe not." I said, "My Eevee was a slightly different color than the others, maybe,  
since he was slightly different, he had more enzyems that allowed him to evolve, but also  
caused the discoloration. He's one of a kind!" I yelled.  
"But that means that...there aren't anymore to study." One of the scientists said, "Which  
doesn't qualify it as a species."  
"Nonsense! There is only on Articuno, one Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, and only one  
Serabi, does that mean that they aren't species; no, it means that what stands before you  
here, ranks among those legendary bird Pokegods! She is a Pokegod!" The man yelled.  
"A....Poke...God?" I said stuttering. "I have...a...Pokegod?"   
"Well...what will you name it? You could even name it after yourself if you like." The  
man said and found a silver peice of paper that shown brightly in my eyes.  
"Well...I..." I began still in shock.  
"You shouldn't be too shocked Marcy. That Raichu there is a Pokegod as well." The man  
said and bent down to pat Raichu's head.  
"I have...2...pokegods?" I said still stuttering.  
"Well, name him." He said and there was a long pause as I thought.   
"Leafeon..." I whispered.  
"LEAFEON!" I yelled and he shouted aloud "LeafLeaf! Leafeon Leaf eon!" *Marcy! My  
name's Leafeon!"  
"Yeah!" Erika yelled and hugged me. "You have a new pokemon and a new Pokegod!"  
"I can't belive it!!" I yelled and Leafeon licked my leg happily, shouting barks of "Leaf!"  
every so often. The man wrote all of this down as fast as he could and put the silver paper  
back on his desk.  
"Congradulations!" He said and helped us finish filling out the papers.  
After we had finished all of the papers, including the ones to nickname my  
Ninetails, we went back up the elevator this time. As we rode silently in the elevator, I  
stared at the pokeball Mr.Omatashi had givin me made just for holding pokegods. He was  
going to give me one for Raichu, but I explained that he doesn't like to go inside  
pokeballs and that he just followed me around. The pokeball he gave me for Leafeon  
though, was actually a modified Ultraball, used to capture very hard to get pokemon. It  
was blue on the top, white on the bottom, and had a small painted leaf above the button  
that made it smaller or larger. When we reached the 30th floor we were told that everyone  
with last names that started with A-M are on the 29th floor and N-Z are on this floor. So  
we used the staires this time and went back down to floor 29.   
"Hello! How are you girls today? Here you go, if you can fill these out for me, then I can  
type the information into the computer, and print out your lisence." A blond woman in  
casual clothes approched us and handed us a form to fill out. It wasn't really that hard.   
  
First Name:  
Last Name:  
First Pokemon:  
First Pokemon From:  
Home Town/City/Island:   
Birthday:  
Lisenced by: Mr.Omatashi of Lavander Town  
Gym's owned:   
Border: Pokeballs Great Balls Ultraballs Master Balls Solid Red  
  
We finished filling out the papers and I got to have my picture taken first because  
they were doing the picture taking in Alphabetical order.  
"All right Marcy, you first. Now what color background?" She pointed to seven different  
colors, red/fire, blue/water, cyan/ice, redish-brown/ground-fighting, yellow/electric,  
purple/physcic, and green/grass.  
"I'll take the Cyan please." I said as she seated me down infront of the camera.  
"Perfect!" She said and slid the backgrounds behind me on a rack, until she came to Cyan.  
"All right, now smile and say Raichu!" She said and ran behind the huge camera, clicking  
it once. "Great! Now, I'll import that into the computer, then print it out and put laminate  
over it, to protect it!" She sat down at the computer behind the large camera and typed  
like I've never seen before. Before I knew it, she came back over and handed it to me,  
there you go, all you have to do is sign the back of it! Now it's your friends turn." She said  
smiling and handed me a special pen.  
"Thanks!" I said and told Erika that it was her turn. She did some last minute hair  
adjusting in a pocket mirror then went over.  
"Hi!" She said excited.  
"Hello! Now if you can just sit over there, I'll take your picture! :) What color background  
would you like?" The woman asked, pointing again to the colors.   
"Red please!" Erika said, puting her other earing on.  
"Good choice! My personal fav!" She said and hopped behind the camera again. While  
she wasn't looking, I silentley put the pen back on her desk. "Thanks hun!"  
"How did she hear me?" I said to myself. "Oh well."  
A minute ortwo later, we both walked out together with our new liceses which  
allowed us to leave Lavander Town. As we took the elevato down to the 10th floor I said  
to Erika,   
"So, where are we going next?"  
"Let me see." She took off her back pack and pulled out the water stone.  
"What?" I said.  
"I'm going to evolve Eevee in Vaporeon." She said calmly.  
"That's great! Then you can surf with me!" I said.  
"Right!" She said and pulled out Eevee's pokeball.  
"Why do it here though? Wait till we get to Fuchsia" I said, "Well have to surf then to get  
to Seafoam Island."  
"I just can't wait! It sounds like so much fun!"   
"Well, at least wait till we get outside."   
"K:) I think we were going Pokemon Tower and then to Fuchsia City to earn the Soul  
Badge from the Gym Leader there, I think his name is Koga." She proceded to put the  
water stone back into her bag and pulled out the map. "I think we can get to Pokemon  
Tower if we keep following these signs." She said as we walked out of the elevator and  
onto the first floor and out the glass doors. I looked down at a sign only about as tall as a  
Raichu.  
"It says go back?!" I read the sign and looked behind us. There were millions of signs all  
leading up to a creepy looking Tower.  
"And, those would be the signs on the map..." Erika said as she examined it.  
"Well, if we both have some extra pokeballs, why don't we go?"  
"All right!!" She yelled and shoved the map into her backpack, this obviously excited her. 


	15. Chapter 14 Pokemon Tower

*Hentai warning....a hint of slash here...beware..nothing bad though^_^  
  
Chapter XIV- Pokemon Tower  
  
As we approched the Tower, it seemed to get darker and darker outside. I looked  
at Raichu who was walking beside me and he was shaking. I picked him up and stroked  
his ears, but nothing seemed to help him.  
"Do you want to go inside your pokeball?" I asked him. He imeadiatly looked up at me  
with tear-filled eyes and shook his head 'no'. "All right. If you want to later, just tell me.  
Besides, there isn't anything to be afraid of. I won't let anything hurt my friends." I put  
him back down on the ground and placed my hand on his head. He stopped shaking to  
look up at me. I could tell he felt better, knowing that someone was there to watch his  
back.  
"How are you doing Charizard?" I could hear Erika beside me, talking to Charizard, and I  
looked up, taking my hand off of Raichu's head.  
"Charizard?" I looked at him. He was a stiff as a board, a streak of blue flying across his  
face. I could tell he was holding in his fear, he swallowed hard and gave a wink to Erika.  
He was to scared to speak.   
"Ready?" I said finally and looked to Erika. Erika shook her head and we walked together  
into the dark and decayed corridor-like entrance. We wandered for a while, up and down  
stair wells and rooms, walking around broken shanaliers, holes in the floors, and the  
occasional sofa.  
"Did you hear that?" I said suddenly out of the noisless room. Erika who was in the other  
room next to me turned around.  
"Hear what?"  
"That..." I quieted so I could listen for it again. There was a dim shriek among the  
squeaking and cracking of the wood. It caused all the little hairs on the back of my neck  
to stand on end.  
"What was that?" Erika said and began to make her way back into the room I was in. It  
suddenly got louder, maybe even closer, and Raichu jumped up into my arms.  
"Raichu, what is it?" The shriek occured again, this time much louder, which definetly  
meant closer. Charizard banged his feet on the floor, trying to scar it away, but that only  
made it worse. It, what-ever it was, came closer to hear what was causing the noise.  
"Erika!" I yelled, "Tell him to stop quick!!!"   
"Charizard, knock it off!" But he wouldn't listen, he was to scared and he began to shake.  
Erika moved closer to him and the floor squeaked loudly.  
"Erika!!!" Sudennly the floor crakced wide open and Charizard and Erika were tumbling  
down a hole. I ran over and lean over the edge of the hole, just in time to grab Erika's  
hand.  
"Marcy!!! DON'T LET GO!!!" I could hear Erika yelling over the loud noise of the wood  
falling and Charizard hitting the basement floor. There was still light from his flame, but  
it was stedily dying down.  
"Ah..." I gasped and tried to hold on, but I wasn't strong enough. "I said I would look after  
my friends, that especially was meant for you. AH!!" I felt my arm being pulled down,  
and my grip losened. I began to breathe hard, and my eyes filled with tears. "I CAN'T  
HOLD ON!! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"   
"Then let go." She said calmly.  
"I can't..." I said as my eyes flew open at what she had just said.  
"There's a ledge over there, if you start to swing me, I can jump on to it."  
"It's wood though, won't it break?" The shriek came again and tears fell down my face as I  
began to turn blue from fear and the effort of holding onto Erika.  
"It's better than killing yourself trying to pull me up." She looked up at me and grabbed  
onto me with her other hand.  
"Please...be careful." I said as I began to swing her back and forth.  
"Just a little more!" She yelled, "All right, on three, let go! And Promise!"  
"I Promise, but only...AHH!" I felt something in my arm stretch to far.  
"You ok?"   
"Fine!" The pain in my arm was bothering me; I yelled, "Erika, just promise me you'll be  
ok!"   
"What?! Of Course."  
"I pulled a mussel, I have to drop you NOW!" I losened my grip and as she swung  
underneath me I let go, praying she would land on her feet. I didn't her a scream, but a  
large thud.  
"Are you...ok?" I gasped because I was so tired. "ERIKA!! ANSWER ME?!" No...I never  
should have let go... Millions of emotions flooded my head, pain, sadness, fear, all in the  
darkness of the room.  
"Marcy!" I could hear her shouting below me.  
"Erika! Oh! I was so...worried."  
"I'm ok. My ankle hurts a little, but I can still walk. I'm going to go find some stairs down  
to where Charizard is ok? Marcy?" She could hear me gasping above her. "Are you ok?"  
"Just tired. I'll...sit here. When, I can get up...again, I'll look for some stairs. I'll...be ok."  
"I'll be back!" I could hear her walk off underneath me on the first floor. I layed there for  
a few minutes not moving, so I could rest and get my strength up.  
"Erika! Wait!" I yelled out not sure if she was to far away or not.  
"I'm over here!" I could hear her yell farther down the downstairs hall.  
"Take White Blaze!" I sat up and took out White Blazes' Pokeball.  
"But Marcy?! Who will you use?" I could hear her walking back and another squeak in  
the floor.  
"Stay there! I'll throw her pokeball down to you! Don't worry about me, Gyrados can see  
better in the dark than any of us can!" I heard Raichu walk off behind me and I figured he  
found something interesting.  
"Go White Blaze!" I took her pokeball and was about to throw it when Raichu returned  
with a candle stick in his mouth.  
"Raichu...Rai!" *I found something!*  
"Great job Raichu!" I called White Blaze out and had her light the candle thta Raichu  
found, then I yelled, "Erika! White Blaze is coming down!" And she walked around to the  
other side of the hole, jumping down onto the floor Erika was on.  
"I got her!" I heard Erika yell up.  
"White Blaze! Do everything Erika tells you to do, ok!?"   
"Nine!" *Ok!:)*  
"See ya soon Erika!"  
We walked up and down through the house, Raichu and me, with the candle  
White Blaze lit, dying down. When I finally found the stair well back down to the first  
floor, I heard the loud shriek very close to us, and Raichu tried to jump up into my arms,  
but I put my hand on his head to stop him, because my arm hurt to much. With my free  
hand, I grabbed a pokeball, I wasn't sure which one it was though, because it was to dark.  
"Go pokeball!" I yelled and threw it onto the wood floor. It opened to reveal my Leafeon.  
"Leaf leaf!" *Marcy!* All of a sudden we could hear the shriek again, this time, closer to  
where Erika was.  
"I need you to help us find our way down the stairs so we don't trip." I said and put my  
hand on his back, just as the candle flickered out.  
"Leaf!' *ok!* He began to walk down the stairs ahead of us, warning us of any lose peices  
of wood, or broken stairs. When we made it down stairs I called her back into him  
pokeball and we began to search for Erika.  
"Erika!" We both called out to Erika.  
"ChuChu!ChuChu!?" *Erika! Erika!?* He sudennly spotted something up ahead.  
"Raichu!" I heard Erika yell from across the room. "Are you guys ok?" White Blaze ran  
over to me, and rubbed my leg a little, before I called her back into her pokeball.  
"We're fine, how about you?"  
"I think I found what was causing the loud shrieks it was..." But before she had the  
chance to finish, another loud shriek rang through the house, but this time it was so close,  
it felt like there was something breathing down my neck.   
"Ah....Marcy...?" Erika suddenly turned blue and raised her hand to point behind me. As  
she did, I turned blue as well and didn't dare to turn around. I slowly moved my foot, as I  
felt another breathe down my neck, I swept around quick, and, where I was standing,  
there was an odd looking cloud of purple mist, but there seemed to be some red twords  
the middle.  
"What? What...is it?" As we both watched in horror, Raichu, to petrified to move, stared,  
almost as if in pain, at the dematerializing creature. There soon appeared a round purple  
body, large closed eyes, and a tiny mouth. All underneath it's eyes was a redish color  
blended into the purple. Then, I realized it,  
"It, it...tried to kiss me?!" Erika flew around and her jaw dropped,  
"WHAT?!! A GASTLY?!!"   
"Look at it," My eyes lowered, and the blue in my face turned slightly red. "He likes  
me.^o^()"  
"Well, then, I'll capture it!" Erika said, and the Gastly suddenly opened it's eyes and  
looked up. The red vanished and his eyes glared.  
"Go Kadabra!" Erika shouted and threw out his pokeball. "You wanna fight? :^)"  
"Gastly!" *For her!* He said and vanished.  
"Kadabra! Use your reflect!" Kadabra raised it's right arm and created an invisable force  
field around itself. Suddenly, something rammed into the force field, causing it to flash,  
then it disapeared again.  
"Kadabra! Drop the Reflect, find that Gastly with your psywave!" Erika shouted and  
watched to see if she could find it. Suddenly I saw a flash of purple shoot behind  
Kadabra,  
"Kadabra, behind YOU!" I shouted, but it was to late, Gastly had tackled Kadabra.  
Kadabra fell down to the ground, causing it to stop the Psywave.  
"Grrrr....Kadabra, Teleport and disable!" Kadabra suddenly vanished, and only Gastly  
remaigned in the room. Then, Kadabra reapeared behind Gastly, surprising and disabling  
him.  
"Perfect! Pokeball, go!" Erika shouted and threw the pokeball at the gastly, who went into  
the pokeball rather easily. "Great job Kadabra! Return." And with that, we continued our  
search for Charizard.   
We walked through all the rooms and finally found the one with the huge hole in  
it where Charizard had fallen through. As we both looked over the edge of the hole, we  
could see a tiny flame from Charizards tail.  
"CHARIZARD! Hang on Charizard! Mommy's coming!" Erika suddenly yelled with tears  
in her eyes. She reached over the edge of the hole, and grabbed a peice of wood  
inbetween the two floors that stuck out.  
"Erika! What are you doing?!" I said and put my back pack down next to Raichu.  
"I have to help Charizard! I have to go down there!" She swung herself down into the  
hole, hanging on to the wood until she could drop to the floor.  
"Is he ok?" I shouted down into the dark hole. I suddenly remembered the potion I had  
bought, and snatched my back pack from Raichu, who was rummeging through looking  
for some food. I grabbed the potion and said,  
"Here, you can use this on him, he'll be strong enough to fly you out at least once, then we  
can take him to the pokemon center!" Erika took the potion and gave it to Charizard. His  
flame was almost back to normal, and he moved his head to get up; but before he could,  
Erika jumped him and gave him a huge hug.  
"Oh Charizard...I'm so glad you're all right!" Charizard sat up as Erika climbed on his  
back. He flew back up, and he walked out of pokemon tower with us to the pokemon  
Center, where he, and the rest of our pokemon went to heal up.  
"So, where are we going next?" I asked eagerly as we put out pokeballs back onto our  
belts.  
"Let me see," She put back her last pokeball and sat down on the couch, me hanging over  
it, watching her pull out the map.  
"Let's just see," She found Lavander Town, and traced a route with her finger to Fuchsia  
City. "There!" She said finally, "by surfing through route #12 then skate through routes  
#13,14,and 15, we should enter Fuchsia City through the east gate!" She said as she  
retraced her finger from Fuchsia to Lavander.  
"That's great!" I yelled out and picked up Raichu off the ground, pretending to dance with  
him. "Hey, we have reason to celebrate!"  
"Why?" Erika asked as she put away the map.  
"You need to evolve Eevee to surf with me!" I yelled and plopped Raichu back down on  
the ground.  
"You're right!" She pulled out the Water Stone and her Eevee's pokeball. "It's time  
Eevee!" She shouted and threw the pokeball on the ground.  
"Eevee!" *yay!* Erika bent down, and slowly, she said, "Do you want to evolve?"  
"Eevee, eev, eevee!" *I want to be a Vaporeon!* And slowly, the little Eevee touched her  
nose to the stone, there was a blast of brown light around Eevee, then a bright white one,  
that was beautiful. A few seconds later, we walked out of the pokemon Center with  
Charizard, Raichu, Erika, me, and her new Vaporeon. She was a beautiful blue color,  
with webs all around her neck, and fins on her tail, and around her face. 


	16. Chapter 15 The dream Invader

*Ok, sorry again.....a little Shoujo-ai here ok.....deal with it^_^ It's not bad i promise...(it's actually cute^_^)  
  
Chapter XV- The Dream Invader  
  
It was dark and scary. I was walking through a dark hall, twords a light. I suddenly  
stopped and looked forward. A siluete of a woman with long hair stood in the light. She  
walked twords me and reached her hand out. I couldn't control my movements; My arm  
lifted to touch her face, and a tear ran down it. She leaned twords me, and I suddenly felt  
like I had been pulled through several dimesions; I woke up. I sat up breathing hard,  
sitting on the ground, in my sleeping bag. I sat thinking about the day before, about how  
the Gastly had tried to kiss me, and I shivered in the cold. I grabbed the alarm clock and  
stared for a few moment's, my eyes adjusting to the dark. It read midnight, no sooner or  
later, right on the dot. I looked down at Erika who was fast asleep next to Charizard to  
keep her warm. I stood up finally, and looked around. It was spooky in the forest of Route  
#12. I picked up Raichu, who was still asleep in my arms, and placed him down next to  
Charizards tail. I picked up my sleeping bag and walked again slowly and quietly back to  
where Erika slept next to him, and I put the sleeping bag back down next to her, and fell  
back asleep. I didn't have the dream again that night.  
The next morning, I could barely remember what had happened, all I could  
remember was the tear that fell down that womans face, it seemed to almost worry me.  
"So, someone got cold after all hugh?" Erika said as she grabbed some sticks.  
"What? Oh, yeah." I casually replied as I picked up some sticks as well.  
"Still asleep? Well, a nice hot cup of tea should fix that! ^_^" She said as she placed half  
of the sticks in a circle, and the rest she stacked to make like a tepee inside of it. "Hey,  
can you hand me those big sticks over there?" She said and pointed to a pile of sticks  
behind me. I picked some up silently and handed them to her.  
"Thanks!^_^ Marcy? o_o()" She looked at me, and said, "What's wrong, don't feel good?"  
"Something like that..." I said as I laid back on the ground looking up at the light blue  
sky. I could tell she was staring at me, it's a funny feeling you get that runs up your spine.  
I could hear her bang the large sticks into the ground with the other large sticks then get  
out the kettel from her back pack.  
"I gotta go get some water over there ok? I'll be right back." She walked over to the edge  
of the forest where the grass met the water and bent down to get some water. I looked  
around the camp and found my back pack before she got back.  
"I'm gonna go change quickly ok? I'll be back before you know it." I walked back farther  
into the forest and changed. When I got back, Erika had the tea ready and I sat down on a  
stump across from her with the campfire between us.  
"Would you like some crackers?" She asked and handed me the plate around the fire.  
"Thanks." I said and took three from the pile, then put it down on the ground. As she  
finished munching on some crackers, I drank some tea and stared at the fire.  
"I'll be back, I gotta go change and get some more fire wood." She went off carrying her  
back pack with her. Even though she had her back pack, she had forgotten her pokeballs.  
I looked at each of them at stopped at Gastlys; suddenly, that awful feeling I had in my  
dream returned, and I remembered the rest of it. How the girl leaned over, as if to kiss me.  
"Impossible" I muttered to myself. A few minutes later, Erika came back with a new  
green T-shirt on that had written on it in neon blue, 'Save the Trees'  
"Hey, it's the only clean one I had!" She gave me a look like, 'Don't ask.' so, I didn't.()  
"Well, are you ready to surf?" Erika asked and finished rolling up her sleeping bag. I put  
the fire out and asked Charizard to hold the kettle because it was still to hot to put away.  
"Let's go!" I yelled and grabbed Gyrados' pokeball.  
"That's more like you!" She threw out Vaporeons pokeball into the water, and it made a  
funny plop sound, like an egg being dropped into a pool. I did the same, and out came my  
Gyrados and her Vaporeon. They both lowered their heads down so we could climb on. I  
had to put Raichu on before me, so he could sit infront. It was hard for Erika to get on  
Vaporeon at first, but she got the hang of it after a few pit-stops. On the hopefully last  
stop, I asked,  
"How much longer till we reach route #13? It's almost five o'clock!"  
"I don't think it's much further..." Erika remarked and pulled out the map. She traced our  
route on the map as I watched the sun set behind her. "Well, If I'm reading this correctly,  
if we take a right here, we should be on route #13 and we can camp out again in the forest  
nearby." We walked right until we came to a huge grove full of trees.   
"Great..." I said with sarcasm. I called back Gyrados into his pokeball and Erika called  
back Vaporeon. "Well, here we go again." I said and rolled out my sleeping bag.  
"What do you mean?" Erika asked as she rolled hers out next to mine.  
"I've had nightmares..." I said slowly unzipping my sleeping bag.  
"Nightmares? Is that what's been bothering you?" She asked and looked up at me  
surprised.  
"These aren't just normal nightmares, about being chased by creepy monsters, or being  
eaten by bugs, this is much worse." I said and began to shake again like I had when I  
woke up from my first nightmare.  
"Like how?" Erika grabbed some crackers out of her bag and offered them to me, but I  
refused.  
"They almost feel real, as if they have happened before or are going to happen." I slipped  
into my sleeping bag, not even bothering to undress. "I, don't want to sleep, but...I have  
to." I dosed off as the sun fell down. I was so tired from the night before, I didn't want to  
wake up again.  
"Well, I'll be here to watch you. I'll ward off any bad dreams..." I could hear Erika say this  
as I fell asleep. "You don't have to worry. Charizard and Raichu are here too..."  
  
It was another dark room. But this room didn't seem to have any walls. There was  
no end to this darkness. I was younger in this dream, only a little girl. I walked alone,  
looking for something anything that might help me see. Then, suddenly, out of no where,  
I fell off of a bridge. I hurtled down and down. I could feel my body hit the ground. I  
didn't wake up, but I wanted to. Then, I was back in the dark room. There was a girl,  
holding me and crying, it was the same girl as before, younger, her eyes hidden, and her  
face full of tears. Was I dead? No...my arm raised, and she grasped it, holding on tightly.  
"Leave me here..." I said. It was excrusiating to speak. "I can't. He'll find you." The girl's  
voice. The first time I heard her voice. It was soft, and had a flow to it that surrounded  
someone of regal manner. I heard a noise from somewhere in the blackness. Loud and  
threatening, it roared like a lion, and hissed like a snake. "You can't take her!" The girl  
yelled out and stood arms outstretched infront of me. She appeared to be blocking me  
from something that I couldn't see. Then, it went blank. Totally black. No girl, no  
monster, just me and the silence. I was much older now, older than I am in real life.  
Someone came up behind me, and put their arms around my waist."Hugh?" I said and  
tried to turn around. It wasn't a bear huge, but a loving hug that held me close. "Do you  
remember that?" It was the girls voice, older, as old as me. Then I suddenly woke up.   
"Ahh...oo...ahhh..oo." I gasped for air as I sat up straight. "Erika?" I said, and looked  
around to see that she was still up. I looked at the clock, and not to surprisingly, it read  
midnight again.   
"You stayed up all this time to watch me?" I asked wiping sweat off my face.  
"Well, actually..." She began and smiled, "I had a nightmare too. I woke up right before  
you did." We both laid back and stared at the starfilled sky.  
"Maybe, we should consider cutting our journey to Fuchsia a little shorter..." I said as I  
watched a shooting star.  
"What!?" Erika sat up in disbelief. I had always been the one who wanted to explore  
ruins, the reserch lab, I even snuck into Pokemon Masion on Cinnibar Island every so  
often. "And now you want to dystroy this opportunity to catch wild pokemon!?"   
"Well, if these dreams are because we are in the forest too often, or haven't gotten enough  
sleep, it could be a good idea." I said sitting back up to face Erika.  
"Maybe... maybe you're right." Erika said and laid back down facing Charizard.  
"Then it's settled. No more surfing. Tommorow morning, we begin our flight to Fuchsia  
City." I stayed up all night, but Erika was asleep almost as soon as she had laid down.  
The next morning we both woke up at 6:00 and changed. We ate a breakfast of tea  
and crackers with some jam that Erika had brought from home. Then, we began our  
flight. I hoped onto Pidgeot, with Raichu sitting on my lap, and Erika got onto Charizard.  
"Well, if we keep flying west for a while, then go Southwest, we should get there by  
4:00." She said and put the map back into her back pack.  
"Then let's get moving!^_^" I yelled, and Pidgeot took off after Charizard. We flew side  
by side and I could talk to Erika as we flew.  
"What did you dream about last night?"  
"It started off that I was standing talking to you in this huge black room, but then,  
something came after me. I looked back and it was Gastly chasing me. Crazy hugh?"  
"I can't remember much of my dream, just that I got hurt, and a little girl was holding  
me."  
"Do you think that this is because of Gastly?"  
"I don't know. But if I have that dream again, I'll ask the girl what is going on."  
"Can you do that?"  
"I hope so."  
We flew all the way to Fuchsia City. It was a beautiful town with lots of pinkish-  
maroon colored buildings. We watched as we landed just past the enterance to the Safari  
Zone. All the pokemon that you could catch in five hours, but only using special  
pokeballs.  
"Let's see..." Erika had pulled the map out while I was looking at the sign that was posted  
infront of a pen. There was a beautiful Lapras inside. It had little horns that currled at the  
top of it's head, and had a tortise-like shell on it's back. "The pokemon Center should be  
right over there." Erika said and pointed to a small building that had a pokeball on top of  
it.   
"Great we'll drop our pokemon off, get some food and sleep well." I said and called back  
Pidgeot. 


	17. Chapter 16 Resolution of Our Fears

Chapter XVI- Resolution of our Fears  
  
We stopped at the pokemon center to drop off our pokemon and to get something  
to eat. As we waited for our pokemon to be healed, we sat at a table, away from the other  
people in the center, not saying a word.  
"We have to settle this." I finally said.  
"Settle...the dream?" Erika asked knowing the answer.  
"I'm going to ask her who she is. I HAVE to know." Erika didn't say anything for a few  
seconds, she just starred at me, not sure what to say.  
"Well," She said finally, "It's about 5:00, and the Pokemart closes at 6:00, why don't we  
pick up some supplies?"  
"All right. I do need some more pokeballs." I said and finished off some fries I was  
eating.  
We picked up our pokemon, and headed towards the pokemart near the Safari  
Zone. We walked past the pen where the Lapras was. There were other pens with rare  
pokemon too. There were Electrodes, Chanseys, a NidoKing, and another Lapras.  
I picked up a panphlet that was for the Safari Zone; a map, types of pokemon, area events,  
"What's this?" I whispered and turned it over to find an advertisment.   
"I'll get four pokeballs and you can get the potions ok?" Erika said as we walked past  
some large bushes.  
"Sounds good! But..." I said and stopped.  
"But what?" Erika said and stopped ahead of me.  
"But, I think I can beat you there!!" I said and broke out into a sprint.  
"Hey! I'll catch you!" Erika yelled and ran after me. It didn't take her very long to run past  
me, I can't run very fast.^-^()  
We ran to the Pokemart where we each bought what we had planned, and I payed  
her back for two of the pokeballs. We then walked back to the south of the City where the  
gym was. When we were about half-way there, it was 5:30, and Erika pulled out her map.  
"Let's see. If we take a left here, and go south some more, we should be there." She placed  
her finger on the map and then read something. "It says here that the leaders' name is  
Koga, and he has mostly poision type pokemon. Water type could be best." She finished.  
"Or fire." I added.  
We walked left until we found a fork in the road. One way lead to route #18, the  
other to Koga's gym. We looked around, but there was no one to be seen. We took the  
road that led to the Gym, and as we approched, it looked more like a japanese resturant  
than anything else.  
"Are you sure that this is the Gym?" I questioned as I stopped at a bridge that streched  
across a casim, that led to the Gym.  
"This is it..." Erika said looking at the map, then at the gym again. "But it doesn't look  
like it's open." She said and put away the map.  
"We should come back later and see what kind of pokemon the trainers around here use.  
If we're lucky, we'll find someone from Jhoto." I said and began to walk back to the  
pokemon center.  
"What do you think Jhoto is like?" Erika asked as she walked next to me.  
"I don't know. I read that they are always discovering new pokemon though. There's  
something called a Cyndaquil that's a new fire type starting pokemon though. I read that it  
was really cute." I said as I picked up Raichu and scratched his head.  
"How did you find that out?"   
"It was in a panphlet that I picked up at the Safari Zone. Apparently there's a National  
Park in Jhoto that is the sister to this one. So, Safari Zone advertises them, they advertise  
the Safari Zone; to bring in more tourists and trainers from all over I guess."  
"Cool! We'll have to visit Jhoto some day..."  
By the time we got back to the pokemon center it was about 6:05. We ate super at  
6:30, spagetti and meatballs. Charizard ate about seven apples and two rice balls, while  
Raichu ate seven rice balls and all of my meat balls.  
"Raichu!! Those are mine!"   
"RAI CHUUU!!!" He gave me one good zap and I instantly let go.  
"Fine. But next time, ASK!!!!"  
"Rai^_^" *K!*  
For the rest the night until we fell asleep, we played cards. I taught Raichu and  
Charizard how to play poker, while Erika sorted out the poker chips she asked Nurse Joy  
if she could borrow. The Joys always had a closet filled with stuff to play with, especially  
for the littler kids, but there were also cards, poker chips, books, and other stuff too.  
That night, I had another dream. This one was stranger than usual though. It  
wasn't the girl that was standing infront of me in this black endless room. It was a gastly. I  
soon realized that this was no ordinary Gastly however, this was Erika's Gastly. I don't  
know how I knew, but I did. It was the same feeling I got when I looked at it's pokeball on  
the ground.  
"What's going on!? What...Who are you?" Suddenly, it bowed it's head and it began to  
glow a bright white.   
"What are you doing!!!??" I demanded to know, and stepped closer, but it suddenly  
stopped and looked up at me. Then something tapped me on the right shoulder. I looked  
back, but there was no one there. I looked to my left, and there was Erika.  
"See, now you know what it feels like^_^"(a little inside joke) Erika laughed.  
"But....how...what's?" I was stunned. I figured I was imagining her, so I closed my eyes  
and opened them again. She was still there.  
"What's wrong?" She said puzzled.  
"How, can you be in my dream? This feels too real." I said and turned back to Gastly. But  
it wasn't there. "Where!?..." I flew around, and the girl I saw in my dreams before, ran to  
me and clinged to my waist crying.  
"Ah.....do you know her?o_o()" Erika starred in wonder. I looked down at the girl, not hearing  
Erika's question.  
"Who...who are you?" I asked and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her crying.  
"I'm sorry.....this is my fault....." She whispered.  
"What is?" Erika asked still puzzled.  
"You really....don't know, do you?" She said louder.  
"I'm sorry. I don't." I said, and she slowly stood up, and looked at Erika then me. Her long  
hair fell in her face, and she whipped it away with her ghostly hand.  
"A long time ago, in a past life, I was....your special friend." She said and another tear ran  
down her face. "I've looked for you for centuries, but every time I find you, you slip away  
somehow. This is the closest I've ever been." She took my hand and I pulled it back.  
"I'm sorry, this is getting all too complicated for me....Wait? Is that why you're a ghost...  
pokemon...because your unfinished business was to find me?" I said and Erika looked at  
me weird.  
"Yes. But I should have know that you wouldn't remember. I promise not to bother you  
anymore. I should have expected that you would find someone else..." She looked at  
Erika and brushed her hair with her cold fingertips. "Watch over her...don't let what  
happened to me, happen to you too."  
"Okay...." Erika said still stunned.  
"It's my fault you will forever share the same dreams."  
"What?! Wait!" I yelled and she turned back into the Gastly, which started to glow a  
bright purple. "It's evolving!"  
"It can't this is only a dream, right!!??" Erika yelled and we both covered our eyes.  
Next thing I knew, we were both awake. It was dark outside, and it was Midnight.  
The only light there was, was coming from Erika's backpack.  
"You don't think.....?" Erika grabbed her backpack and I jumped over the table to the  
other couch. She pulled out Gastly's pokeball and threw it on the ground. We were  
amazed at what jumped out.  
"It's a Haunter!!!!!!" I yelled in shock.  
"But it was only a dream....how???!!!" Erika jumped off the couch and waved her hand  
infront of it. It flew over to her and rubbed up against her.  
"Well, whatever did happen, we won't tell anyone, right?"  
"Right." She said and rubbed it's head. "Haunter, return"  
The rest of the night I slept on the floor in my sleeping bag with a pillow over my  
head and Raichu under the covers with me. Erika fell asleep right away with Charizard  
close by. We kept our pokemon out, just in case anything else happened. But nothing did.  
In the morning, we woke up and ate breakfast after we changed and both had a  
shower. It was Nurse Joys' Pancakes and Baccon. (A delacasy in any pokemon center)  
Raichu got himself three apples, and charizard ate two pancakes out of Erika's 7 stack.  
We picked up the pokemon we left the morning before and were ready to face Koga of  
the Fuchsia gym. 


	18. Chapter 17 Mysterious Gift

Chapter XVII- Mysterious Gift   
  
It was finally time to face the leader of the Fuchsia Gym. Me and Erika walked  
side by side, with Charizard and Raichu inbetween us. We carefully walked over the  
bridge that led to the Gym on the other side of a huge casim.   
"Well, who goes first?" Erika asked and counted on her fingers.  
"I think I did. Yeah! Because your Charizard evolved after the last battle."  
"Ok! So I go first." Erika said and we walked through two large metal doors, decorated  
with mosaics. Suddenly, the doors slamed closed behind us. We flew around to see what  
had closed them, but there was no one there.  
"What should we do?" I asked Erika and grabbed White Blazes' pokeball.  
"Charizard! Make us a way out!! Flamethrower now!"  
"Go, White Blaze!!" I said and was about to throw her pokeball, when I heard something  
behind us. "Charizard Stop!" He looked at me with a 'who do you think you are?' kind of  
look.   
"No need for that ladies!" Suddenly, a mans voice yelled out, and we heard a large thump  
behind us. We both turned around, to see a tall man dressed in black, with a small cape  
that had a pokeball on the back of it, standing infront of us. "I think it would be best if  
you called your Charizard back into it's pokeball; there are a lot of posionus pokemon  
here."  
"Who are you?" Erika asked, and called back Charizard.   
"I am Koga, leader of the Fucshia City Gym! Fwaaaahhhhh!!" Suddenly, he bolted past us  
in a blur, and to my surprise had grabbed Raichu.  
"Put him down!" I demanded.  
"Why?"   
"Raichu......Ice Beam" I said with a smeark.  
"What??!!" He suddenly dropped Raichu, and he froze Koga's left hand.  
"That's one reason why you should never mess with a pokegod."  
"Amazing! But....um, my hand?"  
"Oh!! Sorry!! Gyrados." I said dropped Gyrados pokeball. "Gyrados, bite the ice off,  
carefully!!" Gyrados, as carefully as possible, knawed of the ice.  
"Thank you. Now, I'm guessing you girls aren't here to just talk?"  
"I'm Erika Crimson, of Cinnabar Island, and I challange you Koga!"  
"Wonderful, my pokemon need some exercise!" He said and snapped his fingers. A large  
arena appeared before us, with two spotlights on it. "This will be a one on one match, so  
choose your pokemon wisley. Go Venamoth!"  
"Go, Vaporeon!" Erika yelled and tossed the pokeball onto the ground.  
"Venamoth, Gust!" Venamoth flapped it's wings, faster and faster, creating a whirlwind,  
sucking in Vaporeon.  
"Vaporeon, Hang on! Use Acid Armor and Bite Venamoth!" Vaporeon let go of the  
ground and was sucked into the gust.   
"Where did it....?" Koga looked around, but couldn't find Vaporeon.   
"Vaporeon, Bite!" suddenly, Vaporeon reappeared behind Venamoth and bit down hard  
on it's body.  
"Venamoth! use your tackle!" Koga yelled and watched as Vaporeon was tackled back  
into the ground.  
"Vaporeon! use Water gun!" Vaporeon slowly got back to her feet and blasted a stream of  
water at Venamoth. "That's it! Wash the powder off it's wings!"  
"What?!" Koga yelled, "Venamoth, Psybeam!"  
"Vaporeon! Jump!" Erika yelled and it evaded the Psybeam by jumping high into the air.  
"Vaporeon, Ice Beam!" Vaporeon's eyes lighted blue, and it burst out of it's mouth a beam  
of ice that froze Venamoth.  
"Venamoth return!" Koga said and pulled a badge out of his vest. "Well done Erika! I  
didn't think your Vaporeon was at such a high level. You've earned this." He said and she  
walked over to him, with Vaporeon at her side. "Marcy, it's your turn." He said and  
walked back to his spot on the other side of the field.   
"I'm ready Koga!" I yelled as I walked over to where Erika was standing. Erika sat down  
behind me and pulled Vaporeon up into her lap.  
"Go, Tentacruel!" Koga said and threw a blue pokeball out.  
"Go Leafeon!" I yelled and threw out his pokeball.  
"Leafeon? Tentacruel, Bind!" Tentacruel flung out one of it's 80 tentacles and grabbed  
Leafeon.  
"Leafeon! Use your Spikes!" I yelled, and the spikes on Leafeons back stood up then fired  
all around Tentacruel.  
"Tentacruel don't move!" Koga yelled, but it could balance without moving some of the  
tentacles, and stepping on the spikes. "Use your poison sting!" One of it's larger tentacles  
came out and latched onto Leafeon.   
"LEAF!" *OUCH!!*  
"Leafeon! Use sleep powder quick!" Leafeon struggled to squirm about, and finally, it's  
leaves moved, and the powder soaked into Tentacruels jelly-like skin. It slowly released  
Leafeon, and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but the poison was getting to him.  
"Vaporeon!!" *Leafeon!!* I suddenly heard Vaporeon from behind me, yelling out.  
"What??" I looked back to see. Vaporeon jumped off of Erika's lap as Koga called  
Tentacruel back. She ran over to Leafeon and looked into his eyes.  
"Le...af..." *Wh...oo..*  
"Vapor! Vapo! reon!" *Just stay still!*  
"Leaf...eon...Lea..." *What...are...you...* Slowly Vaporeon lowered it's head and touched  
Leafeon's nose. I was just as confused as Erika was. Suddenly, a sharp, but beautiful  
ringing sound came from Vaporeon.  
"Heal Bell!!" I yelled, "Erika, I don't know how, but your Vaporeon learned Heal Bell!!"  
"Amazing! I've never seen a Vaporeon able to learn that technique!" Koga yelled alound.  
"Leaf!" *Thanks!*  
"Vapor...Vapore!" *You're welcome* She said and blushed slightly.  
"Le..!" *Hugh?!* Leafeon began to turn red too, as soon as he realized just how pretty she  
is.  
"I think that's love at first sight." Koga said and walked over to us. "Have they ever met  
before this?"   
"No...never." I said still a little lost.  
"Well, here's your badge Marcy. Good luck to you," He handed me the badge then looked  
at Leafeon, "and you also." He smiled, and turned. He snaped his fingers and the lights  
shut off, leaving us in the dark. But then the doors opened, just as they had closed before,  
and me and Erika both walked out together, staring at Leafeon and Vaporeon, trailing  
behind us.  
"Well, they get along well, don't they?" I said.  
"Sure looks like it." Erika said watching Vaporeon.  
"We should probobly get them to the pokemon center, they look pretty beat." I said and  
called back Leafeon.  
"Vapor!" *Bye!*  
"Vaporeon return!" Erika said and called back Vaporeon.  
After that, we ran all the way back to the pokemon center, and left our pokemon  
with Nurse Joy to be healed. We both ate lunch; I saved some of my sandwich for Raichu,  
and Erika saved two apples for Charizard.   
"So where's the next gym?" I said finishing off my lunch.  
"Well...." Erika began with a smile, "Cinnabar Island!"  
"All right! Home sweet home!" I shouted, and grabbed the peice of sandwich I saved, and  
my back pack, then ran over to Nurse Joy's counter. "Pokemon for Blaze and Crimson  
please!" I shouted in excitment. Erika got up from the table, without her back pack, with  
map in hand, walked over to me and said,  
"We still have to go through Seafoam Islands."  
"So?" I said unknowingly.  
"Seafoam I slands is a huge maze." I suddenly calmed down and dropped my back pack.  
"Do we have to go through there?"   
"We don't have to, but we might see Articuno."  
"Here are your pokemon! Good luck girls." Nurse Joy said and handed me two trays.  
"Thanks." I said weakly. We both walked away from the counter and back to our table. I  
let Raichu out of his pokeball, and Erika let Charizard out too.  
"I have a map for Seafoam, but it's still going to be hard." Erika said and put the map  
away.  
"Well, if we have a chance to see Articuno, I think it's worth it!"  
"That's exactly the problem.......It's said that Articuno only appears to those who are  
doomed to be lost in the icy maze."  
"W..h..a..t?..?"  
"SOOOO...even if we do see Articuno, we won't see the light of day again."  
"But that's only a legend right?"  
"True...but..."  
"Come on Erika! It's you and me all the way, legend or not, we can make it!" I said and  
shoved the peice of sandwich into Raichu's mouth, because I knew he would have said  
something if I hadn't.  
"You're right Marc! Let's go!"  
We got our stuff together and walked out of the pokemon center with Raichu and  
Charizard on either end of us. We walked past all of the buildings, and through the  
gatehouse that led to the shore. Erika got onto Charizard, and I got onto Pidgeot, with  
Raichu in my lap. We flew across the open water for a while then turned east twords  
more ocean. But there seemed to be something different about this one. It was like all of  
the stars that were out at night, were in the ocean during the day; it shimmered like no  
where else I'd seen. 


	19. Chapter 18 It's Only a LegendRight?

Chapter XVIII- It's only a Legend....Right?  
  
As soon as we set down on the Island I realized that this was no minor task. The  
walls were made compleatly out of ice(That never melts???!!!Because of Articuno's  
power!) and the cave was rather dark. I looked around the shore a bit, but it didn't look  
like anyone else was there. No boat, no fishing rod, not even a pokemon center.  
"Do you still want to go in?" Erika asked as she took out the map for Seafoam.  
"Only if you want to." That sounded brave enough. I thought.  
"Good. Charizard, you can go ahead of us and light the way."  
"Char!" *Right* We went to walk into the cave, when I noticed something inscribed  
above it. It was written in our ancient language....   
  
"Disturb not the Titans of Fire, Ice, or Lightining, or they shall wreak havoc in the world  
in which they clash. Though the Great Guardian shall arise to quell their fighting, alone  
it's song will fail, and thus, the world will turn....to Ash." I repeated as I read it.  
"What?" 0_0() Erika said lost in thought.  
"That's the whole Legend. That's why anyone that see's Articuno is doomed; because she  
will deystroy them and the world."  
x_x() "But that's only if the others are disturbed as well, RIGHT?!!" Erika said forgetting  
all about the map.  
"I don't know." I said puzzled. Would the world be dystroyed if someone saw Articuno?  
Only to see it?! Would nature be thrown that out of balance?  
"Well...." Erika said as she starred at it, "I'm sure it's only if all three are disturbed. Do  
you remember? That did happen once before."  
"That's true. If we don't capture it, we should be ok." I said and walked behind Charizard  
into the cave.  
It was very dark in the cave, and Charizard kept scaring away the Shellders and  
Seels that even came close to us. He was going to protect us no matter what. We stopped  
on an icy patch of the floor and tried to get oriented.  
"Ok. So if that's there.... and this is here....then we should be about....right there." Erika  
said as she looked back and fourth between the map and the walls.  
"We should probobly go this way." She said and pointed to a fork in the path. "Um...."  
"Ummm what?" I said looking over at the map as well.  
"I'm not sure which path we should take."  
"Well, if you look at the exit, maybe you can work your way backwards." I suggested.  
"Ok. I'll try it. Here, can you hold this?" She handed me the first floor map. I stepped  
close to Charizard so I could see it more easily. Suddenly something cracked.  
"Erika....did you hear that?" I slowly looked down at my feet and noticed a small crack in  
the ice.  
"NOROU!!!!!*" I screamed and Erika fell over.*damn in Japanese  
"MARCY!?"  
"There's a crack in the ice!!!!!!!!!Charizards melting it!!!RUN!!!Raichu!Return!"  
"WHAT!!!!???Charizard! Fly off it quick!!!" But as he flapped his wings to lift off, he  
cracked it even more.  
"Marcy!!" Erika yelled.  
"Don't worry. It's only a Legend. I'll be on the basment floor."  
"What! Don't talk like that!" Erika screamed and reached out her hand as tears ran down  
her face.   
"Just find some steps down." I said calmly. Suddenly, the ice below me cracked open.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" (I never Scream) Charizard flew up into the air and was going to come  
after me, but my shouts caused some of the stalagmites to fall on him, knocking him  
down with me. As I fell down, being bombarded by ice, I could hear Erika screaming my  
name, and just generally screaming. I fell down for a long time, and hit my head on  
something hard, before I hit the ground. I fell onto the ground hard. I heard Charizard fall  
down after me. I could feel only that me head hurt like hell. I tried to pull myself up, but  
my head was to heavy. I was dizzy and I could barely see anything. I moved my head a  
little, it was excruciating. What I saw however, I wish I hadn't. Blood. My blood was on  
the floor. I tried to get up agian, and I moved my arms slowly, I could still hear Erika  
calling to me,  
"MARCY!!! SAY SOMETHING!!! PLEASE!!! MAARRRCCYY!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
As I got up some more, I became more and more dizzy, and I could make out her screams  
less and less. I wanted to say something, but I looked at the floor, and the blood, and I fell  
flat.  
  
I don't know how long I was out for, but I slowly opened my eyes and discovered  
why I couldn't get up before. I tried to turn over, but my legs were trapped by some ice  
and snow that had fallen down after me. I, still laying flat on the ground, wiggled my toes  
a little and figured my legs were still attached. I layed there starring into the darkness for  
at least five more minutes until I could grasp what had happened. I tried to get up again.  
My head still hurt, and I layed back down. I turned my head to see Charizard sitting next  
to me. I guess he recovered a little faster than I had. Pokemon are sopposed to. I opened  
my mouth, but I had no clue what to say to him. His flame was barely there at all, I  
couldn't ask him to help get the ice off me. I just sat there, freezing, even though  
Charizard provided some warmth, it wasn't enough for both of us. Then I remembered.  
The map. I still had a peice of the map somewhere. Somewhere. I might have let go of it,  
or it could be buried in the ice and snow. There was no way of knowing. Poor Erika. If I  
had known this was going to happen, I would have said to skip it. It's all my fault if  
somethings happened to her. Just then, I saw something move out of the corner of my  
eye. It sparkled, and I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. I closed my eyes and  
pretended to be unconscious again so maybe it would leave me alone. But to my surprise,  
I heard it come closer. I opened my eye a bit and Charizard raised his head. Charizard let  
out a weak bellow and I closed my eyes again. It let out what sounded like a flute. It was  
melodious and sweet. I still had my eyes closed, but it began to get the ice and stuff off  
me.  
"OWW!" I said quietly as something sharp ran up my back. I kept my eyes closed so it  
would think I was dead. I was desperate. Praying it wasn't Articuno, bleeding to death,  
and at this point I didn't want to get up. I opened my eyes and saw something magnificant.  
It was Articuno. It's tail was long and flowy, like Erika's hair, and it's eyes were a  
disturbing shade of red. It stared at me with an evil look.  
"I....I'm sorry..." I had to say something to it, it was starring right at me. But it just starred.  
I couldn't understand it. I tried to sit up on my legs, but they were pretty numb to begin  
with. I began to cry as I fell over again, but this time, Articuno caught me on it's shoulder.  
Charizard sat up and I fell back down onto the ground sobbing, as Articuno moved it's  
body in challange. My face partly landed in the blood, and my head hurt even more after  
being hit a third time. How long will her tourture last!!!!???? Suddenly, I heard someone  
coming. I wanted to yell for help, but I couldn't.  
"Hey BITCH!!" I heard a girl yell. It was Erika. She was yelling at Articuno. "What do  
you think you're doing to them!??" Then, the large bird let out one of her songs.  
Charizard looked at her with an evil eye. "What did she say?"  
"Char Izard Cha Char Char Charizard Charr IIzzard." *That the girl, you, and me, now  
belong to her*  
"I don't think soooo!! I came down here to save Marcy! And not even a Legendary, bitchy  
pokegod is going to stop me!!! Charizard full Blast Flamethrower!" But before Charizard  
could open it's mouth I yelled out,   
"Erika! Stop!"  
"God!!!Marcy, are you all right!!??" She just now felt the urge to run over to me.  
"Don't....come any...closer." I said slowly. I didn't want her to see the blood.  
"What happened?? No, nevermind, let's get out of here first." She ran over regardless of  
what I had said and leaned over me.  
"Marcy.....? There's....um...how long?"  
"I know. What...time is is?" I asked.  
"7:00"  
"8 hours." I slowly answered.  
"You're going to bleed to death if I don't get you out of here. Marcy?" I couldn't say  
anything. I was so tired, I didn't want to move. "Just wiggle your fingers or something....  
please, I need you." I could feel a tear fall on my forehead, and I wiggled my pinky  
slowly. She put me down gently out of the blood and stood up furious.  
"Listen to me. I can't leave this cave without her. Her life is in danger. If you don't let us  
out now, I may have to hurt you. Do you understand me?" Articuno let out another song  
and Charizard lunged at it. "Forget it. Marcy, forgive me." She took Pidgeot's pokeball  
from me and called her out, "Pidgeot Gust, CHARIZARD! FIRE BLAST FULL  
STRENGTH! Go, Arbok, Poison sting!" Charizard Fire Blasted Articuno, burning it's  
flank, and Arbok posioned it, then bit it's wings.  
"E...rik...a" I was too weak, and she didn't here me over Articuno's cries and Charizards'  
roars.   
"Now, will you let us go?" Articuno let out another cry and used an ice beam to freeze  
Arbok and Pidgeot. "Arbok, Pidgeot, return. Charizard, keep on using your Fire Blast  
until it misses!" Erika came over to me, and ripped part of her 'Save the Trees' shirt to  
wrap around my head.  
I could barely stay awake any longer. I heard Erika talking to me, but I couldn't make out  
what she was saying. She then picked me up and carried me over to Charizard.  
"Charizard, keep going.........................escape......" I couldn't hear her anymore. I closed  
my eyes and slipped into a sleep..............................  
  
"Marc....Marcy...Come on...open your eyes...." I could here Erika agian. "Marcy...come  
on........BREATHE!"  
"uhh." I let out a small sound to let her know I was still alive.  
"Marcy! Don't ever do that again!!!"  
"what..."  
"You mean, you don't know?" She said astonished. I shook my head slightly.  
"You stopped breathing about a minute ago. I thought I lost you..." She started to cry  
again. She took one of her hands off my chest to wipe her eyes. That's when I looked  
around and realized I was back on the shore, layed out flat on the sand, Raichu over me.   
"what....Arti..."  
"(sniff ToT) Articuno?" I shook my head a little. "Charizard wore her out just enough for  
us to escape and find our way out of the cave, with the help of this kid." I looked over and  
sat up with Erika's help. I couldn't see straight quite yet, so I waited for my eyes to stop  
being blurred, and saw gradually, a teenage boy with long blue hair, pulled back in a very  
low pony tail.  
"Marcy?" He said, and came closer to me. I knew it then,  
"Jarod?" I looked into his green eyes and knew it was him.  
"Glad to know you remember me. How are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been hit three times by a 16 wheeler."   
"We were just devising a plan, when, well, you know....We have to get you to a hospital  
or something, or...we might just lose you for good next time."  
"There won't be a next time." I said slowly and tried to stand up. I stuttered to my feet and  
almost fell a few times.  
"You really should be sitting down." Erika said as she held me up.  
"Hm. We're talking about Marcy here....she's known to be stubborn!" Jarod said and  
laughed. 


	20. Chapter 19 Home at Last

Chapter XIX- Home at Last  
  
We surfed for a while on Gryados, and Feraligatr. Erika was riding Gyrados, and  
Jarod was carrying me, with Raichu on my lap on Feraligatr. It took us a while to get  
home as you could imagine, with the currents, and Jarod having to stop constantly to  
make sure I was ok. Jarod was definitely one of the best guys I had ever met. He was nice,  
smart, cute, but it all had a down side. One time while I was studying a pokemon tech., he  
came into my room wearing a to-to. I didn't even want to know where he got it. He said  
he was trying to get the lead part for 'Revelation of Lugia' a musical that the tech puts on  
every year. I reminded him that the lead part was a guys part, and I never saw the to-to  
again. That still was pretty funny though.  
"You...don't mind that I'm coming with you?" He said in a low and soft voice.  
"Where?" I asked quitely.  
"Well, I already asked Erika, and I wanted to ask you, if maybe, I can join in on your  
journey?" He said and held my poor little head.  
"No...not at all, actually....I always hoped I'd see you again. Of course not under these  
cercumstances."  
"This wasn't your fault."  
"I know...."  
"Hey Marcy!" I heard Erika yell out from behind us, "We're almost home!" She surfed  
past us, where I could see the lights from Cinnabar Gym shinning in the dark.  
"Feeling up to a little competition?" Jarod asked, and sat me up infront of him.  
"I think I can handle it, if that's what you're asking." I replied and grabbed Feraligatr's  
neck.  
"Feraligatr, full throttle!" Jarod yelled, and we instantly speed twords Erika and Gyrados.  
"I feel better, what did you give me?" I asked as we sped twords Erika.  
"I gave you a burnt berry and a max potion."  
"You're kidding?"  
"Nope. It's a special kind of Max Potion you can only get in Jhoto. It's made for people.  
Battles there are tougher than here, and people get hurt sometimes. The Burnt Berry was  
to defrost you. You were still a little cold from all the ice."  
"Amazing. How many badges do you have?" I asked him.  
"16"  
"WHAT???!!! Are you serious?"  
"Don't freak out! I started two years before you! You can get a lot done in that time."  
"So that means you've been through the Indigo Leauge and the Crystal Leauge."  
"I haven't gone through the Indigo Leauge yet. That's why I'm here, I'm training for it."  
"Cool!" I said. Then we passed Erika, "Come on Gryrados, us your whirlpool!" I yelled,  
and Gryados created a whirlpool around himself that propelled him forward and up.  
"That's more like it!" I said as him and Erika caught up.  
"So how are you feeling Marc?" Erika said holding on the Gryados's dorsal fin.  
"A lot better thatnks to you and Jarod. I owe you my life." I said as I leaned over.  
"Aw!!" Erika said and blushed, "You would done the same for me."  
"You're Right!" I said, "Now, lets make a race out of this!" I said and grabbed Gyrados's  
fin. "I'll take Gyrados, you can take Vaporeon, and Jarod can use his Feraligatr!"   
"All right! Last one home buys breakfast!" Erika yelled and called out Vaporeon. She  
jumped on to her back like she was on a surfing board, and I jumped onto Gyrados.  
"All right everyone!" We all pulled to a stop and lined up as Jarod raised his hand. "The  
Island is right there. On your mark, get set.....GO!" He yelled and flagged his arm down.  
Vaporeon at first sped by both of us, but I yelled out,  
"Gyrados, use Whirlpool!" And we caught up quickly.  
"Feraligatr! Full throttle!" Jarod yelled, and Erika, ahead of both of us, reached Cinnabar.   
"YEAH!!! FREE BREAKFAST!!" I heard her yell out. Me and Jarod were neck and  
neck, but Feraligatr slowly pulled ahead. The Island came closer and closer, but suddenly,  
Gyrados tripped on the coral, and we flew past Jarod, landing flat on the sand! I slowly  
got up and yelled, "YEAH! Jarod pays!"  
"Not fair!" He yelled, but we all walked to the pokemon center together, and he did pay  
for our breakfasts and his.  
Finally we had made it home. Even though our journey had only begun, I was glad  
to have a break. We didn't need to train, we could just relax, see our parents, and have  
fun. Though I couldn't forget that we did have to battle Blaine. It would be nice to see him  
after such a long time, and to see how the gym was going without us. But, as we ate our  
breakfast, we talked to Jarod about all the places he's been, and all the pokemon he had  
seen. He even caught some from Jhoto, which it turns out, was where he was from.  
"See, this here is an Ampharos," He said and called out a cute yellow pokemon that kind  
of looked like a Brachiousaurus standing on it's hind legs. "It's one of the electric type  
pokemon you can find in Jhoto." It had a cute long tail with black stripes and a little red  
gem at the end of it. Raichu thought it was cute and poked it a little.  
"Raichu!" *Hi!*  
"Ampro!" *Hi!^_^*  
"You know, it's pretty late. We should probobly find a hotel." Erika said.  
"What Hotel is going to be open at this hour?" Jarod said and called back Ampharos.  
"Hmmm. I know! I have a key to my moms' hotel! We can find some rooms there if you  
want!" I said and began to rumege through my bag.  
"Your mom won't mind?" Erika said.  
"No, as long as we don't wake up the other guests, I'm sure she won't. Besides, we can  
surprise her in the morning." I said and pulled out the key.  
"It is morning." Jarod remarked looking at his pokegear. "1:00 actually."  
"Well, lets hope there are still rooms left!" Erika said and picked up all her stuff.  
We walked to moms' hotel the 'Pokemon Pitstop' and I carefully and quietly  
opened the door. To my surprise, the bellhop was still at the desk. However, I soon  
discovered, he was asleep. I walked over to the desk and rang the bell quietly to wake him  
up. I didn't have to worry about waking up the guests too much though because the rooms  
were all on the second, third and fourth floors.  
"Hugh! What?...oh? How, can I help you?" The bellhop said looking at his watch briefly.  
"I was wondering if you have any rooms left." I said and leaned over the desk to look at  
the book.  
"Oh! Marcy! welcome back! How are you doing? What room would you like?" He said  
sitting up straight, flipping through the books pages.  
"I don't want to inconvinence anyone. Just what ever rooms are available."  
"Uh, let's see...." He flipped to the last two pages and said, "there's one room left of the  
fourth floor. It's very modern, if you like, I can even have another bed brought up for  
you." He said refering to Jarod.  
"Oh...that's all right. It's late and I don't want to bother anyone..." Jarod began.  
"Jarod! There's only one room left! What were you planning to do, campout?" I said.  
"Well..." He didn't answer that one. "I'll sleep on the floor in there. It's all right. I have a  
sleeping bag and I'll just borrow some pillows."  
"All right then." The bellhop said and wrote down my name in the empty spot. He then  
turned behind him and grabbed the last pair of keys, then handed them to me. "Room #32  
on your right.You know what time breakfast is?" He said.  
"7:00-9:30 right?" I said and began to turn.  
"That's right. Have a good nights sleep!" He said and leaned back into the chair. We  
walked up the stairs slowly and quietly, until we got to our room. #32 at the end of the  
hall. I opened the door, which squeaked a little and set my stuff down next to the first  
bed, then turned on the lamp that was on a nighttable between the two twin beds. Raichu  
jumped onto my bed and curled up on the covers. Erika took the second bed, and Jarod  
set up his sleeping bag on the large fluffy chair by the fireplace.  
"Are you sure you don't want the bed Jarod?" I asked before I layed down.  
"It's all right. You've been through a lot. You can use your rest; and besides, this  
isn't.....that uncomfortable...." He said as he arranged himself on the chair so that his legs  
weren't hanging over the arm rest. He looked pretty uncomfortable if you asked me.  
"Thanks Jarod. Good night." He always was really nice. I said, and turned off the lamp,  
as Erika let Charizard out, so he could light the fireplace for Jerod.  
"Thanks Charizard!" He said and placed his head back on the armrest.  
I woke up the next morning at about 8:00 and considering I went to bed at 1:30,  
that was pretty early. Erika was still sound asleep, and I assumed she would be that for  
about another hour. Jarod was actually already up and he had taught Charizard how to  
play chess. There was a chess board above every mantle in the fourth floor guest rooms;  
they were some of the nicest rooms.  
"Is he good?" I said as I sat up to watch Jarod play chess.  
"Oh! Marcy, did I wake you up?" He said looking up at me.  
"Nope. So, is Charizard good at playing chess?" I asked again jokingly.  
"Not too good right now, but I think he can be really good at it if he tries." Jarod said and  
moved one of his Bishops, "Checkmate."  
"Char??T_TChariz Izard!" *What??Play again!*  
"Do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat with me?" I asked and got up,  
putting my sneakers on.  
"No need for that!" He said suddenly and stood up, forgetting about the chess game. "I  
brought some stuff up for you!"  
"Oh Jarod! You didn't have to!" I said and blushed a little.  
"Don't worry it was no trouble at all. Besides, I figured it would waste time if we all went  
down at different times, so I just brought some up." He walked over to the far right-hand  
table near the window and took a dish with toast and pankakes on it, then brought it over  
to me. "Breakfast your majesty!" He said and sat down on the bed next to Raichu. I  
laughed and remembered the first time he ever did that to me. I was working on a report  
about the evolution advantages of Arbok and I told him that I didn't have time to eat, so  
he brought me up some stuff. (I couldn't figure out how he got away with it though. Food  
wasn't allowed in the boarding rooms.)  
"You remember that hugh?" He said and put the dish down on the covers.  
"Yeah. I do." I said still giggling. "You know, I was really lucky to have you as room  
mate! I would have been so lonely at pokemon tech."   
"I don't think so. You're the kind of person that can make friends with anyone." He said  
and leaned closer.  
"Yuck!" I sreamed and covered my nose.  
"Waht!?" He yelled and backed off.  
"Morning breath!" I yelled and laughed hard.  
"Is it....really that bad?" He put his hand over his mouth and laughed too.  
"What's all the noise!??..." Erika yelled and rolled over to see Jarod and me.   
"Morning Erika!" I said and jumped out of bed, and ran around it to give her a hug.  
"Well, I guess you're feeling better!" She said and hugged me back. "Is that baccon I  
smell?" She said and jumped out of bed. "Good Morning Charizard! And how is  
mommy's baby?" She said and hugged his neck.  
"Chariz Ard CharChar!" *Good Morning Erika!*   
"It is baccon!" She said as she found the table with the food on it.  
"I'm going to go downstairs and sign us out, I'll met you girls down there." Jarod said and  
walked out of the room with his stuff.  
"Thanks!" I said and we both sat down to eat. After we finished eating, we walked  
downstaires and found Jarod sitting on a chair waiting for us. We walked out of the hotel  
and walked to my mom's house where we could start our vacation! 


	21. Chapter 20 Welcome Home Party

A/N WOW!! Sorry about the confusion! This is the REAL chapter 20 that was accidentally missed when I was fixing th numbers of the chapters! Sorry about that! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter XX- Welcome Home Party  
  
  
  
We walked outside along the beach until we got to my house. I always loved the way my house looked from the shore, with all the glass windows and red roofs and doors. It was a large house, almost as big as Erika's! It was two floors with a big yard and lots of little prunned trees. It even had a sauna and a front gate. That house was and is my dream house. Mom and Dad both worked hard to get it the way it is, and they deserve a vacation as much as I do. I went up to the front gate and rang the bell.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" I heard Jeffery say.  
  
"Guess who's home!" I said and the gates instantly opened.  
  
"Marcy!!" I heard my mom call, and she opened the front door, running out, "Marcy!! Erika!! And??!!" She ran up to me and hugged me tight.  
  
"This is Jarod mom!" I said and he took her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Blaze." He said and kissed it.  
  
"My! Such a polite young man! Marcy is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"MOM!!!" I said and turned a radish colored shade of red. "No. He's the boy I met when you sent me to pokemon tech, remember?  
  
"Oh! So you are the Jarod! Please come in everyone! Erika! It's so nice to see you! How have you been sweet heart? You have to tell me all about how your pokemon are! Oh, your parents went on vacation and asked if you would like to stay with us! I said it would be wonderful, so after the party, you can go over there and get the stuff you need. And who are these adorable pokemon??!!!" She said and practicly had a heart attack when she saw Raichu and Charizard. She picked Raichu up and pet his head.  
  
"This is Raichu mom. He's a pikablu." I said and watched him carefully. Party? "Raichu, this is my mom."  
  
"Raichu! Rai chu chu Rai!" *Hello! Nice to met you!^_^* We all followed my mom into the house as she held Raichu in her arms and admired his adorable blue eyes. I walked into the house and got a full force welcome home. Every where I looked, my friends and my family were all saying how happy they were to see me and how proud of me they all were. There was a big banner hung across the stair case that said, 'Welcome home Marcy and Erika!'  
  
"You did all this for us? But, how did you know we were coming?" I asked as Aunt Marcia came down the stairs and gave me, Erika, and Jarod a peice of cake.  
  
"Blaine asked Koga if he could call him after your battle with him so we could get everyone here and ready! And I got your favorite ice cream cake for the beginning of your vacation!" She said and Jeffery started up some party music.  
  
"Thanks mom! But you know what I would really love?" I said putting down the cake.  
  
"What's that hunny, anything." She said begining to dance to the music.  
  
"To take a nice hot sauna bath!" I said and ran down stairs, but dogged behind the banister.  
  
"Yeah! All right!" Erika yelled and ran after me and dogged behind the other one.  
  
"Hurry hunny! I'll bring your new clothes down for you! Jarod, I'm sorry! Would you like one too? A bath I mean?"  
  
"That would be great!" He said eagerly.  
  
"Wonderful! There's the men's private bath upstairs! You can have it all to yourself! By the way, what size T-Shirt are you?"  
  
"Oh! That's not nessesary, but thanks..."  
  
"Non-sense! You have to look good if you're going to impress my little girl!"  
  
"Well, size large...but only if you insist!"  
  
"Then in that case I do! Go ahead! I'll leave it at the door for you!"  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs.Blaze!" He began to run up the stairs and mom said,  
  
"It's nothing hunny, a friend of Marcy, is a friend of mine!" She said and continued the party.   
  
Me and Erika both ran down the stairs that led to the bath and took a left to get all of our clothes and stuff organized. I put all my stuff away and grabbed a towel, after I had taken the peice of T-shirt out of my hair. Raichu closed his eyes while I put my towl on, and Erika put Charizard back into his pokeball. Erika put her watch infront of her stuff so that she could see what time it was when we got out. We walked back to the right part of the downstairs that had slidding glass doors that led to a magnifficantly huge sauna. It had huge decorated pillars that held the ceiling up and a small fountian in the middle. I took off my towl and slipped in, it was nice to take a hot bath. Erika didn't take off her towl though, but I guess she was just a little shy.  
  
"Ahh! It's nice to have such a hot bath after such a long time of only cold showers!" I said as I watched Raichu swim back and forth in the water. "Raichu you're a natural!" I said and watched as he began to sink. I swam over to him and held him up so he could regain his balance.  
  
"How come you didn't send Raichu upstairs with Jarod?" Erika asked and I let go of him.  
  
"Well.....Raichu doesn't know Jarod too well...and I thought he would be more comfortable with me." I said thinking of a quick excuse, because in reality, that was a very good question. Anyway, I didn't really care. He was a pokemon after all. I sat back and relaxed for a while, while Erika swam over to one of the small waterfalls and washed her self for a while. I felt Raichu swim past my feet every so often, and I tickled him a little with my toes.  
  
"Oh girls! I have your new clothes all ready for you! I'll put them it the cubbies next to your stuff!" I heard my mother yell.  
  
"Thanks mom! How's the party going?"  
  
"Everyone's expecting you, and Jarod said he would be out in a minute, so hurry along!" She walked over to the glass door and opened it. "It's so steamy in here! Marcy, how can you stand it?"  
  
"When you take cold showers for a week or so straight, ya need the heat!" I said and grabbed Raichu.  
  
"How is it Erika?" Mom asked.  
  
"Just fine thanks!^_^()" She continued to wash her hair facing the wall.  
  
"Mom, can you do me a favor?" I asked and picked Raichu up out of the bath. "Can you take him and start drying him off? I still have to wash my hair."  
  
"Sure honey! Oh! You're so cute!" She reached for his cheaks to pull, but I warned her,  
  
"Mom, this is a high voltage Raichu, you don't want to do that. Especially when he's wet."  
  
"Right honey. Of course. What was I thinking!!??" She exagerated. She picked him up under the arms, took the towel she was holding, and rubbed his back. "We'll be upstairs waiting."  
  
"K Thanks!" After mom walked out I swam to the other little waterfall and began to wash my hair. Erika finally finished washing her hair and went to go get dressed while I was washing my back.   
  
Once I did decide to get out however, I put on my dry towel and dried off. Erika by this time was already dressed and drying her hair in the seperate room off of the changing one. The door was closed so, I asumed she wanted something to be a surprise. I got dressed, and put on my new shoes, which were a little big. But mom said that if they were a little big they were the perfect size because I would grow into them. Mom gave me a red shirt(my favorite color), with sleaves that kind of puffed out to reveal more of my shoulders. Along that it had a green band. She also left a pair of clean underwear (MOM!) and a new pair of boy fit shorts that were yellow with black stripes down the sides. They were longer and loser than the girls shorts, which I like best, and with that she also left a black belt(Implying that I should tuck the shirt in!!). I looked through some more and I found a yellow and black cap with a new backpack. Erika probobly got the same one as me. I looked through the back pack and discovered a note from my mom...  
  
Marcy,  
  
Hope you like the new gear, I got you.(I found it in a store in New Bark Town, Jhoto.) I'm really proud of you and Erika for taking on such a major task. But if you dream big dreams, your adventures are going to be too. That's why I also left you in there, (side pocket), a cell phone and mini-radio. In case you get home sick or need something. (Prefferably not money) However, if that time does come, you know I'll be here. I also left you a little something for your favorite pokemon. Dad got some new type of balls to study called Master Balls. He got three of them and thought you girls would like the other two. (He only needs one to examine, and anyway, he found a way to clone them.) If you drop them off with dad, he can alter them for you to fit your pokemon's needs. (There's also a chain to carry it on. I gave Erika something different.^_^) There's also a ticket for the S.S. Aqua and the Magnet Train in there, that lets you travel back and fourth between Jhoto and Kento easily. And never forget, you're always my little girl, no matter how old you are.  
  
Best of Luck and all of Love,  
  
Mom  
  
  
  
I finished reading the letter then put my hair behind my ears, and the cap on backwards. I tucked in the shirt, then pulled it out a little,which actually looked really good, and put the chain with the pokeball holder around my neck. I rummeged through the back pack some more and found the Master Ball. I pressed the button on it to make it larger so I could see the design of it. It was a dark purple color with pink sides that sort of popped out. I also found a pair of bikers gloves, the ones with the cut off fingers. I really liked those. They were black with a red wrist thing. I went to go ask Erika if she was done yet, but just as I went to knock on the door, she opened it.  
  
"uhh...." I said and held back a loud laugh. She had put her hair up in two meatballs, and the rest of it just kind of hung down(Like Sailor Moon's hair). On the right side she had a pink bow that had her Master ball sitting in it. She was wearing a green T-shirt that was about half way up her tummy and had the same shoulder things mine did, but they had a yellow stripe.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked and brushed her hair with her hand.  
  
"It's cute!" I said and burst out laughing. "No....really it is!" I said and touched her hair. "How, how did you get it to stay like that?" I said. But I soon realized that she was giggling too.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You look like a guy!" She burst out and buckled over.  
  
"Do you think so? Well...I kind of like it...."I said and blushed somewhat. We both walked up the stairs with our back packs after I had dried my hair.  
  
"Marcy!" Jarod ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on lets all dance!"  
  
He grabbed hold of Erika's too and we danced in the middle of the floor to the music.  
  
"Jarod! You look great!" I said. He was wearing a red jacket that my mom had given him and a pair of shorts like mine, but they were dark blue with a black stripe.  
  
"You guys look cool too! Your mom is the greatest Marc!" He said as he spun me and Erika with his opposite arms.  
  
"What did she give you?" Erika asked as she twisted around again.  
  
"She gave me a ticket for the S.S. Aqua and the Magnet Train! No more flying home for me!" He said and twisted me around. "The S.S Aqua leaves for Olivine tommorrow! And you can both come with me back to Jhoto!" He said and began a Tango, even though the music hadn't changed.  
  
"We can't go to Jhoto." I said and broke off the dance.  
  
"What?" He said and let go of Erika.  
  
"That's right. We aren't qualified. We both only have 6 badges." Erika said and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's all right! You guys are going to spend your vacation here, right? So, I'll leave for Jhoto tommorrow, and I can be back two days before Vacation ends! I'll miss you terribly, but I think I can live with a broken heart..." He said an made a cute dramatic pose.  
  
"All right! It sounds like a plan. Give me your cell phone." I said and took mine out while he got his. "We'll exchange numbers. If you get lonley, you can call me. And if I need to ask you something, I'll call you." I said and set the #1 speed dial on his phone to my number, and he set the #1 Speed dial on mine to his. Mom suddenly ran over and plopped Raichu on the floor next to me.  
  
"There! See how cute he is!?" She said and scratched his ear.  
  
"MOM!!" I yelled as I realized he was a compleate fur ball. "You used the hair drier on high, and the curling iron didn't you!?" 


	22. Chapter 21 Vacation At Last!

Chapter XXI- Vacation has arrived!  
(Even pokemon trainers need a break!)  
  
Raichu's fur went considerably back to normal after he slept on it that night. I  
should have guessed though that Mom wouldn't know how to dry him off. She's never  
had a pokemon of her own before. Raichu seemed to like her though, even if she did mess  
up his fur a little. That morning we came to the dock in Vermillion to wave good-bye to  
Jarod. It was hard for me to let him go again, and I made him promise to call me if he gets  
lonley. As a parting gift, he left me a pokeball with a rare pokemon inside. He said he  
would bring one for Erika when he came back, and not to open it until then. It was a very  
strange looking pokeball. He said it was a 'Yujin* Ball'. *Yujin means Friend in Japanese.  
Apparently all pokemon trainers in Jhoto now, get their first pokemon in one of these  
balls. It was a green color with yellow and red stripes. As we waved farewell, he hung out  
one of the Port holes yelling,  
"Have a nice summer! I'll be back soon enough!" After that, we flew back to Cinnabar  
and went immediatly to the mall. I found a magazine about the new techniques pokemon  
from Jhoto, Kento, or the Orange Islands can learn, so I bought one for Me and Erika.  
"All right!!" Erika yelled as she ran into the bathing suit store.  
"We're going to have an awsome summer!" I yelled and ran in after her. I ran to the bakini  
section, and she looked through the one peices. I found two that I really liked and tried  
them both on. One was a red color with orange stiped down the side. The other was a sort  
of cloth-like faberic that was red and more comfortable. The bottom of it was almost like  
something tarzan would wear though, thank God it had another bottom peice underneath  
with it. I looked in the mirrors and asked Erika. She said that the fabric one was the best.  
She got a one peice that was black with a pastel pink top and green straps that crossed in  
the back.  
After that, we went shopping at the 'Pokemon Paradise' a place only on Cinnabar where  
they sell beach toys for pokemon both from Cinnabar and Cianwood in Jhoto. I bought  
Raichu a beach ball with blue and yellow stripes, and Erika bought Charizard a pair of  
black sunglasses. We walked out of the mall and began to walk home when I said,  
"You know what would be really great on the first day of our vacation?"  
"What?" Erika said and placed Charizards glasses on.  
"If we had a pokemon picknick!" I said and Raichu said,  
"RAI!!" *YEAH!*  
"If we did, we could spend some time together, give our pokemon some exersise, and  
Leafeon and Vaporeon can be left alone for a while." I said and Raichu jumped up into  
my arms.  
"You know, that sounds like a great idea!" Erika said and hoped onto Charizard.  
"Great! Go Pidgeot!" I said and threw out her pokeball. I hopped on with Raichu in my  
arms, holding the bag with his beach ball in it, while I held the other, and we flew back to  
my house after Erika stopped at hers to get some of her stuff.  
"Marcy! Was the mall busy? What did you girls find?" She said as she looked at the bags  
in wonder.  
"Hey mom! We were going to go to the beach ok?" I said and began to walk upstairs.  
"Don't be silly! You don't have to ask, just walk out the front door!" She said and giggled  
at her own joke. We ran upstairs, and I ran to my room, and Erika took the guest room  
next to it. I came out with Raichu next to me a minute or two later to find Erika waiting  
for me.  
"Come on Marcy!" She yelled and opened the front door.  
"Oh, Marcy! Here, you'll need this for a picknick." She said and handed me a huge  
picknick basket, and gave the foldable umbrella to Erika. "Here you'll need this too! Erika  
do you have sun block?"  
"I've got everything!^_^"  
"Well, have a good time girls, and watch out for those boys!" She said and closed the  
door behind us.   
"Vacation at last!" I yelled and ran down to the shore after Erika with Raichu following  
behind me, and Charizard gliding overhead with his 'cool shades' as my dad would say.  
Erika stopped at a spot far enough from the water that our stuff wouldn't get wet if the  
tide came in. I set up the blanket while Erika set up the umbrella over it.  
"Everyone!..." I yelled,  
"Come on out!" Erika finished and we both threw all our pokeballs into the air except for  
the one Jarod gave me and Raichu's empty one. I put Arbok back into the computer to  
keep with me whatever it was that Jarod gave me.   
"Nine!" *Marc!*  
"Pidgeot!" *Stretch!*  
"LeafLeaf!" *Marcy!*  
"Grrr! Raaa!" *Surf time!* Gryrados said and swam into the water.  
"Vaporeon!!" *Leafeon!* She said and ran over to him. He licked her nose, and they sat  
down together on the sand.  
"HauntHaunt!" *Marcy!* She said and rubbed up against my chest.  
"Kadabra!" *Relax!* he said and layed down on the sand.  
"Arrrbokk!!??" *Haunter!!??* He said and gave Haunter a very strange look. When  
Haunter finally detached itself from me, it proceded to chase Arbok around. Erika layed  
back on Charizard who was flat on the sand, and Raichu curled up in my lap as I blew up  
his beach ball. After I finished, I threw it into the water, where Gyrados used his water  
gun to hit it to Pidgeot in the air to keep himself occupied.  
"Hey Raichu, you want me to teach you a new move?" I asked him, and his ears pearked  
up. "It's called Thunderstorm. I don't know if you can learn it though, I heard it's very  
hard."  
"Rai, Raichu!" *I'll try!* He said and jumped off my lap to stand in front of me.  
"Ok. Now, what you have to do is concentrate. Picture..." I began, but I was suddenly  
interupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see a rather older looking boy with  
black hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked him.  
"I'm sorry to interupt your training, but is that pokemon over there yours?" He asked and  
pointed to Leafeon.  
"Yes as a matter of fact it is why?" I asked and stepped compleatly around to face him so  
he couldn't see Leafeon.  
"Well, I was wondering what it is. It's not registering on my pokedex..." He said and  
showed it to me. I took it from him and opened it up. It began to play a recording,   
"I am Dexter, a pokedex designed for pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallete Town."  
and I realized then, exactly who it was.  
"You're Ash Ketchum!??" I said and looked from his picture to his face.  
"Yeah...so you've heard of me?" He said and scratched his head.  
"Of course! I followed all of your battles in Jhoto on T.V. I even saw your conquest of the  
Orange Leauge two years ago. Your Pikachu is amazing." I said and looked down to see  
him at his feet.  
"Pika!" *Thanks*  
"Really? What's your name?"  
"I'm Marcy Blaze, and this is my best friend Erika Crimson." I said and Erika got off  
Charizard.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you!" She said and shook his hand.  
"Ash!" Suddenly a girl with short orange hair ran up to him from behind.  
"This is my girlfriend, Misty Umi" He said and she shook our hands.  
"Aren't you the leader of Cerulean City Gym?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But, I left the Gym for my sisters to run. I'm on a vacation with Ash." She said and  
grabbed his arm.  
"So anyway, what is that pokemon?" He said.  
"Oh! Leafeon, come'er!" I said and Leafeon said something to Vaporeon that I didn't hear  
and came over. "This is my Leafeon!" I said and picked him up.  
"A what??..." Ash said and tried to use Dexter on it again. 'Not a know species. No data.'   
"There won't be one in there for him. I just evolved him about two weeks ago. You  
should probobly get your Pokedex upgraded." I said and Raichu walked over to my feet.  
"Oh! Your Pikachu evolved! I always knew it had something special. She said and  
kneeled down to look at him.  
"Can you at least tell me what it evolves from?" Ash tried to ignore Misty temporarily.  
"Oh sure! It evolves from a dark colored Eevee with a Leaf stone." I said and watched  
Misty carefully.  
"Really, I thought Leaf stones aren't sopposed to effect Eevees."  
"They're not. But because of a recessive genetic trait, this type of Eevee can use the  
readiation from it to evolve."  
"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it. Not even in Jhoto." He said and put his  
pokedex away. I put Leafeon down, and he strolled back over to chat with Vaporeon.  
"Ash. Why don't you ask Marcy to battle? I think she would make a worthy opponent."  
She winked at me which signaled to use Raichu.  
"Yeah!" I said. "You're Pikachu against my Raichu."  
"Well, I don't know, I'm an experienced trainer...." He said.  
"Oh Ash will you put your ego aside for two moments?" She said and gave him a good  
smack in the butt.  
"All right. But only because you insist. A one on one battle?"  
"That's great!" I said. I stepped back for a while, and Charizard drew a circle on the  
ground for our pokemon. Erika sat next to Misty on the side lines and I sent Raichu to the  
middle. Ash mummbled something to Pikachu then sent him out as well.  
"Let the battle begin!" Misty yelled and Pikachu used a quick attack.  
"Raichu, Agility!" I yelled and he dissapeared. For a while all you could see was the  
ocasional blip in the air where Raichu hit Pikachu or vise versa.  
"Pikachu, comet punch!" Ash yelled.  
"Raichu, thunderbolt!!" As pikachu jumped into the air to deliver the punch, Raichu  
shocked it, and it fell to the ground.  
"Pikachu, double team and slap!"  
"Raichu, BLIZZARD!"   
"Blizzard!? It can't use that! You're more inexperienced than I thought!" Pikachu split it's  
image and surrounded Raichu, hitting it every so often. But he blew out bursts off cold air  
until he hit the real one and froze it to the ground.  
"No way!!How??" He yelled.  
"Raichu, slap!" Raichu calmly walked over to Pikachu and began to slap it face back and  
fourth.  
"Pikachu! Thunder!"  
"Raichu, Light screen!"   
"Rai?" *hugh?*  
"Oh, he hasn't learned that yet!Quick, mimic me!" I began to wave my arms back and  
fourth as the thunder came closer. Raichu raised his arms and...he used metronome! He  
suddenly dissapeared as the Thunder hit the ground.  
"Where?" Neither me or Ash could find him. Suddenly, he came out of nowhere behind  
Pikachu, flying twords him with a kick.  
"Pikachu!" Raichu hit pikachu square in the jaw, knocking him loose from the ice, but  
k.o. ing him. "Pikachu!! But how!?" He ran over and picked up Pikachu.  
"The match is over. Raichu and Marcy are the winners!" Misty yelled, and Erika ran over  
to give me a hug.  
"That was cool! But how did he do that?" Erika said and Raichu jumped up into my arms.  
"You remember that magazine on teaching your pokemon new attacks? I was reading it  
on the way home, and I learned how to teach Raichu metronome." I said and looked at  
Ash. "I...I'm sorry. Is he ok?" I asked and Raichu put his paw ontop of Pikachu.  
"It's all right. I just haven't been betten in such a long time. I guess I forgot what it's like  
to lose. That was really amazing though! I never would have expected it." He said and  
Pikachu opened it's eyes.   
"Why don't you have lunch with us. You can order whatever you want. Then we'll be  
even." I said and put Raichu down.  
"What do you say Misty?." He asked and looked to her.  
"That would be great!" She said and took Pikachu from Ash. 


	23. Chapter 22 Rendezvous Under the Stars

Chapter XXIII- Rendezvous under the Stars  
  
The days after that were pretty much uneventfull. It was actually nice to be  
relaxing for such a long time. Mom even bought Raichu something like a Growlithe's  
basket for him to sleep in. It had a few pillows, which Raichu took out, and covers for  
him. Even though he probobly wouldn't need them during the summer. I had gotten Ash's  
phone number, and I gave him mine so we could meet later before the summer ends.  
One night, I was up late with Leafeon sitting on my lap, and Raichu on my head,  
when I noticed that Sailor Moon was on. (My FAVORITE anime!) But I was lost in the  
story. I kept watching, and I finally realized why I wasn't following the plot; This was  
Sailor STARS!!!! The final series of Sailor Moon (and the most humorously perverted  
not detailed x_x(); Echi humor) When I realized this, I ran out of my room, knocking  
Leafeon off my lap, and ran into Erika's guest room.  
"Erika!!!" I shook her, "Erika!!!! Wake up!!! Sailor Moon....Stars!!!!!! They actually  
dubbed it!!!!!" I was so excited at this point that I was shaking.  
"WHAT?!" Erika said and rolled Vaporeon off her feet as she got up. "STARS!!!!???"  
She screamed and ran back with me into my room, although we actually didn't need to do  
that, because there was a T.V. in her room too.  
"I.....I don't BeLieVe IT!!!!" She screamed as I poped in a blank tape and began recording.  
"Now we can record this and compare it to the japanese version!!! Make fun of it!!!!" I  
yelled too excited.  
"YES!!!" She screamed and sat down next to me on the floor. Out of the corner of my  
eye, I could see Vaporeon walk into the room, still half asleep.  
"Oh, she DID NOT say that!!!" I yelled out suddenly, "It was more like, 'Seyia, you know,  
I have a boyfriend!...'" I finished my impresion of Usagi(Serena). A few seconds later, we  
finally realized what episode it was and fell over when Seyia came out of the bathroom  
wearing that little towel!!!!!! (That was great! ;^) We both rolled over laughing when  
Chibi-Chibi ran over and started pulling on it, then he ran back into the bathroom and  
slammed the door. The japanese version of that was the best though!!!!!!  
"This is my favorite episode!!! Look at Ami's face!!!" I yelled as the girls(Minako(Mina),  
Makoto(Lita), Rei, and Ami) stared at where Seyia had been standing, all of them  
blushing with big sweat drops. We suddenly heard the down stairs porch glass door shut.  
I looked around and realized that both Leafeon and Vaporeon were gone.  
"Erika!!! Leafeon!..." I yelled, and she swung around.  
"Vaporeon!"  
"We have to find them!"  
"Was it a burglur?!" She screamed.  
"Come on Raichu!" I yelled as I got up and ran out of the room.  
"Charizard!" She ran over to her room and called him to follow her. "This is no time to  
sleep!!!!!???" He slowly got up and followed us. We ran down the stairs carefully,  
without turning on any lights. We steailthly walked to the porch glass doors and poked  
our heads to the glass, one ontop of the other. We watched quietly as the swing swayed  
back and fourth in the light breeze. Then, we saw Leafeon and Vaporeon walk to the  
swing. They stopped and talked for a second, then Vaporeon jumped on. Leafeon walked  
behind it and began to push it back and forth slowly with his nose.  
"Ohhhh....how cute!" I whispered to Erika.  
"Hey look, they're saying something....." She said quietly and slide the glass door open a  
crack.  
"Eri.....!" I began to say, but quieted as I saw Lefeon jump onto the swing next to  
Vaporeon.  
"Vaporrrr...eon" *Leafeon....*  
"Leaf...eon...?" *Vapor...eon...?"* She gently rubbed her neck against Leafeons, and he  
whispered something, *This is the...perfect night...The stars are not nearly as  
beautiful....as you though...*  
"Porrrrr..." *(Cute purring noise)* with blushing. They both sat for a few moments just  
enjoying the fact that they were alone(or so they thought) together. Vaporeon suddenly  
jumped off the swing and headed for the garden that was just beyond it. Leafeon jumped  
off and ran to be by her side.  
"Should we....?" I asked Erika.  
"follow them? Why not?^_^" She said and told both Raichu and Charizard to stay there. I  
slowly opened the glass door and we both snuck out, leaving Raichu and Charizard as  
guards. We walked stealthily up the stone path behind Leafeon and Vaporeon. We  
dodged behind the larger plants that were in the garden and watched them both from  
there.  
*Va...Vaporeon?*  
*Yes?*  
*Well....ya see...*  
*What is it? Some thing wrong?* She said as she nuzzled close to him.  
*No actually, everything's perfect....I was just going to tell you...*  
*Tell me what?*  
*Just how much I love you.....but, there's no way to describe it...* He said as he looked  
into her eyes.  
*Oh Leafeon! I love you too.*  
"Let's leave them alone." I said quietly and we walked stealthily back to the house.We  
went back up stairs using Charizards tail as a light and went back to finish making fun of  
Sailor Moon. (We love to poke fun at the American Versions, because they always screw  
something up.)  
The next morning about 7:00, I woke up to my cell phone on my night table  
ringing. I knew that it could be one of two people, Ash, or Jarod. I slowly got out of bed  
and pressed the 'receive' button.  
"Hello?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.  
"Hey Marcy. It's Jarod." I was so happy to hear from him.  
"Hi! So what's new?"  
"Not much. I'm still waiting to get Erika's pokemon, and...oh! What time is it there?! I  
hope I didn't wazke you up!!??"  
"It's seven."  
"I'm sorry! I'm still not used to the time zones after six months! What's new with you?"  
"Not much. I met Ash Ketchum."  
"Really? The Ash Ketchum? How?"  
"I met him at the beach. He was interested in Leafeon."  
"Really? Thats awsome! You are going to introduce me to him when I get back, right?"  
"Oh, of course! But speaking of when you get back....I miss you."  
"You really do?"  
"Of course. That's twice now you know. That I've had to let you go."  
"Well, you know, I really miss you too, and I can't wait to see the costume you pick out  
for the S.S.Aqua."  
"Costume?"  
"Yeah, it's a costume party you know."  
"Really? Well, I think I have an idea."  
"I know what I'm going to be! Hey, you didn't let that pokemon out yet right?  
"No of course not. A promise is a promise. So, I guess I'll see you then."  
"Yeah."  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Bye."  
"Bye." I said and pushed the end button.  
"Was that Jarod?" I suddenly realized that Erika had been standing in the doorway the  
entire time.  
"Oh! Erika! Good morning. Oh, and yes, that was him." I said and put the phone back on  
the night table. She slowly walked over to my bed and sat down on the end of it.  
"You really like him hugh?" She said and looked at me.  
"Yes. Yes, I do. I've never met another guy like him." I didn't know what to say. I was  
totally in love with him. He was so nice, and polite,  
"and cute, and funny, and he always listens." I finished a loud without realizing it. I could  
feel Erika starring at me. I knew she was.  
".............So......what was that about a costume?" She finally asked.  
"Oh! He said that the party on the S.S. Aqua is going to be a costume ball." I said and put  
my slippers on. "I'll tell you all about it at breakfast." I said, because I could smell mom  
cooking some baccon downstairs. We walked downstairs together and and sat down at the  
island in the kitchen.  
"Here you go! Eat up girls!" Mom said and she put infront of us, each a plate of baccon  
and eggs. "The pancakes will be coming soon, I ran out of flour, so I'll have to go over to  
the market quick."   
"No problem mom!" I said as I swallowed the eggs and inhaled the baccon.  
"I'll be right back girls." She said as she wiped her hands off and turned off the stove. The  
market was right down the road, so there was no need for her to be gone too long. Then,  
as I was finishing off my eggs, Raichu jumped onto my lap and took some of my bacoon.  
"Raichu! I thought I told you to ask first?" But the bacoon wasn't what he wanted.  
"Raichu! RaiRai, chu....chu! RaiRaichu!" *Hurry! Marcy, Eri...ka!...Vapor...eon!* He ran  
up the stairs as he ate the peice of bacoon he had stolen to get my attention. We both ran  
into Erika's room, following Raichu.  
"VAPOREON!" Erika yelled and ran over to her. She was laying flat on the floor  
compleatly out. "Vaporeon! Come on! Snap out of it!" She yelled.  
"Come on let's get her to the pokemon center!" I took out Pidgeot's pokeball and gave it  
to Erika. "I'll write mom a note, you go ahead and take Pidgeot."  
"Ok!" She picked up Vaporeon and ran carefully back down the stairs, swinging the front  
door open wide and letting out Pidgeot. As she flew off, I ran into my room and got out a  
peice of paper from my computers printer, then a pen and wrote mom a short note.   
  
Mom,  
Poke-emergency, be at the pokemon center, see you soon.  
Marcy   
  
I ran back downstairs and used a magnet to stick it to the fridge. I grabbed White  
Blazes' pokeball and ran out the front door with Raichu behind me, closing it nearly on  
his tail.  
"Sorry Raichu, close one, Go, White Blaze!" I yelled and threw her pokeball out infront  
of me as I ran. It was soon enough behind me, and White Blazed ran to me, her pokeball  
returning to my hand. "We need to get to the pokemon center fast." I said and jumped on  
her, still in my pajamas. "Go!" I yelled as soon as I grabbed hold of Raichu and set him  
on my lap. She dashed off and before we knew it, we were there.  
I jumped off of her and called her back, while I ran into the center. I was still  
wearing my slippers and felt kind of stupid in my pajamas. I looked around to find Erika  
sitting on the couch with a pillow on her lap, and Pidgeot's pokeball in hand.  
"Erika?" I asked and sat down next to her.  
"I explained what happened and they were going to do some quick blood tests. Oh, here."  
She said and gave me Pidgeot's pokeball back.  
"ChuChu..." *Erika...* Raichu jumped out of my lap and curled up on Erika's.  
"I'm sure she'll be all right." I said and put my arm around her. We waited there like that  
for about ten minutes, until Nurse Joy finally came out. Erika stood up nearly knocking  
Raichu off her lap.  
"Well?" Erika said.  
"We tested her blood for any abnormal hormones and...."  
"But that's only if..."  
"Congratulations miss! You're Vaporeon is going to be a mom!" We both stared in awe as  
we realized what had happened the night before. 


	24. Chapter 23 Burning Desire

Chapter XXIII- Burning Desire  
  
Well, about four weeks passed between then and now, and there was nothing  
especially eventful to tell you the truth. I taught Raichu how to use Thunderstorm and  
Hydro Pump, and we had another lunch with Ash and Misty. I told them all about Jarod,  
and how he was supposed to be coming back at the end of the summer. I missed him so  
bad. I had no idea why. It's just like me and Erika when we don't see each other often. It's  
like, there's a part of our lives missing. That's why we promised always to stay together,  
or in touch no matter what. I always pretended we had a phsycic bond, even when we  
were little, now I belive it's true, that it really does exsist.  
Well, we went home that afternoon, and we had to bring Vaporeon to the  
pokemon center again, because she was having her Eevee's. They were the cuttest little  
pokemon I had ever seen. They really were tiny though. There were, two of the darker  
colored ones and the other two were normal shade. We left the baby Eevee's at the  
pokemon center with nurse Joy for a few days, until they were big enough to go into  
pokeballs, because they really were too tiny. Me and Erika shared the Eevee's, I took one  
dark colored one and one normal one, as well as Erika. We decided that we had enough  
vacation time and now that she could use Vaporeon in battle, we would go and check out  
how Blaine was doing. We walked to Blaines gym, and went to open the doors, but he  
opened them before us.  
"Girls! How is everything? How are your pokemon? Erika I trust your Charmander has  
evolved into Charizard?"  
"Oh yes, a while ago!" Erika said and let him out of his pokeball.  
"Ah! He's spactaculare! And Marcy! What about yours?"  
"Well, actually, mine evolved into a Charmeleon, but I haven't been using her since I got  
White Blaze, my Ninetails."  
"Well, it all depends on a trainers style! No harm done. So I'm sure you didn't come here  
just to say 'hello' though?"  
"You're very right as always Blaine. We challange you to a match!"  
"I've been waiting for this day! To find out just how good you really are!" He yelled and  
swung the doors wide open, as he flipped two switches to turn on the enormous lights.  
"All right, who's going first? He yelled as he ran to his side of the ring.  
"I am!" I yelled, and sent out White Blaze, "Go pokeball!"  
"It'll be a one on one match! All right, go, Rapidash!" He yelled and threw out her  
pokeball.  
"White Blaze, use your Confuse ray!" She opened her mouth and let out a high pitched  
tone that even hurt my ears.  
"Rapidash, Agility!" Suddenly Rappidash dissapeared and reappeared in a different place.  
"Keep going White Blaze!" And the sound eventually got to Rapidash. "Now, use Double  
Team!" White Blaze split itself into several images and surrounded Rapidash.  
"Rapidash Horn Drill!" But instead of using Horn Drill, she used a Flamethrower, which  
only caused her to lose her bearing.  
"Now White Blaze, Bite her!" I yelled and White Blaze reassembled herself, then jumped  
up into the air and bit Rapidashs' flank.  
"Rapidash, stomp!" Rapidash threw White Blaze off of her into the ground, and siomped  
on her hard.  
"White Blaze! Rapidash isn't confused anymore...That's it! White Blaze! Roar!" White  
Blazed slipped out from underneath Rapidash and roared. It shook the gym and scared  
Rapidash into being paralyzed. "Now! Fire Spin!" I yelled and she let out a huge flame of  
fire that engulfed Rapidash, k. o.ing it. "Nice job! White Blaze, return."  
"Rapidash return! That was great Marcy! Come get your badge." He said and I walked up  
to him and he placed it in my hand. "That was very good." I walked back to Erika and  
gave her a big hug.  
"Good Luck!" I said and put the badge with my others in my backpack.  
"Come on Blaine! Show me what your made of!" Erika yelled out and threw out the  
Masterball in her bow.  
"Wait, isn't that???" I realized that Erika was using Charizard for this one.  
"Go Growlithe!" Blaine yelled and threw the pokeball to the middle of the ring.  
"Charizard, Fly and Slash!" She yelled and Charizard flew up high.  
"Growlithe, Agility!" Blaine yelled, and it began to dissapear and reappear. Charizard  
tried to follow it, but it couldn't.  
"Charizard, fly down in a circle!" Charizard quickly flew down and around, hitting  
Growlithe twice.  
"Growlithe, bite!" Growlithe jumped onto Charizard and bit it's neck.  
"Charizard Seisemic Toss! Charizard!" Erika yelled but soon realized that Charizard had  
become confused by Growlithes' Agility.  
"Growlithe! Take Down!" Growlithe jumped off and backed up as it prepared to body  
slam Charizard with all it's might.  
"Charizard!!Listen to me! Use your tail! Tail Whip!" Charizard turned, and just before  
Growlithe hit Charizard, he used his tail to smack him into the ground. Not quite what  
Erika had planned by the look on her face, but it still did some major damage. "Now,  
wing attack!" Charizard flew up high and began to flap it's wings hard. It created gusts of  
wind so that Growlithe couldn't hold on the the ground, "now, Knight move!"  
"What?!" Me and Blaine both said at the same time. Charizard flew past Growlithe and  
landed behind it, hitting it with an awsome back hand(or should I say claw).  
"What...What was that??" Blaine yelled and called Growlithe back.  
"That was a move that Marcy's Boyfriend taught him while he was playing chess."  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!!!" Not yet at least...^_^ I yelled and blushed.  
"Where is he from?" Blaine asked as he walked up to Erika.  
"He's from Jhoto." She said and he handed her her badge. She then turned around and  
called Charizard back. "Charizard, return!"  
"That was truely amazing!" I yelled and hugged her tight.  
"Thanks!"  
"Well girls, I'm proud of you. You're even better than I thought you were. I guess I don't  
need to wish you luck on your journey..." He said as we began to walk out.  
"It'd be nice!" I said and laughed. "Thanks again! Bye!" We both yelled.  
"Good luck girls! And goodbye!"   
After that, we went back to my house to discover that my mom had staged yet  
another party. Not as big this time though, just for me, Erika, and our pokemon. It was a  
fun party though. Charizard accidetally melted some of the cake with his flame, and  
White Blaze got it all over her fur. It just wasn't the same though without Jarod. No one  
telling jokes, and no one to dance with. After the party was over, that is, when all the  
pokemon and us were full of ice cream cake, I went upstairs and called Jarod.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hi Jarod."  
"What's up? You feeling ok?"  
"No."  
"What's wrong? Does your head still hurt?"  
"No...I just...really miss you. I...don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt so empty since  
you left."  
"You....know...to tell you the truth...I've felt the same way." There was a long pause on  
both our sides.  
"........Really?"  
"I wanted to see you, I....wanted to hear your voice."  
"Why...didn't you just call?"  
"I...I didn't want to bother you. I thought maybe you would think it was a waste of  
airspace....?"  
"No of course not. When I talk to you.....it comforts me."  
"What about Erika?"  
"I care about her of course!!!....but....this is a different feeling I have... for you. The  
feelings I have for Erika...are different."  
"Marc....I never knew you cared so much..."  
"I think about you....everyday....When are you going to come home.........to me?"  
"I got Erika's pokemon....if you want...I can take the next cruise back. Then, we can spend  
the rest of the summer together....and still go to the ball...."  
"You don't have to come back....if you're not ready yet. Just take your time. It's only...one  
more month."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah.^_^ Thanks for cheering me up. Bye!"  
"Bye......'Angel'." I hung up the phone a moment later and realized he called me his  
'Angel'. It was a cute nickname that I thought fit me.  
"Angel....." I said to myself as Erika walked in.  
"Who's that?" She said refearing to 'Angel' as she sat down on my bed.  
"Me...." I said slowly. She was really confused. "He called me his angel..." I said as my  
eyes began to water. "I miss him sooooo much..." I said and clingged to Erika.  
"It's ok." She hugged me back. "He is coming back after all and it's only five weeks."   
"You're right...but until I stop crying...can I just sit here with you...like this?" ToT  
"Of course." 


	25. Chapter 24 Baby Love

Chapter XXIV- Baby Love  
  
The first two weeks were fairly uneventful inside of the fact that I can't stop  
thinking about Jarod. Hey, so what's NEW??? Not much.....Gyrados learned Dragon  
Rage. Which was actually an accident. And I got a special visit at the beach. We were at  
the beach with Ash and Misty when Ash said,   
"I've got an idea! Why don't we have a surfing contest? Erika, you have a pokemon that  
can surf right?"  
"Sure I do."  
"Great! Misty's got plenty too! We'll have teams, Misty and me against you and Marcy.  
What do ya say?"  
"Sounds like fun!" I said and grabbed Gyrados' pokeball. "Go Gyrados!" I said and threw  
his pokeball into the water. Me and Erika both climbed onto his back. I held onto his  
dorsal fin, while Erika held onto my waist.   
"Go, Mantine!" she yelled and threw a blue pokeball into the water.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"I caught it in Jhoto fishing! Isn't it cute?" She said as she got onto it's back with Ash. It  
had two fins on it's sides that were made of cartalige, so they were more like wings. But it  
was a beautiful dark blue color with a greyish underside.  
"All right. On the count of three, we'll go out to that marker and back. Who ever get's  
back first wins."  
"Right!" Erika said.  
"Go!" He yelled and we sprinted off. At first, we were in the lead, but that Mantine of  
hers was really fast. It didn't even look like it was touching the water.   
"Come on Gyrados! Use your whirlpool!" I yelled and he created a huge whirlpool of  
water that lifted us out of the water. We sped tword Misty and Ash who were rounding  
the marker. We rounded the marker after them, and it was a flat out swim to the shore.  
Mantine pulled ahead again, but something happened to Gyrados. The whirlpool became  
larger and higher, until we were a good two feet out of the water. The sky turned black  
and the waves began to crash up against all of us.  
"What's happening!?" I yelled and held on tight.  
"That's his Dragon Rage!!!!" Misty yelled as we caught up to her and Ash.  
"What!?" I yelled and tried to hold on as the wind blew up. The shore was right there, and  
Misty and Ash were far behind us.  
"Marcy!!Tell him to stop!!" Erika yelled and held on to my waist tight.  
"Gyrados, stop!!" I yelled, but he ignored my command. "Erika, hold on!!" Gyrados  
slammed into the shore, and we both flew off him, landing on the sand.  
"Marcy!! Erika!!" I could hear Misty yelling from far behind us.  
"Eri..ka?" I said as I tried to get up. I realized she was half ontop of me, and I carefully  
slid out from underneath. "You..ok?" I asked and she opened her eyes a little.  
"Yeah...but.."  
"but..." I repeated,  
"THAT WAS NUTS!!" She yelled and jumped up off me, "LET'S GO AGAIN!!"  
"Ahhhh..........NO!!" I said and sat up. "Gyrados, return!" I yelled and as soon as he went  
back into his pokeball, everything went back to normal.  
"Are you guys ok???!!!" Misty yelled and Ash called back her Mantine.   
"Yeah, although, I think Erika's common sense left with the wind." I said and giggled.  
"That was fun!! Dangerous, but fun none the less!!" She yelled and stood up.  
"I'm really sorry, I never should have asked you to race. That's something I only usually  
do in Jhoto." Ash said and gave Misty back her lure ball.  
"That's ok. No harm done." I said as I turned around to pick up Raichu because he was  
shaking. "Oh, my poor baby...I'm ok."   
"Oh my gosh!!!! You're hurt!!!!" She yelled and ran over to me touching my back  
carefully.  
"Hugh? oh, that was from Seafoam Islands." I said and tried to reach my scar.  
"You got that at Seafoam Islands??!! What happened did a Gyrados attack you?!" She  
said and realized that it wasn't bleeding.  
"I don't remember how I got it." I said and Misty starred at me like I was nuts or  
something. It was like, 'How could you not remember getting a scar that big?'  
"It's a long story. Whad' ya say if we get some hot dogs, and I'll tell you all about it?"  
"Sure!" Ash said and we all got hotdogs at the concession stand to eat while I told the  
story. I even got Raichu one.  
"So to make a longgggg story really short, we were visiting Seafoam Islands, and we  
stopped on a patch of ice. We both thought it was an icy part on the floor, but it turns out  
that it was the floor. Charizard accidentally melted the ice, and then cracked it when he  
tried to fly off. He ended up falling down onto the basement floor with me, and we were  
both knocked out for a while. I was out a lot longer than him though. So, when I woke up,  
or when my eyes focused, I don't exactly remember which came first, I saw Articuno  
trying to get the snow and ice off me."  
"Articuno??!! Really??!! Are you sure??" Ash said.  
"Positive. Erika can even tell you. So any way, there was a sharp pain in my back.  
Articuno had accidentally caught it's beak on my shirt, and when it tried to get it off, it  
gave me that scar."  
"Amazing." Misty said and polished off her hotdog.  
"So, how did you escape?" Ash asked as he pet pikachu's head.  
"Jarod helped us out. I don't know how though because I was out the entire  
time."  
"So, it sounds like Jarod is a really nice guy...Is he your boyfriend?" Misty said and turned  
to look at the hotels along the beach then smiled.  
"Not yet. But he is an amazing guy." I said.  
"He is...?" I heard behind me a guys voice, I turned around, and there he was, swimming  
trunks and towel.  
"....Jarod...." I was too astonished to speak at first. "JAROD!!!!" I yelled and my eyes  
filled with tears. I ran over to him and hugged him tight.  
"Marcy...I couldn't wait any longer to see you." He said and hugged me back.  
"Jarod! I've missed you soooo much...you can't imagine!" I said as I began to cry.  
"Marc..." He said and just held me tight. There was a relaxing silence. No birds, no waves  
crashing. Just the beating of his heart and a silent wind that blew our hair.  
"Baby Love....They were ment for each other." I could hear Erika whisper.  
"Why...did you come home so soon?" I asked him as I wiped tears off my face.  
"Well I had everything I needed and...I didn't want to make you wait any more. There was  
just...no point in it."  
"You are the perfect guy!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He turned a little red, but  
didn't pull away. He was a little stunned at first, but quickly brushed his paralysis off.  
"Er..rrika. I have your pokeball. Do you have yours Marc?" He was still holding onto me.  
"Yup." I said and pulled it out. I was a little surprised at what I had just done myself.  
"Here you go Erika." He said and pulled another Yujin ball like mine out of his back pack  
and gave it to Erika.  
"What are those?" Ash asked and got up.  
"A little present for my friends." He said and finished, "go ahead, open them."  
"Pokeball go!" We both yelled and threw them up into the air. They hit the ground and let  
out the cuttest pokemon I had ever seen!.... 


	26. Chapter 25 The Rest of Our Vacation

Chapter XXV- The Rest of Our Vacation  
  
Jarod had given me an adorable pokemon that almost looked like an ant-eater. it  
had brownish-red colored skin with a cremish colored underside, and six small dark green  
circles going down it's back in two rows of three.  
"It's so cute!!!" I yelled and went to pick it up. It suddenly curled up into a ball and burst  
flames out of it's back! "Oh!!!Hinoarashi!!*" I yelled. *Japanese for 'Storm of Fire' I decided that's  
what I would name him.  
"That's a Cyndaquil. It's one of the starting pokemon that you get from Professor Elm in  
New Bark Town. The one I gave Erika is also a Cyndaquil."   
"Cnynda Quillll!" *Hi!*  
"I also got you something else." Jarod said and pulled out a small box.  
"What...?" I looked at this small little black box and opened it. "A...." I starred in wonder  
as I realized it was a ring. "You...this isn't..." He took it out of the box and took out a gold  
chain he had in his pocket. He slipped the ring onto the chain and put it around my neck.  
"Don't worry, it's not what you think. This is only so you can have a little peice of me  
with you if I ever have to leave again." He said and put the box back into his pocket.  
"Thank you..." I said still a little stunned.  
"Now you can say I'm your boyfriend!" He said and smiled.  
"Were you here to hear that???!!!" I said.  
"Of course!" He said cheerfully. I turned a little red and said,  
"Well I guess we had better get going. We'll see you later Ash, Misty!" I said,  
"Hinoarashi, return!"  
"Bye!" We all yelled and Raichu jumped up into my arms as we walked back to my  
house.   
"See you guys later!" Misty yelled to us as we began to run. We ran all the way back to  
the house and changed into our regular clothes. Mom knew that Jarod had been here  
before though, she just didn't tell me. 'He had to come to change' she said. So after we had  
finished eating our lunch, we sat down in the living room with the Noon Poke-News on  
and put two maps on the table. One of Kento, and one of Jhoto.  
"I really wish you guys could see what Jhoto was like. It so beautiful this time of year  
too." He said and pointed to Cherry Grove City.  
"I'd love to go." I said reading the map.  
"We'll just have to stay on the ship when everyone else gets off for Olivine." Erika said.  
"So after we get on at Vermillion city," Jarod began, "We arrive a day later in Olivine,  
and take the boat back to Vermillion. That's three days on a boat. You think you can  
handle it?" He said looking at us.  
"What about you?" I said, "Can you handle it?"  
"Oh, I've had to spend more time than that flying home. It's no big deal to me."  
"So you brought your costume back with you right?" Erika asked.  
"Oh yeah! It's hangging upstairs in the other guest room!" He said and blushed a little.  
"You're staying here?" I asked him. At this point a big sweat drop fell down his head.  
"Well....your mom said it would be ok...and I really didn't want to stay at the pokemon  
center because there were no more rooms at any of the hotels...." He said and tried to  
distract me by tracing a road on the map with his finger.   
"Well, if it's ok with mom, I guess it's ok with me. Just don't get up in the middle of the  
night, no sleep walking, and no drinking milk out of the milk carton!!" (All of which I do  
every so often...^_^())  
"Right!" He said and laughed.  
"So, we have a plan! Yeah!" Erika yelled.  
"So, we get on board the S.S.Aqua," Jarod started,  
"We go to the ball," I said,  
"We stay on board," Erika said,  
"And we come back here!" Jarod finished.  
"Then we'll have to fly to Pallete Town to challange Ash." I said pointing that out.  
"No problem!" Erika said. "Do you have a flying pokemon Jarod?"  
"You bet I do! And you'll never belive what it is!" He stood up excited.  
"Just don't tell me it's an Articuno." I said still sitting.  
"Nope! Pokeball go!" He threw a Great Ball onto the rug behind the couch, and I couldn't  
belive what I saw.  
"What....What is it?" I said in shock. It looked just like a Rapidash, but a little larger, and  
it had an amazingly long horn. But the best part about it, was it had wings. It was so  
beautiful. They almost seemed to shine as she opened them. They looked just like a  
phenoix's wings. Yellow, blended into orange, then red and dark red.  
"I call it, Pegesedon." He said and rubbed it's fire mane.  
"Where??" I was still in shock.  
"It'll only evolve from a Cinnabar Island Rapidash at Lv.90 and only if it loves it's  
trainer." He said and she nuzzled up against his chest. Both me and Erika stared in  
wonder and awe at it. We had always wanted to ride the legendary Pegusus, and this was  
as close as we were ever going to get.  
"Can I....pet it??" I said and got up off the couch slowly.  
"Well, she doesn't usually let people get too close..." He said, but I slowly walked up and  
held out my hand palm up. I was still a good two feet infront of her. She smelled my hand  
then licked it.  
"Good girl..." I said in a calm voice. Jarod starred at me as I walked closer to her. I stood  
perfectly still right infront of her, and she nuzzled my chest just like she did to Jarod.  
"Amazing??!!" He said. She licked my cheek and nuzzled my neck.  
"Good girl..." I said again, and purposely touched her fire mane.  
"Wait!" Jarod said, but I put my hand on her. To his astonishment, she didn't burn me.  
The fire went around my hand like it was air. "How....?"  
"She knows by smell who to trust and who not to. She knew that I wouldn't hurt her." I  
said and gently stroked her mane. "Isn't that right?" She made a cute neighing noise and  
licked my cheek.  
"Pegesedon, return." He said and called her back. "That's really amazing." Jarod said still  
wondering just how I did that.  
"So...." Erika said, "after we fly to Pallete and win our last badge, we can come to Jhoto  
with you."  
"Right!" I yelled and jumped over the couch to sit with Erika.   
So after that we spent the rest of our vacation preparing for our final Gym battle in  
Kento with Ash, and catching pokemon in the burned down mansion. There's a legend  
that it was burned down by Ho-oh himself after a dangerous pokemon was born there.  
That pokemon is the legendary Ryukirin. A fire pokemon even stronger than Lugia,  
guardian of the other bird poke-gods. It is now said to reside in Jhoto, running all over the  
land, trying to escape from Ho-oh's wrath. It's one of the legendary pokemon that run  
across the land, escaping the wrath of the birds. Suicune, the legendary dog of water, was  
said to be the one who destroyed Atlantis with it's roar alone; and Raikou, the legendary  
dog of thunder, is said to be responsible for the Northern Lights in Jhoto. He ran through  
the sky, heating the clouds to high temperatures using thunderbolts to create it's glow; and  
Entei, the legendary dog of fire, who can paralyze a pokemon with it's roar alone. But  
none is as strong as Ryukirin.   
Now, however, the only thing that can be found in the mansion, are Charmanders,  
Ponyta, Growlithe, the occasional Rapidash, and the elusive Magmars. But the Magmars  
are easier to find around the base of Mt.Magma, a volcano that erupted hundreds of years  
ago, forming the secondary parts of the island. While we were there, we saw very few  
Charmanders, but I caught two Ponyta, Erika caught a Growlithe and a Rapidash, and  
Jarod caught a Charmander.  
Later that day, about 4:00, Erika and me both dropped off our Masterballs with  
dad so he could alter them for us.  
"Ok dad, now, this one is for Raichu, this one is for Erika's Charizard, and this one is for  
Jarod's Pegesedon." I said and put three masterballs on his desk.  
"Sure thing sweet heart, but, could you explain to me what a Pegesedon is?" Dad asked as  
he picked the balls up off his desk and put them in a machine that almost looked like an  
oven.  
"Oh, evolution of Rapidash at Lv.90 with love from trainer." Jarod explained.  
"Fascinating." He said as he picked up five small paint brushes. "Well, they should be  
ready before you leave for Jhoto guys. You can probobly pick them up tommorrow  
morning."  
"That's great dad! Thanks!" I said and closed the door after me. "We can come back  
tommorrow before we start to pack." I said as I walked down the hall.  
"Hey Marcy? Do you remember that guy in Pewter City? He gave us that Old Amber  
stone?" Erika said and stopped.  
"You're right. We should probobly leave it here." I said and Erika rummeged through her  
back pack.  
"Here it is!" She said and pulled out the circular, semi-translucent stone.  
"Great! We'll leave it at the desk."  
"Raichu Rai chu rai ChuChu?" *Can I see it Erika?*  
"Sure." She handed it to Raichu and he ran past us to the desk.  
"Raichu!" I said watching him trying to pull himself up onto the desk.  
"Raichu chu!" *Here you go!* Raichu said putting the stone on the desk.  
"Thanks Raichu!^_^" The receptinest said.  
"Just leave that for my dad!" I said as I picked Raichu off of the counter.  
"Sure thing Marcy. Bye!" She said as we walked out the door.  
"We should probobly go home and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Erika yelled.  
"That's a good idea!" Jarod yelled.  
"Yeah, but you know what a better one is?" I said as I began to run, "The last one home  
cleans the dishes!" I yelled and Erika and Jarod soon caught up.   
"Very funny!" Jarod said.  
"Funny? But I was serious! And since you two are much faster than me, Go White  
Blaze!" I yelled and threw her pokeball infront of me.  
"Hey! Not fair!" Erika yelled as I jumped onto White Blaze. "Go Charizard!" She yelled  
and hopped onto Charizards back.  
"Hey! Go, Pegesedon! I'm gonna get you Marcy!!" He said and jumped onto Pegesedon.  
It was neck and neck for a while, but just as Erika flew through the front gate, Jarod  
jumped off Pegesedon and onto White Blaze.  
"Hey! Not fair!" I yelled.   
"Sure it is!" He said and grabbed my waist.  
"Ok! White Blaze, return!"  
"Hey!!!??What's the big idea!!" He said as we fell to the ground. I landed right on top of  
him. "Ouch!!" He yelled and just looked at me. "Now....how is that going to help you  
win?" I got up, laughed and started running. "Hey?!" He laughed and tried to get up, but  
that worked perfectly! His butt hurt so bad, that he couldn't stand up! ;^)   
"I knew that would happen!" I yelled as I rounded the gate.  
"Ok! I give up you win! I'll wash the dishes! Just help me up?" He said as he tried to get  
up again.  
"OH!! OK!!" I yelled back and ran over to him. "Here," I held out my hand and he took it,  
but pulled me down onto the ground with him, "Hey!!" I said and he sprinted off. I got up  
and ran after him as fast as I could, but I was trying far too hard.  
"Come on Angel! Almost there!" He yelled as I began to catch up to him. I was panting  
hard, and I was steadily slowed down. "Marc?" Finally I stopped just inside the gate.  
"Marc you ok?" He asked me and ran over. I couldn't say anything to him because I was  
panting so hard my chest hurt. "Marc! Say something!?" He said and put his hand on my  
back.  
"I........I'm......ok....." I said with gasps inbetween every word.  
"Are you sure?" I shook my head, which wasn't a good idea, because I was already dizzy.  
He put his hand infront of me as I began to fall over. "Marcy!?" he said. I fell into him,  
still panting away, a little easier now though. Suddenly, he took his other arm, and put it  
under my legs and picked me up. "Erika!!" He yelled. Erika came out and said,  
"It's ok, she'll be all right, just put her on the couch." He put me on the couch and held my  
hand, which was a little shaky.  
"What's wrong with her?!" He said worried.  
"Oh sweat heart! You shouldn't be running around too much like that! You know better!"  
Mom came down the stairs and walked over into the kitchen. Erika walked over and gave  
me a chocolate chip cookie to eat.  
"Marcy gets tired very easy. It's because she has chronic fatigue syndrome. She isn't and  
can't be as active as a normal person. She just needs to rest." Erika explained, and with  
my free hand I touched Jarod's worried face.  
"It's ok....I'll be fine. Just wake me up tommorrow morning, you watch."  
"You promise?"  
"I'm positive I don't have to promise." I said and fell asleep on the couch by the fireplace. 


	27. Chapter 26 SS Aqua Part I

Chapter XXVI- S.S. Aqua Part I  
  
The next morning, I woke up to find myself in my bed room. I didn't realize what  
had happened at first, but I looked over to my left, and there was Jarod, with his head on  
the bed sleeping in a sitting postion. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to carry  
me upstairs, into my room, and then fall asleep by my bed. I wasn't sure what to say. I was  
still really tired, but I had to wake him up so we could start packing. The ship left at 11:00  
and it was already 8:00. I slowly got up out of bed, so that I didn't make a squeak, and  
went into the closet to change into my costume. I had a huge walk-in closet that I loved.  
"Hugh..." I could hear Jarod waking up just as I went to open the door  
"Marc....Marc....MARCY!?" He looked around and couldn't find me at first.  
"Over here." I said as I walked out.  
"oh......Marcy! I was so worried about you!! Are you ok now??" He asked running over to  
me.  
"I'm fine. I just needed to take a nap. So...what do you think?" I said and did a little twirl.  
"Let me guess....Queen Mercury from Sailor Moon?"  
"That's it! How did you know?" I said and stopped twirling.  
"That's one of my favorite anime's besides Dragon Ball GT" He said.  
"Really I love DBGT! My favorite character is Trunks! He is sooo cute!!; with the long  
hair that is...I hate how Bulma cuts it!" I said and turned around to fix my hair.  
"Really!? That's awsome!! Oh! I better go get in my costume, and start packing!" He said  
and ran out of the room.  
"I'll go wake up Erika!" I said and finished my hair.  
"No need for that............()" Erika said and walked in still half-asleep.  
"I woke you up hugh?" I said and walked over to my bed to wake up Raichu.  
"Yup. That's ok though! Good Morning!^_^" She said and walked back to her room to  
change and pack. I brought my stuff downstairs in one suitcase. It included, extra  
pokeballs if I want to go fishing, Raichu's poke-screen for his sensative skin, my sun  
screen, two tooth brushes, a hair brush, a few t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Of course I had  
to wear the ring Jarod got for me. I put it on my right ring finger, but for some reason, it  
looked better on the left.^_~ Raichu walked behind me into the kitchen and sat down on a  
stool that mom bought just for him. I went into the cabinet and got out a bowl and a glass.  
I had cheerios and milk for breakfast. Erika was the next to come down. She had on a  
beautiful yellow ball dress and put her hair half-way up. She put her suitcase next to mine  
and sat down at the island.   
"Mmmmm bannanas are a good thing!" She said and woofed one down().  
"We've gotta get flying, where's Jarod?" I asked as I put my dishes in the sink.  
"Right here Angel!" He said and jumped into the kitchen doorway.  
"You look so.......(cute)......(I want to say that!!!)........(I can't)......(think of another  
adjective!!)....(sexy??!!!).....(what is wrong with me??!!!).....cool? Trunks from DBGT  
right?" I finally said compleatly confused.  
"o_o() Having a little innerconflict there?" He said compleatly stunned at the amount of  
time it took me to find the right adjective to describe him. "Well, I think you  
look......(Beautiful)......(that's what I wanna say!!!).....(oh!! Curse me for not being able to  
speak my mind!!!!!!)......(sexy??!!)....(um......NO!!).......cool? (Sure just use the same one  
as her!!!!!!)......very nice!(There^_^)......(uh oh....why is she giving me that look?0_0())" I  
gave him the weirdest look, personally, I think it scared him. There was a long pause, no  
one even breathed.  
"............" Erika just starred at the two of us. "....o...k....so, shouldn't we get going?"  
"OH!! Right! Ok! Jarod, um your breakfast is there, it's cereal, hope you like  
cheerios....Raichu!!! Look at you!! You're a mess!?" I said as I ran around the kitchen  
cleaning everything in sight.  
"Is she a cleaning freak or is it just me?" Jarod whispered to Erika as I cleaned off  
Raichu's face.  
"She's not trust me, you just caught her off guard. Hey Marcy, why don't you go pick up  
the pokeballs at the lab with Jarod, and I'll start hitching the logage to the pokemon?" She  
said and got up to get our bags.  
"Ok, let me just say bye to mom." I said and took out Pidgeot's pokeball. "Here I'm gonna  
use Pidgeot to fly."  
"I'll use Pegesedon Erika." He said and gave her her great ball.  
"Ok, I'll be out front." She said and went out into the front yard.  
"Jarod, could you go pick up the Masterballs? I'll be there in a few minutes." I said as I  
walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Raichu, go wait outside with Erika."  
"Sure." Jarod said and walked outside, "I'll meet you back here." He said to Erika. I went  
up stairs and mom was in bed watching t.v.  
"Hey mom."  
"Hi sweet heart!"  
"We're gonna get goin." I said and walked into the huge room.  
"Where's dad?"  
"He had to go into work early to do some last minute tests."  
"Oh. Well, we won't be back again for a long while."  
"I know honey, and I wish you good luck." She said and got out of bed to give me a kiss.  
"I'll be seeing you^_^" I said and walked out the door.  
"Bye honey! Have a good journey! And don't forget to call if you need anything! Love  
you!"  
"Bye!" I said as I walked down the stairs and out the front door, closing it behind me  
quietly. "Are you almost done?" I asked Erika.  
"Yup, just about." She said as she tightened a rope around Charizards belly.  
"Now, I was wondering...how are you going to ride Charizard with that long dress?"  
"Hmm. Good point!" She said laughing.   
"How about I ride Charizard, and you ride Pidgeot?" I said as I say Jarod out of the corner  
of my eye walking twords us.  
"Ok^_^!"  
"All ready?" Jarod asked as he handed us our Masterballs.  
"Cool!" Erika yelled and I admired the paintings on them. Right above the button on mine  
was a lightning bolt, Erika's was a flame with Charizard wings, and Jarods was a flame  
too, but with angel wings. "Well, now that we've got everything, let's get going!" We  
hopped onto our pokemon, except me and Erika switched, and flew off. It took us a little  
longer to get there than I thought it would have. We left at about 9:30 and got there at  
10:30. Just in time to board. The sailors were all very nice to us, especially me and Erika.  
One gave me a rose, and another gave Erika a whole bunch of tulips. Once we got on  
board we found where our cabins were and proceaded to the dinning hall where lunch  
was being served. Raichu walked closley behind me so he wouldn't get lost in the huge  
crowd.  
"Raichu? You ok?" I said and put my hand on his head.  
"Raichu chu rai!" *I'm just fine!*   
"Well, I guess the costume ball isn't till tonight...?" Jarod said as he looked at a poster on  
the wall.  
"Really?! You mean we didn't have to get in our costumes after all?" Erika said about to  
smack him upside the head.  
"Sorry! The flyer didn't say when!" He said backing off.  
"Well, let's make the best of it! I'll go and get in my bathing suit!" I said and ran out of the  
hall.  
"Wait up me too!" Erika yelled and took off her heals so she could run.  
"Oh well. Wait up!" Jarod ran after the two of us. We all went back to our cabins and  
headed for the deck where there was a swimming pool and lots of deck chairs. We ran  
onto the deck and one of the sailors stopped us.  
"Excuse me, but are you Jarod Silph?" He asked  
"That's me! What can I do for you?" He said.  
"Well he said you would be traveling with two other girls....here you are." The sailor  
handed him a note:  
  
Jarod,  
I got permission from the Jhoto leauge council if you would like to bring Marcy to  
battle me. See you soon,  
Clarissa- Mahogany Gym  
  
"This is great!" I heard Jarod yell loudly.  
"What?" I leaned over his shoulder and read the note then took it from his hands in  
astonishment.  
"Mahogany???! That means that we're allowed to battle her? We can battle in Jhoto??!!" I  
said excited.  
"Just her." He said to me grabbing my shoulder trying to calm me down.  
"How do you know her?" I asked as I looked at the note.  
"Oh, there's no need to get jealous! The former leader of the Mahogany gym just died two  
years ago. I knew him pretty well. Clarissa is about 20 years older than me, so don't  
worry!"  
"Good!" I said and grabbed his arm. "Now, let's go have some fun!" I said and jumped  
into the pool.  
"Great idea!" he said and nearly jumped in on top of me.  
"Gee thanks." I said and splashed him.  
"Hey!" He said and splashed me back.  
"Well, I think I'm just going to sit up here with Raichu..." Erika said, but we both slashed  
her and got her wet, so she did a cannonball inbetween us. That was defienetly the best  
way to end my vacation. All afternoon, we played around in the pool and sat sunbathing  
on the deck. ^_^ And the cuttest thing happened; I went to put some sun screen on  
Raichu, and said,  
"Oh, my poor baby, here," I rubbed some of the lotion onto his fur, especially his nose  
and ears, when Jarod said,   
"Oh my poor Angel! Here!" And put sun screen on my shoulders while I was doing  
Raichu.  
"Come'er Erika you're next!" He said and put some of for her too. So that's how we spent  
the afternoon. Later that day though we changed into our costumes and got ready to go to  
the ball. 


	28. Chapter 27 SS Aqua Part II

Chapter XXVII- S.S. Aqua Part II  
  
That night we met in the grand hall where the party was being held, and we all  
walked around together, talking to other trainers until about seven, when dinner was  
being served. It was a wonderful dinner, and I was so full, I didn't want to move.  
"Marcy! look!" Erika said and pointed to a tall guy with black hair that stood straight up.  
His eyes were closed and he was pretty cute. "I'm gonna go say hi to him!" She said and  
took a breathe mint out of the bowl on the table.  
"I guess it's just you and me." I said to Jarod as he brushed his hand through his hair.  
"Guess so...." He said, and I moved my chair closer to his, putting my head on his  
shoulder. Erika went over to him, he really wasn't that far away from our table, and said,  
"Hi! I'm Erika! What's your name?"  
"Well if you aren't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" He said and grabbed her hands.  
"My name's Brock!"  
"The Brock? I battled you a while back!" Erika said and detached her hands from him.  
"I remember you now! Erika Crimson from Cinnabar Island, right?"  
"That's right!"  
"Well it's nice to see you again! How are your pokemon doing?" He said still a little red.  
"They're great!........" They talked for a while and then Erika pointed over to me and  
Jarod. Jarod waved 'hi' to him, and he waved back. The beautiful ballroom dancing music  
came on in the background, and Jarod asked me if I wanted to dance.  
"Sure." I said and took his hand. He is such a good dancer. He twirled me around in all  
the right spots, and he even let me put my head on his chest. It was such a nice feeling to  
have a guy who cared about you so close to you. We danced for a while longer, and then  
we walked out onto the part of the deck that was still open and listened to the sound of  
the music and the waves crashing on the side of the ship. It was so romantic. I was  
compleatly lost in the moment.  
"Jarod..." I said quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"Where would you be right now, if you weren't here with me?"  
"I don't know...I can't imagine being any place without you."  
"Really?"  
"I can't explain the feelings I have for you. But it's like, we were destined to be together."  
He said and I laid my head on his shoulder again. "Do you want to dance some more?"  
"Yeah." I said and we gazed into each others eyes. I never realized just how beautiful his  
eyes really were. A grass-colored shade of green with speckles of white that changed as  
we swayed back and fourth. I got closer and closer, until he finally gave in and kissed me.  
It was definitely a lot different from the movies. I couldn't help but fall into the moment.  
It was so romantic, just the two of us, kissing under the stars, with the waves crashing  
behind us. I can't describe what I felt. We finally decided it was time to go to bed, so we  
detached Brock from Erika and we walked back to our rooms. Jarod and I had an arm  
around each other, and Erika stopped to unlock her room.  
"Goodnight you guys!"  
"Night!" We both said. It was really rather cute. Jarod and I stopped by my room, and I  
got out the key.  
"Angel..." He said softly,  
"Hm?" I answered as I turned the key,  
"Goodnight." He said and gave me a kiss goodnight.  
"Night Jarod..." I said and smiled at him as I brushed my hand through his hair, then  
closed my door. I walked into my room and saw Raichu and Charizard playing poker. "Hi  
guys." I said as I opened my trunk to look for my pajamas.  
"Raichu rai chu!" *I call you!*  
"Char!!! Char izard!!!" *HA!!! Full House!!* He said as he laid his cards out on the table.  
"All right guys, time for bed. Erika is probobly already asleep." I said as I took off  
Raichu's poker hat and put my pajamas on the bed.  
"Char CharChar!" *Night Marcy!* He said and took off his too with some effort. He  
opened the door to the bathroom that me and Erika shared and walked through to Erika's  
room. Raichu went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while I got dressed. He came out  
just as I got into bed, and jumped up to lay down on my feet.  
"Raichu RaiRai!" *Goodnight Marcy!* He said as he curled up.  
"Goodnight Raichu." I said and pulled the covers over my head. (I always end up doing  
that somehow!! o_o()) I rolled over a few times not being able to think of anything else  
besides that kiss. I rolled over about three or four more times then finally, I dosed off.  
  
I was suddenly awakened when Raichu jumped off my feet after someone had  
been shaking me quite a bit.  
"MARCY!!??" Erika yelled still shaking me.  
"hu....what? What time...is it?" I said still half-asleep, and rolled over to face Erika and  
look at my clock. "1:00!!!!" I said suddenly compleatly awake.  
"What were you thinking!!!???" She yelled and finally let go of me.  
"............hu?" I said starring at her slightly red face.  
"We have the same dreams REMEMBER???" She said and winked like she had  
something in her eye.  
"oh.........." I said and turned a little red. "OH!!......that......"  
"YES!!" She said, "I can't belive you kissed him!!! Or is that just you're wishful  
thinking?!" She said sitting down in one of the chairs at the table.  
"if....you're too loud, you're going to wake him up....." I said and got out of bed to whisper  
to her at the table.  
"....then....you really....did....()....kiss him?" She asked and quieted down.  
"............well...yes. And he's actually a really good kisser too." I said and really lowered  
my voice.  
"..............ah.." She just starred at me not too sure what to say. "so....are you going to go  
on a date with him?" She said still feeling weird.  
"Maybe when we get home. Or, maybe when we get to Mahogany town." I said, pulling  
Raichu up onto my lap.  
"Well.....it's great to see that you two really like each other." She said as she stood up. "I  
think I'm going to go back to bed. We have to get up tomorrow early so we can eat  
breakfast, pack our bags, and get off the ship." She said and began to walk back to her  
room.  
"What time do we arrive at the port?" I said and got back into bed.  
"I think the pamphlet said 9:00."  
"K. Goodnight." I said and Raichu jumped back onto the bed with me. Erika was so tired,  
she walked back into the other room and didn't say goodnight. That's ok though. we were  
going to have an early morning when we got up, and it was probably best that we went to  
sleep.  
Later that morning, I woke up at about seven. I had just enough time to get  
dressed, wake up Erika and Jarod, then go eat breakfast. I got out of bed, and rolled  
Raichu up against the wall, so he wouldn't wake up just yet. I got dressed and brushed my  
teeth as I walked through the bathroom to Erika's room. I walked up to her bed and saw  
Charizard sleeping on the floor. I pat him on the head, but he didn't even feel it. I walked  
carefully around him and proceeded to shake Erika around a bit.  
"...hm..." I could tell she was still asleep. I got out Leafeons' pokeball and called him out.  
"Go give Erika a good morning kiss!" I said, and he happily jumped onto Erika and licked  
her face like there was no tomorrow. "wow.()" I said.  
"Ah!! OK!! I'm up!" She tried to grab Leafeon's nose but, she was still asleep, so I called  
him back and said,   
"Come on Erika! We gotta get going!" She immediately sat up and jumped out of bed.  
"AHHH!! I have to get dressed, brush my teeth, my hair..." She ran around the room in  
circles, and I left to go wake up Jarod. I walked out through my room so I could wake up  
Raichu and put my tooth brush back. I walked down to the next door and knocked on it.  
There was no answer.  
"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine! We have to get moving!" I said but there was still  
no answer. "Jarod!"  
"...uh?"  
"Come on get out of bed!"  
"yup." He said and I heard him roll over, then there was a large thud.  
"Jarod?!"  
"ow...()" I opened the door and discovered that he had fallen off the bed and onto the  
floor.  
"Um....ok...we have to get moving, so if you could kind of pull yourself together, we'll  
meet you in the....." I stopped after I realized that he was snoring. I went into his room  
and over to where he was half on the floor, half on the bed. "JAROD!!!" I yelled in his ear  
and his eyes opened wide.  
"Yow!! Ok! I get the message! Getting up!" He got out of bed and walked over to his  
dresser. "Can you hand me my shirt please?" He said as he combed his hair out. I looked  
around and found a loose dark blue t-shirt laying over the top of a chair by the table.  
"Here go." I said and handed it to him. "I'm going to get going, so..." I said as I came up  
behind him, "me and Erika'll wait for you in the grand hall ok?" I said and kissed him on  
the cheek to wake him up.  
"K Angel, see you then!" He said as I walked out. I walked back to my room, where  
Raichu was waiting with my trunk. I picked it up, and Raichu jumped onto my shoulder.  
"Rai chu rai chu RaiRai!?" *Are we going to Jhoto!?* He said as I walked down the hall  
a little further back to Erika's room.  
"Yes we are Raichu." I said as I stopped to see Erika locking her room.  
"All set!" She said as she picked up her trunk too.   
"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Jarod yelling behind us. He ran as fast as he could, carrying his  
trunk.   
"Careful Jarod!" I yelled and he slowed down to walk with us. We walked to first the  
grand hall to check our baggage, then we went to the dinning room to get some breakfast.  
It was amazingly busy by the time we had gotten there, and by the time we had gotten our  
food and sat down, it was about 8:30. We ate very fast but enjoyed every bit of bacon  
there was. By the time we finished, there was an anouncment that we would be arriving at  
Olivine City in about 10 minutes. So, we went to the desk and picked up our trunks, then  
went out onto the deck to wait. We put our stuff down next to us and we all stood leaning  
on the railing watching the port come closer and closer. It was a beautiful town with  
peach colored houses with light blue roof tops. There was also a huge light house that was  
at least a good seven stories that had a pokemon to light it. As the ship slowed down, and  
approched the shore, we picked up our stuff and prepared to get off. 


	29. Chapter 28 Fateful Battle

Chapter XXVIII- Fateful Battle  
  
As soon as we had gotten off the S.S. Aqua I phoned mom to tell her that we  
would be home later than expected because we were going to go battle a gym farther  
away. She wasn't too thrilled, but she was happy we were seeing some places other than  
our beach at home. Erika tied our trunks and stuff to our pokemon, and we set off to the  
north-east tword Mahogany town. We flew over forests and even the famous National  
Park outside of Goldenrod city. I tried to remember all the names, but some of them were  
pretty complicated, so I gave up after a while. By the time we got to Mahogany town, it  
was about 10:30. We stopped at the pokemon center to heal hem up and grab a quick bite  
before we challanged Clarissa. After we finished eating and picked up our pokemon, we  
headed to the gym, but Jarod agread to show us his house first.  
"Wow!" I said as I looked at the gate.  
"It's huge!!" Erika said and looked up at the windows that spaned for at least three floors.  
"My parents moved here before I was born." He said and turned twords the gym. "But, I  
never spent a lot of time anywhere in there except my room. My parents were intent on  
making me the best little boy, but I loved to misbehave. I would take Growly's bone and  
throw it into the garden, so he would go get it, and mother would be mad that all her  
flowers had been trampled..." He said and began to walk away.  
"Wait up!" I said and both me and Erika ran over to him.  
"Come on, Clarissa is probobly waiting for us." He said and we brushed it off. We walked  
to the gym, which was practically next door, and walked into it's cave-like entrance. I  
looked around, but only saw ice.  
"Follow me, " He said and took my hand. "There should be a secret passage right to  
Clarissa unless they found it..." We walked behind Jarod quietly and found ourselves in a  
huge room with ice-looking tile floors and walls. "Here it is!" He said and looked around.  
He let go of my hand, and looked around for something on the right wall. "There!" He  
said and flipped a switch. Stadium lights turned on to reveal Clarissa standing on the  
other side.  
"Jarod! Nice to see you after such a long time." She said and grabbed a pokeball. "Are  
these two Marcy and Erika?" She said looking at us backwards.  
"This is Marcy, and her best friend Erika..." He said redirecting her, "and they have come  
to challange you." He finished and stood back.  
"Very well, you may go at the same time if you wish." She said and grabbed the other  
pokeball with her other hand.  
"hugh?" I said and called Raichu back into his Masterball.  
"The rules are a little different in Jhoto girls. If you like, you may both go at the same  
time." She repeated herself.  
"All right!" Erika said enthusiasticlly.  
"Right!" I said and grabbed White Blazes' pokeball.  
"You will use one pokemon each. If either of your pokemon are unable to battle, then that  
person loses. I will use two pokemon, and you must decide which pokemon you want to  
attack." She said and threw out the two pokeballs she had in her hands.  
"Go girls, go!!" Jarod yelled and took a seat on the floor behind and between us.  
"Charizard go!" Erika yelled and he flew out onto the ice-tile.  
"White Blaze, go!" I yelled and threw her pokeball out. Clarissa had sent out a Jynx and a  
Dewgong. "I'll take the Jynx! White Blaze, confuse ray!"   
"K! Charizard, attack that Dewgong! Fly!" Charizard flew up as high as it could go, and  
went into a dive bomb, while White Blaze made a high pitched sound that confused Jynx.  
"Dewgong, Jynx, Ice Beam!" Clarissa yelled and Dewgong tried to freeze Charizard, but  
he was really fast. Jynx on the other hand, tried to slap White Blaze. She got her a few  
times but I yelled out, "White Blaze, Double Team!" She split into seperate images and  
surrounded Jynx, "now bite!" I finished, and White Blaze bit her as she went around.  
Charizard dived into Dewgong and hit it hard.  
"Dewgong, tail whip, Jynx! Ice Punch!" Dewgong slapped Charizard and Jynx punched  
White Blaze. The fell down next to each other cracking the ice open a little.  
"White Blaze, Flamethrower!" I yelled and she slowly got up, letting out a burst that  
engulfed Jynx. "Charizard! You too!" Charizard did the same and ko.ed Dewgong.  
"Dewgong, return! Jynx, use sing! Jynx!!" She yelled, but Jynx went into a Hyper beam.  
"Hey!!!?? White Blaze jump!" I yelled and she quickly jumped out of the way.  
"Charizard, fly up quick!!!" Erika yelled, but he jumped quickly infront of her to sheild  
her from the blast. Then I jumped to the side and dogged it.  
"Jarod!!!" I yelled as he tried to get up out of the way. But it was going to be too close.  
"Jarod!!!! RUN!!" I couldn't stand it, I got onto my feet and jumped infront of him.  
"MARCY!!!!???" Erika yelled and ran over to us. Charizard moved to follow her but,  
slipped on the ice, and slid into her smashing her against the wall.  
"NOOOO!!" I yelled as the Hyper beam hit me. There was a massive bright light and I  
flew back into Jarods open arms and was compleatly stunned. I couldn't move. I hurt so  
bad all over. "uh...." I muttered, and Jarod laid me down on the ground.  
"Mar...cy...why?" He said as his eyes filled with tears. I didn't say anything, I just starred  
at Erika, lying on the ground, and Charizard half-on top of her. "Marcy?" He said and  
picked my head up. "Please...Angel...hold on..." He hugged me then continued to speak,  
"Marcy?" Jarod mumbled under his breath then suddenly I was in even worse pain.  
"ahhgg!(slight high pithched squeak)" I said and began to cry.  
"MARCY!" He yelled and began to cry too.   
"Er...i...ka..." I said slowly, but she didn't move. "Plea....se...you...can't......" I rolled over  
out of Jarods arms and landed next to Erika.  
"Marc.....?" He said quietly and crawled over to us. I could feel him put his hand on my  
back. I didn't want to live without Erika. I took a deep breathe then just stopped breathing.  
"Marcy???!!!" He yelled.   
(Gomen Otaku() Note that from this point on the story will be told in the third person  
point of view.)  
Suddenly, Jarod could see the ice cracking open and something huge flying out, and heard  
Clarissa yell, "Lugia!!! I've gotta have it!!" and then instruct Jynx to punch it. But, it  
turned to Jynx and sang something so magnificant, it was like nothing ever heard before.  
Not even Articuno's call was this beautiful. It instantly put Jynx to sleep and it came  
closer to Jarod.  
"Stay....stay back!" He yelled as he held Marcy closer. Then Charizard, next to them, got  
up and roared at Lugia. Lugia pulled a stone from underneath it's wing and pointed it to  
Charizard. Then, it did something amazing; it spoke.  
"Charizard. You were brave to try and help your master. Though your efforts were futile,  
take this for you're loyalty. Touch the Mist stone and you will become something great..."  
Charizard slowly examined the stone then cautiously touched his nose to the it, and Jarod  
turned to face Lugia . Charizard began to glow a red color, and evolved. He became a  
beautiful sleak lavender color dragon with cream-colored wings and bat veins. His neck  
was long and he had a triangular shaped head with an ebony colored jewel on his  
forehead. But it wasn't fire that was at the end of his tail or running up his back, it was a  
sort of mist. As Jarod starred at the awsome scene he slowly realized that Marcy was still  
not moving. Then a creeping terror flooded his eyes as he then thought that she might not  
wake up.  
"...futile...Angel...no, NO!!!" Jarod stroked Marcy's back slowly, hoping it would revive  
her. He pounded the ground hard with his fist as he began to cry. "Marcy!! How......why?"  
He fell onto his hands crying and gripping imaginary dirt. "This is....all my fault....I never  
should have brought them here...Marcy!!! Erika!!" He picked Marcy up into his arms and  
strokes Erika's back as well. She also appears lifeless. Then, Lugia spoke again,   
"Jarod...Do you love this girl?" refering to Marcy. Jarod stopped crying for a moment and  
looked at Lugia,  
"Yes. With all my heart." He said and looked back to her. "She's....my Angel"  
"Why do you call her that?" Lugia asked.  
"She was the only person in pokemon tech that would make friends with me despite my  
attemps. She was the only person...that I ever really....cared for!! And it's all my fault!!!  
Now she really is an Angel....She risked her life to save me...and now..." He said and  
continued to cry. Lugia starred at Jarod, who starred at the ground crying still.  
"I will help you." She said.  
"wha...bu..." He stutered as he caught his breathe.  
"But only if you will do something for me." Lugia said and bent down close to Marcy's  
body. "Promise me, that you will love her forever." She said and closed her eyes.  
"Of course. That's a promise. She has the ring I gave her." He said and began to calm  
down. She moved her nose close to Marcy and said, "A ring means nothing; it's the true  
love behind it that counts." and she began to glow white. As she lifted her head, she used  
confusion to lift them up off the ground. Jarod stood up and watched as Angel wings  
appeared on them both, then faded. They both were laid back on the ground, and they  
both moved a little.  
(ok, from here on in, the story is told in first person again...^_^() Gomen Otaku)  
"uh....." I said as I slowly sat up. But I was suddenly, and nearly, knocked over by Jarod.  
He hugged me tight and his eyes filled with tears as he held my head. "Jar...od?" I said.  
"Oh Marcy!" He said and then began to cry.  
"Erik...a" I said still a little dizzy. I turned to see her sitting next to me.  
"Marc!" Erika said and also jumped ontop of me.  
"I...feel weak..." I said slowly and began to get even more dizzy. "ahgg..." Jarod held onto  
me tight and said,  
"It's gonna be all right, Angel."   
"uh, I know...but, I feel so strange..." I grabbed onto Jarod and began to cry.  
"What's wrong?" He said as he wipped his face.  
"I....I don't know...." I said and hugged him tight.  
"Lugia....what's..." Jarod started, but I didn't hear the rest of it. I just totally passed out. I  
had no idea what was wrong with me. It's not like me to do that just all of a sudden. It's  
not like me at all. Usually, if I feel dizzy or faint, I can keep myself awake, but, this was  
just so sudden I didn't have time to react. Oh, poor Jarod! He must be so worried about  
me. But the strangest thing is, I could have swore I died. No, that's impossible. How  
could I be passed out right now if I had died. Uh! It doesn't make sense. Uhgg! that hurt!!  
I have to get up. I have to find a way. I can't let them worry about me any longer!!!!  
  
Next thing I knew when I came back was that I had wings. Ok, this is REALLY  
weird. I thought. I thought I had died again but as soon as I realized I was in a house that  
wasn't mine, I thought otherwise. I had beautiful angel wings that were laying on the bed.  
I looked around for who knows what, and found that it was a very large room decorated  
with Pegesedon's and Ho-oh's. Suddenly, the door to the room open and shut. I turned my  
head to see Jarod walking in.  
"ANGEL!!!" Jarod yelled and ran over to the bed. "You woke up!!" He said then grabbed  
my hand.  
"What's going on??!! Where am I?? Why am I here?? And most importantly, why do I  
have wings??????!!!!!" I was getting hesteric.  
"Marcy! Whoa! Whoa! Just calm down and I'll explain everything!!!" 


	30. Chapter 29 Disaster Strikes

Chapter XXIX- Disaster Strikes  
  
Well, it turns out that I had died. The first time that is. And so did Erika. Lugia  
resurected us and as a result we have wings that are usually invisable unless we are  
unconsoius like I was for so long. When the wings aren't there though, we have angel  
wing tatoos; I have two white ones, Erika has two black ones, and Jarod has one white  
one on his right shoulder blade, and a black one on his left. Yeah, it turns out that I was  
out for at least 12 hours. Mrs. Silph said that if I was out for any longer she would have  
brought me to the hospital herself. Oh yeah, Mrs. Silph is Jarods' mom, and I was in an  
extra bedroom adjacent to his. So Jarod explained that as long as we are thinking about  
using them, they'll appear, otherwise, they are compleatly invisable. So I decided to go  
downstairs and have some breakfast. I was about half-way down the stairs when Jarod  
came down behind me and lifted me up.  
"Whoa!!!" I said and my wings dissapeared.  
"Morning Angel." He said and carried me down the stairs.  
"Isn't that kind of...dangerous." I said and he kissed me good morning.  
"You don't seem to have the word 'dangerous' in your vocabulary!" He was joking with  
me, I could tell, but he was right. We do get ourselves into a lot of dangerous situations  
for no apparent reason other than fun. "Marc?"  
"Hugh? Oh! So, what's for breakfast?" I asked and walked into the dinning room.  
"Bacon and eggs! With toast and jam!" He said putting his napkin on his lap as he sat  
down at the head chair. So as the waiters walked into the dinning room carrying trays of  
bacon and eggs, Erika walked down stairs and into the dinning room with her black wings  
trailing gracefully behind her.   
"Erika???" I said as I realized that she had on only an undershirt.  
"What?!" She said as she turned red and folded her arms. "I haven't gotten used to having  
wings yet..."  
"Just stop thinking about them and they'll go away." I said as one of the waiters put a  
plate of food down infront of me. Erika sat down at the chair across from me and they  
placed a plate infront of her too. As I ate, I looked around the dinning room and saw it  
was compleatly decorated around the theme of Dragon type pokemon. Charizards,  
Gryados's, Dragonair's, and Kingdra were all over in the molding, in vases and even  
carved into the legs of the table. "Oh! Jarod, are White Blaze and Charizard ok??!! I  
compleatly forgot!!" I yelled as I dropped my knife.  
"Yeah. White Blaze is fine....but um..." He looked away from me and out the window.   
"but..." I said slowly,  
"He evolved." Erika finished.  
"WHAT!!??" I said compleatly stunned. "BUT!!?? HOW??" I starred at Erika who's  
wings had now dissapeared.  
"Lugia apparently gave him something called the Mist stone, and when he touched it he  
became a different pokemon." She said and Jarod turned to rumege through his bag.  
"......hugh.....? But, what...... is it?" I said and finished my toast.  
"I call it Ryu. It means 'Dragon' in Japanese." She explained.  
"This is the Mist stone." Jarod said and turned around to show me a stone about the size  
of his hand that was a beautiful marbled light blue and white. "It doesn't glow like it did  
before though." He said as he watched me touch it.  
"It's beautiful" I said and stoked it's smooth surface.  
"Hey Jarod I'm kinda bored, ya got anything we can do for a while?" Erika said and I  
agreed.   
"Well, there are some video games in the other room if you wanna try those out an....."  
"VIDEO GAMES???!!!" Me and Erika both yelled very excited. He just pointed and we  
ran out of the dinning room across the hall to the living room. We both jumped over the  
couch landing on opposite sides.  
"PS2!!!!" Erika yelled and grabbed both the controlers.  
"Do you have Final Fantasy 8 or 10!!!???" I said looking through the games.  
"There's a racing game in that pile somewhere if you want to try that out first." He said  
and helped me look around for it. "Oh! Here it is!" He said and opened up the case that  
had two CD's. He put the first one in as me and Erika sat back down on the couch and  
practiced using the controls of the game. "There ya go." He said and sat down between us.  
He pointed to the screen and told Erika which buttons to hit to load the begginer practice  
course.  
"Right!!! Eat my dust!" She yelled as the light turned yellow,  
"Not before you swallow mine!!" I said as the light turned green and I raced off about a  
mile ahead of her.  
"Hey!!!!" She said and tried to catch up.  
"He He!" I said and rounded a corner.  
"Oh! Marcy there's a....." But it was too late, I turned the curb and hit a guard rail. "Sorry,  
I tried to warn you. It's a 'U' turn. I didn't see it either at first."  
"Dang!!!" I yelled out as Erika made the U turn while I was backing up. "Dang it!!" I  
turned around finally and almost caught up to her, when she switched gears by accident  
and I crashed into her. "ERIKA!!!" I yelled, and my wings shot out.  
"Well if you hadn't been following me so close!!!!" Her's came out too.  
"Now girls, it was only your first try it's...."  
"Shut up!!!" We both yelled and began to fight across Jarod. It was really rather funny  
actually. Black and White feathers flying everywhere, me and Erika pulling each others  
hair, and poor Jarod stuck between us. Then Mrs.Silph walked in in her night gown.  
"Girls!! you're getting feathers all over my nice rug!!" She said as she took her red hair  
down out of a bun.  
"Sorry Mrs.Silph. We'll pick them up." We said as both of our wings vanished.  
"Well, that's not why I came down here. I just wanted to tell you that there's something on  
the news about Cinnabar Island. That is where you two are from right?" We put aside our  
argument and ran around the T.V. looking for a way to get it back to television. I pulled  
out the cable and the news was already on. We watched the news reporter as they began  
to role tape:  
"This is all that is left of Cinnabar Island after the eruption of Mt.Magma, which in irony  
both created and destroyed this Island. It was at 5:00 this morning when the mountian  
began to rumble and smoke began to blanket the surrounding city. Now, there have been  
reports of only two deaths, the names of which have not yet been released. There is also  
going to be an investigation this afternoon as the eruption of the valcano has caused  
suspicion. Why after 200 years of inactivity does it decide to erupt now? We will have  
more updates and interviews later on in the show, so please stay tuned for continuing  
coverage. Back to you...."  
I shut the T.V. off and sat back on the couch. "Erika...." I said softly.  
".....why....?" She said and sat back too.  
"Oh......I'm sorry girls.....I...didn't realize that...." Mrs.Silph said quietly and stood silent.  
We both jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.  
"Marcy...." I could hear Jarod say as I ran up the stairs next to Erika with tears in my eyes.  
"We have to go back." I said to myself as I quickly got dressed. I grabbed my back pack  
and Raichu then ran down stairs. Erika ran down behind me. Even though we were both  
very silent, we knew what each other were thinking. We both ran out the door into the  
front yard where Jarod was waiting for us. "You don't have to go." I said as I let out  
Pidgeot and got onto her back. Erika let out Ryu and jumped on carefully.  
"I want to." He said and let out Pegesedon, then jumped on. We flew for about a day to  
get back to Cinnabar. Jarod had to give Pegesedon a rest and take a short break, so he said  
he would catch up later. When we arrived at Cinnabar Island the next morning, it was still  
dark out. I couldn't read my watch so I assumed it was about 4:00 A.M.  
"Look at this mess." I said as I looked around with Erika at the remains of my house.  
"The garden, the swing, the kitchen, the walkway....gone." I said as I looked around and  
picked up my soot covered Gengar doll, then dropped it again.  
"RaiRai...." *Marcy....* Raichu said and picked it up in his mouth.  
"Just leave it Raichu. It's ok." I said as I watched the sun begin to slowly rise.  
"Hey....I found our computers. We can save the pokemon we caught. It doesn't look like  
the hard drives were damaged at all." She said as she put them into her back pack.  
".....we have....no place to go..." I said starring at the rubble. "No home town, no home." I  
said and Erika put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, the most important thing is that we have each other, and Jarod. He'll take care of  
us, and we'll take care of each other." She said and I wipped tears out of my eyes.  
"Thanks." I said as I looked around the Island one more time. Though, that time  
something caught my eye. "What's...." I began to say, but Raichu went nuts.  
"RAIIII!!!" *(just a general growling)* He said and ran off twords it.  
"Raichu!!!!" I said and ran after him. I had never seen him this angry before, the hair on  
his back stood up on end, his ears were folded back, and he bared his teeth like an angry  
Growlithe. "Raichu!!!" Me and Erika both began to yell. When we had finally caught up  
to him we found what he had been growling at. He arched his back and growled at it as  
his eyes fell upon it, determined and intense.  
"What is it?" I said picking it up and looking at it.  
"Looks like....a feather." Erika said and took it from me, twirling it between her fingers.  
"But what could it be from?" I said, and as I watched her twirl it seemed to have a  
different shade every time. The seven colors of the rainbow. First red, then orange,  
yellow, green, blue, purple, and a deep fluorescent violet.   
"Do you think....." She began to say,  
"Ho-oh?" I said and Raichu growled again.  
"It has to be from him. What other kind of feather would have such a sheen to it?" She  
said twirling it again.  
"But....why would Ho-oh want to destroy Cinnabar Island?" I said as I picked Raichu up  
to calm him down.  
"I...I don't know." She said and put the feather in her bag.  
"Girls...hi." I heard Jarod walking twords us.  
"Jarod..." I said softly then ran to hug him. Erika ran after me and there was a group hug.  
"I'm....really sorry to hear about this..." He said and I hugged him tight. "Why don't we go  
to Pallet Town and see if Ash is still there? We might be able to find a hotel or  
something." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
"...all right..." I said and let go of him.  
"...ok..." Erika said and we began to walk back to where we left our pokemon. Suddenly I  
heard what sounded like glass cracking under Jarod's foot.  
"hugh?" He said and picked his foot up.  
"...that's...!" I said and we all bent down to look at it. It was a picture frame with a picture  
of me, Jarod, and Erika. It was from when we were at the beach that summer. I took it  
from Jarod's hands and took all the large pieces of glass out. Then I carefully removed the  
picture and put it into my back pack into a large book I had. "Let's go." I said and we all  
got onto our pokemon, then headed for Pallet Town. 


	31. Chapter 30 Begginning of Our Training

Chapter XXX- Beggining of our Training  
  
We all got onto our flying pokemon and left Cinnabar Island for the last time. We  
were on our way to the Indigo league and there was nothing that was going to hold us  
back. We flew over route #25 as the sun rose to the right side of us. Suddenly, I heard a  
ringing in my back pack and answered it,  
"Hello?" I said trying to hold onto Raichu and the phone at the same time.   
"Oh I'm sorry honey, did I catch you at a bad time?" It was my mom!  
"Mom!!!! Oh! I'm sooooo glad you're ok!! Where are you??!! Are you all right??!! Is dad  
with you?!" I began yelling as Jarod flew Pegesedon closer to me.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier honey! There was a long line for the phone, and I  
didn't have time to grab the cell phone.....oh....sweety are you all right?" She said and  
gradually slowed her speech down.   
"Yeah. But....where are you?" I said repeating myself.  
"We're all here at the pokemon center in Fuchsia City. Erika's parents are here too." She  
said then quickly interrupted. "Ohhhhh..., honey! I have to go! There's still a bit of a line  
to use the phone. Don't worry! Don't come here! We'll be just fine. Just keep on your  
journey till you reach your goal.....I'm rooting for you baby! And I'll watch the poke-news  
for you! Bye!" She said and hung up. Luckily for me, the cell phone she got me had caller  
I.D., so I just had to press a button to put that number on the second speed dial.  
"Who.....?Nope, scratch that....Where are they?" Jarod said as he began to fly to the  
ground with me and Erika.  
"They're at the pokemon Center in Fuchsia City." I said and landed on the ground next to  
Erika and Ryu. I called Pidgeot back and Jarod landed next to me on the road, calling  
back Pegesedon.  
"Are....my parents..." Erika said as she called back Ryu.  
"They're fine. They're there too." I said as I put Raichu down and we began to walk to  
town.  
"Sooo, what did she say?" Erika said as she walked next to me on my right side with  
Raichu between us.  
"My Mom?" I asked not sure who she was referring to.  
"Yeah, I mean....should we go and see her?"   
"She told me to keep going no matter what, and not to come to visit her."  
"I hope nothings happened...." Jarod said.  
"I don't think so. She would have told me; she wouldn't want anything to keep me from  
achieving my goal." I said and looked down at the dirt path that we were walking on. We  
walked silently for a little longer and reached Pallet Town. It really wasn't that big at all,  
and the buildings were mostly painted white with light, light, blue roofs.  
"Well, let's go to the gym first." Jarod said and looked at me.  
"I don't know where it is....?" I said looking at Erika.  
".............." Erika just starred at us. "OHH!!! The map!!^_^()(Right I knew that)." She said and  
pulled the map out of her bag. She turned it over to look at the Kanto region, and looked  
around, tracing her finger and looking up. "Looks like it should be right next to the  
pokemon center, gee I wonder why???, which should be somewhere over there." She said  
pointing to a colorfully painted building.  
"Are you sure that's it?" Jarod said squeezing between me and Erika to look at it too.  
"I'm sure of it!!!" She yelled excitedly and began to trace a route on the map from our  
position to the center, which ironicly, was at the center of Town. Once they decided on a  
route, we walked all the way there. It was definetly one of the oddest buildings I had ever  
seen; it looked like it came from some place in the future or something. Anyway, we  
walked inside, and who to our delight was there,   
"Ash!" I yelled out as the slidding glass doors closed behind us.  
"Marcy! Hi.....hey, I heard about what happened on Cinnabar Island, I'm really sorry." He  
said as he took pikachu off the counter and put his other pokeballs back on his belt.   
"Well, actually, we came here to see if you could help us...?" I said and picked up Raichu.  
"Raichuuuuu!!??" *Pleaseeeee!!??* He said and nearly fell out of my arms.  
"Well, what can I help you with? I mean, if you want to train, I can help you with that; but  
if you mean to help you find a place to stay.....I'm sorry. I'm just too busy to leave the gym  
for such a long time. You can talk to Professor Oak though. He might be able to lend you  
a room or two if you do him his....favor..." He said and put pikachu down. I put Raichu  
down too, and they went over to the couch to talk.  
"Favor?" I asked suspiciously.  
"When I say his favor, it's sopposed to be a secret....but since you're friends of mine, I'll  
tell you." He said and walked us over to a booth in the corner of the pokemon center. We  
all sat down and Ash continued, "He's been working REALLY hard lately to try and get  
his pokedex's upgraded, but with all the new pokemon, and new trainers, he can't keep up  
with the demand. He's just too old to keep working like this any more. It's true he's only  
in his 70's, but he can't get around like he used to when I was a kid. So, he usually askes  
anyone with rare pokemon, that comes by Pallet, to let him examine them. However, no  
one believes he can do it any more, so they ignore him. Every one goes to Proffesor Ivy,  
or Proffesor Elm. It's just so sad." He said and Pikachu and Raichu came back.  
"PikaPi!" *Ash!*   
"Raaai chu Raichu Raichu!" *We have a plan!* Raichu said and hoped onto my lap.  
"What is it Pikachu?" Ash said and he jumped onto his lap too.  
"RaiRai chu Raichu chuchu Raichu chuchu Rai...." *We go see Proffesor Oak and we...*  
"...PikaPika chu Pikachu Pipi!" *...ask him for a pokedex!* Pikachu finished.  
"That's a great idea!!" I said and hugged Raichu.  
"Um.....what...did he say?" Ash asked as he watched me curiously.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! He said we should go to Proffesor Oak and ask him for a pokedex! That  
way, we can update it all the way through our travels. It seems to me that we have an  
awful lot of encounters with rare pokemon, *too many to count*, so why not?" I added on.  
"I don't know if he'll belive you just based on your word though..." Ash said and got up,  
after pikachu jumped off his lap.  
"But we do have rare pokemon, and some undiscovered ones with us!" Jarod said  
standing up, insisting Ash stayed.  
"You do?" Ash said.  
"Sure we do!! Let's show him girls!" He said and threw out Pegesedon's pokeball.  
"Right!" Me and Erika both said and I threw out Leafeon's and put Raichu on the ground  
next to him and Pegesedon. Erika threw out Ryu's pokeball and he materialized next to  
the rest.  
"What.....what are they???"Ash asked as he starred in wonder.  
"Pokegods! All of them. Ryu, Pikablu, Pegesedon, and you met Leafeon." Jarod said as  
he pointed to each of them. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we should get going." He said and  
we called back our pokemon except for Raichu and Ryu.  
"......Come by the gym any time... you need to level up!" He said gladdly as we walked  
out of the pokemon center with Raichu and Ryu following us. We walked up the street to  
the right for a while then stopped at Proffesor Oak's house. We explained to him our  
situation and he was glad to have us while we trained for the Pokemon Indego League. He  
also gave me and Erika both a version of his old pokedexs to work on in our free time.  
After we had gotten our rooms established, we decided that the rest of December through  
to our birthdays, because they were all realativly close, we would train. Then at the end of  
June, after both me and Jarods' birthadys, we would try to enter the Indego Leauge. And  
as Erika's birthday present, she may just get the number one spot!^_^ (Not if I get there  
first that is!!^_^) Anyway, we went outside the town later that afternoon so that I could  
train my Cyndaquil, Hinoarashi. There were low level pokemon out there that would help  
him to gain some levels without getting too beat.  
"There's something!" Jarod yelled as he pointed to the bushes on the side of the road.  
"Go, Hinoarashi!" I yelled and threw his pokeball into the bushes. He ran out after a  
Rattata had jumped infront of him. "Hinoarashi! Use your tackle!" I yelled and he ran at  
the Rattata, but it jumped out of the way. "Try it again! You can do it!" I yelled and  
watched as he rammed into it the second try. It got up and wagged it's tail, then hit  
Hinoarashi. "Hinoarashi, use ember!" I yelled and little flames shot out of his back and  
surrounded the Rattata, finishing it. "Great job Hinoarashi! Oh! Your so cute! And  
strong! And ohhh!!" I yelled happily as he jumped up into my arms as I kneeled down. "A  
few more battles and you'll evolve!^_^" I said happily as I put him back down. We all  
battled at least twice more using Hinoarashi, so that he would get used to us all. He  
battled two Pidgy's with Jarod, two more Rattata with me, and two Bellsprouts with  
Erika. He seemed very happy to have all the attention from all of us. He loved me the  
most though; at the end of the battle, he would hop over to me and rub his head against  
my leg.   
We trained like that for another half hour, then it was time to head to the training  
hall in Veridian City to get in some real training. The training hall was a place where  
trainers from all over the pokemon world could come and battle. They didn't keep charts  
unless you asked, and most of the people there were decent trainers who had motive  
behind their moves not just 'Blast'em through the roof' stratagies. *Hmm(clears throught  
and gives Erika a look.)*   
"All right! Let's go!" I yelled and headed for the stairs.  
"Miss..." A man stopped me and Raichu bumped into my leg.  
"Yes...?" I said and Raichu jumped onto my shoulder, holding on tight.  
"You have to have at least eight badges to enter the battle ring dowstairs." He said and  
pointed to a sign posted next to a stari case.  
"Oh! Sorry. We all have eight badges, and Jarod..." I pointed to him, "has...." I said and  
let him finish while me and Erika both got ours out.   
"16" He said and took them out of his back pack.  
"All right! You're all set then. I just need to know if any of you'd like us to keep a record  
on you." We looked at each other and it was a mutual, "No thanks." We went down the  
stairs and looked around the huge room. It looked a lot like Clarrisa's gym in that it was  
very long and was fairly dark.  
"Excuse me!? Is there anyone down here?" Erika yelled out and two people walked across  
from the other side of the ring. One was a girl with long red hair, and another was a guy  
with short blue hair, like Jarod's. I couldn't see their eyes though.  
"My name is Marcy. This is Jarod and my best friend Erika." I said as they walked closer  
just a little too silently for comfort. They suddenly stopped in the light and I could see  
their faces. "Team Rocket!!??" I yelled and moved to step infront of Raichu.  
"So, you remember us?" James said. But he wasn't dressed in his TR unifrom. Neither  
was Jessie. They were both wearing their normal clothes, besides the fact that it was  
December and James had a shirt on that showed the good majority of his chest. (Six  
packs and all!!!^_^) "No....we're not part of Team Rocket anymore. It fell apart when  
Giovanni was killed in the eruption on Cinnabar Island." I stepped back again and looked  
at Jarod; he looked frustrated and a little angry. He had his hand in a fist infront of him,  
his eyes beating down on James.  
"....Jarod??..." I said quietly. He didn't say anything to me at first, he just starred at James.  
"....James.......James...Silph!" He finally said and James looked up at him.  
"...Jarod!?" I yelled as James walked up to him. I was confused because this was Jarod's  
last name.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked and starred Jarod down. I looked at them both  
and realized that they were almost identical. The same blue hair, the same green eyes,  
even their hair line was the same.  
"Are you...really James Silph??" Jarod asked and lowered his fist for a moment.  
"Yes....that is my full name....why?" He said and Jarod just stared at him. Then to my  
surprise he said, "...because...I'm your little brother."  
"WHAT!!??" I yelled and nearly fell over. 


	32. Chapter 31 Two Unexpected Suprises

Chapter XXXI- Two Unexpected Surprises  
  
"WHAT!!??" I continued to say as I looked back and fourth between Jarod's determined  
face and James' confused one.  
"James...I didn't know you had a....little brother?" Jessie said and walked over next to  
him.  
"I....I didn't either. I mean...It's impossible. You must be mistaken...?" He said.  
"No. I'm not. My mothers name is Jenna Silph, my fathers name is Daniel Silph, and my  
older brothers name...was James." He explained as James realized that he could in fact be  
his realative.  
"...James..." Jessie said quietly and looked at him.  
"...Jarod..." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"What do you mean....was James?" James asked.  
"My mother told me when I was five that I had an older brother that ran away before I  
was born, and that he would never come back. I was sad to hear that I would never get to  
meet you, so that's why I became such a misfit. I was hopping that if I caused enough  
trouble, you would come back and set me straight. Ever since then, I've been trying to  
find you..."  
"Then....that means...you..." James said and stood in shock. "But...how do I know...you're  
telling the truth?"  
"My....your Growlithe evolved with my help. Growly...I loved that Growlithe."  
"Growly...evolved?"  
"Yeah. He always hoped he would see you again after you left for the second time. But he  
said he understood that you....um..."  
"He....told you all that? Even about...." He motioned back with his head as if to point to  
Jessie.  
"Yes. All he wanted was for you to be happy."  
"You...you really are my little brother? Aren't you?" He said as his eyes began to fill with  
emotion.  
"I'm glad I got to meet you James." He said and offered to shake his hand.  
"I'm glad...that I have a little brother like you." He said and shook his hand. "But you  
know, I'm going to go home and ask mom about this!" He said and winked.  
"I hope you do." Jarod said and detached his hand from James to hold mine.  
"Well Jarod...it was nice to meet you." Jessie leaned over and gave Jarod a kiss on the  
cheek, then whispered something to him that I didn't hear, but made him turn a little red.  
They both walked away from us twords the stairs, but as they did, Jessie brought her left  
arm up, and something twinkled on her left ring finger. She then grabbed James' hand and  
they both walked up the stairs. I gave him a look like, 'All right...what the hell did she say  
to you???!!!'   
"What?!" He said as he caught my eye. "Oh. You...want to know what, she said..." I  
shook my head yes, but he didn't answer. "It was nothing. I'll tell you later. I promise(soft  
voice)." He shook it off then finished, "Now, we've got some trianing to do.", and then  
took out a pokeball. "Who's going first?"   
"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Erika yelled and ran to the other end of the arena. We trained down  
stairs for an hour, until our pokemon asked for a rest. We went back up stairs and stopped  
at the pokemon center south of the training house, and flew back to Pallet Town. It was  
about 11:00 by the time we got back to Proffessor Oaks place, just about lunch time.  
Our days went pretty much like that from then on. We would wake up, have some  
breakfast while I helped Prof. Oak with his computer, then, headed to Viridian for some  
training in the training hall. The we would come back about 11:00 or noon to eat lunch,  
and relax the rest of the day. The trainers there were from Jhoto, Kento, and even some  
from the Orange Islands, looking to sharpen their skills. We started off only battling  
people from Kento, but we soon moved on to people from Jhoto, like Jarod. He loved to  
battle them because that was the way he was raised to battle pokemon, and it was  
compleatly freestyle; what ever you could use went. His Pegesedon was purely awesome,  
and it even helped Hinoarashi to evolve. Yes, that cute little fire mouse finally evolved  
into a Quilava. It had a sleek body like a Ninetails, but short little legs, and fire for a tail,  
as well as on top of it's head. It's skin was a beautiful brick red color, tough and burn  
resistant. Pegesedon gave it the will to fight, by encouraging it while I fought. I helped  
too of course, but encouragement like that coming from another one of his pokemon pals  
met a lot to him. Raichu over two months gained six levels putting him at an estimated  
Lv.71 and my other pokemon at about Lvs.65-70. Erika's Ryu was the star attraction in  
April when all of the people from the Dragon's Den came to visit the training hall and  
hold their yearly, "Dragon Call" Festival. All Dragons and only Dragons were welcome  
downstairs that day, and Ryu won second place at Lv. 72. He was ultimatly beaten, only  
after a grueling battle, by an awsome dragon pokemon called a Drasphare. It was the  
evolution of Seafoam Island Dragonair only, using the Mist Stone, with the trainers love.  
It was a beautiful Dragon that looked a little like Ryu, but it had a bat angel wing  
combination, and claws that were too big compared to it's body. Its head was like a  
dragonair, but it had a longer horn and it had a star encrusted at the bottom of it.   
Finally though, it was my birthday. I really didn't expect this day to be any  
different from any other. We got up that morning, and went down stairs as usual. I ate my  
breakfast and Prof. Oak asked me to help him with his computer. I turned it on and to my  
surprise, it had written on the desktop, 'Happy 17th birthday Marcy!'  
"I thought....!" I said as I turned to Prof. Oak.  
"I don't know how do do that!! I didn't do it!" He said and we both looked at Jarod.  
"........" He looked up from his bowl with his mouth full. "....what?" He said and  
swallowed then smiled.  
"Very funny. You know, you really shouldn't be touching...Prof.Oak's computer." I said as  
I fixed it for him. "There you go." I said and got out of his chair.  
"HeHe...." Erika said and turned around to face the sink so I could only see her back.   
"I'm sorry, did I miss something??....?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Surprise!!!!" Erika yelled as she turned around with a present.  
"Oh....Erika! Thank you!" I said and took it from her then gave her a big hug. "Do you  
want me to open it now?" I asked as I read the card.  
"Yeah!" Jarod said and he stood up to stand next to me.  
"All right." I said and gave the card to him, then slowly took off the jumbled layers of a  
paper that were supposed to hide the present. I took off the last layer and held in my  
hands a medium box. At this point, I knew it was an article of clothing, just what though I  
had no idea. I opened it up and pulled out a new red shirt that had yellow bands on it  
instead of green, a low back for my wings, and a little Raichu patch on the back just  
below the ribbing. It was a cut off top, just like Erika's, and there was a pair of short  
shorts in there too. "OH!!! It's soooo cute!" I said looking at the little patch. "Thank you!  
I'll wear it all today!" I put the empty box on the table and ran upstairs to my room to get  
dressed. I came back down, and it looked, perfect on me. "Thank you!!!" I yelled and ran  
over to give Erika another hug. Jarod had gotten dressed as well while I was upstairs, his  
room was on the first floor, and he said,  
"You know, why don't we stay here today? Take a day off from training?"  
"I don't know. I mean....we've done so well." I said and played with my chain that had the  
ring on it.  
"Raichuuuuu!!??" *Pleaseeeeee!!!???* Raichu asked as he patted my leg.  
"....ohhhh....ok." I said and sat down at the kitchen table. Raichu jumped onto my lap and  
said, "Raichu RaiRai!" *Thank you Marcy!"  
"....you know Marc.... I have a present for you too." Jarod said and put his arm around me.  
"Ok! I'll close my eyes." I said and closed my eyes.  
"Oh Jarod, before you get Marcy her present, could you go and get some more fire wood,  
I need it to start the fire so we can have a pancake feast!" Erika said as she tied on an  
apron (and winked).  
"Sure! You wanna come? You'll get your present afterwards." He said and I opened my  
eyes.  
"All right!" I said and we walked out the front door. We walked down the road for a bit  
until we were out of town. Then we walked into some bushes and looked around for  
peices big enough to bring back. "Hey look!" I said to Jarod and pointed to a Rattata  
under a branch. I went over to it and Jarod said,  
"Be careful Angel, those things might bite..." He said and continued to pick up branches  
and sticks. I pulled the branch off of it and it came to look at me.  
"Oh...this one is soooo cute, it's too bad I didn't bring my pokeballs, otherwise I'd capture  
it. Go ahead, run along." I said, but it just sat there. "What's wrong little one?" I asked and  
held my hand out, palm up. It sniffed my hand and climbed onto it. It was only about the  
size of my palm. "Jarod look....?" I said and held it up. He looked up to see me holding it  
and said,   
"I'm telling you, you have some weird conection with pokemon or something; like a  
psychic bond. You talk to them, they understand you, they talk to you, you understand  
them." He said and walked over to look at it. "It really is cute though. It's probably a  
baby."  
"Friendly aren't you?" I said as it moved to sit on my shoulder. Suddenly, I heard  
something like a little click, and the latch on my ring's chain broke. "Oh No!" I yelled as  
the Rattata jumped off with my ring and chain. We raced after it and finally caught up to  
it.  
"I'll get it!" He said and ran over to it.  
"Jarod be careful!" I yelled and stood back. He jumped onto it, grabbing the ring out of  
it's mouth. "Jarod!"   
"I got it!" He yelled in triumph, and the Rattata ran off in fear.  
"Oh! The chains gone...." I said as he held it in his left hand, tears filled my eyes.  
"That's ok....I think I like it better here anyway..." he said and slipped it onto my left ring  
finger.  
"......hu....?" I muttered and he got down on one knee, then said,   
"Marcy Blaze of Cinnabar Island, I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion  
to you........." He stopped for a moment and blushed... "Please, be mine forever....and  
marry me..."  
".......oh.....Jarod.....?!" I said finally in astonishment, "Yes!! I promise! I'll be your's...for  
the rest of forever!" I began to cry and laugh at the same time in my excitment, "This is  
the best gift....anyone....has....ever given me!" I said and as he stood up, I began to cry,  
and he hugged me tight. "I love you Jarod!" I said over my tears.  
"I love you too Marcy..." He said and stroked my hair. "....I love you too..." I pulled away  
for just a moment, not too far, but just far enough so that I could see his eyes...they were  
filled with tears too, and as he wiped a tear off my face with his left hand, I noticed, he  
also had a gold ring on his finger.  
"I Promise...." I said slowly and kissed him on the lips underneath the shade of the trees. I  
was so light, and I was so happy, I felt like, for just a few moments, like I was in heaven.  
The kiss lasted longer than the last, and there was an even nicer feeling to it because, I  
knew that he would be here for me no matter what from this day on; he was mine. We  
walked back to the house with the fire wood and I ran into the kitchen, dropping the  
sticks n'stuff on the table.  
"...whoa, Marcy!" Erika yelled as I jumped on top of her and hugged her tight. "What is  
it!?" I held up the ring on my hand, and she gasped, "Oh!!!!!Congratulations!!!!" She  
finally hugged me back and tears filled my eyes again as I said,  
"And you're going to be my Brides' Maid!"  
"That's wonderful!!! But....can I make breakfast first?" She asked and stroked my back.  
"Oh! Sorry! Sure, we got you the wood n'stuff you asked for." I said and pointed to the  
sticks on the table.  
"Great! How' bout you go sit on the couch and calm down, and I'll start the food. Jarod?  
Can you start putting that fire wood in for me?" She asked and I walked out of the kitchen  
sitting on the couch near the professor. I could still hear their conversation though.  
"I told you!" Jarod tried to whisper.  
"I didn't belive it until I saw it! You got it!" She said and handed him what sounded like  
money.  
"Told you I could do it!" He said quietly.  
"Oh, I knew you could...I just didn't know if you were ready. That's all. Here, keep it. I  
was joking anyway." She said and handed it back to him.  
"I'll just be over there." He said and walked to where I was sitting on the couch. "Hey, I  
was wondering...how are you gonna tell your mom?" He asked as he sat down next to me.  
"I never thought of that!! What will she think!? Will she be happy? Disapointed!?  
Angry?" I started to mumble as Prof.Oak answered a phone call.  
"Oh! Good Morning Mrs.Blaze. How are you?" He asked and then said, "Marcy! Your  
mom wants to..." I stood up and ran around the couch, pushing him out of the chair.  
"Oh!! Mom!! How did you know I was going to be here!?" I said as Jarod walked up  
behind me and put his hand on the back of the chair.  
"Oh hunny that was easy! I knew if you couldn't reach me, you would call or ask Ash for  
help! All I had to do was call him up and find out where you were.^_^ I'm just glad I  
caught you before you went off for training." She said.  
"Well....actually, we're not going to train today..." I said as I blew a peice of hair out of  
my face that was annoying me.  
"Oh....how come? You don't feel well?"  
"No....it's not...that...GRRRR!!!" I said and brushed the hair behind my ear with my left  
hand.  
"Oh! Darling!! Is that what I think it is!!??" I suddenly realized that I still had my ring on,  
and she must have seen it.  
"Oh....you mean the ring....?" I said and held it up so she could see. Jarod smacked his  
hand to his forehead. "I.....wanted it to be a surprise..."  
"Oh!!! This is soooooo wonderful!!!" She began to yell and moved closer to the screen to  
look at it. "My little baby's getting married!!!" She began to say as her eyes filled with  
tears. "So, who's the lucky man???" She asked wiping tears out of her eyes.  
"Oh...I am Mrs.Blaze!" Jarod said and put his head on my shoulder, putting on this  
ridiculously cute smile.  
"Oh Jarod!!! I'm sooo glad that it's you! This is just wonderful! When were you going to  
have the wedding?" She asked still very excited.  
"Um well...we haven't talked about that quite yet; I just proposed a few moments before  
you called^_^()" He said and blushed a little.  
"Oh! Sorry to catch you so off guard dear! What about after you go through the pokemon  
Leauge?" She suggested.  
"I don't know Mrs..."  
"Non sense! Don't call me Mrs.; call me Mom!"  
"Right then, mom, but I was thinking a month or two after the competitions."  
"Well! Ask your girl what she thinks!" She gave him this look like 'ASK HER!'  
"What do you think Angel?" He said and turned to me.  
"Oh...I don't know. A month sounds fine." I said and smiled.  
"Wonderful darling! I'll get you the best wedding dress money can buy!" she said, but I  
interrupted,  
"Mom, if you don't mind....I think it would be best if Jarod and I picked one out....you can  
give us your opinion too of course! But, this is something I really need to do."  
"Well sweet heart, if that's what you want, it's all right with me. Just call me up when  
you're looking around!^_^" She said, then quickly added, "Oh! I almost forgot! We found  
a beautiful brand new house in Goldenrod, Jhoto! Oh it's big! And oh! You'll love it! We  
just finished moving in about a week ago! That's where I'm calling from now, if you  
hadn't noticed. I even redecorated your new bedroom! The number's 750-743-1256 ok?  
Stop by if you're in the neighborhood! It's blue and the number's 70! Good luck you two!  
Bye Son!" She said and hung up.  
"Angry hugh???!!" Jarod said at me exagerating.  
"Well, with my mom, you can never tell!^_^()" I said and closed the line. 


	33. Chapter 32 Jarod's Birthday Suprise

Chapter XXXII- Jarod's Birthday Surprise  
  
Well, we spent the rest of that day eating and playing what few video games  
Prof.Oak had. They were mostly pokemon, but there were some racing games too. The  
next day we went back to train some more and get in some last minute supplies before we  
headed to the Indigo Platue, where the pokemon league was held every year in Kento. We  
stayed there an extra hour to make up for the day before, but I think we were all grateful  
to have a break. It gave us time to kill, and teach our pokemon new tricks. (You'll have to  
wait to see what they are^_^) When we finished all our training and everyone was  
satisfied, we walked back to Prof.Oak's house to grab some lunch. We did the same thing  
every day until the morning of June 30, Jarod's Birthday. By then Raichu and White Blaze  
were both Lv. 80, Ryu and Vaporeon were Lv. 80, and Jarod's Pegesedon and Dragonair  
were both Lv. 94. I asked Erika and Prof. Oak to pretend that they didn't know it was  
Jarod's birthday, and to forget about it because we were throwing him a surprise party.  
What I didn't tell them though that was I took Jarod's pokemon!!! I walked down stairs  
into the kitchen where Prof. Oak was making breakfast with Jarod's pokeballs in my  
pocket.  
"You'll remember right? Nothing about Jarod's birthday." I said queitly as I sat down at  
the table, and Erika walked down stairs.   
"Right....*Evil, but cute, look*" All of a sudden I could hear Jarod running down the  
stairs. "Come on out everyone!" Erika yelled and threw her pokeballs into the air.  
"Come on out guys!" I threw only my pokeballs into the air with my right hand, holding  
Jarod's behind my back in my left hand. All our pokemon came out as Jarod ran into the  
room, still with his pajamas on, Feraligatr slippers, and a green bow low in his hair  
trailing behind him and he slipped across the floor.   
"My.....my....my Pokemon...are...GONE!!!" He yelled as he caught his breathe and ran  
around our pokemon.  
"What??!!" Erika yelled and looked behind my back. I knew she realized that I had them,  
because she made this cute little evil face then said, "Well, did ya check Marcy's room?"   
"Why would I check there???" He asked and began to wonder.  
"Did you look all over you're room?" I asked and slipped his pokeballs back into my  
pocket. "Come on, they've gotta be there some place!" I said and walked up the stairs after  
he ran up them. I walked into his room and began to pretend to look for his pokeballs  
while he searched through a dresser. I walked out off the room, but just as I did he said,   
"Oh MANN!!! This had to happen on my birthday???!!!", as he threw another sock on the  
floor. I stopped at the door and said,  
"Oh.....today's you're birthday?? (sarcasticly) I had no idea!" Then walked out. Boy! I  
wish I could have seen the look on his face when I said that!! He's only told me about  
seven times!!^_^ I walked down stairs and threw the pokeballs onto the kitchen floor,  
letting everyone out. I huddled all the pokemon in the room; Raichu, Hinoarashi,  
Leafeon, Pidgeot, Gyrados, White Blaze, Ryu, Vaporeon, Chikorita, Arbok, Kadabra,  
Haunter, Feraligatr, Ampharos, Victreebel, Pegesedon, Dragonair, and Weezing; into a  
circle around me then said,  
"Now, I want you all to find some place to hide; anywhere at all! Big, small and in  
between, we're gonna give Jarod a surprise! Go!" I said and they all ran off in different  
directions. "I'll keep him busy, Raichu, you tell me when you're all set and I'll come down  
to hide last; I'm going to go distract Jarod ^_~. Erika, you finish helping proffesor Oak  
with the cake, then go hide too." I said and went to go walk upstairs.   
"K!^_^" She said and went to the far end of the kitchen. I quietly walked upstairs and  
opened the door to Jarod's room.  
"Jarod? Did you find em yet?" I said and walked in quietly.  
"......no. And I have no idea what I did with them. I had them yesterday!!!" He said in  
frustration. He was sitting on the floor infront of his dresser, with the contents all over the  
floor.  
"Don't worry...they're here somewhere..." I said and sat down next to him.  
"Maybe I should go look downstar..." He began and got up, but I stopped him.  
"No...the're up here. I know it. Remember, we were watching T.V. with Ampharos last  
night." I said and he sat back down.  
"Huuuuuuugggg.....you're right..." He said and I put my head on his shoulder. "What would I  
do without you?" He said and put his arm around me.  
"I don't know....but you sure would lose a lot of stuff ^_^hehehe" I said and rubbed his  
shoulders. Is Raichu ready yet??????I can't keep this up for much longer!!?? I thought to  
myself.  
"That's goooood....a little more to the left...." He said and I rubbed a little more. Suddenly,  
I heard Raichu say,   
"RaiRai! Raichu!" *Marcy! Ready!* and I stopped.  
"Ohhh....what does he want?" Jarod said and grabbed my hand as I got up.  
"He needs some help. I'll be back." I said and bent over, kissing him on the lips. I walked  
out as soon as he detached himself from my hand. I quietly walked down the stairs and  
whispered, "Is everyone ready?" There were some murmurs and Raichu finally said,  
"Raichu Rai!" *All ready!*   
"Ok! I'm going to turn off the lights! Hinoarasi, Ryu, Pegesedon, keep your flames low,  
we don't want him to spot you." I whispered and flicked the light switch then closed all  
the windows. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the dark, but I found a place to  
hide with Raichu behind the staircase. "Ok, here goes!" I whispered. "Jarod!!! Help!!" I  
yelled, and suddenly heard bounding foot steps running around upstairs.  
"Marcy???!!" He yelled and came running down the stairs despite the darkness.  
"Help!!" Erika yelled.  
"Erika???!!!" He yelled and looked in her direction. "What's going on!!??"  
"Over here...." I said quietly, laying down on the floor behind the staircase.   
"Marcy??" Jarod ran behind it and Raichu ran underneath it to hide. "Marcy??!! What  
happened??!!" He asked as he picked me up.  
"All...the...pokemon............." I said to grab the pokemons attention.  
"All the pokemon what....???? What's going on??!" He said frightened. I really didn't  
mean to have that effect on him, I guess I'm just a good actress."Come on..."  
".................NOW!!!!!!" I yelled and the pokemon all jumped out of hiding, with Erika  
flipping on the lights and throwing confetti on Jarod.  
"WHAT????!!!" Jarod yelled surprised, and fell back on his butt still holding me.  
"Happy Birthday!" We all said and his pokemon ran over to him, giving him huggs.  
"Marcy??? This was you're doing?" He said still a little shaken.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry if I scarred you. I really didn't mean too." I said and leaned over to give  
him a hug, but he pulled back. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" I asked and sat  
down infront of him.  
"............" He just sat for a moment then said, "Well, it's just that, I thought you were  
hurt.....I was scarred something had happened to you."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to go that way. I'm sorry if I scarred you. What else do you want me to say?" I said shyly. He  
just sat there and starred at me, half angry, half relieved. "Jarod?" I said and put my hand  
on his shoulder, but he suddenly got up and walked away. ".......Jarod?....." I hope I didn't  
scare him that bad. I hope he's not too mad at me....what'll I do if he is?? What'll he do??  
I thought; then all of a sudden, he turned and ran out the front door. "JAROD!!??  
WAIT!!" I said and ran after him.  
"Marcy! Hold on! Wait for me!" Erika said and got up too.  
"No....wait here. This is my fault. If I'm not back in 10 minutes then come after me!" I  
said as I ran out the door. I could see his blue hair in front of me, but he was so far ahead  
that that's all I could make out. He ran into the forest ahead, and I began to breathe hard.  
"Jarod." I said, but kept running. When I got to the forest there was no sign of where he  
entered, so I had no choice but to wing it. I walked in breathing harder than ever, trying to  
calm down, but I couldn't help getting too worked up. I looked for him for about five  
minutes, then heard something. "Ja...rod..." I said out of breathe and getting dizzier by the  
second. "Ja...ro..d...ple...ase..." I said, but there was a suddenly sharp pain in my chest and  
I fell over, gasping for air. "J..a...r...o..d......h...e...l...p......" I said and said louder, until the  
pain was to intense to speak. "Argggggghhh.....I....can't....d...i...e.....not...here...not....lik..  
e...this...argggghhh! HELP PLEASE!!! ANYONE!!" I yelled out, curling up into a ball  
fighting off the pain in my chest that was far too intense for me to handle. I heard another  
sound in the bushes. It was Erika. But I was so scarred and so dizzy, I couldn't call out for  
help any longer.  
"Marcy!!??" I heard Erika yell out. "Where are you!!?? Are you all right!!?? I heard you  
call, now answer me!? PLEASE!!!" She yelled out but began to walk away from where I  
was. The she stopped. Did she hear me breathing hard?? Did she see my pink pajamas?  
"Jarod!!" She said. No....he was there all along, but....he didn't help me?? Was he that  
angry at me that he chose to ignore my cries for help?? Or, did he think that I was just  
trying to get his attention by pretending to be in trouble? But, I am in trouble! I do need  
help! I'm here!! Right here!! Just a few feet away!! Please see me!!? "Jarod....." She  
continued, "didn't you hear Marcy calling for help??! How can you just ignore something  
like that??"   
"Erika....I'm sorry. I was just so.......I don't know. I don't have an excuse..."  
"I don't want one! I want to know, what if she's dying right now!? Hugh?!" Erika! Don't  
say that! I feel like I'm going to any minute!! This pain.... "Jarod, if you love her, you'll  
help me find her; and I know you do because of that ring. That ring shows a comitment to  
one another! In sickness and in health, for better or for worse! Now, you are going to help  
me find her, or you can leave right now!!!!!" She was nearly in tears, I could hear it in her  
voice.  
"............You're right Erika. I don't know what I was thinking. I have to help you find her,  
because....I don't want anything bad to happen to her......when I do find.........I'll tell  
her..............." I started to get dizzy and the words fadded out as I gave into the pain in my  
chest, my hands dropped, and my eyes colsed. That was the end of that moment.  
  
The next time I opened my eyes, I looked around, and I was back in Proffesor  
Oaks living room, laying down on the couch with my wings folded underneath me. The  
pain in my chest was gone, and as soon as my eyes focused enough, I saw Jarod sitting  
next to me, holding my hand. He slowly opened his mouth and said,  
"I love you" in a tiny sweet voice. I opened my mouth to tell him how glad I was that he  
wasn't mad at me, but he stopped me and continued in the cute voice,"shhh. don't say anything. I  
know what you're going to say....it's in your eyes. I just want to tell you I'm sorry for running off like that. It was my fault   
that I over reacted, and it was my fault that you're like this now. But don't you worry. I'll stay by your side until you   
recover. I promise. Erika told me something out there that meant more to me than any lesson I could have learned by  
running off. you probobly heard it hugh?" He finally stopped and I shook my head 'yes'. "I thought so. Well,  
I'll bring you upstairs to your room, and we'll celebrate tomorrow. Ok?" He said and I pointed to my left wrist  
asking what time it was.   
"9:00" He said as he picked me up off the couch, careful not to hurt my wings. He carried  
me up stairs to my room and pulled back the covers on my bed, then put me on it and  
tucked me in.  
"Thanks." I said in a soft voice and rolled over to fall asleep.   
"Goodnight." He said and kissed my forehead. He walked out of the room, closing the  
door just leaving it open a crack. I instantly fell asleep.  
I woke up later on in the night when I heard something downstairs. I rolled over  
and looked at my clock. It was 11:30. Raichu was sleeping curled up next to me, so I  
carefully pulled the covers off and put them on him. I got out of bed and walked to the  
door where there was a dim light coming through from downstairs. I walked over to the  
edge of the loft where the railing was and looked downstairs into the family room. I soon  
realized that it wasn't a lamp that was casting the dim light, but it was the moon creeping  
around the couches and reflecting off the screen of the computer. I rubbed my eyes a little  
and looked closer to see that Jarod was sitting downstairs on the couch. I felt better than I  
had before, though I was still half-asleep, and stretched out my wings silently. I got up  
onto the railing, and jumped off, sailing throgh the air for a moment, then landing  
gracefully sitting in his lap.  
".....Marcy? You scarred me." He said and held me up.   
"It seems like I've been doing that a lot lately." I said putting my arm around him, my  
wings relaxed but still there. He starred at my eyes for a moment then said,  
"....(Soft voice,) I was so scarred when I found you laying on the ground unconsious.....It made me realize....just how   
important you really are to me...More than anything else, I wanted you to wake up and tell me you were all right. But, you   
didn't. Not for a while anyway....hughhhggg.....I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I guess I was just........so worried about you..."  
"To tell you the truth, I had a nightmare. You can bet I'm going to hear about it tommorrow from Erika, but, I was really   
scarred. Maybe....if we stay down here....together, we could sleep better?" I suggested and put my head on his  
chest. I could feel his heart beating, and I knew what he was thinking. "Let's just sit here....just like  
this...the rest of the night...Let's not.....destroy the moment....live in it...forever...just like this..." I said and hugged   
him tight then driffted off to sleep in his lap, my head on his chest, arm around him.   
"Peaceful....and calm....the moon's light shinning down...Marcy..." I heard him whisper as he put one arm up  
on the couch, his head falling close to mine. I could hear him breathe, I could hear his  
heart beat, and could feel the warmth in his voice as he fell asleep, I opened my eyes only  
for a moment, and saw his face, just like a little boy. 


	34. Chapter 33 Warped

Chapter XXXIII- Warped  
  
I woke up the next morning to Erika poking me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes  
and blinked a few times as they adjusted to the bright sunlight that came trough the  
windows into the living room, fillling it with color and life. I was still sleeping on Jarods  
lap, with my arm still around him.   
"Hey Marcy^_^ Good morning. I was going to make a quick stop at the store and I  
wanted to know if you want to help me out?(PLEEEEESSSSEEEE??)" Erika whispered.  
"Uh....alright." I said as I carefully took Jarods arm off of me and got up off his lap  
kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be right back." I said quietly, then headed up stairs to get  
dressed. I came back down and Jarod was still sleeping on the couch, snoring away.  
(Typical guy!) I grabbed an apple and ate on my way out the door. We walked down the  
street silently except for the crunching of my apple(I have awful manners()) and our  
footsteps- Me, Erika, Raichu and Ryu, all walking together. I threw the apple core into a  
bush on my right and something made a noise.  
"What the hell was that?!" Erika asked startled.  
".........." I just stared as the bushes moved back and forth a little.  
"NO WAY!" Erika yelled as a small little pokemon that was green with bummble bee  
wings walked out of the bushes. "MARCY!!! YOU found the mother of ALL legendary  
pokemon......YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME!!!!" Erika yelled as it glared at me.  
".....It's....Celebi!" I said and starred as it's eyes began to glow green. "Oh! Wait!!" I said  
and jumped next to it, touching it, as Erika grabbed my hand. The world began to spin as  
we were pulled into some kind of vortex. "RAICHU!!" I yelled, and he grabbed onto Ryu  
who was already well attached to Erika. The world spinned, and Celebi vanished as we  
flew past trees, pokemon, houses, it seemed like we were being pulled across time. The  
next thing I knew, we were falling out of the sky tword a huge pokemon ranch.  
(Gomen otaku, from this spot here the story is told in third person.)  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!???" Erika yelled as they continued to fall, with  
the exception of Ryu. "AHHRR! Raichu, Ryu return!" She yelled as she grabbed Raichu's  
pokeball from around the neck of an unconsious Marcy. Raichu returned to his pokeball  
as well as Ryu, then she shoved the pokeballs quickly into her pocket, in time to spread  
her wings and catch Marcy.   
"Uhh! That gave me one monster head ache!" Erika said as she put Marcy down on the  
ground and looked around. "Where are we?" The place was unfamiliar, and the pokemon  
ranch was huge.  
(Gomen otaku, I't back to first person again^_^())  
"More importantly......when are we..." I said as I got up and looked at Erika.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Celebi is the psychic grass legendary pokemon of time travel. We could be in the past  
100 years, we could be in the future, or we could be some place else five minuted after we  
left." I said and Erika spread her wings out wider and said,  
"I'm gonna go fly down the street to see if I can find a sign or something." She said and  
flew off.  
"DAMN! And how are we supposed to get back!" I said an few seconds later, but  
suddenly there was a voice from behind me.  
"Are you ok? What happened....fall off your flying pokemon?" She said and I turned  
around. It was a girl about my age with long fiery red hair that was in a huge braid. She  
almost looked like an indian the way she wore a tiara of leather and beads across her  
forehead, it drapped beads and leather to the left side of her face, and at the end, was a  
feather; unmistakably Ho-oh's. She also wore a necklace with a black pendant or  
something at the end. Her eyes were the same color as mine, but they looked wider.  
"So....?"  
"Uh....um, I'm fine miss...." I said and rubbed my head a little as I got up off the ground  
and looked up.  
".....Mom???" The girl stutered, "You.....look.....mom??" She continued. Me and her  
starred at each other and I turned a cherry colored shade of red. "I.....I can't belive it!!"  
"Uhh....I'm sorry, you must be mistaken....my name is Marcy Blaze and this is...." but she  
didn't let me finish.  
"Marcy Blaze!!! That was my mom's name!! It is you! Where did you, how did you get so  
young?!" I was compleatly astonished.  
"What.....what do you mean 'was'?" I asked.  
"Oh! That was her maiden name, before she married my dad." She said and I looked at  
her--up and down, she had the same figure, and the same brown eyes. I looked down, and  
there was Raichu at her feet.  
"Raichu, I thought Erika called you back into your pokeball....?" I said and bent over to  
pick him up.  
"Hey!!! That's my Raichu!" The girl yelled and took him back. I looked him over, and he  
leaned over her arms to sniff me. He then jumped into my arm and rubbed up against me.  
I pat his head where a furry little spot of hair had overgrown. I touched the scar across his  
eye and started to wonder. "What....but he's mine...." She said and ran back tword the  
house near the ranch.  
"Wait!" I yelled and ran after her, with an obviously older Raichu running after me. We  
stopped right before the door and I stood, faint headed, looking at the woman standing in  
the door way. She was a little taller than the girl, with the same hair cut, color, and the  
same eye color as me. "....that woman...." I said, still light headed.  
"Is it just me, or is she a striking resemblance to you Mom?" The youger red headed girl  
said. Raichu ran past me and up to the woman, jumping into her arms. They both walked  
over to where I was. As she got closer, the more and more she looked like me, just a little  
taller, and a lot older. She dropped the plate she was holding, and Raichu jumped out of  
her arms. Erika had landed behind behind me.  
".....Erika.....?" She said and put her arms around her. She began to tear up and Erika  
pulled away saying,  
"I'm really sorry, do I know you?" She still had her wings trailing behind her in the  
breeze.  
"Erika! I missed you so much! I can't belive you don't remember me! I'm Marcy Silph."  
Suddenly there was a change in her voice..."So it really did happen after all....are you here  
to be my guardian angel?" She said, and at that point, I felt more dizzy than I cared to be.  
We all starred at her assumption that Erika was dead because she had wings. "....Oh  
my....it's..." the woman starred at me as I tried to keep myself upright. "How did this  
happen!?" She asked, and I shook my head....BAD idea.  
"Uhhh..." I stumbled over, and fell back onto my butt. "Ohhh." *OWW!!()*  
"Marcy! You ok?!" Erika said and leaned over me. The apparent me from the future, just  
starred at us. "Hey! Stay with me!" Erika continued.  
"Uh! Bring her into my house quick!" She said and Erika helped me up. I tried walking  
for a bit, but it was no use, I couldn't get my feet to move the right way. We stumbled our  
way through the door, and the woman helped me onto the couch. "Oh my! Now I know  
it's true...you really are me." She said as she sat down on the couch across from me.  
"Hugh? I......don't...." I said, but I could barely hold my self up. The girl with red hair sat  
down next to me and helped Erika keep me awake.  
"Some how, you've gotten from your present, to my present." She said and my head  
started to clear up. "There's no doubt."  
"So, what's your name?" I asked the girl, my apparent daughter, sitting next to me.  
"My name is Hinokoai."   
"So, I'm your mom hugh? Pretty hard to belive for both of us." I sat up and looked at her  
for a while. She started to turn red and I turned back to Erika. "So....how the hell we  
gonna get back to our time?"  
"I don't know. The only logical way, is to find Celebi again, and to have you piss it off  
again...."  
"That wasn't my fault...I didn't mean to hit it..."  
"I know it was on pupose but..."  
"Yeah, ok, 'I know it wasn't on purpose' but, it's still my fault in some way..." My other  
self looked at me and realized that I was contradicting myself. "Uh! Damn it! I just have  
to find a way to get back as soon as possible! We can't stay here!" I started pacing back  
and fourth.  
"Marcy, sit down, you're going to get worked up again." Erika said as her wings  
dissapeared, but I didn't listen.  
"Worked up!!?? I'm not worked up!" ,my eyes started to water, "We have to find.....a way  
to get back...oh! Jarod!!! HELP!!" I yelled; this seemed to catch my future family's  
attention. "What are we going to....do...I, we, have to find a way back; another way! There  
is a one in about 1 MILLION chance that we will ever find Celebi again....that means that  
there's a one in a million chance that I will....ever see Jarod again....I have to find some  
way back to him!!! I don't care what....it takes." I didn't realize it at first, but as I paced  
around in circles, I got more and more dizzy.  
"Mom, please. Clam down...sit down, and think about this..." Hinokoai said, but I ignored  
her too.  
"AHHRR!!! I can't think, I need to see Jarod!! But I can't because he's about 20 years...in  
the past!! Oh god.....is he still alive?! Did something happen....to him?! What if  
somethings happened to him, while I've been gone!? Oh! I'll...never forgive myself!!" I  
continued to pace in circles until I was so faint I couldn't stand it. Jarod.....What if  
somethings happened to him in....the past....I left him there, at proffesor Oaks house..."I  
didn't even say good-bye to him...." I said and ran over to the door. Erika hoped off the  
couch, but my other self grabbed her by the arm and stopped her, shaking her head. I  
opened the door and slamed it shut, I ran, despite my dizzyness, out of the house, into the  
open field front yard. I ran, and ran, I was so dizzy; but I didn't care, all I wanted was to  
see Jarod and to make sure he was alright. I slowed down finally, breathing hard, I fell  
onto my knees. I looked up, and even though my vision was somewhat blurred, because  
of my dizzyness and tears, I could make out a solitary figure running tword me, tword the  
direction of the house. As he came closer, I couldn't belive my eyes,  
"Jarod....?" I said and fell face first into the dusty road.   
"Marcy!!?? What happened! I could hear you down the street! Where's Hinokoai!?" He  
said as he ran closer and picked me up. "Uh! You're not Marcy!?" My eyes focused and I  
could see his long blue hair infront of hir shoulder. "Miss!!Speak to me!" He continued to  
yell.  
"Oh....Jarod!!" I yelled and jumped up to hug him.   
"Who...." But I kissed him on the lips before he had a chance to say anything. "Uh..."  
"Jarod! I was so worried about you! But you're here with me!" I said and he picked me up  
off the ground.  
"I don't know who you are, but you're coming with me back to my house." He said and  
stood me up.  
"You.....really don't remember me? Please...tell me it's not true...." I said and heard Erika  
and Hinokoai running to us from behind me.  
"Marcy!" Erika yelled out. "Come on back!" She continued as she ran.  
"Mom come on!" Hinokoai yelled and I turned away from Jarod.  
"M...Marcy?! What's going on!? You look so young? NOT that that's a bad thing Angel."  
He said and followed us back to the house. When we all got back to the house, I  
explained what happened when we were in the forest, and none of us could come up with  
a solution to the problem.  
"Oh Marcy! I don't know what we can do. Maybe if you stay here for a while, Celebi will  
come looking for you, so she can some how return you to your own time." My other self  
said as she went into the bathroom. I could hear her walk down a long flight of stairs, and  
Jarod said,  
"Marcy.....I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you."  
"It's not your fault. You haven't seen me this young in 20 years, I'm not surprised you  
thought I was a different person." I said, and my other self opened the door.  
"The least I can do is offer you a hot bath with us and a place to stay until we get this  
resolved." She said and opened the door wider.  
"Thank you." Me and Erika both said and we followed her down the stairs.  
"Angel, I'm going to see if I can get hold of Bill's son, Dave, maybe he has an idea." Jarod  
said and ran upstairs. 


	35. Chapter 34 Bonding

ChapterXXXIV- Bonding  
  
We continued to walk down a fairly dark hall way until we reached an area a level  
below ground. It was a huge master bath like the one I had at home on Cinnabar,  
compleate with the staute and everything.  
"The changing rooms are right over there, but there's only three." My future self gave her  
daughter a suspisious look.  
"Well, I'm going first." Hinokoai said.  
"Oh no! Age before beauty!" She said.  
"All right! We'll settle this here!" She said and smiled as she put a fist out infront of her,  
my other self did the same, and they started to chant,   
"Rock, paper, scissors, rock, paper, scissors, rock, paper, scissors...." going a little faster  
every time. It was typical me to do that with any one to settle a dispute when I was little.  
"Rock crushes scissors! You lose! I go first!" Hinokoai said, and walked over to the first  
changing room.   
"Hugh....I can't ever win these days ^_^" My other self said and I walked into the second  
dressing room, while Erika took the third. We all changed into towels and I headed into  
the water without one. I don't really care. It doesn't bother me at all to show a little skin.  
Erika and my other self on the other hand, kept the towles on. I turned around to wash my  
hair under the fountian and something touched my back where my scar was.  
"OOOH! Hey who did that! Not funny! That was cold!" I said and turned around to see  
Hinokoai marveling at my scar.  
"Marcy!?" Erika shouted out, but I barely heard her and ignored it for a second.  
"Mom has one just like this...." She said as she moved her finger up to the white wings  
tattoos. "but not these." She said and I turned to Erika.  
"I have them too." Erika said and turned around to reveal her black ones.  
"Does it mean you're both angels? But if you are both angels, and I still exsist; that could  
only mean that you're from a different dimesion as well." My other self said.  
"We're not angels," I said, "we are quite alive. It occured at the Mahogany gym just about  
a month ago."  
"I didn't go to the Mahogany gym though. The gym leader was sick when we got there,  
and we left."  
"Well, what happened was..." I explained to them what had happened as my daughter  
starred in wonder.  
"Lugia hugh?" Hinokoai said. "Can I see your wings mom?" She asked refearing to me.   
"Sure....I guess." I concentrated hard and my wings flew up, bringing some water with  
them. I folded them then around, like a bird when it's not using them and she touched  
them carefully, as if she was afraid they would break.  
"They're beautiful!" She gasped and my other self starred on in wonder, then said,  
"Ok. Well, we had better get out now; we have to see if your dad has found anything."  
and my wings folded, then dissapeared as I got out and wrapped a towel around me.  
"Marcy...." Erika whispered to me, "Hinokoai has tattoo's just like ours..." I stopped and  
starred at her face.  
"What?! How is that possible!?" I said as I looked over at Hinokoai. Sure enough, there  
were two redish orange tattooed wings on her back, in the same place as ours.  
"I'm not sure. Do you think it's just a coincidence, or do you think that she really does  
have wings?" Erika asked as we walked back to our changing rooms.  
"If she really does have wings, I'd love to know how she got hers." I said as I walked back  
into my changing room. When I got out, my otherself was already upstairs checking on  
Jarod, and it was just Erika, me, and Hinokoai. We walked upstairs together, with  
Hinokoai starring at me the whole time. It bothered me at first, but as soon as I turned to  
her and smiled, she stopped looking at me. Weird. Hinokoai was probobly just shocked to  
see her mother 20 years before Hinokoai was born. We made it up stairs finally and Jarod  
came down the stairs on the phone saying,  
"Ok Dave...sounds like a plan....how long will it take..............I don't have that  
long........how about 24 hours?...........Great! Thanks a bunch! Bye!" He finished and hung  
up the phone. "Ah girls! Great news! Dave says that he may have found a way to get you  
back to your time!" Hinokoai seemed to turn away as he said this, "If he can recalibrate  
his time machine to work across dimesions, he can get you back easy!" He said and  
Hinokoai, ignoring him, sat down on the couch, with her head down. "You should be  
back home by 3:00 tommorow afternoon!......So let's see, what time is it now? Gosh! It's  
almost 9:30! I gotta get up early tommorw, why don't you arange sleeping quarters  
Noki?" He said refearing to Hinokoai.  
"K dad." She said blandly.  
"Anything wrong honey?" He asked as he hung the cordless phone up on the wall mount.  
"No dad, it's nothing. You get to sleep! I love you!^_^" She said and kissed him when he  
came over looking for a hug.  
"Night honey." He said and went up stairs.  
"Marcy, if you don't mind, can you take the couch down here? And Erika, you can sleep  
in the guest bedroom." She said handing Erika two pillows off the couch.  
"No problems with the couch!^_^" I said as I looked around for a blanket.  
"Good! Then it's settled." She said, "I'll go upstairs and get you some blankets Marcy."  
And she ran up the stairs on her tip toes and back down after she got some extra blankets  
from the closet.  
"Thanks." I said and put them across the couch.  
"Good night Marcy!" Erika said and headed up stairs.  
"Oh Erika, your room is the one after mine on the right, the other way are the Master bed  
rooms." She said as she fluffed the couch pillows.  
"You have more than one?" I asked.  
"Yeah! One for my parents and one for their favorite pokemon. Usually Raichu, Leafeon,  
Pegesedon, Hinoarashi, and R....." She suddenly stopped and caught herself in mid  
sentance and stopped fluffing the pillows.  
"Hinokoai?" I asked, and she said,  
"It's nothing! I gotta get to bed! No school, but I gotta train! Good night!" She said and  
ran upstairs.  
"Weird...." I whispered, and jumped into my makeshift bed on the couch. I got myself  
arranged and fell asleep.  
I was abrubtly woken up by some one crying. It was coming from upstairs, since I  
was the only one on the lower floor. I looked at the clock on top of the mantle; it read  
11:00. The crying continued, and I got up, only to see Hinokoai walking down the stairs.  
It was her crying that was wetting the carpets. She walked down silently other than her  
sobbs, and I sat up, scarring her.  
"Uh! I'm sorry!.....I heard you crying and....." She walked around the side of the couch,  
and sat down next to me, still crying. "What's wrong? Is there.....anything I can do?" I  
whispered. She shook her head no, and layed down in my lap.  
"I don't.....(sniff).....want you to leave..." She said, sniffling.  
"Why?" I asked, and she sat up, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box on the table in front  
of me.  
"I'll.....(sniff--blow nose--sniff)....I'll be all....alone again...." She said, and she put her  
arms around me.  
"oh......but....you know, we have to go back.....0_0(wait..)....why would you be all alone?"  
I asked.  
"This is an.....(sniff).....island in the middle of no where. There's no one......(sniff)....else  
my age here. You're the first......(sniff).....person my age to visit this Island as long as I  
can remember....."  
"But you said again, so there must have been some time when there was someone else  
your age...." I said.  
"(sniff).....No.....no one else, except the pokemon that visited me that day........." She was  
holding me in suspense, ".......that day, was the happiest day of my childhood. When I was  
six, a beautiful bird pokemon landed here because it was hurt. I found it in the fields in  
the back yard. I didn't tell mom and dad at first......but mom found out. She wasn't angry,  
but scarred......because that pokemon was Ho-oh......"  
"Ho-oh!?" I exclaimed.  
"She said I should have told her because it could have hurt me......but that bird loved me  
soooooo much......It was amazing how well we got along.....that's how I got my nick  
name.....Noki....it means in our ancient language...."  
"Fire birds love...." I finished.  
"....that's right. So, I took care of it all by myself becuse my parents were afraid of it....in  
return, it gave me one of his feathers, a peice of charcoal, and the phoenix wings...."  
"So, you do have wings then...." I asked as it started to drizzle outside.  
"It's true. I would practice flying everyday when mom and day were at work. I never told  
them I could fly.....they never would have let me do it again.....I couldn't tell them....it was  
me and Ho-oh's secret......He said to me, that if I flew tword the rainbow on my own  
wings, I could see him again....but every time I saw a rainbow and wanted to spread my  
wings.....my parents would be there....I haven't seen him since. I miss him...." She  
continued as she began to fall asleep from exhaustion. I could here rain begin to beat on  
the windows infront of me.  
"Why don't you sleep down here with me..." I said and pried her arms off from around  
me, putting them to her sides. I moved my legs onto the couch, and she slipped into my  
lap, with her head on my chest.....fast asleep. "Oh, well. May as well try to get to sleep." I  
said and put my head back, closed my eyes, and did fall asleep. 


	36. Chapter 35 Homeward Bound

Chapter XXXV- Homeward bound  
  
By the time I woke up again, morning had just broken, no one was up yet, and  
Hinokoai was still sleeping in my lap. I looked out the window, and saw suddenly a  
rainbow shoot across the sky. I shook Hinokoai by the shoulders and she began to wake  
up.  
"Uh.....morning mom....I'm gonna sleep in...." She mummbled.  
"Oh no you're not! You're going to go see Ho-oh!" I said and she instantly rolled off me  
onto the floor.  
"Uh! Ho-oh, where!?" She ran to the window and searched desperatly. "There!!" She  
yelled and ran to the door, running out.  
"Hinokoai, wait!" I yelled and ran out after her. She stood there, starring, concentrating  
for a moment, and then; her wings folded out. Beautiful red orange yellow blended  
feathers. She spread them out, and I opened mine too as she leaped, glidding, and  
flapping into the air. I quickly followed her, flying closer and closer to the rainbow.  
"Ho-oh!!!" She yelled out, and suddenly, the rainbow stopped expanding. It changed  
direction, heading for us. "Ho-oh!!! I've missed you!!" She yelled, and met it in mid  
flight. It stood still, flapping it's wings that changed color everytime. She pet it's beak and  
whispered stuff to it that I couldn't hear. She pet it once more and said, "I'll see you  
later!" and we flew back down to the ground.  
The morning after that was pretty boaring besides the fact that I had to make up a  
story for why our shoes were covered with mud. Tword the afternoon though, Dave called  
and said that it was time to go home. Jarod, Hinokoai, My other self, Erika, and me all  
drove over to Daves house, which was off to the right of the pier.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I will now perform my greatest technological  
advancement! Joking! Joking! Seriously now. Welcome girls." Dave said as we were all  
invited into his labratory.   
"So this is it Dave?" Jarod asked and starred at the huge machine.  
"This is it!" He said proudly, stoking it's silver steel keypad. "With a few time  
adjustments, we'll be up and running! I can even now track them, so I can see where they  
are in either time line." He said and pulled up a diagram, beggining to explain it to Jarod.  
I turned away and looked at Hinokoai saying,  
"I'm really going to miss you Noki."   
"Me too. I wish there was some way...."  
"What....that I could stay?" I shook my head no, "This isn't even my timeline. I would if I  
could, but....I can't."  
"All set girls?" Dave said as he turned the huge computer on.  
"Are you sure it's going to work?" Erika questioned.  
"I'm absolutly sure of it! It's been tested and retested, calibrated and re-calibrated, but I  
won't lie to you.....there is a 1% chance that you will land behind time instead of exactly  
where you were taken from; but it's so minuscule....Even if you do, the second you see  
them, you'll merge with them and...."  
"Right then. Fire this puppy up!" I yelled and stepped inside the chamber with Erika. He  
flipped some switches and a forcefield was created around us, then vanished, and was  
replaced by a closing portal.  
"Mom, remember you once told me, to go where ever my journey took me?.... I think my  
journey is with them." Hinokoai said as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Noki, if you go, there's a slim possibility that you'll be able to get back." My other self  
said as the portal slugily began to close.  
"I have a way back remember? I can come back anytime. I just have to train it." She said  
as tears ran down her face. She took a pokeball off her belt and gave it to my other self.  
"He has to stay here. He doesn't belong in the past; He already exsist. I don't yet. I'll leave  
and come back before I'm born. I promise." And with that, my other self said,  
"I love you Noki! Have a safe journey, and send a message back when the technology  
comes around! Take care of Erika!" Jarod came over to her and hugged her tight as she  
began to cry.  
"Don't cry mom. I'll be back. I promise. I just want to have some fun first." Hinokoai said  
and walked into the portal with us. "I love you dad! I'll be careful don't worry!"  
"Baby....I love you! And don't be past your curfew otherwise you're grounded!" Jarod said  
as a singular tear ran down his cheek.  
"Don't worry dad, I won't!" She said as the portal closed and we were hurtled through  
time, back to our own dimesion, with my daughter....  
When I woke up, me and Erika were lying flat in the dirt road that we had been  
walking on before. Erika, half ontop of me groaned as she rubbed her head.  
"Noki!?" I yelled when I realized that she wasn't any where in sight. "NOKI!?" Me and  
Erika both got up and I ran behind the bushes.  
"owwwwww......" Noki said as she tried to get up.  
"Uhhhhhh....Noki....I'm so glad you're all right.....(sigh) I found her Erika!" I yelled and  
Erika came running back. "Do you hurt anywhere?"  
"You mean besides my butt? No." She said, and I helped her up. "So what are we going to  
tell dad?" She said as she wipped dirt off her jean shorts.  
"I don't think we're going to tell him anything right now." I said as I wiped my shirt off.  
"But mom!" She continued, "We will tell him eventually?"  
"Yes. Maybe after the pokemon Leauge. For now, you're one of Erika friends and try not  
to forget; don't call me mom around Jarod^_^ K?" I said and my wings burst out. Erika  
and Noki put their wings out too and we flew back to Proffesor Oaks place. We stopped  
before the door, and I went in first. Jarod was still asleep on the couch and I went over,  
then kissed him.  
"Hm....morning Angel....(big yawn)" He streached his arms out and stood up asking,  
"Who's that?"  
"Ah....this is one of Erika's friends; Noki, this is Jarod...." I said and Noki stepped  
forward.  
"It's nice to meet you^_^" She said and blushed a little as she shook his hand. I elbowed  
her and she let go. Jarod, bewildered, walked up stairs and got dressed. Once he came  
back down, Erika, Noki, and me were ready to leave for the pokemon Leauge.  
"So, where are you from Noki?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and put his back  
pack on.  
"Um....I was Erika's neighboor for a while. We moved when I was ten...." She said and  
thought....Gosh, I hope he buys that! I don't know where Erika's from!?  
"Oh! So you must have known Marcy too!" He said grabbing an apple. I answered that  
question,  
"I met her just before she moved....we didn't really get to know each other." I said and got  
my back pack off from behind my chair.  
"We'll see you later Proffesor Oak! Thanks for everything!" Erika said as she grabbed an  
apple too.  
"Bye!" I said as we went out the door.  
"Good luck friends!" He said as he walked to the door, "Have a safe journey! I'll watch  
for you on T.V.!"  
We walked down the road for a while, until I got tired of walking, and decided  
flying would be easier. I spread out my wings, and so did Erika; Noki held back.  
"Jarod, you don't mind if we fly right?" I asked for Noki.  
"No^_^ Go right ahead! I'll use Pegesedon." He said and called her out, jumping ontop of  
her.  
"Noki; it's ok." I said and she spread her wings out too.  
"Whoa! You have wings too?! Howdja get yours?" Jarod asked as we all took off. As  
Noki explained to Jarod how she got them, she altered names and ages, to mask the truth,  
which would have to remain a secret for now. We flew over Viridian city and took a left  
about half-way through it. We kept going until we noticed a huge building not to far in  
the distance, and we stopped by some huge doors. Indigo Platue was beautiful. It had  
gardens all around it, and plenty of spots to eat lunch and talk with other trainers. Only  
the best of the best were here today. We landed before we got to the walkway, so that we  
didn't raise any suspsion about our wings. Once they had vanished, we walked down the  
path, and tword the open dome that was the registration building. There were at least a  
good 100 or so other people training outside there, ages 15 and up. We walked inside the  
dome that looked a lot like a pokemon center, and I went up up to the desk. There was a  
huge moniter above the lady divided into four sections; Fire, Ice, Grass, and Rock. There  
was a little symbol on each for that.  
"How may I help you?" The lady politly asked.  
"We'd like to register for the next Leauge challange." I said and she pulled out four papers  
from under the desk. "Oh, it's just for two of us." I remarked and she put two of the papers  
away saying,   
"All right then. You need to fill out these forms and bring them back here when you're  
done." I turned for a second to find a place to sit, and then turned back,  
"Thanks very much^_^"  
"You're welcome miss." She said and sat down in her chair. We walked over to the table  
and chairs, and sat down. Noki looked over my shoulder as I filled out the paper. When  
my birthday is, my age, gender, the pokemon I'll use for the first round, -Species then any  
nicknames-, phone number---basic stuff. I thought and wrote everything down. When me  
and Erika had both finished, we went to the desk and gave the lady back the two papers.  
"Very good then ladies! I'll send these through and you can pick your starting fields." She  
said then finished, "So, who would like to go first?" Me and Erika both looked at each  
other, and I said,  
"I'll go...." And she directed me to a large red button on the side of her desk.  
"Just hit this button when you want to stop the randomizer. It'll shuffle the fields around,  
and which ever one lands in the top left corner is the one you'll start on." She directed my  
attantion to the moniter above her. The symbols spinned around and around, the longer it  
went, the faster it became. I set my eye on the grass field and hit the button.  
"All right!" I said as the grass field stopped sure enough in the top right hand corner. 


	37. Chapter 36 The Pokemon Leauge Challange

Chapter XXXVI- The Pokemon Leauge Challange  
  
It was now Erika's turn to try the randomizer, and she ended up with the ice field.  
"Wonderful!" She said and the our papers she had sent through the registration machine  
came out. "There you are!" She said as she teared off the bottom of the papers and handed  
them to Erika and me. "This is the information the judges and reffs need to see before you  
can go into battle. Just give it to the head judge, and he'll pass it along. Just remember,  
the head judge always wears red." She said and smiled, "Erika Crimson; your number is  
I48, and Marcy Blaze, your number is G49. Good luck to you both. There will be an  
announcment in a few minutes about when trainers are to report to their fields. If you like,  
you can stay here and have something to eat or you can go talk to other trainers. Just don't  
froget to see me before you leave for anywhere; though you really shouldn't leave the  
premises unless it's an emergency. Got that all?" She asked and smiled again.  
"Yes thank you. But, I do have one question..." I asked and she said,  
"Go ahead," and I finished,  
"Why do we need to see you before we go anywhere?"  
"This year, the leauge is providing town houses on this premises for all trainers. That's  
why we've limited the max sign up to be 200 people." She said and turned around,  
shuffled some things, and turned back with a key. "The town houses are down the road  
off to the right of here, and the house number is on the key. You can find the house  
number on the lamp post directly out side of each." She handed me the key then finished,  
"I think this one will be big enough for all of you; if your friends decide they would like  
to stay also."  
"Thank you very much! I appreciate all of your help!" I said and she replied,  
"That's my job^_^!" and we walked off out into the sitting area, outside the dome. It was a  
beautiful day and the sun was nice and warm. Suddenly, the loud speaker came on, and a  
voice boomed across the garden,  
"Attention all trainers, attention all trainers, we have a very important announcement. All  
trainers will report their respective fields in one hour--I repeat, all trainers will report their  
respective fields in one hour. Spectators may begin to come in now and get tickets, all  
moral support for trainers will report with them at the assigened time. Thank you."   
"They allow moral support hugh?" I said as I picked a map up off the table where we  
were sitting at.  
"Well, you're going to be mine right?" Erika asked.  
"Of course! I'll have to switch back and fourth with you and Marcy though. " Jarod said,  
and it was a deal. Me and Erika got lunch while Jarod reserved seats at the seperate fields.  
Me, Erika, and Noki relaxed for a while, casually chating with other trainers and showing  
off our rare pokemon, until there was another announcement,  
"Trainers, please report to your fields now, we are ready to begin, I repeat, we are ready  
for you to report to your fields. You have 10 minutes. Thank you." We got up and called  
back our pokemon, even though some of the other people weren't done marveling at them  
yet.  
"Hey! We might see you on the field! Good luck!" I said and we began to walk to the  
fields. Noki suddenly stopped me and said,  
"I want you to wear this. It'll power up your pokemon's fire type moves. It helps when  
you're up against tough opponents." She took the necklace she had on off over her head,  
and placed it on mine.  
"Thank you." I said and she ran off. We walked until we came to the fork, where the road  
spilt, each leading to a different field. "Good Luck." I said,  
"Good Luck Marcy." Erika said and we hugged for a moment, then split up. I walked  
along the road until I found a bunch of other people underneath an arch.  
"Hey, this is where the grass field peolpe are supposed to meet right?" I said to anyone.  
"Yup!" A girl with long white hair, dark skin and purple eyes turned around and said to  
me. "We're gonna walk out and they'll introduce us, then announce how long we'll be  
battling for today."  
"Thanks. My names Marcy...." I said and held out my hand.  
"I'm Tai. It's nice to meet you! Good Luck! If you make it all the way you're gonna have  
to deal with me^_^!" She said and shook my hand.  
"Likewise^_^" I said, and the final announcement came on,  
"Attention everyone! The Leauge Challange will now comense! Will the Trainers please  
march out and present your slips of paper to the judges!....on the four seperate  
fields...battles will be lasting until 9:00; if by chance a battle goes over time, that battle  
with be restarted in the morning at 9:00 sharp. No exceptions." We all started moving  
forward in a mass at first, then it became organized into two lines, I handed my slip off to  
the head judge on my right, and Tai handed hers off to the head judge on the left. They  
passed the slips down the line as we moved forward, and the last judges announced the  
names interchangeably. Finally, as I passed the end of the judges table, my name came on,  
and I could hear Noki yelling in the first row of the stands, "Yeah Marcy!!!" I turned my  
head and waved to her, and she waved back. We each took a seat inside a dug out-like  
structure that had glass infront of it, until all 50 people were set.  
"Welcome everyone to the 45th anniversary of the Pokemon Leauge Competitions! More  
than ever this year, young ladies have flocked from all over to reign supreme in this  
competition, to prove that their place is not in the kitchen, (crowd giggles a little) but on  
the battle field! Will numbers 1 and 2 of all fields step up to the battle field!" One guy  
infront of me, and a girl from the dug-out on the other side of the field both got up and  
walked to their spots on the field.  
"So, how many pokemon do you use in these rounds of the competition?" I asked Tai,  
who was still next to me.  
"You only use three this time around, but if you make it to the top four; the elite four,  
then you battle the other trainers that conquered the other three fields to determine who is  
a pokemon master. You use all your pokemon of your choice in those battles." She took  
her eyes away from the action for a moment to look at me.  
"You seem to know a lot, where, er, who, did you learn it all from?" I asked curious.  
"My older brother went through the leauge before me, he got placed in third." She said  
proudly and went back to the battle. It didn't last as long as I thought it would, and the boy  
lost to her bad too.  
"The winner, number G2, Rina Kazenoryu!" The referee yelled and held up her hand, as  
the crowd cheered on. "Will number G3 please step up to the battle field?" Another girl  
from the same dug-out as Rina, stepped up, and the next battle began. Rina won again.  
Her team was comprised of Vaporeon, Vicreebel, and Visage, her Ninetails. She seemed  
to be on a winning streak. One, after one, they continued to fall, until G9, when her team  
got knocked out by a boy from Mahogany in Jhoto. His name was Keen, and Tai seemed  
to be attracted to him. He had dark blue hair that was short and he had purple eyes. By  
this time it was 5:00; 4 more hours to go...I wonder how Erika is doing....if she's doing  
anything that is....I thought to myself.  
"Hey Tai, what are we supposed to do while we're in here?" I asked getting really board  
and hungry.  
"Well, my brother said that he used this time to pep up his pokemon and study the moves  
and techniques of his opponents." She said as she watched carefully, Keen's Rapidash  
Body Slamed the Nidoqueen into the opposite wall. "That ones got strength, but not  
speed." She infered.  
"Amazing, you can tell all that hugh?" I asked as I watched the Nidoqueen get up, then  
fall. A call for number G11 came around, and a boy behind me stood up, then made his  
way onto the field.  
"Yup. It's just a matter of being meticolus. Oh, and don't worry, bro said they feed you  
about now." She said after she heard my stomach growl quietly.  
"HeeHee...." I said as I turned a little red, and looked to see some men coming twords us.  
They carried plates of sandwiches; Peanut Butter and Jelly, BLT's, Turky and cheese, all  
sorts. One man handed the plate to a boy at the end of our row, and he took one off, then  
passed it down. When it finally came to Tai and me, all that were left were Peanut butter  
and Jelly, and Turky and cheese. I took one of the P&J's and she took a Turky and cheese.  
The match continued as we passed the plate down the row and ate our sandwiches. Keen  
won. And won, and won again. He also seemed to be on a winning streak until number  
G15, a girl from Cerulean City stepped up. I still didn't see Jarod any where in the seats,  
but Hinokoai saved his seat for him still.  
"Hey! Isn't that!!!....." I said as the girl got closer, I could see her more clearly. She had  
blue eyes and short orange hair, it was Misty! I looked around in the stands to the right,  
and sure enough, there was Ash, sitting waiting for her turn. "Misty!" I yelled out, and Tai  
turned to me,  
"You know her?!" She asked, and Misty turned to wave,  
"Hi Marcy! How's it goin?" She said.  
"She's one of my best friends. She's going to hopefully be a bridesmaid at my wedding." I  
said and my left fingers fiddled with my ring.  
"Your....best....friend? Misty Ketchum!? She's famous!" Tai said as the battle begun, "She  
used to be the leader of the Cerulean Gym before she married Ash!" She continued.  
"Maybe I'll get to introduce you to her after the battles today!" I said and smiled, then  
turned back to the battle. Misty pulverized Keen. I was a little sad at first, but only  
because Tai was, but as Keen walked by, he waved to Tai. She shyly waved back. Misty  
beat trainer after trainer, until 9:00. By that time, she had made it all the way to number  
G35. Her team was purely awsome, and I had plenty of time to study her stratagy. Poision  
or stun them, then bring em' down with their water attacks. Her team was comprised of  
Tentacruel, Mantine, and a Vaporeon; that just happened to know Ice beam. Great. I'll  
have to use Raichu for that one; and the worst part was, was that that thing was fast. I  
blinked and it was half-way across the field. Thank god Vaporeon doesn't learn Agility!  
So, Tai and me walked out after the final announcement of the night that all  
trainers will report to their fields at 9:00 sharp, or you'll be disqualified. When we reached  
the fork, Misty, Erika, Jarod, and Noki were all there waiting for me.  
"Hey Marcy! How was the rest of your summer?" Misty asked as she hugged me.  
"Oh, it was great! So, where's Ash?" I asked, forgetting temporarily about Tai.  
"Oh, he had to go and get something to eat; You know how he is!" She giggled a little  
then asked, "So who's this?" She asked refearing to Tai.  
"Oh! This is my friend Tai!" I said, and she stepped around me as I stepped out of her  
way to jump into Jarod's arms. "Hey hun!" I said and he kissed my forehead.  
"Um....hi! Gosh....I'm....I'm so happy to meet you! I can't....I never....You're a really great  
trainer!" Tai was so happy she could barely speak().  
"Hey Marcy, we had better be getting back." Erika said and I detached myself from Jarod.  
"I'll see you tommorow Marcy!" Tai said, and we walked off to find our townhouse. We  
wandered about, a little lost at first, but once we got oriented, we found our place. It was  
actually quite large. It was white house with dark green shutters as far as I could tell. I  
carefully got the key out of my back pack, so I didn't drop it, and opened the door.  
Everyone, trampled over me to get in, and I turned on the light. It was more like a cabin  
than a house, but it was fine with me. Erika ran up the stairs to the left, and Hinokoai ran  
after her. Me and Jarod stayed in the kitchen and waited for their report. Erika came  
running half-way back down the stairs yelling,  
"Marcy! These are the coolest rooms! Come on up!" She said and ran backup. Jarod  
opened the refrigorator to find some water, and I followed Erika up the stairs. When I  
stood at the landing I could see three rooms to the left in a semi-circle, and behind me  
down the hall was a medium bathroom. I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and into  
the middle of one of the three different bedrooms. "Is that the one you want?" Erika  
asked, I turned and looked around it some more. It wasn't very big, but everything was  
decorated in different shades of red^_^ so I was happy.  
"Yeah. This is fine." She ran out and into the room to the left of mine, that was hers', and  
began to unpack her back pack.  
"Hey Marcy! Could you come down here for a sec?" I heard Jarod yell from downstairs,  
as I began to unpack my stuff.  
"I'll be right there." I yelled back, and put my pajamas on the bed. I walked downstairs  
and found Jarod sitting watching T.V. on the couch.(Typical guy for ya.) "What's up?"  
"Oh! Were there enough rooms for all of us?" He asked as he tore himself away from the  
T.V. for a moment. I thought for a minute and realized that there wasn't.  
"Ah.....I think we're one short....." I said and thought about a way we could fit him in.  
Erika won't want Jarod on a sleeping bag on the floor. I won't let Hinokoai be in the  
same room as him, because who knows what she would say in the middle of the night. She  
knows she has a habit of sleep talking. For all she knows she could start talking about me  
and Jarod as her parents, and I know Jarod is a light sleeper....I on the other hand sleep  
like a log if I get the chance to go to sleep.....maybe.....Hinokoai could sleep on the floor  
in my room and Jarod can have the other room to himself.....no, but she'd still be right  
next door....  
"What if I sleep in my sleeping bag in your room?" He interupted my thinking and  
suggested. I turned a little red and thought about it.  
"Well.....I....I guess so?" So we set up camp upstairs. Hinokoai fell asleep first, then  
Erika. I could hear Noki talking to herself as she fell fast asleep. Jarod decided to sleep on  
the big pillow chair that was in the corner of my room by the window. I eventually fell  
asleep after a short conversation with Jarond about what we would do tommorow. Him  
and Noki were both going to go watch Erika first, since her number is before mine, and  
then come to see me. Bad idea. Never let Noki watch me battle with Jarod around.....() 


	38. Chapter 37 Tai's Battle

Chapter XXXVII- Tais' Battle  
  
The next morning when I woke up, it was about 7:00. Just enough time to get  
dressed, get everyone up, get something to eat, before it's gone, and make it to the  
stadium. I quietly got out of bed, and opened my closet. Jarod was still sleeping, hugging  
the a pillow he had stolen off my bed in the middle of the night because he was cold. (I  
told him the air conditioning was on, but did he listen? NO! He put on his boxers and a T-  
shirt then went to sleep!) I took out my red t-shirt, my jean shorts, the charcol necklace  
Noki had given me, and my belt. I turned around, and there was Jarod, he moved closer  
and kissed me on the lips.  
"Morning." I said and fixed his hair which was compleatly messed up. "Looks like you  
had a rough night."  
"It was a little cold, but I had a good nights sleep..."   
"Yeah! With my pillow!!" I said and he got his stuff out of the closet too.  
"Ok. I'll go change in the bathroom. Do you want me to wake the princesses up?" He  
asked as he walked out the door.  
"Go for it." I said and closed the door behind him. After I got dressed, I walked  
downstairs into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. There were some cans of  
pokemon food, and a few bottles of water. I pushed them aside and found some fruit on a  
plate. I took out an apple and sat down at the table that was there. Noki ran down the  
stairs and looked around in the fridge too. She took out a pear and devoured it, then sat  
down at the table with me.  
"So, are we gonna get going?" She was obviusly excited.  
"Just as soon as Erika and Jarod come down and eat something." I said finishing my  
apple. "Are you gonna feed your pokemon?" She asked.  
"Yup." I was still half asleep. I pulled the pokeballs off my belt and dropped them onto  
the floor. () "$^%#! Gyrados return!!" I forgot that he wouldn't fit, and I'd have to feed  
him when we got outside. "hhhhhh.....geez. Some master I'll be."  
"But you will be one mom. You are in my time line, and you always will be to me." She  
said sympatheticly.  
"Thanks. But I told you not to call me mom around Jarod. I don't want him to find out just  
yet. I have to break it to him gently and slowly."  
"Break what to him?" Jarod said walking down the stairs. Apparently he heard the third  
and fourth sentance of my conversation with Noki.  
"Oh....I was going to tell Ash that we're going to get married." I said quickly.  
"Oh! Is that all? Well, actually, I wanted to ask him to be my best man." He said as he  
reached into the refrigorator and pulled out a bannana.  
"Really? Because in my....." Hinokoai started, but I covered her mouth. Jarod was  
confused, but didn't ask.   
"ERIKA!!?? Hurry up!" I yelled upstairs to interupt.  
"I'm coming! I just have to....get...my.....owww! pokeballs, there!" She ran downstairs and  
we all walked to the stadium after I closed and locked the front door. We were about half-  
way there when Noki stopped me, and told Jarod and Erika to go on ahead.  
"I want you to borrow this pokemon." She said and took out a rather odd looking  
pokeball.  
"What is it?" I asked and grabbed White Blazes' pokeball off my belt.  
"It a pokemon that was just discovered in the future. It's a fire type that can even beat  
water type. That's all you need to know. Good luck!" She ran off, putting White Blazes'  
pokeball on her belt, and giving me the mystery pokemons'.  
"Great. So who am I going to use?" I asked myself, looking at my pokeballs in my hand  
as I walked down the path. "Raichu....I'll need him for Misty...This one...the mystery  
one...I'll need it for grass or ice type trainers...Rock is protectable against because Raichu  
can use both water and ice attacks....Psychic?...how about Leafeon? There! All set!" I said  
and put them on the right side of my belt in that order. I ran into the stadium and sat down  
in the dug out, after I signed in, where Tai had been waiting.  
"Morning Marcy! It's getting close to my turn!" She said excited.  
"What number are you?" I asked as I made myself comfortable.  
"I'm number G40!"  
"Really? Then you might get a chance to battle me after all."  
"How about you?"  
"I'm number G49. I hope I get to go up against Misty my daug.....my friend lent me her  
secret weapon."  
"What is it?" She asked in awe as I took the pokeball out and showed it to her.  
"I don't know yet. But she said it was a fire pokemon that could even beat up the water  
types."  
".........." Tai was stunned. She never knew there was any fire pokemon that could do that.  
"May we have your attention Please!" The voice over the loud speaker said. "Welcome  
again to the continuation of the Pokemon Leauge challanges! (clapping of hands, shouts  
of joy) We will begin today, on the Grass field, Number G15, the mermaid of Cerulean  
City, MISTY KETCUHM!!" The crowd cheered as Misty got out of the opposite dug out  
and stepped on to the field. "On the Ice field, Number I39, the passionetly pink,  
MIRAHA HANSEN of Fuschia!" Cheers rang out in the field adjacent to us, so loud, we  
could hear them even though we were behind the glass of the dug out. "On the Rock field,  
the former leader of Pewter City Gym, Number R40, BROCK TAKESHI!" There were  
some cheers and I could even barely distiguish Ash yelling for him. "Finally on the Fire  
field, the super charged, Number F20, RAIUKO ARASHI!!" There was a loud cheer that  
quickly faded, "Will the numbers G36, I34, R42, and F44, please step up and take your  
places!! Good Luck, and Judges....BEGIN!" There were loud cheers from our field as  
G36 stepped up. It was a young girl from the dug out across from us. She was dressed in a  
red Kimono and had orange hair and green eyes. Misty finished her off easy. The girls  
team was all fire anyway. There was no way she could have won....and I think she knew  
that. Misty was on fire! She kept going and beating trainers; but her stratigy was the same  
every time, poison or paralyz them, then finish them off. I'm surprised no one picked up  
on it by then. Finally, it was Tai's turn.  
"The winner is Misty Ketchum! Will the next opponent, number G40, step up?!"  
"That's me!" Tai said excited as she got up.  
"Good luck Tai, just remember, stay calm."  
"Thanks Marc!" She got out of the dug out and took her place on the right side of the  
field.   
"Trainers....BEGIN!" The judge yelled.  
"Go Meganium!" She yelled and threw out a pokeball that was green on top with a red  
stripe and three yellow lines over it.  
"Go Vaporeon!" Misty yelled and threw out a pokeball that was a grey color on top with  
two blue gems in it.  
"Meganium, use your safeguard!" Tai yelled, and Meganium lowered it's head, then a vail  
fell over it, protecting it from any status changes.  
"Vaporeon, Ice Beam!" Misty yelled, and Vaporeon let out a burst of ice from it's mouth.  
It hit Meganium, freezing it, but the safeguard broke the ice. "What!?"  
"Good! Now Meganium, Solar Beam!!" Tai yelled and Meganium moved back it's huge  
neck, soaking up the sun.  
"Vaporeon! Quick attack!" Vaporeon dissapeared and hit Meganium, reappearing beside  
Misty.  
"Now! Fire!" Tai yelled, and Meganium fired the Solar Beam which hit Vaporeon,  
knocking it down, but not out yet.  
"Vaporeon, Ice Beam again!" Misty yelled, and it hit Meganium again with the same  
effect as before, the ice cracked.  
"Finish it Meganium, Body Slam!" Meganium charged forward plummeting Vaporeon  
into the wall behind Misty. "Great job Meganium! Return!" She said and called her back.  
"Vaporeon return," Misty said calling Vaporeon back from behind her, "Go Mantine!"  
She said and threw another Lure ball out.   
"Go Ampharos!" Tai yelled, and threw out an Ultra Ball.  
"Mantine, Agility!"   
"Ampharos, use Cotten Spore, slow that Mantine down!" Ampharos moved around a bit  
and Mantine was suddenly covered in cotten and was stuck.  
"Mantine!"  
"Ampharos, Thundershock!" Tai yelled, and the gem on his tail began to glow,  
"Mantine, Confuse ray!" Misty yelled, and Mantine stared at Ampharos, confusing it. He  
twirled around in circles for a while and Tai yelled,  
"Ampharos, Thunder!!" But in it's confusion, it used the attack on itself, nearly ko'ing it.  
"Mantine, bubblebeam!" Misty yelled, and he surrounded Ampharos with bubbles that  
popped as they hit, finishing him off.  
"Ampharos, return...My last hope...." She said as she pulled out a Yujin ball and dropped  
it on the ground. "Houndoom." She said, admiting defeat.  
"Mantine, bubblebeam!" Misty yelled.  
"TAI! Don't give up! Go out with a bang!" I yelled and winked. She knew what I meant.  
"Houndoom, Fire Blast!" She yelled and Houndoom opened it's mouth letting out a  
massive Fire Blast, but it wasn't enough. Mantine flew over and the bubbles from it's  
beam popped around Houndoom, cooling it's hot skin. "Houndoom, bite!" Houndoom  
turned and bit Mantines' wing.  
"Mantine, Take down!" Mantine broke itself free and slammed into Houndoom. He stood  
up slowly and turned to Tai, then howled.  
"Uh! Hey! You can't give up!" I yelled to Houndoom.  
"What did you say?!" Tai responded.  
"Not you Tai, Houndoom said he was sorry for disapointing you."  
".....you understood that?" She asked in wonder. Houndoom howled again,   
"He asked you what to do Tai! Hurry!!"  
"Mantine, Wing attack!" Misty yelled and it flew over to Houndoom,  
"Houndoom......ah....Roar!" Tai yelled and he roared, but it didn't stop Mantine like it  
should've and Mantine pummeled it with it's wings.   
"(Sigh)...Houndoom, return." Tai said, starring down at the ground.  
"The winner, Misty of Cerulean!" The judge announced. Tai slowly walked off the field,  
waving goodbye to me. She didn't look to upset now, so I was glad. Besides, she should  
be happy she made it all this way!^_^   
Misty kept beating trainer after trainer, and both Jarod and Noki were in the stands  
waiting for my turn so they can cheer me on. Finally, it was my turn. Misty was  
compleatly undefeated. She had beaten every trainer so far up to G47. It had to end here. 


	39. Chapter 38 Fire vs Water Marcy of Cinnib...

Chapter XXXVIII- Fire v.s Water; Marcy of Cinnibar v.s. Misty of Cerulean  
  
"Will trainer number G48 step up?" The judge said, and as I got out of my seat, I looked  
around. Jarod and Hinokoai were in the stands cheering, and I'm positive my mom was  
watching on T.V. with my dad.  
"I'm ready Misty." I said as I took my spot opposite her on the field.  
"Right Marcy. I hope your team is electric." She replied smugly.  
"Ready trainers? BEGIN!" I grabbed Leafeon's Masterball and threw it out. Misty tossed  
out a Lure Ball. It was her Tentacruel. Lucky....that was the one water pokemon that  
Leafeon couldn't handle, and I knew that.  
"Tentacruel, poison sting!" Misty yelled, and it lunged forward at Leafeon.  
"Leafeon, Agility!" I yelled and he dissapeared, reappearing around Tentacruel attempting  
to confuse it. It wasn't working.  
"Tentacruel wrap!" He slapped his tentacles onto the floor, causing Leafeon to trip, and  
giving him enough time to grab him. "Now, constrict!"  
"Leafeon!!! Think !@%^ $%!! Think, what did he learn that would really hurt if  
Tentacruel was hangging on to him so tight like that!!??OH!! Leafeon! Rose Thorns!!"  
The thorns on Leafeons back stood up and stuck tight into Tentacruel, injecting him with  
poison. Tentacruel let go of him and backed off a little.  
"Tentacruel, Hydro Pump!" Misty yelled and it hit the grass, cracking a small fissure in  
the ground, where water came shooting out, it hit Leafeon, causing him to fly up into the  
air.  
"Perfect!!"  
"?" Misty was confused.  
"Leafeon, SOLAR BEAM!!" I yelled, and the leaves of his mane began to glow, then he  
blasted a beam of bright white light from his mouth that hit Tentacruel, ko'ing him.  
Leafeon landed back down on the ground panting, but in one piece. He was fine after  
Misty called Tentacruel back.  
"Go Mantine!" She yelled, and threw out his Lure Ball.  
"Leafeon, Sweet Scent!" The leaves on his tail moved around a bit, rubbing them together  
and causing a wonderful perfume that put the Mantine into a daze-like state. "Now, Razor  
Leaf!" I yelled, and Leafeon threw his head and neck around, makeing the leaves shoot  
out, and hit Mantine who tried effortlessly, and unsucsesfully, to doge them.   
"Mantine, Wing Attack!" Misty yelled, and he was out of the daze as fast as he fell into it.  
He flew over and hit Leafeon boad-side, but accidentelly scrapping himself against  
Leafeon's thorns. Leafeon fell down, done for that time. He was too tired to battle from  
the previous one.  
"Leafeon, Return!" I said and called him back. Even though the Mantine knew he  
scrapped Leafeon's thorns, he didn't know he was poisoned, and apparently neither did  
Misty. Maybe this is my chance to try out that pokemon Noki lent me? Why not? I'm  
wearing the charcoal, Mantine's poisoned, and I still have Raichu....Let's give it a shot.  
"Go!" I yelled and threw out the strange looking pokeball. What came out of it was  
awsome. It was a pokemon that I saw in my dreams once. From then on, I wanted to find  
a way to breed one. "Raion...Orion..." I said and it turned to look at me. It immediatly  
recognized me, mistaking me for my older self who probobly originally created it, with  
the help of Bill and Dave. It was lion like in it's body and colors. It had a red flowing  
mane, large paws with retractable nails, two crimsion gems on it's forehead, and fire  
around its ankles. It's whiskers looked just like a Meowths and it's eye's looked like  
Entei's.  
"What is that? Fire type? Ha!" Misty said. "Mantine, wing attack!" It flew over to Raion,  
but he jumped into the air, compleatly avoiding it. "Hey!"  
"Well, if this is the pokemon in my dream...it should know, Fury Cutter!!" I yelled, and as  
it came down to the ground, it clawed Mantine, each time causing more damage, until  
that and the poison ko'ed it.  
"Mantine, return! Go Vaporeon!" She yelled as she called back Mantine and threw out  
Vaporeon's pokeball.   
"Orion, Roar!" I yelled and he opened his mouth, exposing his teeth, and creating a  
deafening roar. Me and Misty both covered out ears as the wave passed over Vaporeon,  
paralzing it.  
"Vaporeon!" Misty yelled as soon as she removed her hands from over her ears, "Water  
gun!"  
"Orion! Extreem Speed!" I yelled and he dissapeared, reappearing ocassionally, hitting  
Varporeon, while she tried to hit him with a water gun attack. One hit him, but it didn't  
seem to phase him at all.   
"Vaporeon, forget it! Try your Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon jumped into the air, panting, and  
Orion stopped circling around her. She hit the ground and another fissure opened, while  
water came shooting out.  
"Orion, Light Screen!" I yelled, and it blocked most of the water. "Now, Sacred Fire!" I  
yelled, and he lifted his head up to the sky. His mane began to move about like an unseen  
wind was blowing it, and the fire on his ankles engulfed his body, as it did, it formed a  
wall, and Orion ran, as a flame, and body slammed Vaporeon, into the ground burning it  
and some of the grass. The fire died down and Orion returned to his spot next to me.  
"Vaporeon, return!" She said, and the judge replied,  
"The match is over, Misty of Cerulean City has been defeated by Marcy Blaze of  
Cinnabar Island!" The crowd cheered and I looked around to wave to Jarod and Hinokoai.  
I could barely hear them over the roaring of the crowd, but I heard Hinokoai yell out to  
me,  
"Great job Orion!! GREAT JOB MOM!!"  
"#$^&!!!" I gasped as Jarod turned to Noki, looking at her suspiciusly. She turned a little  
red and sat back down, but the crowd was still going. Jarod turned to her and asked her  
something then turned to look at me, and her then at me. He must have done that at least  
four times before he jumped down onto the last row of seats before the field. The crowd  
was still going, apparently my mom had sent everyone we knew from Cinnabar a ticket to  
watch me, so they were all there, still cheering. I took advantage of this, and snuck over to  
Jarod.  
"And exactly when were you going to tell me about this little adventure of yours?" He  
asked.  
"Well.....I didn't want it to come to you as a shock....and I didn't want it to ruin our  
relationship. It was basicly to keep us together."  
"Oh....Angel, you know I'll love you forever, there's no way that us having a child could  
come to be a surprise to me. Seeing her a good 10 years before she's born is however."  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you." I said and looked down at the ground as the crowd  
finally settled down.  
"We'll talk about it later. Don't worry. I'm not angry^_^" He said and I looked back up at  
him. His eyes were teary, but it's not like he was going to cry or anything, it was one of  
those sentimental moments.   
"Congratulations!" Noki yelled as I walked back to my spo on the field. The last two  
battles were easy compared to Misty. One girl was from Celedon City and used to be one  
of the trainers at the grass pokemon gym there. Orion took her entire team out with three  
flamethrowers. His power was unimaginable. Then, a boy from Vermillion came along.  
his team was comprised of Voltorb, Beedrill, and Dugtrio. I used Leafeon against Voltorb  
since it's electric attacks wouldn't work against him; I used Orion for the Beedrill, which  
was kind of a waste of so much power; and I used Raichu's Ice Beam to freeze the  
Dugtrio after they made some scratches on Raichu.  
"The Finalest on the Grass field, MARCY BLAZE of Cinnabar Island!!" I could hear all  
the girls in the crowd shouting and laughing at all the boys, who got there butt whipped  
by a girl. But then, the whole crowd cheered on, and the announcer said, "Now, the  
finalest on the Rock field, JACK IWA! of Pewter City! On the Fire field, the finalest is,  
RAIUKO ARASHI!! The super charged girl from Ecruteak City in Jhoto! And, last of all,  
on the Ice field, the finalest is.................................we're waiting for the battle to  
finish..............nice manuver...................I wonder what kind of pokemon that  
is.....?........THERE YOU HAVE IT!! AN AWSOME FINISH!! THE WINNER  
IS........ERIKA CRIMSON OF CINNABAR ISLAND!!" He announced and my heart  
jumped. I was so happy that finally, we made it all this way together! But, there was only  
one problem....We would have to battle each other....to win the spot of pokemon  
master...."Will the finalests of the Grass and Ice fields find there appointed seats on the  
Fire field!" The announcer finished, and I walked out of the stadium to find the fire field.  
"Marcy!!" Erika yelled.  
"Erika!! We made it this far!!" I yelled and we ran over to each other and hugged.  
"Do you know where the fire field is?" She asked as we walked down the hall.  
"No......do you?" I asked. We both stopped.  
"Ok, well. You came from one direction, and I came from the other; we met in the middle  
to hug, so it has to be one of these two." She said and pointed to two huge archways on  
either side of us.  
"I'll look at this one, you check out that one." I said and ran over to the arch on my right.  
"K!" Erika said and ran over to the arch way on her left. "It's this one!" She said and  
waved me over. We stood side by side and walked in that way. The crowd cheered as we  
walked in, and judges congratulated us, showing us to our seats.   
"Thank you!" We both said as we were seated and the judges left. They gave the four  
finalests medals, and the winner would recive a trophy and a special surprise.  
"Trainers numbers F20 and R43, please step up and prepare your pokemon. As  
customary, you will now use all six pokemon and any moves that you have created." That  
is what made the competition in the finals so difficult. The trainer and pokemon could use  
any moves at all, including ones that the trainer or pokemon made up. That way it's  
unpredictable. "Trainers, Begin!" The judge yelled. Raiuko threw out a yellow masterball  
and Jack threw out a Safari ball. Raiuko had sent out her Raichu, and Jack sent out his  
Rydon. They duked it out, but there was no way Raichu could have won. Next, Raiuko  
sent out Lanturn. It was a big fish-like pokemon that was water\electric type. She had no  
problem finishing Rydon with one Hydro Pump. The rest of Jack's line up was rock or  
ground type. All Raiuko had to do was use Lanturn's Hydro Pump, but the fifth time she  
tried, it missed.  
"Steelix, use metal tail!" Jack yelled and Steelix slammed it's tail into Lanturn, Ko'ing it.  
"Lanturn, return! Go, Magneton!" She yelled and threw out an Ultra Ball. "Since Steel is  
weak against so many things," she paused, "and Magneton is part steel....your steel  
attacks won't have any effect on them." She paused again to give Jack a chance to think.  
"Magneton, Thunderbolt!" She yelled and the Magneton finished off Steelix.   
"Steelix, return!" The battle was over and now it was time for either me or Erika to battle  
Raiuko....but which one? 


	40. Chapter 39 Not Time to Fool Around in Th...

Chapter XXXIX- No time to fool around in this Battle  
  
"I'll do it." Erika said and stood from her seat.  
".........but..." I said, but she turned back around for a second and said,   
"Don't worry it'll be fun!^_^" and ran down the stairs to the field.   
"She's nuts!!" I mumbled under my breath. The judge held up a red flag and announced,  
"Trainer number I49 Erika Crimson from Cinnibar Island has decided upon batteling  
trainer number F20 Raiuko Arashi, of Ecruteak City! Trainers take your places!" Once  
they had both taken their places on the field and I had wished Erika good luck, the judge  
brought the flag down to the ground and yelled, "TRAINERS BEGIN!"  
"GO Raichu!" Raiuko yelled and threw the yellow Master ball form the prevoius battle  
out on to the field.  
"Go Arbok!" Erika yelled and threw out his pokeball. The battle started almost right  
away.  
"Raichu, extreeme speed!"  
"Arbok! Dig under ground and wait for my signal!" Arbok dodged the attack and Raichu  
looked around puzzled.   
"Hugh?...Raichu....Thundershock!" She yelled and Raichu thundershocked the ground  
with no sucsess.  
"NOW ARBOK!!!" Erika yelled and stomped her foot on the ground to tell Arbok what  
direction Raichu was facing. He burst out of the ground and wrapped Raichu up.  
"Raichu!" Raiuko yelled. It seemed that she wasn't so sure of herself when she knew she  
was up against some on who was better than her.  
"Arbok, bite!" Arbok bit Raichu, injecting it with poison and then dropped it to the  
ground.  
"Raichu, Slam!" Raichu got up and slammed it's whole body into the retreating Arbok.  
"Arbok, tail whip!" Arbok swung around and swung it's tail at Raichu, who quickly  
jumped over it and bit down.  
"RAICHU!" Raiuko was surprised that Raichu had done something she didn't order it to.  
"Arbok, slam it!" Arbok raised it tail with Raichu still attached and slamed him into hte  
ground. Raichu let go of his tail and lay on the ground for a moment, got back up, and  
was ko'ed by the poison. "Raichu, return!"  
"Arbok return!" Erika said and waited for Raiuko to make decision on what pokemon to  
use next.  
"Go Magneton!" She yelled and threw out it's Ultra ball.   
"Go Vaporeon!" Erika yelled and threw her pokeball out on to the field.   
"Magneton thundershock!"  
"Vaporeon! Mist!" Vaporeon shook her mane of fins and created a mist that she used to  
dodge the thundershock.  
"Magneton spin as fast as you can!" Raiuko seemed to be regaining her confidence. Not  
good. Magneton spun in place and cleared the mist around itself so it could see if  
Vaporeon was coming.  
"Vaporeon, hydro pump!" Vaporeon jumped above the mist where Magneton could see  
her and she fell down to the ground hitting it with her hind legs making fissures that burst  
water that hit Magnetons' steel body and began to erode it.  
"Magneton!.......Thunderbolt!" It spun out of the hydro pump and created bolts of  
lightning that hit Vaporeon. She began to dodge some of them as her spped increased  
because she had gained a level.  
"Vaporeon, Whirlpool!" Erika yelled, and Vaporeon barely dodging the last thunder bolt,  
ran in a quick circle around Magneton, using water gun. It eventually picked him up and  
spun him around. "Ok! Now body slam!" Erika yelled, and as the water died down,  
Vaporeon could see Magneton and bashed it.  
"Magneton, return! Go Lanturn!" She yelled and threw her Lure ball.  
"Ryu!" Erika yelled and took his pokeball off of it's spot on the ribbon of her  
odango(bun).  
"?" Raiuko was confused beyond belief. Erika kept the pokeball small for effect, and  
dropped the marble sized Master ball onto the ground, letting out Ryu. Raiuko's mouth  
hung open in disbelief that such a huge pokemon could come out of such a tiny ball.  
"Ah... Lanturn...Water gun!" She yelled as she pulled herself together.  
"Ryu, Psychic!" Ryu lowed it's wings and closed it's eyes creating a forcefield around  
itself that the water gun hit and fizzled out on.  
"Lanturn Flail!" Lanturn hopped over to Ryu and began to shake it's head, hitting the  
gems on it's antenae on the forcefield that protected Ryu.  
"Now RYU!" Erika yelled and he dropped the force field releasing all his psychic energy  
on Lanturn, who fell back, flopped over.  
"How can he be so strong!!??" Raiuko yelled loudly and deliberetly across the field to  
Erika.  
"He's legendary! You won't be able to stop him that easily!" She deliberetly yelled back.  
"Lanturn, return! Go Ampharos!" Raiuko yelled and threw out her yellow Ultra ball.  
"I'll leave Ryu out. He still has enough energy left."  
"Trainer Erika Crimson has made a wise and rare descion to leave Ryu on the field!" The  
announcer yelled over the loud speaker.  
"Fine then! Ampharos, Cotton Spore!" Ampharos turned around and wiggled it's gem  
topped tail at Ryu and tons of little gems appeared around Ryu, then burst into Cotton that  
Ryu's huge feet got caught in. "Now Thunder!"   
"Ryu! Fire Blast!" Erika yelled and as the thunder hit Ryu, it caused his Fire Blast to  
miss.  
"Come on Ryu! Fly out!" Ryu flapped his wings and blew some of the cotton away from  
around his feet.  
"Ampharos, Take Down!" Ampharos ran at Ryu, but just then, he got one of huge talons  
free and slashed him. Ryu used his talon to cut up the rest of the cotton and fly free.  
"Ryu flamethrower!" Erika yelled and he sent a massive streak of blue fire down tword  
the ground, that engulfed Ampharos and ko'ed him just as the sun set.  
"Erika Crimson of Cinnibar Island is the winner! We will continue the final battle  
tommorrow morning at 9:00 sharp! Good Night Trainers!" The judge yelled.  
"........I.......won.....she only...had 4 pokemon with her?...." Erika asked the judge puzzled  
as I hoped over the last row of seats and onto the field.  
"That's right young lady! Congradulations!^_^" He said and I hugged her tight after she  
called back Ryu.  
"This is sooo great!^_^ Now we have to battle each other!" I said excited as we walked  
back to our townhouse.  
"Yeah.....Great..." Erika said, when all of a sudden, the phone in my back pack rang.   
"Hello?........OH!! Hi mom!^_^ How's everything....oh....you saw us on  
tv............thanks......ok..........don't worry, I'll be home soon..............Love you too  
mom^_^.........bye." I said and hung up.  
"What did your mom have to say?" Erika asked.  
"Oh she just wanted to tell us that she saw us on tv and congradulations on our victories.  
She also told me to come home soon." I said as I fumbled through my backpack looking  
for the key. "Ah! There it is." I said and pulled it out as we walked up to the door. Noki  
and Jarod were already waiting and I gave the key to him. We walked inside and Erika,  
Noki, and Jarod went upstairs to their rooms, while I went into the living room and fell  
asleep on the couch.  
I was in a dark black room in my dream. I looked around for a while, but didn't  
see anyone at first.  
"Hey Marcy! What's the big idea!? I was having a dream about Malachite a second ago."  
Erika said and walked over to me. "Oh...I get it. You had time to think about tommorow;  
you were thinking about that before you went to sleep hugh!?" She gave me an evil look.  
"I'm sorry that I disturbed your dream about Malichite....but..............ok. The pokemon  
Leauge challange is to find out who are the best trainers, right? What if one of us doesn't  
make it. Then, we'll be failures..."  
"Oh......Marcy. That's not true. Just think of it as a big game of chess." She created a chess  
board infront of us, I took one side as she took the other. I created the illusion that we  
were outside in a field sitting on a hill. "We all make some good and bad moves. It's the  
order that counts." We continued to play the chess game. I had trasparent crystal peices  
and Erika had dark green crystal ones. We played until, finally, only our Kings were left.  
"A stalemate." I said abruptly and woke up. I heard some loud noises outside the glass  
slidding door and went to investigate. I slowly opened the glass sliding door and peered  
out. "What!....." I said and quickly covered my mouth. Someone with a small pokemon  
had appeared out of midair and it turned to me. What is that!? I said to myself. It zipped  
over to me and flew over my head. It sounded like a bummble bee when it flew.  
"Hey....what's the...." I said slowly and fell to the ground asleep.  
The next morning, I woke up on the couch, right where I had fallen asleep the  
night before. But I couldn't remember what happened after I went outside, and I don't  
know how I got back in. I got up and got my stuff together because it was already about  
8:00, and we had to get going. Everyone was already in the kitchen and dressed when I  
walked in.  
"Hey Angel. How are you feeling?" Jarod asked as he finished off a peice of apple.  
"Ok, I guess. But did you guys..." But Noki interupted me.  
"I was really worried when I found you outside. I thought you had been knocked out by a  
pokemon."  
"Was that you outside?" I asked her. She ignored my question.  
"It turns out, a pokemon had used some sleep powder on you."  
"But was that you outside."  
"............." She didn't answer for a while then said, "Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"For what? Did you knock me out?" I asked suspiciously....my next question 'why?'.  
"No, a pokemon did use some sleep powder on you; but it was my pokemon."  
"Then it was an acciden...."  
"No." She interupted. A few moments of silence, then, "I didn't want you to find out  
about my Sylebi.(pronounced see-le-bee)"  
"Your....what?" I asked now compleatly confused. Noki explained as we walked down  
the path to the stadium that, a few days before we came to her dimesion, a Celebi left it's  
egg on the pokemon ranch where we lived on the island. It turned out to be the offspring  
of a Celebi and one of the Sythers on the ranch. It was a Celebi that could use both Celebi  
and some Syther attacks- such as sleep powder. It all made sense now. But it was time to  
forget all of that. We had arrived at the stadium, and we all took our seats as the clock  
registered 9:00 and the announcer came over the loud speaker. 


	41. Chapter 40 Battle of the Pokemon Masters...

A/N  
Me and my best friend Erika actually worked out this battle together, so I have to give half the credit to her. It was kinda funny actually, we did it in an instant message, and just changed the end of it to finish so...well...if I told you that you wouldn't read the next two chapters...now would you?  
  
Chapter XL- Battle of the Pokemon Masters Part1  
  
We walked onto the field. As the judge held up his red flag the crowd cheered us  
on. Our neighboors from Cinnabar Island, not sure who to cheer for. This was the final  
battle. Every ounce of energy had to be used, every techniuiqe and every dirty move to  
win the spot of pokemon master. The only problem was that I don't think either me or  
Erika was ready for that.   
"Trainers, begin!" The judge yelled and brought the red flag down to his feet.  
"GO HINOARASHI!" I yelled and threw his Yujin ball out.  
"Go Arbok!" Erika yelled and threw out his pokball.  
"Hinoarashi, smokescreen!" I said and he opened his mouth, letting out a black cloud that  
Arbok couldn't see through.  
"Arbok, Dig!" Erika yelled and all of a sudden, that smoke screen helped her more than it  
helped me.  
"Hinoarashi, use swift! Dig up the ground!" I said and as the stars hit the ground, he could  
see Arboks tail.  
"Now Arbok!" Erika yelled and stomped her foot on the ground to signal Arbok where to  
attack Hinoarashi's back.  
"Oh no, I'm not falling for that! Hinoarashi, turn around and use Fire Spin!" And just as  
Arbok burst out of the ground, he was caught in a fire spin.  
"Arbok, use tail whip!" Erika yelled and Arbok swung his tail around in the fire vortex,  
causing it to come apart. As it came apart, Arbok whiped Hinoarashi and knocked him  
over.   
"Hinoarashi! Flamethrower!" I yelled, there was no way Arbok could have avoided that  
one.  
"Arbok return! Go Vaporeon!"  
"I'm leaving Hinoarashi out." I said. I figured he could put up with a little water. Boy, was  
I wrong. Not only was Vaporeon at a higher level, but she had type advantage. She  
finished him off with two hydro pumps after he burned her. "Hinoarashi return! Go  
Leafeon!" I yelled and in turn, Erika left Vaporeon out. Leafeon turned to me, rather upset  
that I was making him battle his wife. He got over it though, once Vaporeon splashed him  
with a water gun attack^_^. Leafeon was annoyed with her, but knew it was a joke.  
"Leafeon, razor Leaf!" Leafeon shook it's mane and leaves hurtuled tword Vaporeon.  
Some hit her before Erika finally said,  
"Vaporeon, Mist!" The leaves cut throught the mist, missing Vaporeon.  
"Leafeon Spikes!" Leafeon wiggled his leaves, and spikes scattered all around him, just as  
the mist cleared, Vaporeon ran tword Leafeon, and stepped on some of them.  
"Vaporeon, Acid Armor!" Vaporeon jumped up into the air and suddenly dissapeared.  
"Now, bite!" She finished and Vaporeon appeared next to Leafeon.  
"Leafeon! Rose thorns!" I yelled, and as Vaporeon bit Leafeon, the thorns stuck her,  
poisioning her. "LeafLeaf!!!!" *Sorry!!!!*   
"Vaporeon, water gun!" Erika yelled, but just as Vaporeon opened her mouth, I yelled,   
"Leafeon, evade it with agility!" and he was off. The water gun however did instead of  
hitting Leafeon, hit me.   
"Oh!!! Sorry Marcy!!()" Erika yelled. I could hear the crowd giggle a little as one of the  
refferees handed me a towel that I refused. Leafeon appeared behind Vaporeon, kicking  
her with his hind legs, knocking her out of the ring and onto my side. "Vaporeon return!!"  
Erika yelled after the reffere declared a knock out.  
"Leafeon, do you wanna stay out?" I asked him, and he perked up right away. "All right."  
"Go Cyndaquil!" Erika yelled and threw out his Yujin Ball. Cyndaquil!?? Is that the right  
one to choose?? Against Leafeon sure cause he's grass, but it's not even evolved once... I  
thought to myself.  
"Ok." Leafeon turned around and I winked to him. He bobbed his head and turned back to  
the field. He suddenly fell to the ground, and stayed there. "Leafeon!!" The judge stared  
in ammazement. Had Cyndaquil done something he couldn't see?? Did Leafeon faint??  
He stared wondering if he should call it. The puzzled Cyndaquil approached Leafeon and  
stood staring at him. "........NOW LEAFEON!!!" I finally yelled, and Leafeon sprung up,  
pouncing on Cyndaquil.  
"Cyndaquil, don't let him get away!! Turn around and use Flamethrower!" Before I could  
think of anything, Cyndaquil turned around and blasted Leafeon onto the opposite side of  
the field, burning him.  
"Cyndaquil! Fire Blast!!" Erika yelled as Leafeon struggled to get up. Get'em while their  
down....always a reliable strategy, if not a good idea.  
"Leafeon!! Hurry, jump for it!!" Leafeon got up and jumped into the air as the Fire Blast  
brushed him, causing a lot of damage. "Leafeon! Can you keep going!!?? Forget it come  
back!" He still tried to stand up, despite my order to return, but he fell back down,  
finished. "Leafeon! Return!" I said and grabbed another pokeball off my belt. "Go  
Gyrados!"   
"Cyndaquil, Quick attack!" Erika yelled and Cyndaquil appeared then reappeared around  
Gyrados, trying to confuse it, while it attacked.   
"Gyrados! Close your eyes! Don't try to follow it! Use water gun when you hear it pass  
infront of you!" Cyndaquil continued it's attack, despite the obvious warning that I yelled  
to Gyrados. And as luck would have it, Gyrados has excellent timing. Just as Cyndaquil  
was about to pass itfront of him, he got ready and fired at him, putting out the fire on  
Cyndaquils back.  
"Great job Gyrados!" I yelled and the crowd cheered. Cyndaquil got back up and Erika  
yelled,  
"Cyndaquil! Smokescreen!!"  
"Gyrados......errr.....I don't know if I should do this......oh! I have to!!...DRAGON  
RAGE!!" The crowd gasped, and some people that were closer to the field moved up, or  
tried to, to different seats. Hinokoai and Jarod however stood their ground, so to speak.  
Gyrados roared and stunned Cyndaquil temporarily from creating a smoke screen, and  
then he began to glow blue. "What's it doing!?" I said, and the crowd heard it. Fearing  
that he was out of control, they began to move farther back, even Jarod got up from his  
seat to see what was going on. Hinokoai didn't look phased though.  
"Gryados! What are you doing!?" I yelled and back away from it. Erika called Cyndaquil  
to come closer to her as the light generated by Gyrados became brighter and whiter. I  
covered by eyes and heard a tremendously beautiful roar. It was melodic, mysterious, and  
threatening all in one, and it was coming from Gyrados. The light fadded away, and there  
stood a compleatly different monster. The crowd gasped, along with me and Erika.  
"What....is it....?" I asked the judge.  
"Don't know, I never knew there was an evolution of Gyrados...."  
"I don't think there was either....until now...."  
"Hey!! Marcy!!" A man called out from the stands, "You're just teaming with rare  
pokemon aren't you!^_^" It was Mr.Omatashi from Lavender town. " I always come to  
these matches to look for rare pokemon....and I found one!!" He walked down the stairs  
and ran to the battlefield. The judges called a time out while Mr.Omatashi examined the  
new pokemon. "No. It's not any pokemon that's registered. It must be another new one!  
Boy o boy, I should stick around you for a while!" He said and Erika came over to see  
what was going on.   
"Well, if anyone does have one that they haven't registered, it will be renamed whatever  
you decide to name the species. The person who registers first claims the name." He said  
and handed me a silver peice of paper. I wrote down all the info on me and the info we  
knew about the new pokemon....."now....what to name it....it's water type...."  
"It's a dragon....." Erika said,   
"Final Fantasy 8!! GF Leviathin!!" We both yelled in sycranization.  
"I'll call it Leviathin!"  
"All right then!() ahem. This pokemon species is now called Leviathin!" He said, taking  
the paper and running off the field. "Continue and good luck!"  
"Ale ale*!! OK, let's keep going. Now, where was I....." I paused to give Erika enough  
time to get back to her side of the field. "Ah yes. Leviathin, Dragon Rage!!" He roared  
loudly like when I first heard him and the gem that was now on his coral crown glowed.  
The sky turned black and his crown glowed blue. "Don't use all your power Leviathin!" I  
yelled to make sure he wouldn't hurt Erika by mistake during the wave.  
"Cyndaquil, use agility!" Erika yelled, but Cyndaquil didn't have enough time to escape.  
Leviathin lowered it's head, it's eyes glowing red, then in an instant, a huge illusion of a  
wave appeared behind Leviathin, then became real. Me and Erika both backed up as the  
wave came crashing down on the field. It compleatly wiped out Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil  
Return! Go Haunter!"  
"Oh no.....()" I said when I realized it was going to go straight for me. I put my hand on  
my face so that maybe I could hide. Yeah, right.()   
"HauntHaunt!!" *Marcy!!* It was so happy to see me it was almost emberassing. It flew  
over to me and began to rub against my chest.  
"AH geez!!! off!!!!" I muttered to it under my breath. It flew back over to it's side and the  
crowd stopped gigglng. "Leviathin! Outrage!" I yelled and Leviathin began to thrash  
about, periodicly hitting Haunter, but sometimes going straight through it.  
"Haunter, Lick!" Erika yelled, and Haunter avoided the last attack by Leviathin, licking  
it's face and paralyzing it.  
"Leviathin! Come on shake it off!" I yelled but it was no use. Haunter continued to lick  
Leviathin then scratched it until it was knocked out by a Night Shade attack. "There was  
nothing I could do.... Leviathin, return!" Now the only three I have left are Pidgeot, White Blaze,  
and Raichu. Erika has Haunter and Ryu. Pidgeot wouldn't be able to beat either of them,  
but both White Blaze and Raichu have a chance against Haunter, and only Raichu stands  
a chance against Ryu.... "I have to use Pidgeot....Go!!" I yelled and threw out her  
pokeball. " Pidgeot Steel Wing!!" She flew up into the sky and dived into Haunter, hitting  
it straight on. Haunter didn't even try to evade it.   
"Haunter, Hypnosis!" Erika yelled and Haunter put Pidgeot to sleep with one stare.  
"Damn!" I yelled, which upset Erika slightly. "Pidgeot return." Raichu or White Blaze??  
White Blaze doesn't stand a chance against Ryu, but I don't know if some of her attacks  
will work on Haunter or not. If White Blaze loses I may as well give up because I  
wouldn't be able to win even if Raichu went through with the pl.... "*Grrr* Go.....White  
Blaze!" 


	42. Chapter 41 Battle of the Pokemon Masters...

Chapter XLI- Battle of the Pokemon Masters Part 2  
  
Ok, so it wasn't exactly text book to use a pokemon with mostly physical attacks  
against a ghost pokemon who can easily evade tham, but I really had no other choice.  
"Haunter, Hypnosis!" Erika yelled and he began to stare White Blaze down.  
"White Blaze, jump and use Safeguard!" I yelled and she jumped into the air, streatching  
out all her tails, creating a covering that protected her from any status changes. Haunter  
couldn't beat that! hehe. "Now, Fire Spin keep Haunter in one spot!"  
"Haunter! Mean Look!" Haunters eyes glowed purple and it put on a look that scarred  
even Erika. White Blaze halted her attack for a second, then continued, not able to have  
her status or stats changed. She jumped to the ground off of a pole she had been standing  
on, to the ground, and engulfed Haunter with fire. The audience cheered as I yelled,  
"White Blaze, Bite!!" She jumped through the fire wall, and bit Haunter before he could  
dematerialize, finishing it off. "Y-You... won...You won!!" I yelled and called white  
Blaze back while Erika called Hunter back. Now we only had our best pokemon left. In  
the final battle for Leauge Champion and pokemon master. It's not how many pokemon  
you had left that counted, but how many wins you had; and we were tied. This would be  
the deciding battle.  
Erika lifted her arm into the air and yelled "GO Ryu!!!" And Ryu flew over her then  
landed on his side of the circle with an earth shaking thud.  
"Raichu go!!" I yelled and he hopped onto his side.  
"Are you ready trainers???!! Begin!!!" The judge yelled and flagged down his arm.  
"Raichu, Agility!" I yelled and he began to jump from place to place on the field. Around  
me, around Ryu, and back into the center, increasing his evasivness an speed massively.  
"Ryu Sunny Day!" the clouds began to part revealing the sun light, reenergizing Ryu; but  
I quickly yell out,  
"Raichu Thunderstorm!" and massive black storm clouds form over the sun, throwing  
bolts of lightning in every direction.  
"Ryu fly above the clouds!" As he begins to fly above the clouds, he fire blasts Raichu,  
scathing him, but not burning him this time.  
"Raichu, extreme speed!! and Thunder!" Raichu runs about in a circle, catching Ryu off  
guard, then electrify him with huge jolts of Thunder; then Ryu started falling toward the  
ground.  
"Extreme speed!" Ryu banked slightly and doged the rest of the remaining thunder bolts  
and flew back above the clouds.  
"Raichu, Metronome!" I yelled and he jumped off the ground, wiggling his fingers, then  
hit the ground hard with his feet. Blasts of water rushed out of fissures in the ground and  
shot twords the clouds, parting them, and hitting Ryu. He began to fall back down, and  
Erika yells out,  
"Ryu, AeroBlast!!" he turned after he regains his stamina, casting an AeroBlast attack  
right at Raichu!  
"#^@%! Raichu, Light Screen!" I yelled, and the massive blast engulfed Raichu,  
"Raichu!!" but he put up the Light Screen. A massive blast comes over the battle field,  
and random streaks of energy bounce off Raichu's reflect in every direction like bullets.  
"$%^&" I yelled then continued, "Erika fly!!" I yell as I realize there are two huge streaks  
heading for us, and me and Erika both put out our wings to fly up and avoid them.   
"What the--!" the judge yells and closes his eyes as the blast finishes with a bright white  
light. As they explode we reach the lower clouds and watch as the light clears, everyone  
in the stadium is starring at us and pointing.   
"Where the---?" He looks around but can barely see us up in the air, so we fly down,  
taking our spots again. "...........Are you angels---?" He is very confused. I could hear the  
crowd mumbling all around us, and I think Erika noticed it as well.  
"You could say that!^_^" Responded Erika. "Ryu! Rake!" She yelled, and he flew to the  
ground next to her in some obvious pain, scratching Raichu with his massive talons.  
"Raichu, how'ya holding up?" I asked him and he turned to look at me as Ryu lowered it's  
wings and formed a force field of some sort around itself. Raichu made a little space  
between his paws, indicating he only had a little HP left. "Raichu remember the plan."  
Ryu closed it's eyes and finalized the devastating attack. "Now Raichu! Agility!" He ran  
around behind Ryu, hitting it occasionally on his way around the huge dragon, and  
stopped sitting next to it's tail.  
"Ryu! Psychic!"  
"Raichu pick up Ryu's tail! Get inside the forcefield and use Blizzard!" I yelled, and  
Raichu did as he was told. He snuck under Ryu's tail, through the force field, and used  
blizzard, freezing them both inside.  
"RYU!!" Erika yelled and ran to his side.  
"Raichu....RAICHU!!" I yelled and ran to him. I banged on the glass-like ice with all my  
might, but it wouldn't break. Erika began to as well, but failed and pet Ryu's frozen head.  
"The match is over! Both Ryu and Raichu are unable to battle. The trainers will tie for  
first since rules don't permit a rematch!" The crowd roared as the judge delivered his  
judgment. They threw flowers and confetti, while we called our pokemon back. Jarod and  
Hinokoai ran down from the stands so excited they could barely contain themselves, as a  
matter of fact, Jarod couldn't. He picked me up, twirled me around and gave me a long  
excited kiss, that almost every newspaper was sure to have a picture of tommorow  
morning. Hinokoai couldn't hold in her excitment, despite the fact that she knew this  
would happen, and hugged Erika tight. Jarod caught a Rose thrown by one of my moms'  
friends from Cinnabar, and gave it to me. I burst into tears of joy, and he hugged me tight,  
letting Erika hug me and Hinokoai watching what happened in the past.  
"Congradulations Ladies! We have gifts for you and your pokemon!" The judge yelled as  
I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What are your favorite colors?" He asked.  
"Red." I said.  
"Green" Erika said as she held back tears also. The judge ran back to the bench he had  
been at during the battle, and came back to us with a red clothes box and a green clothes  
box. He handed the red one to me, and gave the green one to Erika. We opened them up  
and found armor inside. I dropped the box in my excitment, holding up the red shoulder  
armor with a white cape. I bent down and picked up the box that had in it also, white  
boots with gold and silver around a diamond shaped red gem, gauntlet like armor with red  
protectors, and a stiff skirt attached to a leather belt. Erika got the same stuff except  
everthing that was red on my was green on hers.   
"Thank you soooo much!" I said and put the gauntlets on. Jarod and Noki held our armor  
while we put it on. Putting on everything except the skirt. We loked at each other and  
twirled around trying not to get wrapped up in our capes.  
"We have to have a picture of you now with all of it on, so hurry up and put on the  
bottom to it. The ladies room is over there." The judge said and we hurried off to put the  
rest of it on. We came back and put our shorts in our back packs, which we passed off to  
Jarod, and they took the picture of me and Erika to put in the Hall of Pokemon Masters,  
where it would stay for the rest of time, to be admired and proud of. They took a few  
more pictures of us, holding the trophy together so it could be put in the paper in the  
morning. We went back to the ladies room to put our shorts back on, and suddenly the  
phone in my back pack rang when we were about to walk back.  
"Hello?" I asked. I abruptly pulled the phone away from my ear. It was my mom, crying,  
screaming, just generally happy. "Mom! Calm down! I know you're happy we won^_^()"  
I said and put the phone back to my ear once the decibles came down a little. "Thanks  
mom.....you did().....oh. Well! that's a relief....wedding?...oh gosh....can we talk about this  
when I get home, I gotta get back to Jarod and Hinokoai....ok...I'll be home soon. Love  
you too....I will don't worry so much^_^. Bye" I said an hung up.   
"Who was that?" Erika asked. "Nope, scratch that. What did she want?"  
"She just wanted to remind me to come home soon and congradulate us on our victory." I  
said when suddenly, just as I was putting it back into my back pack, it rang again. I rolled  
my eyes and answered it.  
"Hello?.....Misty! Hi!.......You were here?....well how are you guys doing?......WAHT!?  
.....that's great!! I'm happy for you!.....when?.....really! that's probobly around the time me  
and Jarod are going to plan the wedding for!...Oh! I'm so excited for you! Best wishes and  
I'll see you at the party for us in Goldenrod!.....see ya later^_^"  
"What was that all about?" Erika asked.  
"It was Misty....She called to say congradulations and...."  
"and?"  
"Ash and Misty are gonna have a baby!" I said excited.  
"..............." Erika's jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment, excitment, and joy. "I can't  
belive it!" We came back to the field to find Hinokoai talking to a guy, and Jarod talking  
to the judge.  
"The cape comes off too, so you can just wear the armor if you want to show it off." The  
judge said and showed Jarod how to undo the cape on mine. "Ah, who are you any how?"  
He then asked.  
"Oh. I'm her husband." Jarod asked and I looked at him suddenly. He turned a little and  
smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. How could I? He was my best friend, my  
husband, and the greatest guy I have ever met. 


	43. Chapter 42 The Party's Not Over Yet!

Chapter XLII- The Party's not over yet!  
  
Me and Erika both put our armor on and began to head, with Jarod, to Goldenrod  
in Jhoto to see my mom and find out where her parents are. The first few days, me and  
Erika roller-bladed across the routes while Jarod and Hinokoai rode next to us on  
Pegasedon and Charizard. To get out of the pokemon Leauge area without attracting too  
much attention, we had to pass through Victory Road, then travel down rts.27 to 26 then  
surf past the Dark Cave to New Bark Town. We stopped there a while to get new  
pokeballs, stock up on food and supplies, and heal our pokemon. We didn't have the time  
to stop and see Proffesor Elm though. Maybe after the wedding, we can start anew in  
Jhoto as Pokemon Masters?... Anyway, from New Bark Town, we decided to fly to  
Goldenrod city because we had already taken too many days rollerblading and surfing.   
"How much farther is it?" I asked Erika who was trying to keep her balance on Ryu and  
hold the map at the same time.  
"Well, right now we're over Azalea Town, so if we fly over the upper half of route #34,  
we should get there in a few minutes." Erika said as she quickly stuffed the map back into  
her back pack and grabbed back onto Ryu's neck.  
"Great! I can't wait to see your new house Marcy and meet your dad." Jarod said  
enthusiasticly.  
"............." Silence from me and Hinokoai.  
"Ok guys, take a right here! And we're in Goldenrod!" We all swung a right on Erika's  
command, and there it was; Goldenrod City. The buildings were all a beautiful shade of  
Golden Yellow, even the Radio tower far off at the edge of the City sparkled in the  
sunlight, glintting and gleaming like gold.  
"It's beautiful!" I said as I spotted a blue house in the middle of all the gold off in the  
distance. "Take your time Pidgeot. I'm gonna call mom." I said and I pulled my back pack  
off my back to find that Raichu was latched to it. (He doesn't like flying.) "You guys wait  
for a minute." I yelled to them and they flew back to me for a second. "Ok, Raichu, do  
you think you can unattach yourself from my back pack for one second so I can look for  
my cell phone?" He raised one of his paws, undid the latch on my back pack and stuck his  
head in, pulling the cell phone out in his mouth. "Oh! Thanks^_^" I said and put it back  
on my back with Raichu still attached. "Let's see now, the phone number should still be in  
the callers somewhere..." I said and scrolled through the list. "Ah! Here it is!" and I  
pressed confirm to dial it. The phone rang for a while then my mom finally picked it up.  
"HI!...... I'm in Goldenrod!......well I was looking for the house, but it's not really that hard  
to find. It's the only blue one in this entire town!.......we should be there in just a minute if  
we hurry.......yeah she's here....k" I said and handed the phone to the slightly surprised  
Erika.  
"Hello?...yeah! Hi Mrs.Blaze...............................really! Oh! I'm so glad someone knows  
where they are!...........Yeah, after all the partys are over and the wedding is all set, we  
might stop by since it's on the way.....thanks soooo much. Do you wanna talk to Marcy  
again?.............OK!(cute giggle) We'll see you soon! Bye!" She said and handed the cell  
phone back to me after she had turned it off.  
"What did she say?" I asked and put it in my pocket.  
"She just wanted to tell me that my parents found a huge place in Azalea Town near Ilex  
Forest and they saw me on T.V.!" She said excited. "I'll have to call them when we get to  
your house." She finished and I said,  
"Well then, let's get going already!" Noki said and we flew off heading for the blue house  
in the distance. As we got closer and closer, it got bigger and bigger until we landed near  
the front gate and it look like a million dollar mansion. "I-It's huge!" I said and looked up.  
"I think it's even bigger than my house in Mahogany Town!" Jarod said as he looked up  
too.  
"Hey, who's that?" Erika asked and we all stopped looking up to look at the front door. It  
was my mom, runing to greet us.   
"Marcy!! Hunny welcome home!! Erika! How are you! Jarod! Congradulations!!" She  
yelled all of this as she ran not noticing Noki who was standing behind us.  
"Hey mom!" I said and gave her a big hug.  
"Now, come on then!! I've got a lot planned for you today!" She ran behind us and all  
pushed us through the gateway and tword the house.() "First your gonna take a nice long  
bath, then your gonna eat some lunch, then you will go shopping, oh, and don't forget  
about the par.......wait....I think you have an extra person here...Jarod, Marcy, Erika, and  
who are you?" She asked and stopped pushing us for a second.  
"Oh!() Mom, this is Noki....I'll explain who she is after we get inside; I don't think you're  
going to belive it though." She continued then to go on and on with what she had planned  
out for the day(and night[PARTY!!]). When we arrived at the front door, my dad opened  
it and said,  
"Welcome home pumpmkin! How was you pokemon leauge battle? I didn't get to see it  
on T.V. because I was sooo busy with work, but I want to hear all about it! And who is  
this handsome young man?" He asked eyeing Jarod.  
"I'm Jarod Silph sir! It's nice to meet you." He said and they shook hands.  
"Silph hugh? I got a bone to pick with them. Ya see, I've been working on this thing  
called a master ball and I can't seem to get the dimesion inverter to release correctly, ya  
see...." Dad walked off with Jarod into the living room and they talked while mom  
marched us off to the new Ladies Bath.  
"You told him that I was gonna marry him hugh?" I asked mom as we walked down  
marble stairs.  
"Oh sweety, I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but it accidentely popped out while we  
were watching you on T.V. Dad asked who that was that kissed you and I had to tell him.  
I'm sorry." She said as we got to a landing not to far above the bath.  
"That's ok. I just hope he doesn't interogate Jarod too much. He might never wanna come  
back." I said as I grabbed a towl off the numerous railings there were on the wall to my  
right.  
"He promised that he wouldn't ask too much....Now! The changing rooms are down the  
stairs along with the bath." She said.  
"How come it's sooo far underground, our last one wasn't this far." I asked.  
"Well, it turns out that when we bought it, this house didn't have a bath. So when we were  
doing construction for one, we came across a natural hot spring! It was soo cute and  
quaint we didn't want to build anything over it, so we built around it!"   
"Cool! I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Erika yelled and headed down the last flight  
of stairs, I could hear her voice echo from the bottom, "COOOOL!!"  
"I'll go make lunch. You girls enjoy the hot bath ok!^_^ When you gat back upstairs, I  
want to know all about you Noki^_^" Mom said and headed back up the stairs. I walked  
down and found Erika already in the bath. She changed fast()   
"So, how is it?" I asked Erika but she didn't say anything, it was like she was asleep.  
"......"  
I went and got changed, through I really did't change into anything, and left my  
towel on the side of the spring. Noki slipped in across from me. I stepped in, and it was  
soooo nice. Raichu detached himself from my back pack and did a flop into the water. I  
splashed him a bit when he came up and tickled his tummy while he back floated in the  
water. The room wasn't really decorated at all it was natural rock that made the walls,  
supported by some white pillars here and there in an octagon shape. The water was sooo  
nice and warm. I turned over and put my arms up on the side of the bath, then put my  
head down on them, and fell asleep.  
  
"Marcy? Erika? Noki? What happened you girls fall asleep?" My mom said, she was  
standing on the side of the bath. "Sweetie, where did you girls get those tatoos? They  
aren't real....right?" She asked as I woke up more.  
"Um....well...it's another long story mom...And you'll get really worried if you hear it..." I  
said and Erika and Noki got out, going into the changing room.  
"What do you mean? What happened?" She continued to ask, so I told her about what  
happened at Mahogany Gym and she was stunned. "Lugia!? Really! You're very lucky  
Jarod loves you so much."  
"I know. I have to get dressed, do you mind...." I motioned her to go back upstairs, and  
she did. I got out of the bath, carrying Raichu under my arm, put on my towel, and got  
dressed. I dried Raichu off a bit and we went up stairs to find lunch ready, and Jarod  
scarffing it down.   
"I'm gonna call my parents really fast before I eat, if you don't mind Mrs.Balze..." Erika  
said, finishing putting up her odangos int the dinning room mirror.  
"No problem hunny!^_^" Mom said and as I sat down, she put a plate in front of me with  
a large steak on it, just the way I like it.  
"Wow......() That's one big peice of meat." I said as I starred and began to drool.  
"A big peice for a big ocassion!" She said, and motioned me to eat as she went back to the  
kitchen to show Erika where the phone was and get her lunch ready. I ate it slowly and  
joyfully. It was the best steak I had ever eaten. Mom must have made it specially for me,  
because it was soooo good, and sooo well done...."mmmmm" I mumbled. Jarod looked  
up from his plate for a second and I nearly chooked laughing at him. He had a huge bunch  
of noodles hanging out of his mouth with the ocassional vegtable hanging on to it. I  
swallowed what I had been chewing on and said "Hold on!! Don't move an inch!!" and I  
ran into the kitchen, finding the right drawer with the camera in it, she always kept it in  
the kitchen, and ran back to take a picture of Jarod. He slurped up all the noodles,()eww,  
and said,  
"What's the big idea?" He said.  
"Nothing^_^ I just think that's going to look really nice in my room!" I said and ran back  
into the kitchen as mom and Noki went into the dinning room with plates.  
"So, Noki...where are you from?" Mom asked as they began to eat their lunch, and I  
finished mine. (I eat way too fast for my own good()) Noki looked at me and I said, "Tell  
her everything."  
"Hmm. Noki...No-ki...isn't that short for Hinokoai in our language?" Mom said asking  
me.  
"Yeah." I plainly said.  
"Doesn't it mean 'Fire of Love?' and Noki means 'The Fire Birds...love?'" Mom finished,  
and let Noki continue.  
"Yeah." Noki said and finally I told mom what happened about Celebi, and how we got  
dragged across time. "So....you see....Noki...is your...granddaughter..." I said and mom  
nearly fell off her seat.  
"???But you're the same age!? How can it be?"  
"It's because she's from the future. She came through the transporter with us." I said and  
tried to stretch out.   
"Amazing! This is sooo wonderful!" She stood up and cleared everyones plate from the  
table. She came back and handed an envalope to Hinokoai, then said, "Consider it a pre-  
happy first birthday gift. A little cash to spend on a Kimono and jewelry^_^" Hinokoai  
looked stunned and opened the envalope.  
"Oh! Mrs. Blaze! I can't take this!?" She said and folded it back in.  
"Non-sense child! It's only 100 dollars! And call me Grandma Blaze! I like the sound of  
it^_^" She came over and gave us each, including Jarod, an envalope.  
"Mom!!!??" I said and didn't move except to quickly put the 600 dollars mom had given  
me back into the envalope.  
"It's your present for becoming a pokemon Master! And I think Jarod already has an idea  
of what he's going to use his for^_^(I thoguht he might need a little more^_^)" Jarod counted it out and  
then on his fingers again to make sure.   
"Sure do mom^_^!" He said and put it in his back pocket.  
"That's the spirit^_^! Mom to Jarod and Grandma to Noki....boy oh boy! You've been a  
busy girl Marcy Blaze!.....Now! There's a Fire pokemon festival all this week, starting  
tommorow, in New Bark Town. What I thought you could do; just a suggestion of  
course^_^, is, go to the festival, have some fun, plan the wedding for 2 days later, and  
then start out your new pokemon journey in Jhoto! And you don't even have to go  
anywhere! All your friends won't be too far away, it's right in between Jhoto and Kanto!"  
As usual, mom had everything planned out down to the very last detail. She had found us  
a hotel to stay in in New Bark Town, a place to have the wedding, a bridal shop that had  
beautiful dresses; none over 300 dollars, and even had the invitations all ready to be sent  
out.  
"As usual, you've out-done yourself Mrs.Blaze." Erika remarked as she put her hand on  
mom's shoulder.  
"Yes, I know, but it's all for you guys to be happy^_^."  
"I don't know what we'd do without you mom." Jarod said.  
"Well! Don't just stand around! You've got shopping to do!" She made a 'go on, shew'  
motion to us, and saying thanks, we headed for New Bark Town to put mom's plan into  
motion. 


	44. Chapter 43 Shopping!

Chapter XLIII- Shopping!!(My fav. pass time besides pokemon)  
  
We arrived the next morning in New Bark Town, near the festival grounds, where  
everything was being set up for that night. Erika took out her map and looked at it for a  
while. It seemed like we had landed near the out-skirts of town.  
"The bridal shop should be down that road to the left," she said and pointed to a paved  
road, "the kimono store is also somewhere along that farther down," She put her arm  
down then lifted it again to point to the dirt road off to the right, "And the hotel should be  
down this one near the Thojo Falls." Thojo Falls was a massive waterfall that seperated  
Jhoto from Kanto. It was beautiful in the morning with the sun rising over it, my uncle  
once said.  
"Well, why don't we go shopping first, and then sign into the hotel later? What'dya say?" I  
asked.  
"Sounds like fun!! I can use some new jewelry!" Hinokoai said, calling back her  
Charizard.  
"I second that! I've got a tux to find^_^" Jarod said and called back Pegesedon.  
"All right. It's settled. Jarod, you find a tux, then head to the bridal shop to find me and  
Erika, while Noki is at the jewelry place. Then, we'll all meet you up later outside the  
Kimono shop Noki." I said then called back Raichu, and me and Erika sat down to put on  
our roller blades. Erika called back Ryu.  
"Right!" Noki said, and started walking. We got up, and roller bladed ahead,   
"I'll see you later sweetie!" I yelled to Jarod, as he walked slowly behind us. He turned a  
little red and just waved smiling. We skated to the bridal shop, with Noki and Jarod far  
behind us. We stopped and took off our skates then went into the store.  
"You lady's looking for someone?" An older woman came up to us and asked.  
"No miss. Actually I'm here to buy a dress." I said and she looked shocked.  
"How old are you?" She asked.  
"....17...." I said and began to ignore her. I looked around with Erika, stopping at a rack  
with a beautiful white dress on it. Erika was looking through a glass case with garter belts  
in it. I pushed back the other dresses carefully, and the lady came over to me.  
"Those are rather expensive I think for you dear. Those are 300 dollars. Why not this rack  
over here? They're just as nice, but a lot le...." I stopped her.  
"Oh I can afford it. My mom is paying for it." The woman looked around puzzled. "She  
gave me the money for it^_^" I said and she asked,  
"Where does your mom live?"  
"She lives in Goldenrod." I said, and she finished,  
"Do you mind if I call her up?"   
"No, not at all. I have to call her to show her the dresses that I'm thinking about anyway."  
I said, sensing that she thought I may have taken the money.  
"All right. What's the phone number?" She asked and walked to the back of the store  
where the dressing room and phone was.  
"750-743-1256" I said calmly. "Hey Erika, what do you think of this one?" I asked and  
she turned around with a veil in her hand. It was the one that matched the dress I had  
pulled out.   
"Wow, that's weird." She said and put it on my head. "We'll have to do something with  
your hair. It just doesn't look right the way it is with the veil." She said and I heard the  
shop keeper talking to my mom.   
"Maybe if we curled it?" I asked.  
"No. Your hair is too short to curl. It would puff out like a marshmellow." She said.  
"Miss. Your mom is on." The lady said, and turned the phone around.  
"Oh darling, that looks nice! I like that one!" She said. "Go try it on!"  
"K." I said and went in the dressing room. When I came out, Erika handed me a pair of  
shoes that I put on that made me look a little taller, and re-put the vail on my hair.  
"You look really nice in that Marcy." Erika said, and I twirled around to show mom. It  
was a long white dress with Cinderella puffy shoulder things, that had embroidery all  
over them. It had a corset like fit around the waist that also had embroidery, which looked  
really nice, and a long solid skirt with an embroidered skirt on top that drapped down the  
back and most of the front, leaving the part where my legs were under the solid skirt  
opened. The skirt bunched up in the back to make it look like it was hanging, and formed  
a bow with long twisted tails.  
"I really like this one^_^" I said and twirled again in the opposite direction of before.  
"Well hunny if that's the one you want you should get it, you have to find Jarod and Noki  
and then buy Kimonos for the festival." Mom said.  
"Yeah! want this one!" I said and went back to the changing room to get it off and into a  
plastic bag. By the time we had payed for the dress, the veil, and the shoes, it was 400  
dollars and 9:00. We put our rollerblades on and I carefully carried the dress down the  
street in the bag when Erika stopped.   
"I thought the Kimono store was around here?" She looked up and down the busy  
sidewalks, but didn't see anyone we recognized.   
"Where are they?" I asked and we began to roller blade farther down, when Jarod yelled  
from not to far behind us,  
"Over here Angel!" He was standing outside a small store that we had passed and didn't  
really notice before because it looked like a house. There was only one small sign outside  
on the side walk that we could see as we skated over to him. "Come on you guys! Noki's  
almost ready!" He grabbed my hand and roller bladed me into the store. Once inside, I  
took them off and started to look around. I found Noki who was paying for an Orange  
Kimono decorated with Rapidash and pokeballs. I looked around and found a really pretty  
blue-green color one with Vaporeon and Dragonair on it, but it was more than I could  
afford after buying the wedding dress and accessories. After all, I still had to have some  
money to buy a nice neaklace to wear with the gown. For 100 dollars, I found a beautiful  
red kimono with orange trim, a yellow bow and decorative fire on the sleaves. I payed for  
it and was ready to go, when I finally found Erika.  
"It took me three tries to find the perfect one, and this is it^_^!" She declared as she  
moved about, twisting and turning in the mirror. It was a deep sky blue color with algae  
green trim, a big yellow bow, the same color as mine, decorated with leaves and vines on  
the sleaves. She took it off and payed for it, then we all went outside. We sat on benches  
infront of another store to take a load off our feet then Noki said,  
"You know, you guys still have to pick out your wedding ring."  
"Oh! That's right! And I have to get a neacklace!" I said.  
"How about, me and Erika take your bags to the hotel and eat some breakfast while we  
wait for you, it's already 9:30." She finished, and picked up my bags.  
"Actually, I was hoping you would come with us." I said and tried to hold on to them.  
"Can't. I might accidentally change the future. Even though it's a different dimesion, it's  
still important that I don't disturb the temperal rift. Or else I may never exsist."  
"She's got a point." Jarod said sadly. I guess he wanted her to come to. So, Erika and Noki  
brought our bags back to the hotel while me and Jarod walked down the street looking for  
the jewelry store. We finally found it, and went inside. It was full of sparkling crystal,  
silver, and gold. We looked around, and I found a beautiful silver neaklace with and  
elegant and complex design, surrounding a ruby red heart crystal. I bought it with the rest  
of my money, and we looked around for a ring. I tried a few on just to see what size my  
finger was, then I found a beautiful silver one with an elegant geometrical design that left  
a space to put a crystal or stone.  
"Um, excuse me, what kind of stone can you put in there?" Jarod asked.  
"We can put anything you like sir. Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald...the posibilitys are  
endless." The cleark said.  
"Do you think you could put a peice of this in it?" Jarod asked and pulled out the Mist  
stone from his back pack handing it to the cleark who put on his glasses and examined it.  
"It looks rather fragile, but maybe. What is it?" He asked.  
"It's a Mist Stone. It's a Rare stone used to evolve certin types of pokemon. It's extreamly  
hard to find." Jarod expalined.  
"And how may I ask, did you aquire it?" The cleark asked, still examining it, poking it  
every other place. Jarod took a little while to think then I quickly said,  
"It was passed down from his great grandparents...who were archiologists."   
"............." Jarod stared at me for a moment.  
"All right then. We might be able to. There doesn't seem to be any major flaws that would  
cause it to crack while we're cutting it. What shape would you like it?"   
"um...what about a heart with wings?" Jarod asked.  
"The wings might get caught on something though. That's the only problem with that. We  
could make them out of silver, round off the edges, and attach it to the stone?"  
"That sounds fine. How much will it cost?" Jarod asked and pulled out his wallet with the  
envalope mom had given us each.  
"Well, 50 for the custom cut and wings, and 200 for the ring, diamonds included." He  
said.  
"All right..." He said and counted out 250. It was all he had left. The tux couldn't have  
cost him 250, could it? I thought. He payed for the ring, and we were on our way back to  
the hotel, when he said,  
"Why don't we stop here a while?"  
"Why?" I asked and looked around. It was actually quite beautiful. I could see the hotel  
down the road in the distance, and there was a large space of grass between the dirt road  
we were walking on and some water with a cave off in the distance.  
"....I had time to buy some lunch....and I thought you and me could....talk." He said.  
"Ok." I said and we walked off the road and chose a spot in the middle of the grass close  
to the water. He sat down on the grass, took out his pack, and handed me a sandwich  
from it. It was ham and cheese, just the way I liked it; two thick slices of ham, and one  
thick slice of cheese between them. "So...what did you want to talk about? Anything in  
particular?" I asked as I broke off a peice of my sadnwich and threw it into the water for a  
passing by Magikarp to eat.  
"...Well...it's about...the wedding." He said shyly.  
"What's on your mind?" I asked and forgot about the Magikarp I had been feeding.  
"Well....I just think....maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves."  
"You....don't want to get married?" I asked suddenly struck by his announcement.  
"No! Of course I do! I just think that...maybe it should wait..."  
"Are you nervous?" I asked calmly.  
".............." He paused, "a little."   
"Oooh..." I moved over, closer to him without standing up and held his hand. "Well. It's  
natural to be nervous. It's a big commitment. But, if you're really that worried or nervous  
about it.......it would be all right if we waited I suppose. It's not like you're going any  
where...........And it's not like your going to dump me or anything^_^!" I finished and gave  
him an evil look.  
"Of course not^_^" He smiled back and said, "No, you know, it was silly of me to bring it  
up. Just forget about it." He said and ate his sandwich. Most of mine I had given to the  
Magikarp, so I ate what was left. I layed down on the grass, my arms above me, using  
them to rest my head on. He layed down next to me on his side. ".........what are you  
thinking about?...." He asked quietly.  
"I'm thinking about the wedding day, and how happy I'm going to be..." I said quietly  
back.  
"........." He was silent.  
"and...." I rolled over on my side to face him. "...and how happy we'll be....together...  
...You're so good to me. It's not fair sometimes..." I took my right hand and played with  
his long blue hair that fell out of his ponytail. "How did I ever end up with such great a  
guy as you?"  
"Just lucky I guess..." He said, and put his head on the ground while I continued to play  
with his hair.  
"It wasn't just luck I think....I think it was something that defies luck..."  
"....like what?"  
"....like destiny." I said and finally stopped playing with his hair, sitting up.  
"............." He sat up and just starred at me as I watched the clouds move slowly by.  
".....beautiful day....." I said and closed my eyes, soaking up the sun that shined briliantly  
through the thin clouds. I opened my eyes and turned to Jarod, he had been staring at me  
the entire time.  
"....but....not nearly as beautiful as you..." He said, and kissed me. After what seemed like  
eternity I finally asked,   
"...what time is it?"  
"....about 10:30..." He said.  
"Well I guess we had better get going. The girls are probobly wondering where we are." I  
said and stood up. We walked back to the dirt road and continued until we arrived at the  
check in at the hotel. 


	45. Chapter 44 New Bark Town's Festival of F...

Chapter XLIV- New Bark Town's Festival of Fire!  
  
That afternoon we really didn't do much but walk around the hotel and explore.  
Erika and Noki got some lunch and me and Jarod ran into the woman who was planning  
our wedding. She still had to fix up the reception room, but she said everything else was  
ready and asked if the invitations had been sent out. 'My mom sent them out the day I  
found a wedding drees' I told her and she was very excited. Jarod really didn't want to go  
to the fire festival, so I didn't make him. He said he would rather stay at the hotel and  
relax for a while. I could tell he was still pretty nervous. He said not to worry though, he  
would find something to do. This night, the festival started at 7:00 and ended at 11:00.  
Me and Erika wore the gauntlet part of our armor that we had been given because it could  
produce a light screen strong enough to stop a hyper beam attack. (Just in case a fire fight  
broke out of control.) We walked into town after the sun went down, wearing our  
kimonos. I had taken a shower and not bothered to dry my hair, just brush it our, and it  
flipped up. Erika put her hair up in two large low buns and decorated them with those hair  
chop stick things, that had gems at the end of it. Noki had brushed out her hair really well  
(until it shinned!) and just let it fall down straight. It almost touched the ground it was so  
long! We walked into the festival and me and Erika we suddenly and unexpectedly  
ambushed by younger pokemon trainers that wanted our autographs and training tips. It  
was apparent that we were not going to be able to go unnoticed. A lady in the booth we  
were next to handed us a pen, and we signed all the childrens pictures of us; which were  
mostly pictures from the newspaper, printed from websites, or actual photographs, taken  
by their parents.  
"Seems like you ladies are popular." An old lady walked up to us after all the children ran  
back to their parents to tell them we were here.  
"Well, when you're a pokemon master, it's hard not to get noticed!" Erika said in delight.  
"Pokemon masters? Is that right? All three of you?" She asked.  
"No. This is Marcy Blaze and Erika Crimson, from Cinnabar Island; I'm Noki! Just a  
friend thanks." Hinokoai said.  
"Well then....I bet you have some very powerful pokemon with you. Hopefully Fire type."  
"Yes mam." I said.   
"Well...how would you like it if I offered you a job for this festival?"  
"What would we do?" Erika asked.  
"Well...tonight, we can have you signing autographs, tommorrow night since it's shorter,  
a seminar on training fire type pokemon?, and the rest of the week you can battle other  
trainers who have fire type pokemon. What'dya say?"  
"How mcu would we get out of it?" I asked.  
"I'll slpit the earnings half and half. Then you can split that between the both of you."  
"How about we get 75% to split among the two of us, and you get the rest?"  
"Well then, I guess it's settled. My booth is over here." She siad and we walked over to a  
small one with a large rectangular table that had a crystal ball on it.  
"Are you a foutune teller?" I asked curiously.  
"Used to be. I used to be the best in Jhoto...but now a days I'v just been off. I suppose it's  
because I'm getting older. Age never did help anyone...." She said as she put the crystal  
ball under the table and put the two chairs she had to it. "Now, you wait here a moment.  
I'm going to go and find some pens. My name is Lexa by the way."  
"I'm going to go have some fun guys! I'll see you later^_^" Hinokoai said, and she was  
off. Lexa returned and handed them to us giving us both an extra. She yelled loudly and  
attracted a crowd, mostly of younger kids and their parents, having us sign tons of photos.   
By the time it was 11:00, time to close up, there was still quite a bit of a line. But  
the lady shewed them away quickly and said to come back tommorrow for our speeches  
about fire pokemon. We walked back to the hotel after we found Hinokoai eating some  
food she had gotten before the food stand closed. We walked into our room quietly and  
found Jarod asleep in bed. We one at a time changed in the walkin closet we had. Erika  
found a soft spot on the rug infront of the fire place to sleep with a few pillows from the  
couch and her sleeping bag. And Noki slept on the couch with my sleeping bag unzipped  
for covers. (They unzipped all the way to form a square sheet.) Before I changed, I went  
over to Jarod who was sleeping and watched him open his eye a little. I could tell he was  
still asleep though. I changed in the closet and took the twin bed next to his.  
The next day went pretty much the same way Lexa said it would. We went to the  
festival that night and gave tips to kids about how to raise fire pokemon and even had a  
few questions about our wings. We explained what happened but most of the parents  
thought it was just a farie tale. The children loved it though and insisted on seeing them.  
We explained that we couldn't put them out because of our kimonos, and they relaxed.  
The rest of the week we battled trainers who were trying to level up their fire type  
pokemon. I borrowed Orion from Hinokoai and the trainers loved it. Some of them were  
saying that it was stronger than Entei, and they were probobly right. At least in this time  
anyway.   
"Go Orion!" I yelled and threw out his pokeball.  
"Go Typhlosion!" the young girl who was battling me yelled.  
"Orion, Fury Cutter!"  
"Typhlosion Flame Wheel!" She yelled and as Orion jumped at it, it formed a wall of fire  
in a circle around it and charged at Orion. Orion dodged it easily and hit with Fury Cutter  
three times in a row.  
"Typhlosion Quick Attack!" The girl yelled and he dissapeared, hitting Orion ocasionally  
with very little effect.  
"Orion, Sacred Fire!" I yelled and the fire on his feet flared up, engulfing him, then he  
body slamed Typhlosion, finishing off what little HP it had left. The girl had been  
defeated.  
"I lost..." She said as she called back her pokemon.  
"Aww. Don't worry about it. Everyone's gotta start somewhere. That was a great battle!  
Especially against some one who has trained longer than you have. Don't worry. With  
your skill, you may become a pokemon master some day." I said and she lighted up.  
"Really?" She asked wipping her eyes.  
"Sure! (but if you want a tip: Typhlosion have an extreamly high Special Attack. If you teach it more fire moves, it'll become very  
powerful^_^)" I whispered and she ran off to train yelling, "Thank you^_^!!"   
We got home from the festival that night and as I walked into the door of our  
room, the phone in my pack rang.  
"Hello?.......Hi mom!.......ok........great!!.....yup^_^......he's very excitied.....sure  
did!.......bye!" I said and put it back, letting Raichu out of his pokeball. He hadn't been out  
since last night, so I figured he was a little bored. I got out of my kimono finally after  
Erika and Noki were both asleep. I got in my pajamams and sat down in the chair next to  
the fire place and thought about the wedding day. It was officially 2 days away now since  
it was midnight. I curled up in the big chair and fell asleep.   
I was out in beautiful fields, with ancient pokemon surrounding me. They  
frolicked about in and out of the fields tall wavy grass.  
"Marushi." Someone said. I turned around to see who that person was talking to, but there  
was no one. Again, "Here." It said. It was a voice I had heard before. I turned around to  
look infront of me again, and there, a beautiful girl was laying in the grass. "That was  
your name." She said. I asked,  
"Haunter?" I realized it was the ghost from my previous life. "You never told me what  
your name was.  
"It's not important." She said calmly. "....all that matters is that you're happy...." She  
paused and sat up. She was crying again.  
"I thought you said you wouldn't....'bother'....me again? Though, you don't bother me at  
all." I said trying to relive her.  
"....You're right. And I'm sorry, but I had to see you again. I was getting lonely in that  
pokeball all by myself." She said and looked up at the clouds.  
"You saw me at the pokemon leauge, remember?" I asked and sat down next to her in the  
grass.  
"Yes....but....I also had something else to say...that I can't in the real world."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"....congradulations...." She said as tears ran down her face again.  
"I get it. You thought that if you found me in this life that we might be.....like before." I  
asked.  
"I hoped so. But, it seems that people change. Ghosts are eternal. While my body is a  
pokemon, I have a place to stay....but when she dies......" She paused, "I'll become a lost  
soul...doomed to wander the Earth alone...for the rest of time."  
"...no...it's not fair..." I said in half astonishment half sentiment.  
"Oh...Marushi...Marcy...don't worry about me. No matter where I am, I'll always  
remember I have you as a friend, and I...won't really be alone."  
"Isn't there something I can do?" I asked.  
"no. It was the fate I decided. Don't feel guilty." She said and looked down at the grass,  
playing with it. She pulled up a few peices, then plucked a small flower, pulling off it's  
petals. She put the petals in the same had as the grass and threw it up into the air; but it  
wasn't flower petals and grass any longer; it had turned into a pendant. It was small and in  
the shape of a midevil phoenix. "Take this." She said as she caught it. "You gave it to me  
a long time ago, and i want you to have it back, to remember me by." She took my hand  
and opened it, put the pendant in it, and closed it. "You said that it was a pokemon you  
saw when you were gone out at sea. You carved this for me and put gold and Ambrite all  
over it." She said and layed back down. "I hope that you have a good life with Jarod...I  
want you to know, that I'm happy, even if I can't be with you."  
"Please, tell me your name." I asked and clenched the pendant tight. She just shook her  
head and said again,  
"It's not important....ever." She said and got back up. She took her hand and touched my  
face, then got up and began to walk away.  
"wait...WAIT!!" I yelled and got up as well. I looked around franticly running through the  
fields, of endless green. "You have to still be here! You're creating this illusion!!" I yelled  
loudly. No answer. Then, suddenly, from everywhere around me, I could feel her  
pressance, I continued to look both scarred and sad.   
"I'm not doing it...You are remembering something." It's true, I did feel like I was about to  
remember something...something so important, how could I ever forget it...  
"LEXA!!!" I yelled out loud.   
"You remember my name^_^...to late. Don't worry. We'll meet again someday, in the real  
world." She said and her voice floated off into the distance.  
"Lexa wait!!??" I yelled to myself. "I'm sorry I can't help you!!"  
"Marcy...I told you...there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm....happy." She said and was  
compleatly gone. I would never see her smiling, crying face again. Her soft small blue  
eyes that shimmered all the time like saphires. Or, her green hair that whisped gently in  
the wind.  
"Lexa?" I said to myself waking up. I tried to look at my watch, but my eyes were to  
teary. I wiped them and moved my left arm closer to the fire, when I realized, I had  
something in my hand. I opened it up, and there was the pendant. I turned it over and it  
said, 'To my only, Lexa'. It realy was rather beautiful. it was a deep red color with a plate  
of gold on top on the front of it. "Lexa..." I murmured and fell back asleep in the chair. 


	46. Chapter 45 The Wedding Day

Chapter XLV- The Wedding Day  
  
By two days later, the entire guest list included Misty, Ash, Jessie, James, My  
mom and dad, Mr and Mrs.Silph, Erika's parents, and of course Erika, Noki, and some  
photographers from local and national newspapers and media stations. It wasn't that big  
of a list, but mom insisted, the less, the better. I didn't really have anyone else to add onto  
the list really. I was going to invite Tai, but I didn't even know her last name, I had no  
way of finding her, much less in time. I had amde the pendant Lexa gave me into a braclet  
and wore it all that morning. For some reason, Jarod wanted to barrow Raichu until the  
wedding and I said alright after he said it was one of the two surprises. The two days we  
spent waiting, we got everything adjusted on our formal wear, and Jarod even said he had  
two surprises for me. Mom had ordered two wedding cakes and called me to ask which  
we wanted because she would eat the other....not all by herself of course^_^(). Me and  
Jarod picked the one that had two layers to it and a lot of pretty icing that looked like  
ribbons.   
Mom arrived the next day with the cake, and the bouquet that had pink carnations  
and little yellow buttercup flowers here and there with a long white ribbon and baby's  
breathe inbetween them. She also brought along the bridesmaid dresses and the best mans  
tux, who she found out yesterday would be James. She's good at last minute things like  
that^_^. Of course Erika was going to be my bridesmaid and Misty, Jessie, and Noki were  
too.   
As 12:00 came around, Jessie and James arrived first. Or at least that's what mom  
reported to me. I was in the dressing room getting everything on. I walked out and put on  
my shoes while the hair stylist mom hired finished fixing my hair. It looked the same as  
before, just the way I liked it, but with a lot more volume to it. It looked really nice with  
the veil that Erika put on after I had finished putting on my shoes. Mom ran in the room  
and handed me my bouquet as she said,  
"Now, the rest of the guests have arrived, that is, Mr. and Mrs.Silph, and Mr. and  
Mrs.Ketchum..." She took some make up out of the drawer of the vanity infront of me  
and started to powder my face, trying carefully to avoid touching my hair. "Oh...you look  
so beautiful..." She said and finally stopped. I took the lipstick out and carefully put it on.  
"I'll go see if the media has arrived yet..." She said and ran out the door as fast as she had  
come in.  
"...Marcy..." Erika said, and I turned around. ".............." she paused for a while. "You  
look beautiful. And.....congratulations." She knew that she didn't have to say it, but she  
wanted to, and gave me a big hug.   
"Oh! One more thing!" I said and looked around for the neacklace I had bought. I found it  
in a box in the vanity. Right where I had put it() (dugh *doink*). Erika carefully put it on me,  
and mom ran in.  
"Darling, they're all set. Now, you go wait right over outside with your dad; he'll tell you  
what to do. Ok?....I love you dear. I'll be in my seat watching^_^" She said and ran back  
out. I stood up and me and Erika wlaked out of the room and into the hallway. My dad  
was there, looking very sad.  
"You....ok?" I asked him and clung onto his arm.  
"oh.....I'll be fine sweetie...it's just that, you've gotten so big so fast...I guess I'll just have  
to think of it in tearms of; I'm not losing a daughter, but I'm gaining a son^_^." He said  
and nearly cried.   
"aw...dad, don't worry. No matter how big I get, I'll always be your little girl." This  
seemed to cheer him up quite a bit. Maybe it's a dad thing? Anyway, I could hear the  
music start, and Noki, Jessie, and Misty arrived within seconds. Dad quickly explained  
what we have to do and say, and to do a great job. Dad led me over to some huge door  
and the girls followed. Erika next to Noki and Misty next to Jessie. The doors opened,  
and there were suddenly hundreds of flashes from photographers. We walked down the  
aisle and as I got closer, I could see Jarod in his tux, at the alter with Raichu who, cutly  
enough was also in a little tuxedo jacket, holding a pillow with the rings on it. As I  
stepped up to Jarod and dad kissed me on the cheek, I noticed something different about  
him....he cut his hair!!? It looked really nice. It was perfectly straight and his bangs had  
been brushed out so that they fell in peices instead of clumps. He stared at me for a long  
time until the priest finally asked if he was ready. The guests giggled a little, and I could  
hear all the media people taking notes in the back.  
When everything was said, including two very tearful 'I do's the priest finished,  
and pronounced us huband and wife. With a very happy tone he announced,  
"You may now kiss the bride! Well go on!" And Jarod leaned over and gave me a kiss I  
would never forget. I smiled through my tears and kissed his back. As the music began to  
play, all the media people stopped writing and took more pictures of us. Some that were  
from television stations were making their live report, and taking notes. The two of us  
walked back up the aisle together holding hands, and ran outside onto the large porch they  
had, where the reception was going to be. The media didn't follow us out there, only the  
guests, and as Erika and Noki ran, I threw the bouquet over my head behind me, facing  
the railing, and who to my surprise, Noki caught it. She had a very confused look on her  
face because this wasn't even her timeline. She handed it to Erika and said,  
"Here I think you'll have better luck than I will." and winked.   
"Thanks Noki^_^" She said and her dad abrubptly said,  
"Hey Erika! You got anyone in mind^_^!!" Erika looked at the flowers and answered,  
"No, not yet. But hopefully some day I'll find the perfect guy for me too." She said and  
smiled at me and Jarod.  
"A toast! To my little brother!" James said and picked up a glass of wine. "May he have  
as much trouble, and love, as I have had with Jessie over the years!" Jessie gave him an  
evil look, then brushed it off kissing him on the cheek.  
"Here here!" My dad said and raised a glass.  
"Raichu!" *Yeah!* Raichu said and just raised his paw.  
"Thanks everyone^_^" I said and we all sat down to eat a late lunch. After we all finished  
eating, we danced for a long time. Slow dances, fast dances, we even did the macarena at  
my dad's request. It was actually really fun. Erika's parents left shortly before Misty and  
Ash left because they really couldn't leave their gyms for too long, and that was  
understandable. Mr. and Mrs.Silph though seemed to not want to leave, but I insisted  
because Mr.Silph was getting a little tipsy. It was a good thing he didn't have to drive.  
Jessie and James left shortly after them. So, it was me, my parents, Erika, Jarod, and  
Noki.  
"What dya guys say we go back to the main hotel and relax in the pool for a while? Then  
we can go out to dinner if you aren't still full?" Dad asked.   
"Sounds like fun^_^!" Erika said and was off.  
"Raichu!Chu!" *Me too!* And Raichu tugged on my dress a bit.  
"All right. How bout it hunny?" I aksed Jarod.  
"Ok!" He seemed to be thrilled at the idea of getting out of his tux. So, we all went back  
to the main part of the hotel after getting changed in our room and went to the pool area.  
Raichu hopped in and began doggie paddling, while I sat on the side and put my feet in. It  
was just a little too cold. I finally got in, and Jarod swam around for a while, finally  
stopping and sitting on an underwater step next to me.  
My parents had a lenghtly conversation about how we were all going to be on  
T.V. and me, Erika, Noki and Jarod discussed when we were going to have her birthday  
party.  
"Let's see now, your birthday was July 18, and today is the 30th, maybe, what about when  
we get to your parents house?" Jarod suggested.  
"Lets see now, they live near Ilex right? So that's somewhere close to Azalea town." I said  
an pondered how long it would take us to get there.  
"We don't have to have a big party. Just me, you, Jarod, and Noki." She said.  
"Aw...no bash for Erika?" Noki asked.  
"Well, none of us really got a party. It was really just the eating of ice cream cake and  
opening of one or two presents." I said still thinking.  
"That's true." Jarod said.  
"So, if we leave tommorow morning, we can probobly get there by 8:00 the next  
morning." I said.  
"That still doesn't account for looking for the house though." Erika stated.  
"Well. Mom said it was big, how hard can it be to find a big house on the edge of a  
forest?" Jarod asked.  
"Ya never know." Said Noki. "In the future you guys have a big pokemon ranch on a  
private Island that virtually no one knows anything about." She had a point.  
"Well, we could skip supper, go to sleep now, get up early tommorow morning and arrive  
by 7:00 the next day and have enough time to find the house." Erika suggested.  
"It really doesn't matter because it's going to take us at least a day either way we do it."  
Jarod pointed out.  
"Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we use my Sylebi? It has a teleport attack! We can use  
that to get there." Noki said. "We could wake up tommorow morning, regular time, and  
be there in seconds, the same day!"  
"That's a great idea!" Erika shouted.  
"Is it safe?" I asked.  
"Should be! I may need to train it a little more, but I'll do that tonight while you guys are  
sleeping. I have to go back for a sec to see my parents in the future anyway." She  
remarked.  
"All right! We got ourselves a plan!" Jarod shouted excited.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously.  
"When I started out pokemon training, I went through Ilex forest and saw this awsome  
pokemon. It was a cross-breed between a Vilplume and a Victreebel. I wnat to catch it  
soooo bad! I hope no ones caught it!" He said excitied. Noki looked up at the clock on the  
wall above the windows around the pool.  
"Well, just to make sure, we should get a lot of sleep tonight and wake up, at the latest,  
8:00 tommorow." Noki said and jumped out of the pool. "I'll go get Sylebi and train her  
for a bit, I'll see you later^_^!" She said and went to our room to get her pokeballs. We  
lounged around in there for another half-hour until I got really tired.  
"I'm going to bed you guys..." I got out of the pool and Raichu followed. He shook off his  
coat like a growlithe and was all fluffy for a sec, then his fur returned to normal.  
"You know, we should probobly go." Jarod said to my parents who were to preoccupied  
rediscovering the lost art of a conversation(). I looked at the clock that read 7:15 and  
walked out back up stairs. I heard Jarod and Erika talking not to far behind me as I  
mooped up the stairs. I finally got to our room and I was so tired, I got changed into my  
pajamas, and plopped myself down in Jarod's bed by accident. I don't think he really  
minded, so long as he got the other bed; which he did. Erika stole the couch from Noki,  
who was still training, and left her the spot by the fireplace.  
It was late that night when I heard Noki teleport into our room and call back her  
Sylebi, I heard her complain about something but it wasn't the spot on the floor she had to  
sleep on. I didn't really pay too much attention to her. She got changed, and fell asleep. 


	47. Chapter 46 The Ilex Forest Disaster

Chapter XLVI- The Ilex Forest Disaster  
  
I got up the next morning about 7:00, enough time to sneak down stairs and grab  
something to eat for the trip. I took three apples, two bannana's and a stack of pankcakes  
for me to eat there in the buffet area. After I finished, I walked back up stairs, took a  
shower, since everyone, including Noki was still asleep, and got changed. I caused  
enough comotion to wake up a Snorlax Erika said and I pointed out what time it was.  
"7:45!! I've only got 15 minutes! Hey everyone wake up!!!" She yelled and Noki and  
Jarod did. They all rushed to get dressed, and ran down stairs to eat. After everyone was  
done, we all met out by the front door. I called Raichu back into his pokeball so I  
wouldn't risk losing him, and Noki let out Sylebi.  
"Ok everyone. Who want's to go first?" Noki asked.  
"I will." Erika asked bravely. "It is going to work right?"  
"Oh you'll be fine. You will definetly land somewhere near Ilex forest. The problem is is  
that Sylebi has never been there, so you'll be randomly transported to a spot in the forest  
that we went to last night." Noki explained.  
"How many spots did you visit?" Jarod asked.  
"About 6."   
"Ok. So we have a 4 in 6 chance of finding each other in the maze called Ilex Forest?"  
"Well it's not that bad!() You make it sound like we'll be lost forever or something. Don't  
worry. If we can't find each other within an hour, I'll have Sylebi transport all of you out  
after she finds you." Noki explained.  
"All right. I'm ready." Erika said and Sylebi transported her there.  
"I'll go next." Said Jarod and I let go of his hand. "Don't worry." And he was gone.  
"Send me!" I said quickly.  
"Don't worry. I was going to go last anyway." Noki said and Sylebi transported me across  
the landscape. It was an odd feeling to be hurtled across a mass distance in a minute  
amount of time. Next thing I knew, I was in clearing in the middle of the forest. I looked  
around and behind me, I found a little shrine dedicated to the protector of the forest,  
Celebi.  
"If I'm lucky, I won't run into one." I said to myself. I let Raichu out of his pokeball and  
he sniffed around. I followed him until we were deep in the forest, and there were  
shadows all around us. It was impossible to see the clearing at all now, but I continued to  
follow him, until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned, but there  
was nothing there. I started to walk again, and a tree infront of me began to shake. I  
stopped and Raichu pulled back. The stripes of it's bark shifted and contorted to form a  
Gengar like face. I screamed and picked up Raichu, running back the way we came. But it  
was no use, I looked around then heard something. Somthing moved in the bushes, and I  
was about to run when I heard Jarod.  
"Angel.....is that you?" He asked quietly.  
"Jarod, what's wrong?" I asked and he walked out of the bushes, falling over his own feet.  
Unable to stand, he fell into my open arms, that Raichu had jumped out of. "Jarod!?  
What's happend?" I asked as he began to breath hard.  
"You.....you know that....pokemon that I....wanted to find....well....I....found it...." He  
began to sweat and I took his heavy jacket off. "I...I was....about to....catch it, when...it  
used stun spore....I tried to run, but...I turned around and the trees....had been playing  
tricks with me....I knew it was only an illusion, but I....was startled, and fell  
back....and....some of the stun spore touched my skin...."  
"You got stun spore on your skin!? Jarod we have to get you out of here! If your fever  
gets any higher, you'll collapse, and I won't be able to do anything!"  
"Dont worry....we'll wait....an hour........for.....Noki to...."  
"We can't wait an hour! You know what will happen to you if we wait that long??" I  
asked franticly. "Come on. Can you try and stand up?"  
"What.....are you....going to....do?" He asked.  
"Don't say anyhting. You have to conserve your energy. Just stand still..." I said as I  
wrestled him over, so that he was almost on my back.  
"You can't.....carry me....."  
"Well....I'm sure gonna try." I said and began to walk forward, hoping to run into Noki  
somewhere along the way. I shuffled him around and gave him a sort of piggy-back-rid,  
though he was a rather large piggy. I tried not to think about what would happen if I didn't  
get him out of the forest. I just kept walking straight. I began to breath harder and harder  
as my legs turned to jello.  
"Marcy......go on....put...me down.....you're going....to....kill yourself...." He continued to  
plead with me. But I continued to move on, breathing harder and harder, my legs hurt, my  
head was spinning, and there was a massive pain in my chest. I finally fell to my knees  
which hurt badly. I put him on the ground on his side. And I layed down next to him the  
same way. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. I closed my eyes for a little  
then realized, if I did that I would probobly colapse. So, I triped to my feet and tried to  
pull him up again, but it was no use.  
"Jarod....plaease....say something....to me...." I asked, but he didn't say anything. I took a  
few deep breathes and picked him up again, now harder than before, I shuffled him onto  
my back again and moved on. I soon came to a place where it looked like a few braches  
had fallen down, and I looked up to see part of a black wing. A Merkrow....in this forest?  
It can't be...wait....it has.......oh no.....!?? "Erika!!" I yelled up and realized she was  
unconsious in the tree. "She must have fallen from quite a height." I said and sat down on  
a large fallen tree branch. I layed my head against the trunk of the tree an put Jarod in my  
lap. "Jarod....what....am I....to...do..." I said and collapsed.   
To my dismay, I woke up a few minutes later. Or at least that's what I thought. I  
looked around and realized my wings had appeared. Erika wasn't in the tree, so I assumed  
she was the one who had woken me up. I tried to get up, but my head still hurt and I  
realized Jarod was still in my lap.   
"Oh! Jarod! Jarod come on! Open your eyes! At least one..?" I said and put my hand on  
his forehead. He was still really hot, so I pulled him off me and sat him up against the tree  
truck I had been laying on. I slowly got up, my wings still there. I spread them out and  
flapped hard, but I couldn't get off the ground. I barely had enough energy to stand, let  
alone fly. I tried one more time, and flapped hard, and got off, tword the hole in the  
forest's canopy. It was the only way through because the trees had grown into each other. I  
took a quick look around, looking for any sign of Sylebi, but there was nothing. Then, I  
noticed something small and red in the canopy to the right below me. I flew down and  
landed on a brach above the forest. I pulled at vines and pushed aside leaves to find tons  
of little red berries. There were berries in Jhoto that you can give to your pokemon to heal  
them of poison, paralysis, and other things. I grabbed the few that were there, and flew  
back down through the hole to Jarod.  
"A-Angel...." I heard him say softly.  
"Jarod!! Oh my gosh you're awake!?" I suddenly yelled, forgetting about my wings.  
"A-Angel, did you....d-did you find anything...." He asked. I realized that he heard me fly  
up over the trees and looking around.  
"I found some berries...." I asked and put them into his hands. He carefully looked at  
them, sorting them out, occasionally dropping one on the ground.   
"This one...this is...." He said and compleatly fell over.  
"Jarod!!" I said and began to cry. I took the berry left that he had in his hand and said to  
him, even though I was sure he couldn't hear me, "Eat this." I put it in his mouth and he  
ate it. I sat down next to, him, hugging him. His fever was so high, his forehead was as  
hot as a Charizards flame, and his hair was soaking wet. I hugged him tight as I continued  
to cry. Suddenly off the the right, I heard someone, or something. I took Raichu's pokeball  
of of my neacklace and got ready to hurl it into the bushes.  
"Marcy! It's just me!" I heard Erika yell. "So, you finally woke up." She finished and  
walked out of the bushes into sight.  
"...Erika..." I cried, and my voice cracked as I said her name.  
"What's going on? Did something happen to Jarod?" She asked quickly.  
"...Erika...he got stune spore on him...and he hasn't gotten up yet except to...eat a berry I  
gave him...but, he said it was 'that one' whatever that ment." I said and put Raichu's  
pokeball back on my neacklace.  
"Stune Spore!?" Erika shouted. She took out Vaporeon's pokeball and dropped it on the  
ground. "Vaporeon, see if your Heal Bell will work on Jarod." She commanded and  
Vaporeon came over to us. She touched her nose to Jarod, then pulled back because he  
was so hot. She used Heal Bell, but it didn't seem to work. "Sorry Marcy..." Erika said  
teary eyed. "I thought it would work too...." She added and called back Vaporeon. "Come on, let's  
see if we can find Sylebi." She said and I let go of Jarod.  
"But, we can't just leave him here...." I said.  
"Leave Levathin with him." She suggested.  
"All right." I called Leviathin out and told him, "If he gets to hot sprinkle him with your  
water gun. GENTLY. And if you hear or see any pokemon around, attack them." I said  
strictly. He abliged, and I went to get up. Erika gave me her hand and I gladly took it. I  
quickly got up, bad idea(), then fell back down.  
"You all right?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I think....I think I just got up to fast." I said and tried again to get up.  
"I hope none of that stun spore rubbed off on you." Erika said and grabbed my arm.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as she put my arm around her shoulder, and her other arm  
around my waist.  
"I'll help you walk. You have better eyesite than I do. You have to come with me." She  
said as we began to walk. "What were you doing that got you so tired?" She asked as I  
looked around.  
"I was....carrying Jarod...." I said and breathed deep, "when I found you....I was so, tired,  
I.....collapsed under the tree..."  
"You carried him!?" She asked.  
"I...had to. I was afraid....that the vileplume....might come back and.....stune spore me  
too..." I said. "Then, when I woke up again, I noticed you were gone, and....I could get  
through the hole in the canopy, so I.....flew up there..." I said as my eyes began to blur.  
"Hm..." I thought she found something, but it was just a bush she said.  
"Erika...leave me here..." I said.  
"Are you nuts!?" She shouted and stopped.  
"I...I can barely see anything...I'll probobly faint soon anyway....so...just leave me here..."  
I said couragously. She sat me down on the ground as she kneeled infront of me.  
"What if you just rest for a while?" She asked.  
"...no good.........E-Erika...take care...of Jarod...." I said and fainted.  
  
"Marcy.....? Marcy? I knew I shouldn't have used Sylebi. Marcy!? Come on! Open your  
eyes already! Mom, you're worrying me!" I could barely hear Noki talking to me.  
"Marcy?" I could hear Erika. But everything was black. Maybe because I have to open my  
eyes^_^(). I slowly opened them, adjusting to the light. "Oh! Noki! Marcy's awake!" I saw  
Erika standing next to me, but she was still a little blurred. "Marcy! I was so worried  
about you!" She said and hugged me.  
"....w-what....time is it?" I asked as I realized we were all back in the room of the hotel we  
were staying at.  
"............" She paused. "8:00.........am." She said.  
"What? How can that be?" I asked. "That would mean that this is wednesday?" I said and  
she looked at me with a worried face. ".........." I was astonished.   
"Well, you were sort of with it last night, but I don't think you remember..." Erika said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well, I was sitting by your bed cheaking on you and you murmured Jarod's name..."  
"OH!! Jarod! Where is he!? Is he ok!?" I sat up and looked franticly around.  
"Marcy...take it easy..." Erika said and grabbed my shoulders.  
"(gasp) Where is he!?(gasp)" I asked and pulled back my covers.  
"Marcy...if you don't calm down you'll start hyper ventalating....()" Noki said. I got out of  
bed and fell on my knees, not being able to realize in bed how much my legs hurt.  
"ahg...." I said and stumbled to my feet. I walked into the bathroom, then as I got used to  
the pain, I sort of limped/ran over to the balcony. I swung open the doors and pushed back  
the curtins.  
"Marcy!" I saw Jarod and began to cry again. "Marcy! You're awake! I was worried about  
you Angel!" He said and hugged me tight as I fell onto my knees again. I didn't say  
anything, I just cried. I was happy that Jarod was all right, and I was happy that he was  
happy that I was all right. It was all rather confusing at the time. 


	48. Movie! The Mysterious Kartara

!!!!!MOVIE!!!!!(Gomen Otaku this is written in 3rd person omniscient)  
  
They were at the Cherry Grove Pokemon Center the next morning. Noki stayed up  
the whole night training Sylebi to get her teleport right. She was only off by a few yards  
this time! (And no one ended up in the sky either^_^) As Jarod watched the morning  
news, Marcy and Erika were eating their breakfast at one of the tables and Noki was busy  
taking a shower. Jarod suddenly shouted,  
"Hey! Angel! Erika! Look at this!" He continued to watch the T.V. as both Marcy and  
Erika came to the couch and sat on either side of him. The broadcaster was live at a  
festival in Ecruteak.  
"I'm coming to you live from Ecruteak City in Jhoto. Behind me a festival dedicated to  
the legendary pokemon that call this place their home is underway. So far, people have  
reported 'sightings' of a dragonlike-bird pokemon suposedly thought to be Lugia. Other  
sightings of rare 'colored' or 'shiney' pokemon have also incressed. It was in this town, 10  
years ago, the 'Bronze Tower' or what we know today as the Burned Tower, was  
destroyed in a massive fire. The cause of the fire is still unknown to this day, but it is  
speculated that it was destroyed by Ho-oh one of the legendary birds said to roost in these  
towers. Though no one knows why Ho-oh would have been motivated to destroy the  
tower, three pokemon died in the disaster. These are the legendary dog pokemon said to  
run like the wind. The dog of water, Suicune; The dog of fire, Entei; and the dog of  
Lightning, Raikou, were the casualties, though their identities were not known at the time.  
Though, after the fire, Lugia returned and resurected the pokemon, causing them to flee  
from the tower in fear. To this day they are said to run across the fields of Jhoto, faster  
than any other living pokemon. I have here with me, Dulasa Itoshi, the assistant of the  
famous Suicune researcher proffesor Eusine. Hello Mr. Dulasa..."  
"Dulasa.....I...Itoshi? Could it be him?" Marcy asked as she moved closer to the T.V.  
"Do you know him?" Jarod asked.  
"Yeah. He used to live on the same street as me when I was little, before he moved to  
Jhoto and before I met Erika." She looked back at the T.V. and began to listen in on the  
interview more closely.  
"So you claim to have created the ultimate pokemon?" The reporter asked.  
"It is the perfect combination of DNA. It has the body and speed of a Suicune, the wings  
and feet of an Articuno, and the training by me. I hope you're watching this Marcy^_^ I  
know I will win this time." Marcy stepped back from the screen in shock.  
"A rival of yours?" Erika asked.  
"We always used to capture wild pokemon and fight, then release them. I would always  
win cause I knew all their moves..." She rediverted her attantion again to the T.V.  
"Are you talking about Marcy Silph the pokemon Master?" The reporter asked happily.  
"Yes. We used to live close to each other when we were younger. She would always win  
every battle, but this one is going to me and Kartara." He added sternly.  
"Are you challanging a pokemon Master!?" The reporter asked shocked.  
"Yes. Marcy I want you to come to the Ecruteak Tin Tower. I'll met you there  
tommorow." The reporter starred in shock for a moment, then regained her composure.  
"W-Well. There you have it folks. An out right challange to the pokemon Master Marcy  
Silph. I'm going to be there...how about you? This is Kara Suratai, signing off...." Marcy  
turned off the T.V.  
"Well? Are you going to go?" Jarod asked.  
"Of course! Another chance to beat him would be great!" Marcy yelled and jumped over  
the couch.  
"She's getting pretty cocky hugh?" Erika whispered to Jarod. Jarod shook his head a little  
as he watched an excitied Marcy put on her back pack and roller blades.  
"I haven't used these in a while, but today we gotta make it all the way to Ecruteak!"  
Marcy shouted and roller bladed out the automatic doors.   
"Should we stop her?" Jarod asked.  
"No, she's just excited." Erika said getting up and putting on her back pack and skates.  
Noki walked out still drying her long red hair, but all dressed.  
"Where are we going?" She asked as she rubbed the towel through her hair.  
"We're gonna go to Ecruteak. One of Marcy's old friends is there and wants to battle her."  
Jarod said as he picked up his and Noki's things.  
"Thanks," she said taking her stuff from his hands. "Wait...you know, I think I'm going to  
visit my parents in the future today."  
"Ok! Just teleport yourself to our time a few minutes in the future." Jarod said putting his  
back pack on.  
"K!^_^" Noki said as she began to braid her fluffy hair. "I'll see you guys later then. Oh!  
Dad can you give this to mom, I think she may need him." Jarod walked out the automatic  
doors after Erika and Marcy, who had roller bladed down the street, with Orion's pokeball  
in his hand.  
"You guys! Noki is going to join us later! She's gonna go back to the future then come  
back here!Oh! And Angel; Noki left you Orion!" Jarod yelled to them who were far ahead  
of him.   
"Thanks! Let him out!" Marcy yelled roller blading back up the hill with Raichu in her  
arms. [Credits rolling! Only music no dialogue] As Orion jumped out into the air, his  
mane flowing in the wind, Marcy begins roller blading faster, down the hill. She speeds  
ahead and orion lands on the ground, running next to her. He barely keeps up and Marcy  
grabs onto his mane with her left hand, jumping on his back with one seamless leap,  
placing Raichu on her lap. Marcy yells something (no dialogue^_^) And Orion speeds up,  
heading down the hill. Marcy catches up to Erika. She grabs her hand and pulls her onto  
Orion's back, then she pulls on a peice of Orions hair to change his direction, and he  
begins running back up the hill. Erika holds on tightly to Orion's fur as he leaps up  
dodging the sparsly located trees. Jarod notices Orion heading his way and jumps, as  
Marcy grabs his hand with the help of Erika, and he is pulled up onto Orion's back as  
well. They all hold on tight as orion bounds through the bushes like Entei and leaps down  
hills like an Arcanine. [Music ends]  
"THAT WAS NUTS!! LET'S GO AGAIN!!" Erika yelled excitedly as she jumped off  
Orion's back.   
"No. I think Orion could use a rest now. [randomly] But that was fun!" Marcy shouted  
and called Orion back after Jarod had jumped off as well.  
"So where are we anyway?" Jarod asked looking Erika as she pulled out the map.  
"According to this map we're at rt. 31, near Violet City. We still have have to go through  
the City, through rt. 36, and rt. 37." Erika said putting the map back in her back pack as it  
began to rain.  
"Well, I think we should get going!" Marcy said as she roller bladed tword Violet City  
trying to cover Raichu from the rain that had began after the 'riding on Orion' fun.   
"Right!" Jarod ran after Marcy and Erika.  
  
"Hey mom I'm back!" Noki had materialized in her living room where her mom sat  
watching T.V.  
"Noki! Welcome home baby! How's everything been going?" The older Marcy asked.  
"Great! I just came back to make sure Sylebi was able to teleport across dimesions. It's  
getting a lot better at it's teleport technique."  
"That's good hunny! Did you come to get something?" She pulled herself away from the  
T.V.  
"No. I was just hoping dad was home. You know how he has that Rainbow feather? I was  
hoping he could summon Ho-oh."  
"Oh. Well...actually dear...Ho-oh was here this morning."  
"What!?" Noki was astonished.  
"Yes, and he left you this. I don't know where he found it; but he said it would come in  
handy." Marcy took a small glass vile off of a necklace that she had on. "He said it was  
Sacred Ash."  
"Did he say what it does?" Noki asked as she rolled the glass vile filled with ashes around  
in her hand.  
"No. he just said to give it to you. You should probobly put it with the charcol he gave  
you."  
"So, you finally figured out where I got all this stuff from?" She asked as she attached it  
to her necklace.  
"I knew all along. I knew you couldn't resist taking care of a legendary pokemon, and I  
knew he would respect you for it. He would never hurt you."  
"Thanks mom^_^"  
  
"Phew....() We made it!" Marcy said. Jarod, Marcy, and Erika had made it to the Violet  
City pokemon Center as a torrential down pour began outside.  
"Yeah, but how are we going to make it to Ecruteak? This... is just GREAT!" Erika  
shouted sarcasticly as she ringed out her hair and tried to dry herself off. Raichu suddenly  
felt the urge to shake like a dog though, and got water all over everyone again.  
"[GRRRRR]And that didn't make it any better!!!" She shouted as she ringed her hair out  
again. Raichu called himself back into his pokeball to escape from Erika's wrath.  
"Well. What do we do now?" Jarod asked as he took off his coat and put it on the back of  
a couch.  
"Well...does anyone have a pokemon that knows Sunny day?" Marcy suggested.  
"One pokemon can't make the storm go away though..." Erika said, still drying herself off.  
"Of course not. But, maybe if we have at least two pokemon, we can create a small patch  
in the clouds and walk in that." Marcy tried again to call Raichu out of his pokeball, but  
he kept going back in. "Erika, I think you traumatized Raichu..." Marcy whispered.  
"That's a good idea!" Jarod said, taking his coat and beating it to get the water out.  
"Pegesedon!" He said and threw out her pokeball.  
"Ryu!" Erika pulled the tiny pokeball off her bow and dropped it on the ground.  
"Ok. So, we go outside and send the pokemon first. Have them both use Sunny Day, and  
then we'll walk between them." Marcy said.  
"Right!" Jarod and Erika shouted together. They both walked to the automatic doors,  
which opened and sent their pokemon out into the rain.  
"Pegesedon!..."  
"Ryu!..."  
"Sunny Day!!" Jarod and Ertika yelled together, and a small part opened in the clouds.  
"Hey!" Nurse Joy shouted, "You kids are going to Ecruteak right? The road north is  
closed, you have to go through Alphs Ruins by the new north east entrance."   
"K! Thanks Nurse Joy!" Marcy shouted and quickly ran outside with Jarod's coat in hand.  
They walked south until they came to the outskirts of Violet and found Alph's ruins.  
There was a mass of caves and out crops all around the area, but only a few had  
entrances.  
"I wonder where they all lead?" Erika asked curisously.  
"They all lead to one underground Catacomb where the Unown are supposed to live.  
Mysterious pokemon that are supposed to look like letters of the alphabet."  
"You seem to know a lot about them. Have you ever seen one before?" Marcy asked.  
"When I was younger, the caves were just begining to be found. I would search with my  
uncle who was an archiologist. We were in the catacomb when growly heard something  
and I caught a glimps of an Unown that looked like the letter 'A'. But I haven't been down  
there since. Who knows how many more there are." He finished and they all stared in  
wonder. Suddenly, there was a noise from inside the closest cave entrance, only two feet  
away.  
"What's that?" Marcy asked and leaned forward. Suddenly she was grabbed by what  
looked like lots of white ribbon, coming from the dark cave. "[so to speak scream] Help!"  
She shouted, and Jarod and Erika grabbed onto her arms, trying to get the white ribbon  
off. But it wasn't any thing like ribbon. It had a texture and it was definetly alive. "What is  
it!?" Marcy shouted as it began to pull her back into the cave. She tried to move her arms  
around to losten it, but it was no use. She grabbed Raichu's pokeball, but dropped it. She  
knew he wouldn't come out.  
"Erika look!!" Jarod shouted and they both looked behind Marcy. In the darkness, they  
could see two horizontal diamond shaped red glowing eyes. It's eyes enlarged, and both  
Ryu and Pegesedon were paralyzed.  
"Suicune!?" Erika shouted.  
"No!! It's stronger!" Jarod shouted as they both lost their grip and fell back onto the  
ground. Marcy faded into the darkness until there was silence, only the sound of rain on  
the ground.   
"M-Marcy....." Erika starred.  
"W-What....w-was that!?" Jarod asked furious but terrified.  
"Who cares what it is!" Erika loudly declared and stood up, "It's got Marcy and we're  
going to rescue her!" Jarod looked up at her.   
"H-how?" Jarod asked, still sitting on the soaked ground.  
"No OnE eScApEs FrOm KaRtArA!!!" A shilling voice sounded out from inside the  
cave.  
"Did he say Kartara?" Jarod asked finally standing up and calling back Pegasedon.  
"ThAt Is RiGhT!!!" The voice shouted again.  
"My MaStEr WILL hAvE hIs ReVeNge!!![Evil laugh that fades out]"  
"Revenge[sweat drop]" Erika repeated.  
"Master?" Jarod said. "Wait! Wasn't the name of that guys pokemon that Marcy wanted to  
battle, Kartara!!??"   
"You're right!! What should we do?" Erika asked as she called back Ryu.  
"I have an idea..." Noki had teleported herself from her future to their past, right as the  
crisis occured.  
"Noki! Marcy's been...."  
"Kidnapped? I know. My mom told me all about it." Noki answered.  
"hugh?" Jarod intervened.  
"This's already happened in my timeline; remember? Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'll tell  
you guys what to do."  
"Right! Let's go! Can you teleport us to Ecruteak?" Erika asked. Noki looked down at  
Sylebi. It knodded it's head, and they all transported there. They ran from the pokemon  
center and to the Tin tower, Noki waving her Rainbow Feather as she passed through the  
guardians house so they wouldn't stop her. They ran down the dirt path to the tower, and  
barged through the doors. They ran up the steps trying to avoid all the Gastly, Rattata, and  
other pokemon inhabiting the tower.  
  
"So Marcy...we meet again." Dulasa said and walked around her. She had been pinned to  
a wall by a force field of some sort and couldn't get down. "Kartara's pshycic powers are  
amazing aren't they?" he said as he continued to walk from one spot to the other.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Marcy asked, trying to keep her composure.  
"Well.....where should I start.....ah yes....first a little tourture, then maybe some more, and  
the waive of your pokemon master title to me....and then, maybe more touture depending  
on the mood I'm in..."  
"[Big sweat drop]()What is wrong with you? You do know that my friends are coming to  
rescue me!?"   
"Oh, I know it just as well as you do...they can try...but they can't suceed."  
"Why me?" Marcy continued to interogate him to waste time.  
"Because I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him from finding our home..."  
"...?..." [Confused look]  
"I was the one who was guarding the ruins of Alph. I was supposed to protect our people,  
but Jarod defeated me..."  
"Jarod!? Is that why you kidnapped me!? To get Jarod here!"  
"THAT'S RIGHT!![Evil look and evil voice] IT WAS SO I COULD GET MY  
REVENGE!!! By taking the thing most important to him away, I would make him angry  
and worried, by bringing him here....I could defeat him...."  
".....!!!![gasp of surprise]..."  
".....No. Now I've said too much...I've revealed my plans to you....[smerk look]...dosen't  
that happen eventually to all the bad guys?..." He waved his hand and turned around,  
sparks of energy surrounded Marcy and kocked her out.   
  
"Kartara!!" Jarod shouted as they reached the roof of the tower. It's wings sprawled out  
ready to pounce on anything that moved. Behind it, a mass of Crystal, with a large door  
inbeded in it.   
"Go Pegasedon!" He yelled and threw out her pokeball.  
"Kartara can not be beaten by regular means!!" Dulasa said and shouted and appeared  
infront of the door, "Kartara, attack that pokemon!!" It ran at Pegesedon and Jarod yelled,  
"Pegesedon! Fly!" It flew up high, but Kartara followed it! It rammed into it in the air and  
it fell to the roof. "Pegesedon! Flamethrower!" He yelled as the rain continued to fall.   
"Kartara, Reflect!" Kartara stood still and reflected the Flamethrower back at Pegesedon.  
Erika and Noki grab Jarod's arms and lifted him safely above the flamethrower using their  
wings. "Pegesedon! Return! Go Dragonair! Keep him busy!" he yells as they both put him  
back on the roof. Noki and Dragonair attack Kartara and keep it busy while Jarod started  
a fist fight with Dulasa that he was losing. Erika flew above them and started yelling,  
"Marcy! Marcy come on! wake up! We gotta get outta here!" and pounded on the  
forcefield. As Jarod landed a puch, the force field flickered, long enough for Marcy to  
wake up and break loose. "Hurry! Noki! Dragonair! Jarod!" She yelled and they all turned  
and ran down the crystal stair case behind them. Erika let go of Macry so she could fly  
behind them, and her and Noki carried Jarod down the steps as he called back the  
defeated Dragonair.  
"You can't get away that easily!" Dulasa shouted and jumped onto Kartara's back. They  
bounded down the stairs, finally catching up to them, Dulasa shouted, "Kartara! Knock  
her out of the sky!" And Kartara flung it's huge paw forward, knocking Marcy straight  
past everyone and against the wall ahead of them.  
"MARCY!!" Jarod shouted as he watched her fall to the floor. Noki and Erika dropped  
Jarod. They all ran over to Marcy who is up against the wall. "[Grrrr] Everyone! Go!!!!!"  
Jarod yelled and threw all his pokeballs at once, except Pegesedon's and Dragonairs'.  
"Go!" Erika and Noki both threw all theirs as well along with Marcy's. One by one,  
Kartara eliminated them. Ice Beam, Hydro pump, wing attack, Kartara was invincable  
after all. They had no pokemon left, only themselves.  
"Well! Finally! There's only Jarod left!!" Dulasa shouts. "[Evil laugh] FINALLY!!!! I will  
have my revenge!! You will never discover the secret of the Unown!!" He crosses his  
arms over his chest, and several sphears of light appear around him. They begin to circle,  
and he brings his hands quickly down to his sides, shooting them all around. Erika is  
nocked up agaist the wall with Marcy, but Jarod and Noki dodge it. Noki flies ito the air,  
and a Moltres suddenly appears. Marcy's eyes blink and she moves her head to see Noki  
being pecked by a Moltres.  
"NOKI!!" Marcy shouts and flaps her wings; she flies up to Noki and swats at the Moltres  
violently.   
"Marcy watch out!" Noki yells as Kartara leaps at them. [Slow motion] Marcy pushes  
noki out of the way, and she is hit by Kartara's massive paw, cutting her.  
"MARCY!!!" Both Erika and Jarod yell. She falls to the ground as Noki falls on her  
chest, breaking the vile givin to her by her mother from Ho-oh. There is a sudden breeze  
and the ash flies away in the wind to form a phoenix, and all the pokemon on the  
battlefield begin to twitch and wake up. Noki pulls her herself up, only to be pounded  
down by Kartara's massive paws, being crushed to death along with Marcy, whose blood  
was now being soaked up by her wings. They're breathe escapes them, and they begin to  
grab at Kartara's ankles, hoping he would let go.  
"DULASA!! Stop this!! [Furiously]YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!!" Jarod shouts  
and runs over, only to be hit to the ground on his back by it's wing.  
"I can't!! It's become out of control!! I can't control my psychic powers!!!" He shouts back  
and Jarod watches helplessly as they begin to loose their strength. Erika quickly flies over  
to Dulasa and uses the same tactic Jarod used to break his concentration before; she slaps  
him across the face cruelly, but it didn't seem to work.  
"I told you....I can't...." He whimpered as if ready to cry. "Jarod...You defeated me once,  
and....I'll lose again...if I stop..."   
"I've never even met you!" Jarod shouted out quickly.  
"I'm the Unown that you saw in the Ruins of Alph that day.....I took on this from, thinking  
I could defeat you....but I was wrong! I need more power!" He shouted and transformed  
into the 'A' Unown that Growly had beaten that day. Noki thinks quickly and grabs a  
shard of glass from the vile, and shoves it into Kartara's paw, he lets go and transfers his  
weight to his other paw.  
"AHHHH!!! (gasp)" Marcy screams and Noki realizes her mistake then rolls out from  
under him before he can put it down again. Marcy's hands finally slip off of Kartara's  
wrists.  
"SHIT!!!!" Erika shouts and flies over to her. Jarod is already there, now trying to pick up  
Kartara's paw.  
"Marcy! Come on! You can't.....!!" He lifts with all his might, and it finally backs off.  
"Marcy!" He pulls her lifeless body out from underneath it, bathed in blood on one side.  
"Marcy! Come on!" He shouts and Dulasa looks on in horror of what he has done.  
"[Face down] Damn you Dulasa.....[looks up tears in his eyes and on his cheaks] DAMN  
YOU!!! SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT!!"  
"NO!!!" Noki screams and falls to her knees. "This wasn't supposed to happen!! Everyone  
was supposed to be all right!!" She screams as she cries hystericlly. Marcy's wings begin  
to fall apart, and they dissapear.   
"(Marcy)...." Jarod cries to himself. Erika begins to walk backwards in horror and  
suddenly falls to the floor. "...Erika!?..." He suddenly realizes that her wings are doing the  
same thing as Marcy's, then were gone. "....no....they....can't both....be....no..." He leans  
over for a moment and takes hold of Erika's wrist, tears come to his eyes again, and he  
lets go. "....she's......she's dead too!? How.....why...." he stares and remembers something Lugia  
had said to him in his mind....'Look after them both, for if one falls, a peice of the others  
heart will be lost forever. And if one dies, so shall the other. They are forever linked  
because of this event...."  
"no.......what......w-what do I......do? I-I can't do anything at all!?" Jarod continued to whisper to himself as he  
came to realize the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"What's.....what's going on? W-Where am I?" Marcy was by herself in a field of flowers.  
It was the same one with the last dream and Lexa. Then she remembered....the Phoenix  
Pendant Lexa gave her. She sat in a white dress, holding the pendant in her hand,  
clenching it, trying to figure out what to do.   
"Marcy?" Another voice rang out...It was Erika. She ran across the lower field to the hill  
Marcy was sitting on.  
"E-Erika....why are you here? Where...are we?" She asked still holding the pendant.  
"We're in Elysium. The dream world your friend created for us, remember?"  
"...Lexa? yeah.....so we aren't dead....?"  
"...no...I can't tell you that...but you hold the key to getting out of this place..." Marcy  
starred at her for a moment then realized;  
"You....you aren't Erika...are you?"  
"'I knew you would figure it out...." Erika turned suddenly into Lexa. "You always were  
very smart."  
"So I am dead?" Marcy continued to ask.  
".....yes....this is my private place. I brought you here to tell you that. There's only one  
way to get back."  
"HOW!" Marcy shouted.  
"The pendant. It has the power to resurect a person once. But, only one person and only  
once."  
"...only...one?" Marcy asked and starred at it in her hand.  
"..yes.."  
"...but..." Erika....how....I can't! I can't leave you here! I won't!!! Suddenly the field and  
Lexa were gone, only blackness.  
[Start playing OutLawStar Track 7 (A Date)]  
"Marcy! Resurect yourself!" Lexa's voice was off in the distance.  
"I can't Lexa! This is my wish!! This is what I have to decide!! Erika is going back!"  
Marcy shouted loudly and her dress began to glow white as she held the pendant to her  
chest and prayed for the return of Erika's life. Skelatal angel wings appear and she falls  
down, the pendant split in two by her side.  
  
There is a sigular voice in the darkness... "marushi....you made the right decision....I'm so  
proud of you...you've been through so much.....yet.... you never think of yourself.....you  
saved Jarod in the forest....you saved your daughter from Kartara....and you spared Erika  
from this land of death....I wish I could be like you.....my final wish....which I have not  
yet made.....[picture of Marcy lying in the blackness].....will go to you....my beloved  
Marushi!....  
  
"Marcy...." Jarod was still face down crying to himself as the crystal pillars around him  
melted and dissapeared.  
"Mom...." Noki was kneeling next to her holding Marcy's cold hand.  
"ugh......" There was a sudden noise from Erika. Jarod turned and saw Erika get up and  
her wings return.   
"Erika!! You're alive!!" Noki shouted and jumped into her, hugging her and crying both  
tears of joy and sadness.  
"...noki....where's....?" Noki looked up and Erika realized that Jarod was still sitting in the  
same spot as before holding Marcy's lifeless body. "....Marcy...why? Why save me? Why  
not yourself....." Tears came to her eyes as she avoided some falling crystal and moved  
closer to Marcy. She looked around her neck, and pulled out the chain with the broken  
pendant... "It really did happen after...all then...?" Suddenly, as Erika pulled off the chain,  
Marcy seemed to move...  
"Angel!?" Jarod yelled confused. She got up and her wings reappeared. "W-What's going  
on!?"  
"Nova Flame!!" Marcy shouted as she moved her hands about, her eyes still closed. Her  
wings flew back and Fire surrounded her.   
"How is she---what is she---??" Jarod stared perplexed. The fire then concentrated inself  
on her right hand, and she cast it forward, engulfing the Unown in fire, destroying it. The  
color returned to her eyes and she fell back on her butt not realizing what she had just  
done. "M-marcy!?" Jarod started.  
"Why!? How did I get back!? Lexa!?" Marcy began to ramble as she watched the crystal  
turn back into regular wood. Jarod jumped her before she even had time to think.  
"Oh! God! Marcy!!!" He shouted and started crying as he pet her hair and hugged her  
tight.  
"Jarod......" Marcy hugged him and started crying as well. Noki and Erika stared in  
wonder.  
"I don't get it....you brought me back with the phoenix pendant, but how did you get  
brought back?" Erika asked after a moment's silence. Marcy looked up at the night sky  
and said,  
"Lexa....she wished me back. She wanted me to be happy so badly....she would give up  
her own wish for me.... thank you Lexa."  
"I guess we had better get our pokemon to a pokemon center...." Noki said and called all  
her's back.  
"Guess so." Erika said and called her's back as well. Noki and Erika flew off to the  
pokemon center, leaving Marcy and Jarod alone.  
"Marcy.....you don't know how much....I love you...." he said, still holding her in his arms.  
".....I love you too....." She said and they kissed under the moonlight sky with the tin  
tower in the background.  
Owari   
August 25 2001 


	49. Chapter 47 Cherry Grove City

Chapter XLVII- Cherry Grove City   
  
After we were all saftely back from the tower, we decided to head to the Cherry  
Grove pokemon center to try and continue our journey, which had been temporarily  
diverted. I dropped our pokemon off at the pokemon center and sat down on the couch to  
watch the morning news with Jarod while Erika and Noki were still sleeping. I sat down  
eating the candy bar I had gotten from the vending machine. There wasn't really anything  
intersting on the news that morning, and I had nearly fallen asleep again when Jarod  
shook me a bit and said,  
"Marcy! Look! On the news!" He sat me up and pointed out on the screen that there was a  
hurricane heading this way. It was practicly right on the coast. I nearly fell off the couch  
as nurse Joy shut down her computer. It made a loud kind of crashing noises thast startled  
me.  
"I'm sorry," She began, "but I'm going to have to close down the pokemon center. You'll  
have to try and make it out of town as fast as you can." I stood up and finished off my  
candy bar. I jumped promptly over the couch as Nurse Joy took some spare pokebals out  
from underneath the counter. I ran over to the couch Erika was sleeping on and shook her  
a bit.  
".......mmm-mom! Let me sleep a little longer...." She mummbled, thinking we were at her  
house already.  
"Erika this is no time to be sleeping in!!! There is a hurricane heading this way, and we  
have to leave now!" I shouted and she abruptly woke up with a start as thunder crashed  
outside and it began to rain. "Where's Noki!?" I demanded and ran about searching for  
her. I looked around and under the blanket she had been in just a few minutes before, but  
couldn't find her.  
"Uh! SHOOT!!" Erika suddenly shouted as she stared at where Noki had been.  
"What?" I asked curiously; it was rare that Erika got so upset.  
"I FORGOT!! She whispered to me while I was sleeping, she was going to go and look  
around town!!" She said in dispair. The rain became harder and the wind picked up as she  
said this, as if on Que.   
"Jarod! What are we going to do!? We can't leave her out there! We don't even know  
where she is!?" I shouted as I turned around, but as soon as I said this, it became apparent  
to me that he was no longer there. "Jarod?" I asked curiously and looked about, finally  
noticing rain on the rug of the entrance to the pokemo center. "He wouldn't....." I said as  
the lightning began to pick up in frequency. I ran to the door with Erika following behind  
me, Raichu still sleeping on the floor. (He can sleep through a tsunami()) It was raining  
hard, and the wind was blowing the trees all around us.  
"Do you see him!?" Erika shouted over the deafening roar of wind and rain.  
"I can't.....see a thing!!" I shouted, bringing my arms to my eyes. Then suddenly, off in the  
distance, a faint voice, "NOKI!!" It was Jarod. He gradually wandered back to us,  
compleatly soaked.  
"I can't find her....." He said. He looked like he was about to cry.  
"Maybe she took cover in a nearby shop?" I suggested, realizing I was very very wet and  
cold.  
"Let's get back inside you guys, the wind is picking up!" Erika shouted as thunder crashed  
nearby, shaking the ground. We all ran back inside, grabbing our things. Nurse Joy was  
already gone in the basement, and was waiting for us to leave so she could lock  
everything. Erika let out Ryu and shouted, "Ryu, Sunny day!" He ran outside and broke  
through the storm a bit, causing a small patch of sunshine to emerge. We all ran out after  
him with our stuff, Raichu saftely in his pokeball, still sleeping. We stepped into the  
patch of sunlight, and Ryu created a barrier around us, keeping the rain out and giving our  
clothes a chance to dry.   
"We should probobly look for Noki as long as Ryu can hold out." Jarod said and looked  
around Ryu's massive legs.  
"NOKI!" I shouted, looking around as well.  
"Mom! Dad!" A voice from behind us suddenly rang out. It was Noki, soaked, running in  
the wind and rain twords us. "We have to get out of the rain! It's getting worse!" she  
continued to shout as she ran.  
"Ryu let Noki into the force field." Erika said, and he let it down for a second,  
momentarily soaking us, then as soon as she was in, it went back up.  
"What were you doing out there!" Jarod demanded.  
"I'm sorry dad." Noki said still catching her breath. A little surprised yet proud, Jarod  
blushed a tiny bit, then shook it off and continued,   
"I was really worried about you." She stood up straight and began to say,  
"I was looking for the pokemart. But, by the time I got there, it had already began to rain  
and....." But was cut off when lightning struck a nearby tree, frightening Ryu, causing him  
to drop his shield again.  
"RYU!!" Erika shouted over the painful rain and wind.  
"We have to find some way to get out of here!!!" I shouted and ran off to the right of the  
town.  
"Noki! You, come with me, we'll look north, Jarod and Ryu, you go look for a cave or  
something!! Quick!!" I could hear Erika yell behind me. I kept running ahead and  
stopped. In front of me, in the middle of the road was a sign.--- Road blocked by flooded  
river, not passable--- In dispair I ran back to the place where everyone had been standing  
to find no one. Then I heard Erika and Noki running back.  
"No good. The road is blocked by several fallen trees." Noki said as the wind nearly  
knocked all of us off our feet.  
"Do you think we could fly?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"I....don't know. Maybe?" Erika said not liking the sound of that idea. "I think it's too  
windy."   
"I think she's right." Noki added, not sure whose side to be on. Then, Jarod ran over, with  
Ryu not to far behind him.  
"You guys, there's a cave over there! We can stay in there for a little while!" He shouted  
and stopped halfway to us, pointing behind him.  
"Right. Let's go!" I shouted and we all ran twords him. By this time, branches and other  
things were blowing through the air as we ran, a large stick hitting my arm. I fell over and  
grabbed my arm, a huge cut where the branch had scathed me. Erika ans Noki continued  
ahead, not hearing my 'ow' over the howling wind. I got up, and as soon as Jarod realized  
I wasn't coming over, he ran over, telling Erika and Noki to get into the cave. He grabbed  
my shoulders and picked me up off the ground carefully, then we ran together twords the  
rock face. We ran into the well hidden cave after Ryu ran in.   
It was considerably drier in there than outside, but my clothes were still soaked,  
and my arm was still bleeding. I clutched it tightly as it bled through and around my  
fingers.  
"Mom!!! Oh my gosh!! How did....." Noki was shocked and scampered over, still  
kneeling. She stopped, seeming to know the answer to the question.  
"Marcy! Are you ok!? My gosh!" Erika came running over and took the bow out of her  
hair. Jarod was still sitting next to me, where we had landed when we jumped into the  
cave. "Here, I've got one more..." Jarod took off his back pack and handed me what  
looked like a Full Cure.  
"This is for pokemon.........isn't it?" I paused for a second while Erika pryed my right hand  
off the left upper arm and slightly gasped. She took the ribbon and tied it around my arm,  
tightening it. I squinched slightly when she did this and realized the full enomity of how  
much it hurt.  
"No, this on is for humans. It should help a little." he said and I went to take it with my  
right hand when I realized it was covered in blood. I wasn't to sure how to get it off. I  
couldn't wipe it on my shorts like you wipe water off, cause first of all they were soaked,  
and secondly, it was blood--not water. I tried to move my left arm to get Leafeon's  
pokeball, but I couldn't move it like I wanted.  
"Just give it to me. And Erika, do me a favor, get Leviathin's pokeball?" I said and Jarod  
made me drink the awful tasting mixture.  
"Come on out Leviathin!" Erika said and tossed his pokeball on the ground. He came out  
and I said to him,   
"Leviathin, wash my hand off with a water gun, but not to hard." He sprayed my hand  
with a stready stream of water, washing it off, and I called him back. I put his pokeball  
back on my belt, and took out Hinoarashi's. Ryu was giving off light with his tail, just not  
enough. We moved cautiously farther into the cave as the rain became harder and Ryu  
couldn't hold the barrier up for any longer. As we got further from the entrance, it became  
darker, and even with both Hionoarashi and Ryu, harder to see. I soon became fairly dizzy  
after a while of sitting down, realzing the ribbon Erika had tied around my cut was now  
compleatly red instead of it's normal light pink.   
Erika was sleeping in her sleeping bag, and Noki was sleeping up against the rock  
wall. I looked around, but couldn't find Jarod. I finally found him sitting farther back in  
the cave, playing poker with Ryu. They had used different sized rocks to represent  
different amounts of money. I have no idea where he found the cards. I pulled Raichu's  
pokeball off it's chain and let him out over by them so he could play. Jarod turned around  
to find me still awake. He came over and investigated my arm.   
"Looks pretty bad." He said quietly.  
"Yeah....I know; hurts like hell." I said and sat up a little more.  
"I....a....think it might be broken." Jarod said.  
"Let's hope not." I said and began to doze off.  
"You ok?" He said, noticing me wobble a bit.  
"Yeah.....Go!.....Go....play poker with Ryu and Raichu. They're waiting." I said and he  
finally went back to them, sat down and continued to play. I looked back to the entrance  
of the cave, far, far, far ahead of us, and dozed off.  
After what seemed like a few minutes, but was really two hours, Jarod decided he  
had found a cavern in the cave that we could stay in and make a fire. We all got up and  
walked on, my left arm now covered in dried blood. We walked farther down the cave,  
and Jarod stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked him as he steped forward, realizing a wall was in his way.  
"Well.......ya see.....the wall....this wall....wasn't here before." He stammered as he  
realized we were either lost, or he was hallucinating.  
"What do you mean!? A wall can't just appear in the middle......." Erika stopped short as  
the wall suddenly vanished. Behind it was the cavern Jarod said with another passage he  
hadn't mentioned before.  
"I knew it!! It was an illusion. (A very good one at that)" he said as he pointed out the 'no-  
longer-there' wall.   
"How come you didn't mention the passage dad?" Noki looked across the room and there  
at the end of it, was a long tunnel, as far as we could see.  
"Uh.....well..." He began,  
"Because he didn't know it was there." I finished, knowing he would make up some lame  
lie. Erika by this time, walked to the other side to investigate the mysterious passage  
further.  
"I think we should explore this cave a little farther, just to see how far back it goes. we  
may be able to find a way out sooner." Jarod suggested.  
"I don't know. I think we shouldn't go any further. What do you think Noki?" I asked and  
turned to her.  
"I'll change the future if I say anything. Sorry, no comment." She stated and abrubtly  
turned around.  
"............" I just starred. Well at least she knows better than to say something I thought to  
myself.  
"Erika?" I asked where she had dissapeared into the darkness.  
"AH!!!!!!......." I heard her scream, and Noki turned around, and ran past us.   
"Noki! Wait!" I shouted to her, and chased after her to find Erika laying face down on the  
ground, knocked out by something. Jarod followed in closely and he stopped as  
something white swiftly flew past him, narrowly missing his head.  
"What the.......!?" He shouted and backed away as it decided it's next target was Noki.   
"Noki, duck!" I shouted, and she turned around just in time to dodge it's attack. As it flew  
over her head, it suddenly dissapeared into the wall infront of us.  
"Is.....is it gone?" I asked, placing my arm back at my side from it's place over my head.  
"I think so." Noki said, kneeling next to Erika, looking around. "Is that another 'not-quite-  
there' wall?" She asked, trying to move Erika around so she could pick her up. Jarod came  
over and assisted her as I walked cautiously to the wall where it had dissapeared, afraid it  
may pop out any second. I put my hand to the wall and carefully, smacked it. To my  
surprise and fear, my hand didn't go through. I smacked it again, and again in a different  
spot. It was perfectly solid.  
"Oh shit........." I said fear came over me and nullified my surprise.  
"What is it?" Jarod came over and asked, now with Erika on his back, thanks to the help  
of Noki and Ryu.   
"Hit it....hit it!" I said, half shocked, mostly scarred and sarcastic. He promptly hit it very  
hard with his fist and to his great dismay, the wall was compleatly rock, which gave him a  
few cuts on his knuckles. He stood for a moment, mouth wide open, not sure wether to  
scream in pain, or shout in fear. He finally closed his mouth and managed to stutter out,   
"Was......w-was it a-a g-ghost!?" Suddenly from above us, came a loud noise that  
sounded like a book falling onto the floor. We all jumped in surprise; the noise coming  
right after Jarod mentioning a ghost. 


	50. Chapter 48 The Story of Cupeon

Chapter XLVIII- The Story of Cupeon  
  
We all looked up confused, and starred, trying to figure out what could have  
  
made the noise. Was it the 'ghost' or was it something else that lived in the tunnel? We  
  
looked around bewildered, as another sound came from above us, now like something  
  
trying to get up.   
  
"What should we do?" Jarod asked looking around, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"I'm not too sure...what..........to--" but I was cut short when I realized that Ryu was  
  
getting annoyed with something. "What is it Ryu?" I asked as I realized what had been  
  
bothering him....drops of water were coming down from the ceiling and landing on his  
  
head.  
  
"What?.....Water?....from where?" Jarod asked, shifting Erika on his back to a more  
  
comfortable position.  
  
"There must be a stream or something that runs through the cave above us...." I said and  
  
began to dig at the ceiling with my right arm, my left hanging at my side. "Come on Ryu,  
  
help me." I said and reluctantly, he began to dig as Jarod backed away carefully as not to  
  
be covered in dirt as we dug. Noki soon joined in, knowing she wouldn't change the  
  
future if she helped, and soon regretted it. As the rest of the rock fell around us, we were  
  
drenched by water, from, yes, a stream.  
  
"AH!! JEEZ!!" She shouted and backed up as the stream came to a trickle. "Just when I  
  
thought I was DRY..."  
  
"Wow......" I said as I looked up into the hole.  
  
"What is it?" Jarod said, finally coming over to investigate.  
  
"It's another cavern.....but it's different..." I said and added, "it goes straight up..."  
  
"It looks like there may be a way out through there though, look!" Noki said as she  
  
pointed to a very faint light.  
  
"Is the sun out?" Jarod asked as we all now looked up into the cavern.  
  
"Im' not sure. Let me check..." She said, and spread out her wings. She flapped hard and  
  
grabbed onto a ledge then pulled her self up. She quickly began to slip back down. She  
  
put her wings out again, and flapped them, but to her dismay, they only caused her to  
  
become off balance, and she landed on the ground in the middle of our circle; me, Jarod  
  
with the knocked out Erika on his back, and Ryu.  
  
"No good?" I teased as she got up and remarked how much her ass hurt.  
  
"No......there's a ledge just beyond my climbing reach, but the path is too small to use  
  
wings." She said and wipped her jean shorts off. "You would have to grab onto the ledge,  
  
and dig your hands into the rock to get to it."  
  
"Or, jump." Jarod remarked and we both looked at him as if he was nuts. "What? o_o()"  
  
"And.....HOW do you propose we do that?" I asked and Noki shook her head in agrement.  
  
"Not us. Ryu. He's strong enough and tall enough. He can get himself into the cavern,  
  
then jump to the ledge." He said, again shifting Erika around.  
  
"Ok. Great plan, but how are we supposed to get Ryu to cooperate? He only listens to  
  
Erika...." Noki looks over at the huge lavender dragon curled up in the corner of the room  
  
sleeping, with a bubble forming as he breathed in and out (Group sigh.). I thought for a  
  
moment about something I could say, or something I could throw to get Ryu to fly up into  
  
the cavern for us.  
  
"That's it!" I said, and looked for my backpack. "Oh, there!" I said and removed it from  
  
Noki's back. I shuffled it and finally decided, if I couldn't use my left arm to just put it on  
  
the ground. I looked through it, and found a candy I had bought for Raichu. "Sorry  
  
Raichu, I promise, I'll buy you more." I then started to whistel to get Ryu's attention.  
  
"Ryu....Ryu....come on....you want a candy??" I went over to him and touched it to his  
  
nose. (eww icky bubble) He sniffed it with his eyes closed and then suddenly was very  
  
awake. "Good boy!" He nearly squashed me trying to eat the candy I held tight in my fist.  
  
"I'll give it to you, but you have to do a trick first." He gave me this look like, ' you have  
  
GOT to be kidding me....' "Come on! We need your help." I lured him over to the hole  
  
and told him what to do. "Ok? So jump into the hole, get onto the ledge then help us up."  
  
he reluctantly shook his head and remarked,  
  
"*growls low and high*" *I'm just doing this for Erika*.  
  
"Sure you are. Now.....GO!" I said and threw the candy up into the cavern where it landed  
  
on the ledge, and Ryu flying up after it. "Ryu? Did you make it?" He stuck his head over  
  
the edge of the ledge and growled to say he had. "Ok, now, Jarod..." I turned to him, and  
  
he shuffled Erika around once more so that he could hand her to Ryu who was holding  
  
out his arms to grab Erika from above us. Jarod handed Erika to Ryu and Ryu put her up  
  
some place above us. "Noki?" I said and grabbed my back pack.  
  
"No way mom. You go first. You're hurt." Noki interjected.  
  
"No. I'll just slow you down, you guys go first." I said but Noki continued to argue with  
  
me.  
  
"Um......Are you coming up here you two?" Jarod said from above us, and in curiosity, we  
  
both stopped fighting and looked above to find Jarod had already been pulled up by Ryu.  
  
*Noki and Marcy sweatdrop* "O..o-h...Right I guess I will go next then." I said, and I  
  
held up my right arm which Ryu and Jarod both grabbed and pulled me up together. (It's  
  
not that I'm heavy or anything, Jarod just wanted to make sure my arm was ok) Noki soon  
  
followed me, and we all sat for a few seconds trying to figure out where we were. It was  
  
like a big open cave, but the only way in or out was through a hole in the ceiling where  
  
indeed, the sun was shining through.  
  
"The sun!" Noki said excited. We all looked above us and were also thankful that the sun  
  
had finally come out. Suddenly, the white creature appeared again right where we were  
  
looking. It was sillouetted by the sun, so we really couldn't make out any details, but it  
  
was shaped like an Eevee with little wings, and it appeared to be sitting on something,  
  
though what wasn't distinguishable. "Mom! Look!" Noki pointed to it.  
  
"Hey! What are you! What the heck are you trying to do???" I yelled at it, but it just stood  
  
there. I turned to Jarod and said, "Jarod...what the heck is it doing?"  
  
"I have no idea Angel..." He said and watched it. I turned my head back to it and it  
  
seemed to starring me down. It had beautiful white eyes that glowed. Then, from no  
  
where, it began to speak. But for some reason I had absoulutly no idea what it was saying.  
  
"What did it say mom?" Noki asked as she turned her head slightly not taking her eyes off  
  
of it.  
  
"I........I don't know...." I said and began to wonder exactly what it was. I can understand  
  
all pokemon except for this one...why? I thought to myself.  
  
"Cupeon..." We all turned around as we realized Erika had sat up and appeared to be in  
  
some sort of trance.  
  
"What?" Jarod asked as he looked back and forth from Erika to Cupeon.  
  
"It's name is Cupeon..." She continued and stood up. "It just wanted food. It haden't eaten  
  
for so long..." She began to slowly walk twords it, but I grabbed her arm.  
  
"How do you know that? It looked like it was trying to knock us all out in that cave  
  
before!" I yelled, but she violently loosened my grip on her arm and got free.  
  
"He was just doing it for your own good." She said and stopped walking twords him.  
  
"Cu-cupe-eon" *Thats' right.* I could suddenly understand it again.  
  
"Hey!? How come I can understand you now?" I asked it as Erika slowly turned to face  
  
us.  
  
"Cu peon cupcup. Eo cupeon cup eon." *I have various abilities. Blocking other peoples  
  
is one of them.*  
  
"So tell me then. Why WERE you trying to knock us out downstairs?"  
  
(This from here is Cupeon but no more translating. That would take way to damn long)  
  
*I was trying to find which one of you had a mind that was compatible with mine.*  
  
"What? What for?" I continued to ask as I stared at Erika, slightly disturbed.  
  
*I can only be with a trainer whose mind resembles mine.*  
  
"You were LOOKING for a trainer? Most legendary pokemon run at the sight of another  
  
pokemon. Why are you so anxious to find one?"  
  
*I used to have a trainer...I used to love him very much, but he left me here long ago. I've  
  
been looking for someone to train me again. To call my master.* I stared at Cupeon,  
  
feeling sorry for it. It was left here alone by its trainer...abandoned. How cruel.  
  
"Well....I'm sure Erika would love being your trainer. You just have to give her a chance  
  
to decide for herself." I said and at that instant Erika fell to her knees, I lunged forward  
  
and caught her. "Erika!!"  
  
"Owies...." She mummbled as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
*Do you think so?*  
  
"Ask her." I said and Erika looked up perplexed.  
  
"Um....did I miss something?" She looked around and realized we weren't in the cavern  
  
we were in before. "Um...where are we?" She slowly turned around to see what we were  
  
all looking at and was taken aback. "HEy! You were that pokemon in my dream!" She  
  
shouted.  
  
*Yes. I was.*  
  
"Well! I didn't think you were real!! THAT'S SOOO COOL!" She shouted and watched  
  
as it floated down closer to us.  
  
*You really think so?*  
  
"Oh ya! You did some pretty amazing things in my dream!"  
  
*My old master didn't think so. That's why I'm here.* There seemed to be a faint sound of  
  
pain in it's voice as it continued, *Nothing was every good enough for master.*  
  
"WELL!" Erika shouted and startled Cupeon. "I think you're perfect!"  
  
*What? You really think i'm good?*  
  
"You're better than good!! You ROCK!" She said and Cupeon interupted shly,  
  
*Well...do you think I could be your pokemon then?*  
  
"REALLY??? OH YA!!! That would be soooo cool!!!!!" Erika was obviously a little  
  
over-excited.  
  
*Wow....thank you!* It said and Erika called it into a pokeball that was immediatly  
  
transfered to the computer.  
  
"Well......that problems solved." Jarod said and we all looked at him and shouted,  
  
"Ya! Now we have a bigger one to deal with!"  
  
"Getting out of this cave." I finished and began to look around.  
  
"Well mom there is that hole in the ceiling above us...." We all looked up but the hole  
  
looked far to tiny to get anyone through.  
  
"I think it's too small Noki." I said and started too look around. "Why don't we just  
  
retrace..." but before I could finish my sentance. Noki was up in the air flying toward the  
  
high ceiling. She stoped in the air and put her hands around the edges of it.  
  
"No! I think there is enough room. You just have to be slick." She said and grabbed onto  
  
the side of the hole. As she did that she flapped then closed her wings pushing her  
  
through the hole.  
  
"Noki!?" Jarod shouted and Noki popped her head over the side and yelled down,  
  
"It's ok!! The hurricane is over! Come on up!"  
  
"Are you sure we aren't just in the eye?" Erika yelled up. This seemed to intruige Noki for  
  
a minute. She dissapeared for a few seconds then popped her head back over the hole.  
  
"Nope. Ho-oh just flew by, it's all over!" 


	51. Chapter 49 Out of Action

Chapter XLIX- Out of Action  
  
Well now that we were all safe, with the exception of my broken arm, we made  
  
our way back to my house in Goldenrod where mom decided we should stay for a while.  
  
It kind of put a damper on our hopes that we could go looking for pokemon, but mom  
  
was probably right. So I sat in bed for two days in and out occasionally to eat, get dressed,  
  
all that.   
  
This morning I was rather bored after being upstairs for two days so I decided to  
  
go downstairs and see what everyone else was up to. It's not like it was early in the  
  
morning, it was actually about 7:30. I walked down the stairs carefully holding on to the  
  
right hand railing as I went down. I looked over into the foyer, and there where Noki and  
  
Jarod were playing a video game; I really couldn't tell which one, I had just woken up and  
  
my eyes were still kind of blurry. As I reached the bottom step I suddenly heard a loud  
  
shout from the kitchen.  
  
"AHH!!! SHITT!!!!" Then suddenly there was a loud crash like a landslide of pots and  
  
pans. I slid in my socks onto the floor and stared into the kitchen, there among the pots  
  
and pans was Erika half burried. "Owies..." She said and giggled as she picked a pan up  
  
off her stomach. "Oh fine. The one I need is the last to fall out, right?" She shook her head  
  
and began to move the others aside.  
  
"What are you doing?" I said and walked over to help.  
  
"Well.....It's a suprise!" She said and piled a few small pots onto the kitchen counter. I  
  
picked up one pot at a time until all of them were on the table. "Ok! Now shew! The  
  
master must have her space!" She said and she began to shew me out of the kitchen.  
  
"ooook..." I reluctantly left and she closed the large sliding door behind me.  
  
"What in the world is she doing guys?" I asked as I walked over to the couch where Jarod  
  
and Noki were, seemingly unphased by the loud crash.  
  
"Beats me...." Jarod remarked.  
  
"AHHHH!! NOT FAIR NOT FAIR!!!" Noki shouted as Jarods passed her car.  
  
"HA!!" He smirked and just as he turned the corner, he ran into a large fence.  
  
"Jarod! You've played this game a million times and you STILL don't know where the  
  
turn-around is???" I remarked. All he did was make a muffled grunt noise and turn his car  
  
around as Noki sped past him.  
  
"Rai-chu!!" *Hello!* Raichu came hoping over from the couch he was sitting on and  
  
pulled on my pajama pants.  
  
"Hey Raichu^_^" I said and scratched the top of his head.  
  
"RaiRai Chu Raichu?" *Marcy feeling better?* He said as I continued to scratch his head.  
  
"Yes. Marcy is feeling quite a bit better." There was another crash from the kitchen and  
  
Erika yelled,  
  
"OK!!! You can come in now!!!!!" Both me and Raichu walked over to the closed door  
  
and slowly slide the door open.  
  
"Watashi no Kami-sama!!!!!!!" I stared into the kitchen.  
  
"What!?" Jarod and Noki both shouted and jumped over the couch to join us.  
  
"Whoa...." They both remarked as we walked into the kitchen. There on the table were  
  
PILES of pancakes. "Erika....I think you went a little over board this time....." Noki  
  
remarked as she grabbed a plate with 6 pancakes on it.  
  
"Na-UH!!! It's a get well present for Marcy!" She said and smiled still with the pancake  
  
flipper in hand. "Well....EAT ALREADY!! There's a lot of food here that we have to  
  
eat!!" She said and took off her little Charizard apron, putting the flipper on the table and  
  
taking a plate of 5 pancakes.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." I said and both me and Jarod took a plate with 5 pancakes as well.  
  
"Look Raichu!" Erika said and bent down, "I even made some smaller ones for you^_^!"  
  
She said and pointed to a big plate with several smaller pancakes on it.  
  
"Raichu Rai!!!!" *Thank you!!!!* He said and climbed up onto a chair at the table. We all  
  
started to eat and there was a ringing at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!!!!" Noki shouted, eager to leave the pancakedom in fear of devouring them all.  
  
She walked over to the front door and opened it. "Hm....Can I help you?" Then a light-  
  
hearted female voice was heard.  
  
"Um...Is this the house of Marcy Silph?" Noki poped her head around the door so she  
  
could see me. She moved her eyes to indicate what I wanted her to answer. I shook my  
  
head and she dissapeared again. "I'm sorry this isn't is it?"  
  
"No! No it is...actually." Noki quickly answered.  
  
"Really? I thought so!! My name is Shirushi Okami, and I want to make a challenge to the  
  
Master." I nearly choked on my pancakes. I dashed around the corner to come to the front  
  
door. In the door way the girl stood. She had light brownish red hair in a low loose bun,  
  
and two very thin small braids that hung down on either side of her neck. Both of her ears  
  
were pierced in the cartalidge with little silver hoops, and she wore a red vest like shirt  
  
with a hood, short black shorts, and black fingerless gloves. She also appeared to have a  
  
belt like acsessory around her left arm, and just above that was a tattoo with the japanese  
  
kanji for Okami(Wolf), with a cresent moon above it.  
  
"Um...parrdon me saying this....but you want to make a challange to me?" I said and  
  
realized I was still in my pjs. "Why don't you come in and eat some pancakes with us...I'll  
  
go upstairs and get dressed."  
  
"Really? I can come in? Thank you very much." She said and bowed slightly after walking  
  
into the house and taking off her shoes. Noki closed the door and showed her to the  
  
kitchen as I ran up the stairs with Raichu behind me. As I made it to the top I heard  
  
Shirushi remark,  
  
"Jarod Silph!!....AND Erika Crimson!!!! WOW!! Can I challenge you too!?" I shook my  
  
head and ran to my bedroom where I took a quick shower and got dressed careful not to  
  
move my arm too much. I came back downstairs with Raichu following me again and  
  
walked into the kitchen where a lively conversation was going on.  
  
"Really? How did you get into dog and wolf pokemon?" Jarod asked. He was sitting at the  
  
table with Shirushi while Erika pilled the cleaned off dishes into the dishwasher. Noki  
  
stood, leaning agaist the counter, staring incessantly at her. I made my way across the  
  
kitchen while Shirushi talked with Jarod and leaned on the counter next to Noki.  
  
"What is it?" I whispered to her.  
  
"Something......." Noki whispered back, not moving her head or her eyes to look at me.  
  
"Something my mom told me. It's interesting to watch this play out in the past...."  
  
"Oh I see. So I guess that means you can't tell me what's bothering you right?" I asked and  
  
stood up straight.  
  
"Yep." She said finally removing her eyes from Shirushi and turing to me with an odd sad  
  
faced smile.  
  
"Hey! Do you accept my challenge?" Shirushi suddenly remarked. I stared for a moment  
  
and since I haden't been there for Jarod's interogation of her I had no idea if I should or  
  
not.  
  
"Um...Shirushi where are you from?" I asked hoping to get some info.  
  
"Oh I'm from Azalea Town here in Jhoto... I compeated in the Leauge here just the other  
  
month and got 6th place. Recently I just went to the Hoenn Region to train, and I found  
  
some really nice wolf pokemon there! I wanted to come here and see just how good I am."  
  
I stood and starred for a moment assesing my chances of winning--or rather my chances of  
  
loosing. I had no idea what kind of pokemon lived in Hoenn, so I didn't know if she had  
  
any legendary pokemon with her or not.  
  
"You said you like wolf pokemon right? Which ones do you have?" I asked.  
  
"All sorts! I have cat ones too! But my team is usually my wolves. I can't tell you which  
  
though! That would give you a major advantage^_^." She said and I grumbled to myself.  
  
"Hinokoai......give me Orion." I said and held my hand out infront of her.  
  
"Oh! You accept! Good!" She said and stood up.  
  
"Shall we then ladies?" Jarod said and motioned for us to go outside. We all walked  
  
outside, Raichu and Ryu following us down the stairs and to the front gates of the house.  
  
We opened the gates and were instantly bombarded by fans.  
  
"Oh!!! LOOK!!! It's Marcy AND ERIKA!!!!!" One girl shouted and a crowd came  
  
running. Jarod jumped infront of me so no one would knock my arm and they all stopped.  
  
"Please people! We are trying to have a pokemon battle here!! Please step VERY far  
  
back!" Jarod shouted and they all gathered in a large circle around the front gates.  
  
"OOOO!!!! They're going to use their powerful pokemon!!!" Another guy shouted and the  
  
crowd finally back up far enough where we could battle safely. I took a spot on one side  
  
of the crowd, and her on the other.  
  
"Ok ladies what'll it be? 2 on 2? 3 on 3?"  
  
"How about 2 on 2? We each use two pokemon!" She shouted and the crowd quited  
  
down.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said and Noki handed me Orion's Pokeball.  
  
"Ok! Here I go!" She said and tossed out what looked like a Moon Ball. It popped open  
  
and there was the oddest pokemon I had seen yet. It was longish in body shape like a  
  
Zigzagoon, but it was black with a smaller head, red eyes, and a silver 'cap' with a silver  
  
tummy and two long silver claws on each paw. I took out my pokedex and opened it up. It  
  
pulled up a picture of it and started to ramble off....  
  
'Quirilat...a base pokemon...height- 4' 5''...Type 1--Dark, Type 2--None...Special Ability--  
  
Intimidate--Lowers the foes Attack Sharply...Quirilat are found rarely in Heonn located  
  
sparsly on the mysterious Mirage Island which only appears once one day every 3 years in  
  
the summer. Originally discovered by Shirushi Okami.'  
  
"Wow...looks like you've got yourself quite a pokemon there..." I said and put the  
  
pokedex away. "...but I've got quite a pokemon as well!" I said and threw out Orions  
  
Master Ball.  
  
"Wow.....what is that? It looks like a cat\dog...." She remarked as Orion materialized.  
  
"Actually that's kinda what it is." I said.  
  
"Hm...well...Quirilat, Faint Attack!" She yelled and it suddenly dissapeared.  
  
"Orion quick Extreem Speed!" I yelled and Orion leaped forward dissapearing in a flash,  
  
then both of them reappeared in a massive clash of light twords the center of the field.  
  
Orion had stopped Quirilats attack, and Quirilat had stopped Orions. "Hm..." I said and  
  
considered my next move, but not before Shirushi made hers.  
  
"Now Shadow Ball!" She shouted and a huge ball of Negative energy hurleditself at  
  
Orion.  
  
"Orion Fury Cutter!!" I yelled and it reared up on it's back legs, cutting through the air and  
  
right through the shadow ball, but not before it injured him a bit. "GO!" I shouted and it  
  
leaped forward, slashing at Quirilat.  
  
"Fury Swipes!!!" She shouted and it began to slash at him fiercly.  
  
"Orion ROAR!" I yelled and Orion roared with the power of Entei. It opened it's huge  
  
mouth and let out a loud Entei roar that went from one pitch to the other. The crowd near  
  
by wisely covered their ears and Quirilat was paralyzed. "Sacred FIRE!!" I shouted and  
  
the flames on his ankles flamed up and he leaped forward as a mass of fire, body slamming  
  
the Quirilat back near Shirushi's feet.  
  
"Uh!! Quirilat!! Return." She said and called it back. "Go Manectric!!" She yelled and  
  
threw out a Speed Ball. A strange Jolteon like pokemon emerged and I decided to leave  
  
Orion on the field.  
  
"Orion Roar!!!" I shouted but just as it did, Manectric dissapeared and reappeared bash  
  
Orion before he could open his mouth. "So fast!!!" I shouted and yelled to Orion, "Ok, no  
  
fooling around anymore Orion! He's too quick for our little games!" And Orion got back  
  
up.  
  
"Manectric Charge!" She yelled and it began to glow bright yellow, accumulating all the  
  
electricity it could.  
  
"Damn! Orion Fire Blast!!" I said and it sent a huge blast of Fire at Manectric.  
  
"Now!" She yelled and it ran at Orion, dodging the Fire Blast barely, "Spark!" She yelled  
  
and it slammed into him again.  
  
"Extreem Speed! Orion?" I said but it didn't get up, small sparks around it's body  
  
emenated. "Oh no..."  
  
"You have to watch out for Manectrics special ability!! It's called Static and it instantly  
  
paralyzes on contact!!" She yelled and I had no choice to call orion back. He was far from  
  
done, but being paralyzed he couldn't even defend himself.  
  
"Go Raichu!" I said and he hopped out from behind me and onto the field.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" She yelled and Raichu instantly got up onto it's tail. The Thunder hit him,  
  
but he was unphased. "What!?"  
  
"Electric Type moves don't work on other electric types...."  
  
"Well then I guess it's a draw then." She said and stared.  
  
"Not quite...." She looked up slightly annoyed.  
  
"Raichu....BLIZZARD!!!!!" I said and it got down, creating an ice cold wind. The hole  
  
crowd backed away as the Blizzard rushed twords Shirushi. She yelled,  
  
"Agility!!!" And Manectric began to move from spot to spot, but it was finally frozen.  
  
"NO!.....Manectric...return...." She said and called it back. The whole crowd began to  
  
cheer, some wandered over to me, some wandered over to Raichu, and some wandered  
  
over to Shirushi. Shouts of 'That was amazing!' Eminated from the crowd as they gathered  
  
around their respective people (and pokemon). I managed to wriggle my way through the  
  
crowd that was growing thicker by the moment, and stoped to face Shirushi. The crowd  
  
suddenly fell uncomfortably silent.  
  
"That was a good battle." I said and put out my hand for her to shake it. "You really  
  
almost nailed me there. There's still alot about pokemon from this region that I haven't  
  
learned yet."  
  
"Thanks." She took my hand and we shook them, and then Jarod came from behind me,  
  
carefully pushing though the crowd making a path for us.  
  
"Come back to the house would you?" I asked and motioned my hand in the direction of  
  
the gate.  
  
"Um...maybe just for a little." She said and we walked back, the crowd finally backing  
  
away from Ryu as he let out a massive yawn, which apparently they mistakenly interperted  
  
as a threat. Erika laughed and walked back up after us with Ryu following her, keeping the  
  
crowd at bay. 


	52. Chapter 50 A Common Goal

Chapter L- A Common Goal  
  
  
  
We sat down at the kitchen table and talked for a little bit. She was a very active  
  
person. She was originally from Azalea but had already been all over the world, including  
  
the Indigo Leauge, Jhoto Leauge and is now preparing for the Heonn Leauge.  
  
"I'll bet you didn't do that fantastic in any of them hugh?" Jarod said sympathetically.  
  
"HEY!!! I resent that!!! It's hard coming from a big family that is from all over the world!  
  
My parents kinda rushed me into it you see...My mom was the Indigo Leauge Champion  
  
way back when and my dad was third place in the Jhoto Leauge. Now they want me to  
  
move it along so I can become the Heonn Leauge Champion so we can go to the Orange  
  
Islands..."  
  
"Wow...I don't know what to say..." I said and noticed Noki was looking at me kind of  
  
funny. I raised one eyebrow and she looked back at Shirushi.  
  
"Well I have to say," Noki said, "that for being rushed like that you're really good. Heheh!  
  
To get even my m-" I shoved my hand over her mouth quickly. Shirushi looked at me a  
  
little odd as I widened my eyes at Noki and she looked appahled with herslef. I just as  
  
quickly removed my hand when I realized she was staring at us.  
  
"Sorry...she has this stupid little nick-name she calls me...and I don't really like it..." I tried  
  
to laugh at myself, "it's an inside joke...you know?"  
  
"Oh yea!^_^ My sister has one for me too..."  
  
"So where are you going to go now?" Erika asked as she put her head to rest in her hand.  
  
"Well...actually I was going to go to Violet City."  
  
"Isn't that kind of....in the opposite direction of where you should be going?" Jarod asked  
  
somewhat confused.  
  
"Yea...but I want to talk to Falkner about something before I leave. He's a friend of my  
  
dads and said he had something to give me, so I thought I should get it before I leave  
  
incase it'll help me in Heonn." There was a odd silence, then there came the question that  
  
probably every single fan of ours wanted answered. "How did....um...do you remember  
  
that day at the pokemon leauge championship when...you know the big blast then..." Me  
  
and Erika looked at each other then looked back to Shirushi.  
  
"Well...um we don't really know how to explain this...no one has really ever asked us until  
  
now..." I explained what happened the day that we went to Mahogany Town to the best  
  
that I could remember, Jarod filling in spots that I didn't know about.  
  
"..........." She just stared. It was like telling a four year old that there was no such thing as  
  
Santa Claus. She was confused, shocked, and somehow even more curious all at the same  
  
time. Then after a few moments she let out a small and sort of muffled, "oh."  
  
"Please...don't tell anyone though. If the press starts to hound you, just tell them we  
  
wouldn't tell you...ok?" Jarod said and Shirushi turned to him and stared.  
  
"Do you have wings too?" He was slightly taken aback by this question and answered a  
  
clear and diffined, "No. Just them."  
  
"I'm sorry...maybe we shouldn't have said anything-" But I was suddenly cut-off as she  
  
returned to her senses.  
  
"THAT IS SOOOO COOL!!!!!" She stood up and stared determindly at me and Erika.  
  
"Ah..thanks..." Erika said slightly disturbed by this sudden change in attitude.  
  
"Just curiously...can I see them?" She asked as we stood as well.  
  
"I suppose. Though you have to remember we only use them for emergencies..." Both me  
  
and Erika let out our wings and Shirushi's eyes began to water.  
  
"THAT IS SO COOL." She said and walked over, peting one of Erikas wings, while she  
  
examined the white feathers of mine. "Wow....so they are real!!" She stoped then suddenly  
  
looked at her watch. "Wow! I better get going!! Thanks for having me you guys! I hope  
  
we meet again!^_^ Come to Azalea town! I'll be staying there with Falkner to train for a  
  
little while so you can come and visit!" She said and went to make a dash for the door.  
  
"Ok! Maybe we'll see you soon!" I said and we all ran over to see her off after my and  
  
Erikas wings had dissapeared again. "We were going to start heading there today anyhow  
  
so..."  
  
"I'll see you later! Nice to meet you!" She said and walked out the door, running down the  
  
steps to the large lawn, and finally escaping from the gates and the smaller crowd.  
  
"Do you really think we should start heading there today angel?" Jarod remarked as he  
  
closed the door.  
  
"I was planning to anyhow^_^ What makes you think you're gonna stop me?  
  
Besides...now I have a reason to go there too."  
  
"Why...? Cause of her?" She said pointing to the now closed door.  
  
"I don't know....something about her is so strange...It's weird. It's like I've met her before."  
  
I said and Raichu moved his head around slightly to see Noki standing, leaning on the  
  
couch. "That's it...isn't it?" Noki suddenly looked up at me.  
  
"...." she paused for a while. "Yes." Noki looked to the left out the window and I could  
  
see some tears gathering in her eyes. I couldn't understand what was wrong with her...but  
  
there was obviously something VERY the matter. I didn't ask her though because she  
  
wouldn't tell me anyway, it would alter the past.  
  
This day passed a little slower then the last two. With Noki not talking to me for  
  
some reason, and Erika playing video games with Jarod there was really nothing else for  
  
me to do but to groom my pokemon, which was a good thing, cause some of them really  
  
needed it. As night came, mom was more then happy to make a big steak dinner after I  
  
told her we were going to head out for Violet tommorrow. We all ate until we were  
  
compleatly stuffed and we all went to bed around 10:00 after we had stayed up for a while  
  
playing games and talking on what were were going to do when we got to Violet City.  
  
My eyes slowly opened and it was pitch black in my room with the exception of  
  
the light green glow from my power strip reflecting off a mirror on my wall and  
  
dissapearing as it reached the floor. I turned over to my right side and rather violetly, still  
  
half asleep, grabbed my clock. I brought it close to my face so I could see the little barely  
  
glowing numbers and hands. 12:30. Why am I not suprised? I thought to myself and rolled  
  
over onto my back, stretching my right arm out into a more comfortable position. It was,  
  
to my unpleasent suprise, very cold in my room. I suddenly jerked my arm back under the  
  
covers and tried to curl up so I was warm. But it was no good. I was too cold and Raichu  
  
had fell onto the floor earlier, so there was no hope of warth from him. Then a thought  
  
occured and I blotched it out of my head. NO! You can't do that!!!! He'll get the wrong  
  
idea!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I shook my head, DAMN IT I'M COLD....I'll just  
  
explain the situation and lay down the rules...I said and bravely stepped out of bed  
  
dragging with me a blanket which was ontop of the covers. I wrapped it around myself  
  
and got up all the courage I could find. Ok. Go. Now. It's too late to change your mind.  
  
Just go. If he says no, ok. If he says yes....be afraid? NO! Tell him to....OH DAMN!!  
  
COLD!! I made my way dragging the blanket behind me a little, and opened the door to  
  
my room. To my suprise I opened it, and there he was.  
  
"Um....Jarod?...?" I said in a soft voice.  
  
"Are you ok? I heard you fumbling around and thought you needed something. Why do  
  
you have your blanket on?" He asked and walked in.  
  
"Ugh...right...actually...I know it sounds...um...how do I explain this...........I'm cold."  
  
"Obvisouly angel otherwise you wouldn't have that blanket on." He remarked then thought  
  
about it for a moment. "OOH......" He said and turned compleatly red. "You want to...sit  
  
with me...or something...?"  
  
"Um...well see...I'm really tired so I'd prefer to sleep but...I'm cold, so I can't..." I said  
  
feeling compleatly guilty now.  
  
"Well...um...ok...Then in that case...." He said and gently put his hands on my shoulders,  
  
walking me to the bed, then set me down on one side, helping me under the covers, and  
  
got in on the other side, pulling them over us. He rolled over so that he wasn't facing me,  
  
and I just lay, staring at my canopy.   
  
"This is...really weird." I remarked and he made a 'yea...' kind of sound.  
  
"Well. Ok....let's think of it this way...." He said and rolled over onto his back. "What if we  
  
thought of it as if we were just cuddling on a big cumfy chair or something?" he said and  
  
we looked at each other.  
  
"Hm...I think that could work..." I said and moved more twords him, laying my head on  
  
his chest, as he put his arm around me. "Much better...." I said as I yawned and fell back  
  
asleep.  
  
There was a light tapping on the door and I could tell it was morning by the  
  
gleaming golden light coming in through the spaces in the window shades. The tapping  
  
came again, and still to tired I just shut my eyes again.  
  
"Marcy...? Come on sweetie your gonna be late! Jarod? You too son!! I know you're in  
  
there!^_^" It was mom I could hear her take hold of the door knob. Just two more  
  
seconds...I'm nice and warm here...It's comfortable...sleep...Then to my dismay the door  
  
opened what seemed like 5 minutes later. I opened one of my eyes slightly and moved my  
  
head a bit as I watched her walk across the room to the window. No...not the shades  
  
no...but before I could finish the sentence she shoved the shades wide open, stirring Jarod  
  
a bit. She looked over and I could see her smile lightly.  
  
"...just so you know....I was cold." I said in my half asleep morning voice.  
  
"Of course sweetie." She said and her smile grew. She slowly walked across the room,  
  
tidying things as she made her way to the door. Jarod had finally opened his eyes and  
  
rubbed them then stoped as he noticed mom in the room.  
  
"oh....um.....hi...er morning...?" Jarod said in a slightly embarrassed voice. My mom  
  
couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head! You've got a long way to go today and not a lot of time ot  
  
get there so move it along!^_^" She said and made for the door. Good thing she did too.  
  
Erika was just about to come in and send me a wake up call as well. mom quickly blocked  
  
the doorway and made shooing motions as she stated, "She's getting dressed Erika." And  
  
they both left.  
  
"Um....that was close." Jarod remarked and pulled off the covers. He sat up, and I realized  
  
he had no shirt on.  
  
"UGMmm?!" I said and turned away.  
  
"...You didn't know I slept with no shirt? Wow...and here you thought I had one...You  
  
must have been really asleep last night..." He laughed at it and pulled up his sagging pj  
  
pants.  
  
"Well.....!!! I......" I said and could come up with nothing but, "go....put a shirt on or  
  
something...!" He laughed again and said,  
  
"Ok...ok..." He got up and I heard him walk into the hall closing the door behind him. I  
  
got up, carefully took a shower and got dressed and ready. I walked out into the hall  
  
followed by Raichu, and closed my door after I made sure I had everything I had brought.  
  
I closed the door and turned around to face the banister when I realized Noki was right  
  
there. I jumped back slightly and then she laughed. For the first time since we had got  
  
there. "What? I don't think it's funny to laugh at your mom...." I said and she stopped  
  
giggling.  
  
"No....it's not that. I feel bad for mom now...HEHEE...." She started giggling again and I  
  
was slightly annoyed.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Heehhheee......cold...." She said and I could feel my face turn red.  
  
"Hey!!! Don't you dare tell Er-"  
  
"I won't! Besides....I know nothing happened because mom told me about what just  
  
happened on a camping trip once." She said and giggled as she went down to breakfast.  
  
The rest of the morning was my mom smiling at me and Jarod as we ate our  
  
breakfast and packed our things onto our pokemon. But as we continued to pack, Noki  
  
began to look bothered by something again.   
  
So then we were on our way. Erika took the front of the line riding Ryu, me and  
  
Jarod were next ridding Pidgeot and Pegesedon respectivly, and Noki on her rather small  
  
Charizard. 


	53. Chapter 51 Mystery of the Tarot Cards

Chapter LI- Mystery of the Tarot Cards  
  
We continued to fly over route 33 then continued on past the National park and  
  
route 36 until we finally came to violet. It was a small town with much fewer buildings  
  
then I had expected. Compared to Goldenrod Violet was more of a village then a town.  
  
There was one building in particular that spotted out among the leafless trees.  
  
"Hey Erika!" I shouted ahead and she slowed down to come closer to us. "What's that  
  
building there?" I asked and pointed to the shito looking building that was at least 3 floors  
  
tall. Erika pulled out her map as we made our way down to the ground and examined it.  
  
"I think that's Sprout Tower...these people have some sort of weird obsession with them i  
  
guess...Hey! Why don't we stop in and have a look?" She said as we landed and people  
  
stared at us.  
  
"Bellsprouts hugh? Weird....whad'ya say Noki? Shall we go look?" Jarod remarked and  
  
turned around to see her back facing him. "Ok...right then. Let's go I say!"  
  
"Ya! I wanna see what this is all about too!" I said as Erika folded up the map and stuck it  
  
back into her backpack.  
  
"Ok, but we should put this stuff in lockers at the pokemon center first." Erika said and  
  
began to unload Ryu. I turned around and looked at my sleeping back and backpack  
  
attached to Pidgeot.  
  
"Good idea...." I put Raichu down much to his dimay and took my stuff off Pidgeot,  
  
calling her back into her pokeball. As soon as we were all ready we walked a short  
  
distance to the pokemon center with townspeople staring at us most of the way. Just as  
  
we were about to go into the doors I heard Raichu say something behind us and I turned  
  
around to discover Shirushi dressed up in a blue and red kimono, with her hair in a neat  
  
bun this time, with Raichu in her arms tickling his nose.  
  
"Shirushi! Hey! Wow....what's with the kimono?" I asked and she walked back to us,  
  
putting Raichu back on the ground.  
  
"Oh...this?" She lifts up her arms to reveal a beautiful purple obi with flowers on it, "I'm  
  
doing Tarot card readings at Sprout Tower today! They're pokemon tarot cards! It's really  
  
cool! You should come and have me do one for you!" She said and put her arms back  
  
down, bowing to us slighly. "Must be going! I have to get to the third floor in 5 minutes!"  
  
She said and ran off towards the tower.  
  
"Pokemon tarot cards? Cool! Sounds like fun!" I said and we finally made our way into  
  
the pokemon center, fitting all our stuff nicely into two of the larger lockers. We had our  
  
pokemon healed, and headed out the doors for a slight detour to Sprout Tower.   
  
"Um...I think I'm just going to wait out here you guys..." Noki said as she stoped walking  
  
when we approached the enterance.  
  
"Aw...come on Noki! Come inside with us...Please?" Jarod said, all of us turning around  
  
to look at her. She just slowly shook her head no and folded her arms the way I sometimes  
  
did when I was lonely, hands on the opposite elbows.  
  
"What's wrong? It's not going to change anything if you come with us....is it?" Erika asked  
  
and looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Uh...well...I suppose not..." Noki said and reluctantly followed Erika, me, Jarod, and Ryu  
  
into the building. It was actually quite large and open inside with a large wooden pillar in  
  
the middle that moved around like a bellsprout in the wind. I stared at it and tried to figure  
  
out how the building stood with that weird support pillar.  
  
"I'm sorry miss...but that pokemon is to large to be walking around in this fragile building.  
  
It will have to go back it it's pokeball if you please." An old man in a monk suit had  
  
walked up to Erika, motioning to Ryu as he spoke. Ryu was slightly taken aback and  
  
didn't like not being directly addressed. He looked at Erika though and they both shrugged  
  
their shoulders then Erika said,  
  
"Sorry baby...but you heard the nice monk..." She said, and Ryu let himself back into his  
  
pokeball on her ribbon, after making a nasty face at the monk, to his slight shock.  
  
"Oh...you're Erika Crimson aren't you? I'm sorry it's just that he's so large...we don't want  
  
to risk these old boards breaking. Please appologize to him for me later." He said and  
  
slowly walked away with his beads in hand, back to the wall he was standing near before.  
  
Erika and I exchanged looks, then we all walked up the stairs. The next floor was basically  
  
the same design, but with the stairs near the front of the building instead of the back, and a  
  
few more monks on guard. They all were chanting prayers, but when Erika passed by  
  
them, they watched her intently, then after she passed them, they continued their ancient  
  
prayers.  
  
"That's weird...." I said and looked at all of them as we came closer to the flight of stairs  
  
that led us to the 3rd floor.  
  
"I know...what's their problem?" She said and we walked up the stairs; To our suprise  
  
there were no monk on this floor, only Shirushi sitting like a Buddah statue infront of the  
  
pillar with a huge deck of cards on her right and candles and incense on her left.  
  
"Um....Shirushi?" I said and she suddenly opened her eyes startling me a little.  
  
"Oh hey! It's you! Glad you could make it!" She said, but stayed seated where she was.  
  
"Well....I mean it wasn't really that hard..." Jarod remarked and pointed toward the stairs,  
  
"We just made a short detour coming over here."  
  
"Oh...no?" She paused and stared at us. "You mean the monks didn't stop you? They  
  
usually stop people from coming up here. They say they have to prove themselves worthy  
  
of having their destiny revealed." She giggled a little for a moment then continued. "I  
  
really think everyone should be able to know it though."  
  
"Hugh...that's weird." I said.  
  
"Maybe we already proved ourselves through the pokemon leauge...?" Erika remarked.  
  
"Probably. They follow that almost as closely as they follow the ancient laws." Shirushi  
  
said then added, "Ok...so who's first?" We all looked around at each other and finally all  
  
our eyes landed on Jarod.  
  
"Why do I have to be the guiney pig?" He asked and sat down infront of Shirushi. We all  
  
sat down behind him, but moved around so we could see what was going on.  
  
"Ok." Shirushi said and took the deck, handing them to Jarod. "Shuffle these however you  
  
want 3 times then spread them out on the cloth however you want and pick up three out  
  
of the pile you create." As he shuffled them, she took out a rather elaboratly decorated  
  
square cloth, with astrological designs and all sorts of magical symbols. After he had  
  
finished, he put them onto it and mixed them around until they were all in one big circular  
  
pile. He quickly picked up three and held them faced down in his hands while she moved  
  
the rest of the cards off the cloth and to a large pile on the side. She put her hand out and  
  
Jarod gave her the cards, face down. She put them down left to right infront of her, then  
  
arranged them on the cloth, linning them up in the shape of a triangle ontop of some  
  
symbols. "These three cards right here represent your past, present, and future. These can  
  
be interperted as many things, all of which should pertain to you, but for right now I'm  
  
going to tell you about your personality, how you were, how you are, and how you will  
  
be. Is that ok?" She asked and put her hands in her lap.  
  
"Yea...that sounds cool." Jarod said, simply amazed that she could remember all of this.  
  
"Ok. Here we go!" She said and turned over the card that was the lower right corner of  
  
the triangle. It appeared to be a beautiful black wolf like pokemon. It said at the bottom,  
  
'Mightyena'. "This card tells me that you were sort of an adventerous loner in the past..."  
  
She turned over the top card, the one that was the point of the triangle, and it had a cut  
  
little pokemon with colorful wings. At the bottom was written 'Beautifly'. "This card tells  
  
me that you are very happy where you are right now. You're not confined by anything and  
  
are truely happy..." Jarod shot me a quick smile as she continued to turn over the last card,  
  
the lower left point of the triangle. It was a beautiful pokemon, another one I had never  
  
seen before. It almost looked like a Dragonair, but was far more graceful. 'Miloric' was  
  
written at the bottom of this card. "Hm..." She said and picked up the card to look at it. "I  
  
didn't think I had this card in this deck..." Both me and Jarod looked at each other for a  
  
moment then looked back at her and she continued. "I know what it means, but that's  
  
funny. Oh well." She put the card back down and looked at him, finishing his reading.  
  
"This one is a rather interesting card. It is also known as the 'Melody of Time', it tells me  
  
that you will basically stay the same. Forever happy, and forever young at heart, no matter  
  
how old you get." Jarod smiled and looked very satisfied with himself.  
  
"Ok! My turn!" I said and he squished over, so I could sit infront of Shirushi and the  
  
pretty cloth. She picked up all the cards, making them neat, then handed them to me and I  
  
did the same thing Jarod did, but I put them in a line, overlapping them slightly. "I want  
  
you and Erika both to take an extra card though...there is something I want to see..." She  
  
said and I took one other card then handed them all to her, spreading them out, putting the  
  
fourth off on the corner of the cloth. She then turned the right one over. It was labeled  
  
'Gardevoir'. She went on and said, "This is a nice card. This card says you were very wise  
  
for your age and that you were a very respected person with both kids your age and  
  
adults." She turned over the next, the top one, 'Pidgeot' "This card tells me you have the  
  
abilities you need to succed, you just have to harness them." She finally turned over the  
  
last card and slightly gasped as she put it down, 'Melotic'. "That's strange...well...your  
  
futures are looking very similar you two!" She turned over the other fourth card and her  
  
mouth gaped. 'Shi' It was a scary, but beautiful looking black skelatal dragon. "Just as I  
  
thought..." She said and continued, "Shi...the Dragon of Death is the Antithesis to  
  
Ryu...the pokegod known as Inochi, the Dragon of Life. Ryu, or Inochi, brings Life where  
  
there is death, water where it is barren...Shi brings destruction where there is prosperity,  
  
Lighting where there are clear skies...Together they make up two of the most powerful  
  
forces in the universe...good and evil..." I just stared for a moment, but didn't ask her what  
  
the card ment, I squished over and made a space for Erika now. She did the same as I had  
  
done, but made four smaller piles, then picked a card from each of the piles. She gave  
  
them to Shirushi and she layed them out like mive were. She turned over the first card.  
  
'Golem' "Hm...this says you were a hard worker and strived to do what was right..." She  
  
turned over the next card, the top one. 'Blaziken' "This one tells me that you are ready for  
  
anything and are ready to defend anything that you belive in." She turned over the last  
  
card and gasped again. 'Melotic' "Ok...this is really weird...were you guys in on this  
  
together?" She asked and looked at us, from one to the other.  
  
"No..." We all said and she picked up Erika's fourth card. She just stared at it, then turned  
  
it around to show us. 'Inochi' it said at the bottom with a similar picture to that of Erika's  
  
Ryu. "Why am I not suprised?" She almost laughed it was so creepy. "One gets life, one  
  
get death. Hm....weird....oh well. Hey...How about you?" Shirushi asked and noticed Noki  
  
hidding behind me and Jarod. "Oh hey! You were the girl that answered the door when I  
  
came by your house! How about it? I've been getting some interesting vibes from you."  
  
she said and pushed all the cards back together again. 


	54. Chapter 52 Legends

Chapter LII- Legends  
  
It was a perfectly normal request. Shirushi had gotten some weird readings for us  
  
and wanted to see if Noki's would be just as interesting. But what could she mean by  
  
weird vibes? Could she somehow tell that Noki didn't really belong in this time? If she  
  
figured it out using the tarot cards...what would she do? Would she even do anything?  
  
Noki sat, her arms still folded in that funny way, looking away from us now.  
  
"Well...I mean if she doesn't want too...." I tried to point out, but Shirushi handed her the  
  
cards.  
  
"I really shouldn't..." She said but Shirushi dropped them into her lap.  
  
"Humor me." She said in a serious tone that almost could have been interperted as hostile  
  
had we not known her. Noki reluctantly shuffled the cards and was about to put them into  
  
a pile when Shirushi stopped her. "No..." She said and then continued. "I'm going to do a  
  
different reading on you...a past life one." Noki looked somewhat bothered by this, but  
  
complied with what she was told. "I want you to take four cards and put them here, here,  
  
here and here faced down," She pointed it out on the cloth, "in whatever order you feel is  
  
right." Noki put the cards down where she was told, and Shirushi took one of them into  
  
her hands, still not looking at it. "Now...take all of the cards off the cloth please, in  
  
whatever order you like." Shirushi watched carefully as she did this and her eyes widened  
  
slightly. "Hm...ok. Well...here you go." She said and put the card face up to reveal a very  
  
strange looking pokemon. It looked almost like a mew, but without the tail, and a small  
  
yellow japanese costume with a big hat and notes hanging from it. Her eyes widened even  
  
more so and she picked up the card. "This is a legendary pokemon...it's name is Jirachi...A  
  
legend states that it will make true any wish that is written on notes attached to it's head  
  
when it awakens...but it has never awakened as far as anyone knows..." She looked up at  
  
Noki with even more interest now. "It...appears you made a wish on Jirachi in your past  
  
life...and it was somehow granted in this one..." Noki turned compleatly red from cheek to  
  
cheek and jumped up, running down the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
"NOKI!!" I shouted and we all got up to chase after her.  
  
"Wait!" Shirushi shouted. "If one wish was granted...then so were all the other wishes  
  
written there...maybe...maybe Jirachi did awaken once..."  
  
"....and if he did?" I said wanting to run after Noki more then ever. Shirushi just shook her  
  
head 'no' and cleaned up her cards. We ran out yelling, "Thank you!!" and ran as fast as  
  
we could down the stairs. When we got outside everyone was staring at us and Erika let  
  
out Ryu to frighten some of them off. I just made sure Raichu was still behind me, then we  
  
ran off to the pokemon center. We ran in the doors and saw Noki with her stuff.  
  
"What the hell is going on??" I demanded and she turned to look at us. She was crying. I  
  
felt a little bad about yelling at her now, but I still wanted to know what this was all about.  
  
"....I...I'm sorry....I've done somthing bad...." She said and let out Sylebi. "I have to go  
  
back to the future for a little while...please...continue on what you were going to do...I'll  
  
be back later..." She said and in a sudden flash she was gone.  
  
"N------No---ki....?" I said and fell to my knees. They hit the cold floor of the pokemon  
  
center hard, and I could feel the pain rush through my theighs...but it wasn't nearly as bad  
  
as the pain in my heart...she left..she's gone...where did she go...? why?...is she coming  
  
back...? How soon is later? I could see Jarod's tear filled eyes reflecting on the shiney  
  
floor of the pokemon center and he kneeled down with me, hugging me.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be back soon angel..." He said with a certain tone of voice that made me  
  
feel a little better. "Come on....let's....go see Falkner..." He said and picked me up gently  
  
being careful of my arm. Raichu still continued to stare at the spot however where Noki  
  
had been and make small little whimpering noises. Erika abruptly picked him up for me  
  
and we walked out as a few poeple stared at us. I wanted to yell at them...I wanted to tell  
  
them to stop staring...what is wrong with me?...I'm not normally like this...Is it because  
  
she left? We continued to walk to the gym, now I was walking normally with Jarod  
  
holding my right hand, and Erika walking with Raichu in her arms and Ryu behind her on  
  
my left. Why did she run away...did she somehow inadvertently alter the  
  
future?...Maybe...maybe she left to make sure nothing had changed...yea...that's it. She  
  
left to make sure everything was still ok...We approached the large slidding glass gym  
  
doors and Jarod opened it so that both of us could walk through...it was a huge open  
  
room with a marked floor and Falkner sitting at a desk just behind where the markings  
  
ended. Erika put Raichu down next to me, and he abruptly pat my leg with one paw,  
  
trying to make me feel better.  
  
"I'm....guessing you want me to go first...?" She said turning around.  
  
"Um...if you want to. I'm fine really." I said, but she didn't look at all satisfied with my  
  
answer. She stepped forward and announced loudly to Falkner,  
  
"I am Erika Crimson of Cinnabar Island! I have come here to challenge Falkner, the leader  
  
of this gym!"  
  
"Hm...Erika Crimson...I've heard that name before...ah yes. You're the pokemon master  
  
from Kento...this should be an interesting battle..." Falkner stood up and pressed a button  
  
on his watch which moved his desk farther away from the field as he walked toward it.  
  
"Now...I have a question for you Master Crimson...do you plan on using your pokegod?"  
  
She looked at me, though I don't really know why. She looked back at Falkner and stated,  
  
"Well...if I told you that wouldn't that be giving you the advantage?" She questioned him  
  
back.  
  
"Against any pokegod I think an advantage is needed to be fair."  
  
"Well you can forget it." She retorted. "So...will you still fight knowing or not knowing id  
  
I'll use Ryu?"  
  
"Of course. What else is a gym good for?" He said and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.  
  
Me, Jarod and Raichu both took a seat on a bench that was near the wall and made  
  
ourselves comfortable. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my mind from  
  
thinking about Noki. I watched as Falkner yelled,  
  
"Two on two! Let the battle BEGIN!!" then throw out a moonball. Erika threw out an  
  
Ultra ball. I knew who it was right away.  
  
"Go Cupeon!! MIST!" Erika shouted and a thick mist covered the lowere area of the  
  
stadium, so much that it was difficult for me to see Erika who was just several yards away.  
  
"Go Pidgeotto! Fly!" Falkners Pidgeot flew high up and he shouted, "GUST!" Which  
  
began to blow away the mist, but not before Erika had a chance to whip out a suprise  
  
attack.  
  
"Cloud Bash Cupeon!" She shouted and all of a sudden Cupeon jumped off it's little cloud  
  
and they both went different directions, then converged on Pidgeotto, body slamming it  
  
basically from both sides. It abruptly fell to the ground, and Cupeon chased after it.  
  
"Pidgeot! Agility!" He shouted and it suddenly vanished as Cupeon was about to bash it  
  
again. Then something hit Cupeon that threw it somewhat off guard.  
  
"Cupeon, MELT!" Erika shouted and Cupeon dissapeared as well. For a while, there were  
  
the ocasional hits in the air, and suddenly, out of no where Pidgeotto came falling out of  
  
the sky, visable again, and landed flat unconscious. Cupeon materialized afterward in a  
  
ready stance infront of Erika who was now jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Hmph...that was my weakest pokemon anyway. Get ready for something a little tougher  
  
this time!" He said as he threw out a great ball, "Go Spearow!!"  
  
"Cupeon RAKE!" Erika shouted and Cupeon quickly jumped off it's cloud, running over  
  
to Spearow clawing it relentlessly.  
  
"Spearow, Mirror Move!" Falkner shouted, and the tables suddenly turned. Spearow was  
  
raking Cupeon with it's claws.   
  
"Quick Cupeon, ehile it's close! STEAM BREATH!!" She shouted and Cupeon created ha  
  
huge burst of hot steam from it's mouth that burned Spearow, and knocked off it's last  
  
remaining bit of strength. "YEA! Nice job Cupeon!!" She shouted and he jumped into her  
  
arms, hit little cloud floating, waiting to be used again.  
  
"Spearow return." Falkner said and called his Spearow back. "I wish there was some way  
  
that I could use stronger pokemon against stronger opponents, but the rules are rules..."  
  
He pulled something out of his shrine like costume and tossed it to Erika; she caught it in  
  
her hands and opened them up. "That's a Zephyr badge. That proves you beat me...though  
  
that should be no suprise to your fans. Are you here to challenge me too?" He turned to  
  
me and asked. I shook my head yes, with all this going on, I had actually forgotten about  
  
Noki for a while.  
  
"Yes. I am." I walked up as Erika called Cupeon back into his pokeball and she walked  
  
over to the bench now, sitting down with Jarod. "I am Marcy Silph of Cinnabar Island!  
  
And I am here to challenge you Falkner!" I said and thrust my right arm forward, "GO  
  
Raichu!!"  
  
"Great..." Falkner exagerated and got out another pokeball. "Go Taillow!" He said and  
  
threw out a normal pokeball. "Double Team!" He shouted and it ran quickly around  
  
Raichu, hitting him.  
  
"Raichu, Blizzard!" I said and he created an ice storm that froze Taillow.  
  
"Taillow return!" he called it back and sent out another, "Go Doduo!" he said and threw  
  
out a Fast Ball.  
  
"Raichu Thunderbolt!" I said as he shouted,  
  
"Agility!" His Doduo dissapeared and hit Raichu every so often, as sparks flew around the  
  
room.  
  
"Raichu Thunderstorm!" I shouted and he created hundreds of bolts of lighting that finally  
  
converged on Doduo, knocking it flat out.  
  
"Doudo return!" He said and walked over to us this time.  
  
"I really wish that some day we can fight a fair match. I'd love to go head on with that  
  
Raichu of yours." he said and handed me my badge.  
  
"Thanks. I'd like to see what else you've got up your sleeve too." I said, and after saying  
  
goodbyes, we were now heading back to the pokemon center. It was about 3:00 by now,  
  
and I was really hungry. I really wasn't worried about Noki too much for some reason  
  
anymore. I knew she would come back...she'd never break a promise. 


	55. Chapter 53 The Phoenix Rises

Chapter LIII- The Phoenix Rises  
  
We wandered around the town a little more just to waste some time. We stocked  
  
up at the pokemart, and healed our pokemon, then went on a tour of sprout tower, and it  
  
was still only 5:00. We decided to have an early dinner and an early turn in time, because  
  
we had to get up early again to get to Azalea Town by 12:00. Erika had setup her sleeping  
  
bag on the couch near the television, and me and Jarod shared a large one on the rug  
  
infront of the other couch that was perpedicular to the one Erika was sleeping on. I rolled  
  
over a few times trying to find a comfortable spot, but even with Jarod there, there really  
  
wasn't any really relaxing spot to lay in. I was probably just worried about Noki.  
  
I'm in a big black room again. It's dark, so dark I can't even see my hands infront of  
  
my face. Threre is a noise like the crashing of waves, and I turn, suddenly I'm on a cliff.  
  
There is a statue at the edge of this cliff. I walk closer and notice that someone in a short  
  
dress is standing infront of the statue and sticking a note to it...I see them now...hundreds  
  
of notes...wishes? I keep walking closer, I'm so close I can feel the light sea spray on my  
  
cheeks. I stop as the person turns around, but I can't see their face, its' shrouded in the  
  
shadows of the slowly darkening sunset. They move their hand up to their face and move  
  
their long hair out of the way, then turn back to the statue...and stick another note to  
  
it...then...blackness. The cliff is gone, the person is gone, the sound, nothingness...absolute  
  
and utter silence. Suddenly I'm falling, falling where? And then I stop, someone is tapping  
  
my shoulder, I try and turn around...  
  
"M...mm...what?" I mummble still half asleep, I turn over and open my eyes. "HU! N-"  
  
Noki abrubtly puts her hand over my mouth and makes a 'shhh' motion with her finger to  
  
her mouth. I shake my head and she makes a motion with her other hand to follow her. I  
  
carefully get up, and crawl out of the sleeping bag, making sure not to wake Jarod. We  
  
quietly tip toe to the ladies bathroom and slip in, making sure the door is closed behind us.  
  
"Noki! What are you doing here? Where did you go?...Hey...what time is it?" I ask in a  
  
quiet voice, and look out a window, realizing it is oddly light but still dark outside.   
  
"First...I told you I would come back...second I went to the future...and third..." She looks  
  
at her watch, "12:02."  
  
"Ugh..." I said and then rubbed my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? The dream?" I looked at her so suddenly she actually jumped back  
  
slightly.  
  
"Yes...as a matter of fact...I had a very odd dream. Though I don't really know how you  
  
know that." I said as I looked around, turned on a faucet and washed my face a little.  
  
"I know that because mom told me. Though...you really weren't supposed to have that  
  
dream for another..." She counts on her fingers, "10 years I think..." I looked at her again,  
  
this time very confused, and she could obvisouly tell. "Ugh....there's no easy way to  
  
explain this...you may wanna sit down on that counter there..." So I sat down on it after I  
  
had dried my face off. "Ok...let me explain. I didn't want to come with you guys  
  
today...because I knew that girl would want to do a tarot card reading on me. And you  
  
see...well...uh...it might have changed the future if you figured out something now that  
  
you were supposed to know later..." She said and I must have still looked confused  
  
because she continued a little slower this time. "Ok...um...you haven't figured it out have  
  
you?"  
  
"Obviously not..." I remarked.  
  
"Ok...well...maybe we should just leave it at that then." She said and made a beeline for  
  
the door.  
  
"Wait a minute." I said and grabbed her arm. "You said I should have had it later right?  
  
Well did I understand it when I had it then?"  
  
"Ugh...yea I think she said she did."  
  
"Then I may not get another chance to understand it because it's already happened, so I  
  
need you to tell me what it means. It may alter the future somewhat a little somewhere  
  
down the line, but I don't think it'll have an immediate impact on the next 4 years do you?"  
  
"Well...no I don't think so...I mean...with the exception of being 10 minutes late to your  
  
match with Falkner I'd say this is going almost exactly how it was supposed to..." She said  
  
and I let go of her arm. Not that I really could have stopped her from escaping, being in  
  
the position I was in. "Uh...ok." She seemed a little nervous for some reason, but I'm sure  
  
that if she told me the truth I would figure out why soon enough. "Well...you know how  
  
in the dream there was a cliff...and a statue?"  
  
"Yea?" I agreed.  
  
"Well...that statue you couldn't really see it too well...but do you think you know what it is  
  
based on what you learned today?" She asked.  
  
"Yea...It's Jirachi..right?"  
  
"Right...and there was a girl there...and she stuck a note to it..."  
  
"Ya.."  
  
"And then she stuck another one..."  
  
"....yep...?"  
  
"Ok...now think. Who did it look like to you? The long hair...the flowly dress...?"  
  
"...." I was stunned. It was Lexa again. "But she said that..."  
  
"She did say that...but this wasn't a dream about the present. This was a memory from the  
  
past. You were there when she stuck those notes on Jirachi."  
  
"Ok...but the notes...? So what? Everyone is allowed to wish."  
  
"Lexa cared for you more then anything in the world, and she wanted you to be protected.  
  
This gets confusing so bear with me...ok?"  
  
"I'll try...."  
  
"Ok....the first note was a wish that when she died...she would be reborn, or at least some  
  
of her memories, into a person close to you. The second note that she put up later, when  
  
you found out you were leaving across the sea, was that if you ever died, Lugia or   
  
Ho-oh would come to help you. Follow?"  
  
"So far."  
  
"Now...Records show that the people who watch this statue now, witnessed Jirachi's first  
  
awakening in 100 years. Do you know when it was?"  
  
"When we were in Mahogany....?" I said compleatly dumbfounded. "But then...if that wish  
  
was granted, then so was the first one..."  
  
"Right. And guess who destiny chose?"  
  
"The....fire phoenix pendant...the phoenix wings...the red hair...the red eyes..." It was all  
  
starting to make a scary kind of sense. Noki was the imbodiment of Lexa...all Lexa wanted  
  
was to be cared for, and as my future daughter of course she would be well taken care  
  
of..."So then...that's why your card was Jirachi...because that wish was so important to  
  
Lexa that it lived through you."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"But I mean...you wouldn't think of me as...." I began and she stopped me.  
  
"No; GOD no....you're my mom. I'm me. Not Lexa." She said affirmativly.  
  
"But then...I mean...Lexa's spirit is inside of Erika's Haunter though...and as far as I know  
  
I am deffiently not pregnant...there's no way I could be."  
  
"No I know. See when the wish was granted, Lexa's spirit was marked for a specific  
  
reincarnation, so when Erika's Haunter dies, the sprit becomes a wandering one until it's  
  
new host is...well in this case born."  
  
"Oh....okay...wow...this is really nuts." I said and began to feel sleepy again.  
  
"Go...you go back to sleep and I'll zip outta here and arrive back in the morning. Just  
  
pretend you didn't see me before tommorrow, and please...don't tell dad or Erika..."  
  
"Of course not. Go. I'll cya tommorrow." I said and made my way back to the warm  
  
sleeping bag and fell almost immediatly asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up earlier then I had expected. It grabbed the clock that  
  
Erika had set on the table and moved it close to my face so it was a little easier to see. It  
  
read 7:00. Not too bad...I'll just go take a shower quick and wake them up when I get  
  
out...I carefully moved Jarods hand off me, careful not to wake him, and put a pillow  
  
where I was sleeping. Raichu who had been at the foot of the bed yawned quietly and  
  
pulled on my pj pant leg.  
  
"Hm?" I said quietly to him. "You want a shower too?" I asked him and he shook his  
  
head. "Ok...but I can't pick you up baby..." I said indicating my left arm.  
  
"Raichu chu^_^" *That's ok!* I opened the door to the ladies bath and held it open for  
  
him, then once he was in, closed it quietly behind me.  
  
We took our bath and then I quickly dried my hair by now which had become at  
  
least an inch longer. I brushed it out and tried to dry it so it looked normal, but it just  
  
wasn't cooperating. Then I had an idea. I took the brush and flipped it up so that it looked  
  
like BlackRoses hair from the .hack// games. It actually to my suprise looked quite cute.  
  
One spot right in the back though the hair was a little longer then the top layer, and it  
  
kinda stuck out. I thought it was a little odd, but found a ponytail holder in my pocket,  
  
and put it into a short cute pony tail. I walked back out at about 8:00 to see the pokemon  
  
center was now open, and Erika and Jarod were just waking up. I quickly began to pack  
  
my stuff and hopped over the couch carefully, landing just behind Erika's knees, putting  
  
my legs over hers.  
  
"Morning...are you guys gonna get moving? We've got a long way to Azalea Town..." I  
  
said and she slowly rolled off the couch landing on the floor. "OOPS! Are you ok?" I said  
  
and looked over the side of it.  
  
"Yea...I'm good...but why the hell are you up so--" She stopped as she turned to look at  
  
my hair. "your hair..."  
  
"Ugh...do you like it? It's too long...I have to get it cut..." I said and fluffed it a bit.  
  
"I think it looks cute angel, I kinda like it that way." Jarod said as he sat up and pat the  
  
pillow where I had been. "Thought you could escape eh?" He laughed and got up,  
  
grabbing a towel and heading to the mens room.  
  
"Yea....guess I better go take a shower too..." Erika said and grabbed a towel too, heading  
  
off in the other direction.  
  
"Well...that's different..." All of a sudden I heard someone and turned around.  
  
"NOKI!" I said and gave her a hug after I had jumped off the couch.  
  
"Hey!.....your hair....." She said and stared at it. "Wow...that's weird."  
  
"Hey! If you don't like it all you have to say is 'it's cool', you don't have to insult it!" I said.  
  
"No I don't mean your hair is weird. Well...Marushi used to have hair just like that...I've  
  
seen paintings of her and Lexa in our gallery. It's kinda frightening actually." She said and  
  
took off her backback, rummaging for something. "Luckily for you my mom is very good  
  
at cutting hair, and taught me how." She said and pulled out a pair of silver scissors. I sat  
  
down at a chair, and she took a towel, putting it on my shoulders, then began to cut. After  
  
she was all done she took off the towel and threw it into the exchange pile, then pulled out  
  
a small mirror for me. She had done a fantastic job, it looked just like it did before, just a  
  
little shorter and she had left the ponytail. "I think it gives you a little character." She  
  
stated and I gave the mirror back to her gratefully. 


	56. Chapter 54 Pokeball Prediciment

Chapter LIV- Pokeball Predicament  
  
By the time Erika and Jarod had gotten out we had already packed everyones stuff onto their pokemon outside. Naturally they were happy to see that Noki was back, and she gave them a perfectly planned white lie to explain why she had left so suddenly. So we  
  
made sure after that, that we were all set, and didn't foget anything, then were on our way  
  
again. We flew south for about and hour along Route 32, which was suprisingly cold. Of  
  
course it was fall so that could explain it. We all had to fly as close as we could to each  
  
other to keep warm, though Ryu did a very nice job with his blue flames. We then flew  
  
over Caves for another hour, as Erika pointed out which one it was. The first ledge that  
  
was passed was the enterance to Union Cave, and all these out croppings were the various  
  
exits and tunnels through it. Finally we came to Route 33, then headed right, flying for  
  
another hour to reach Azalea Town. About 10: 30 we had finally reached the pokemon  
  
center, and landed there.  
  
"Man......I'm hungry!!!" I said as my stomach growled. I unlatched my stuff from Pidgeot  
  
and let it drop to the pavement, then called her into her pokeball.  
  
"You can say that again......." Erika did the same and rubbed her tummy as it made loud  
  
growling noises.  
  
"Well.....We can eat at the pokemon center." Jarod said and pointed just behind us to the  
  
rather small pokemon center.  
  
"I swear....out of all the cities in this region there is only ONE with a restaurant???" I  
  
shouted and Noki leaned over then whispered something into my ear. "Two." I corrected  
  
myself.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't help if they're not in this town..." Noki said. Erika took out the map  
  
and started searching on it, unfolding it to make it a little bigger each time, until she had to  
  
ask Jarod to hold the other side of it for her. I looked around as they were doing that and  
  
scouted out the general area. it was a typical small town. Small wood houses, small  
  
pokemon center and pokemart, bushes, shrubs, grass. But then I spotted something that  
  
wasn't even usually for the smallest of towns now adays. A well.  
  
"Hey Erika...what does the map say about that well?" I asked cursiously, pointing to the  
  
well just a few yards away from us.  
  
"Hm....." She moved her finger around and stopped it then said, "Not much. It's just  
  
labled, 'Slowpoke Well'. Hm...there is an item down there called the 'Kings Rock' that is  
  
supposed to be able to assist slowpokes into evolving...but..nothing else." She moved her  
  
finger around a bit more then looked a little more happy as she stopped on something. "Ya  
  
this is better!! There is a guy here that makes pokeballs from apricorns that you can find  
  
here in the Jhoto region, and there is another guy that makes charcol! Hey! I could use  
  
that for Ryu!!" Erika said and looked up. "Why...don't we stop there?"  
  
"Sure!!....but....can we find some food first?" I said and my stomach growled again. We all  
  
sighed as we realized it was going to be another premade, pre-cooked, pokemon center  
  
meal.  
  
"I've got an idea!!" Jarod said and threw his back pack onto the ground, letting his side of  
  
the map fall to the ground. Erika indignantly rolled it up somewhat as he rummaged  
  
through his bag. "I knew I had some!! How about this...?" He stood up and continued to  
  
talk, "What if you girls give me a food item of yours and I'll make something for all of us!"  
  
He said and looked at us. "Come on! It's worth a try! I think I have an idea...!" He said  
  
and our stomachs growled in chorus again.  
  
"right..." We all said and put our packs down. I pulled out an extra pack of beef ramen  
  
flavoring from my pack and game it to him, while Erika handed him a can of corn, and  
  
Noki gave him a potatoe she had gotten from her mom when she went to the future. He  
  
pulled a carrot out of his bag, and ran off towards the well with his backpack.  
  
"I wonder what he's up to..." I said as we watched him begin to gather wood.  
  
"Oh well...we better get going...maybe he'll even be done before we get back."  
  
"And we don't want that now do we?" Noki said with a smile. So we headed off towards  
  
the small house. It was a one floor hut basically with an open area outside that had work  
  
tables, where we could smell burning wood, and could hear someone hammering  
  
something that sounded metallic. We pushed aside the canvas-like blanket thrown across  
  
the doorway and entered to find a girl about our age hammering away at a round hot peice  
  
of metal that looked like a half-melted pokeball.  
  
"Oh...excuse us?" I said and the girl turned around. She had bright pink spikey hair, put  
  
into two short pony-tails on either side. She lifted off her goggles to reveal greenish blue  
  
eyes and said,  
  
"Hi...how can I help you?" She put down her mallet after she had put the pokeball into  
  
some water so that it made a splishing noise.  
  
"Ugh....yea...but...do you know the famous Kurt? He's supposed to be the pokeball  
  
maker...here..." Erika had started but slowed down as the look on the girls face softened  
  
slightly as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Yea...Kurt was my grandfather. I'm his grandaughter Lia. He...actually passed away just a  
  
year ago....He left this to me after my dad decided to go work in Goldenrod for the new  
  
Silph Co. HQ there."  
  
"Oh...we're really sorry." Noki said, rubbing her elbow rather roughly.  
  
"Well...ugh..." I couldn't really think of any way to ask her if she could make us some  
  
pokeballs after she had told us that.  
  
"So...you have some apricorns for me?" She said as she smiled and her tears faded.  
  
"Well...actually we were wondering how you make them...see my Raichu here...and  
  
Erika's Ryu over there..." I pointed out both of our pokemon to her, "they don't really like  
  
to be in their pokeballs...we were thinking maybe if we got them custom ones...they would  
  
be a little more inclined to..." But I stopped before I finished my sentence. She was staring  
  
at Ryu and Raichu who were standing just outside beyond the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh......." She looked back at me and Erika. "Y-You two are...the pokemon  
  
masters that just won the Indigo Leauge!!!" She suddenly looked very happy. "What can I  
  
make for you?? It would be an honor!" She said and me and Erika just looked at each  
  
other, shrugged our shoulders and looked back at her. "Oh!! That's ok! I know what I can  
  
make you! Wait right here!" She ran past us and hung a right into the garden just beyond  
  
the tables. We could hear her rustling about, and she came back with some apricorns in  
  
her hand, then put them on the table infront of us. "We always keep some apricorns on  
  
hand in case a trainer needs a pokeball, but doens't have the apricorn!" There were three  
  
round apricorns infront of us, one green, one white, and one pink. "See, this green one  
  
makes a friend ball, this white one makes a fast ball, and this pink one makes a love ball!"  
  
She said and pointed to each of them.  
  
"You know...Marcy...Orion would probably like a fast ball..." Noki said pulling out Orions  
  
great ball. "This one is a little cramped for him I think..."  
  
"That great! Ok. One Fast ball! Then I'll make the other two and..." Lia said, but I  
  
interupted her lightly.  
  
"Actually...." I said and snapped Raichu's masterball off it's chain. "Can you...maybe alter  
  
this one?" I asked, making it bigger and handing it to her.  
  
"Is there anyone in there right now?" She asked wanting to examine the inside of it.  
  
"No..it's his." I said and motioned a thumb over my shoulder to point to Raichu. As I did  
  
this, she opened it up and examined the inside of it. it was strange, I never really looked at  
  
a pokeball open before. There were all sorts of metal parts to it, like buttons, moving  
  
lights, and small mirrors.  
  
"Hm...What would you want to do with it?" She asked and closed it carefully.  
  
"Well...can you alter it somehow to make it more like a friend ball. Maybe he'll like it  
  
better then just a plain masterball."  
  
"Wait!!...This is a masterball???" She said and opened it again, this time moving one of the  
  
mirrors aside to reveal a complicated looking miniscule panel. "Hm....that might be  
  
tough...I've never worked on masterballs before...BUT...I do have this one..." She said,  
  
and making my pokeball smaller gave it back to me. She turned around and pulled down a  
  
bow that had been sitting on the mantle of her fireplace. "This was a gift I got a while  
  
back...but you can buy these in stores by now. They used to be called premier balls." She  
  
set down the box and opened it, pulling out a ball that looked kind of like a masterball but  
  
was purple with light pink instead of white and had a red 'P' on it. "They're probably still  
  
very expensive...but they have a lot more room then even masterballs and should be  
  
perfect for a clastrophobic Raichu. If you buy one of these in Goldenrod and mail it to me,  
  
I can alter the look of it however you want. I won't even have to tinker with the inside of  
  
it." She said and placed it back into it's box with care, then placed it back onto the shelf  
  
behind her. "I think they're called Altima balls now...you can get them in a variety of  
  
colors...at least 4 or 5 that I know of."  
  
"That sounds good. Thanks a lot. I think we will do that. Ryu's pokeball doen't really suit  
  
him anymore..." Erika pulled the ball out of her ribbon and looked at it. it had the  
  
charizard flame and the wings on either side. "Ya....deffinetly needs a change..."  
  
So after goodbyes were said we walked around for a bit and decided to stop at the Charcol makers house as well. Erika wanted to get some for Ryu, I wanted to get some  
  
for Hinoarashi, and Noki wanted some for Orion. 


	57. Chapter 55 Cutting Ties

Chapter LV- Cutting Ties  
  
We walked towards the building and could smell the wood burning strongly as  
  
black smoke rose out of the chimmney in the middle of the house. This was another open  
  
hut really. It didn't have any walls at all, It was simply a roof with a Kiln under it,  
  
supported by sparsly located wood pillars. We looked around and as we walked in, caught  
  
a fleeting glimsps of Jarod running over to his bonfire.  
  
"Hello?" Noki said and suddenly a young man turned around, covered in soot. I tooke off  
  
his glasses and revealed the only part of his skin that wasn't covered in soot, just around  
  
his brown eyes.  
  
"Hey there. What can I do for you?" He said and removed his blacked gloves. All of a  
  
sudden a charmeleon ran in from a side of the hut and dropped a pile of wood next to the  
  
young man. "Is that all? Blaze...I'm gonna need more then that...I know it's hard by  
  
yourself, but I know you can do it!" He said to it, and this seemed to motivate it as it ran  
  
out and back into the brush. "Sorry about that. It just hasn't been the same since Brian left.  
  
By the way my name is Roger, I'm the new Charcol maker here. Brian moved his  
  
establishment to the Orange Islands, taking his Farfetch'd with him, so I'm here with  
  
Blaze." He said and waited for Blazes triumphant return, but it didn't happen. "Ah well.  
  
Like I said...what can I do for you?"  
  
"We would like to buy some charcoal. I think I'll get a large charcoal necklace, with two  
  
peices..." I said and Erika continued,  
  
"A medium one for me...with two peices..." And Noki finished,  
  
"And a medium one for me with three." We all looked at her.  
  
"And where are you going to get the money for that?" I asked.  
  
"Ugh....my mom." She said not really knowing how to answer.  
  
"Well...ladies...that's quite and order..." he said and looked around on his table, pushing  
  
the piles of dust and debris into a pale below him, "but as much as I hate to say this...I  
  
can't really fill that order at this moment." he said and we all stared at him. "I'm sorry but  
  
it's just become so popular I really can't keep up the demand with only one pokemon, and  
  
I can't exactly leave to find another one to help me..." We all looked at each other and just  
  
kind of thought for a few moments.  
  
"Hey! I've got a Charmander!" I said and snapped my fingers. "Maybe she can help!" I said  
  
and ran back to the pokemon center quickly, switching her with Hinoarashi, then running  
  
back. "Here she is!" I said gasping somewhat. I let her out and he gazed at her.  
  
"Oh she's a beautiful pokemon. She's a little more red then mine...I wonder why...?" He  
  
said mummbling lightly.  
  
"She's a Cinnibar Island Charmander. One of very few left after..." I said and I stopped in  
  
mid sentance. I didn't realize just how aweful it was to think about that all over again. I  
  
hadn't thought about it for almost a year and it suddenly is just thrust into a conversation.  
  
"Does...she know cut?" He asked and walked around the table.  
  
"Yea...I think so. Charmander...can you go help Rogers Charmeleon and cut some wood  
  
with him?" I asked and Charmeleon shook its head 'yes' heading off in the same direction  
  
as Blaze.  
  
"Oh this is great. Thanks so much." He said just as Blaze and Charmander returned with  
  
handfuls of wood. "Much better Blaze! And thank you Charmeleon!" He said and she  
  
smiled, following Blaze back into the bushes. "Actually...I think I have enough wood  
  
now...if you guys want to stay here for about and hour, or if you want to go eat, either is  
  
fine. It should be ready by then."  
  
"Thanks very much for the offer, but I think we're going to go find my husband. He should  
  
have lunch ready by now...though I'll tell you what? I'll leave charmeleon here for a bit to  
  
help...ok?"  
  
"Thanks so much....hey...wait....are you....hey!! Erika Crimson and Marcy Silph!!!  
  
Wow....well thanks VERY much then miss Marcy."  
  
"Welcome^_^" I said and we headed off in Jarods direction. We could see a small puff of  
  
smoke over by the well and as we headed away from the kilns we could smell lunch, and it  
  
actually smelled pretty good.  
  
"Ok ladies!!!!" Jarod said and we all sat down on a mat Jarod had placed for us on the  
  
sandy but slightly grassy ground. There was a big pot of some sort of stew in the middle,  
  
and bowls that had some cooked sliced potatoe in them.  
  
"Mmm....smells good Jaord...." Erika said, being handed one of the bowls and passing it  
  
down to me, which I then passed to Noki. I got mine next, then Erika, then Jarod. He  
  
took a long laddle, and standing up again spooned out two things each into all of our  
  
bowls. It looked like a rice dish that had some corn and carrots mixed in with the ramen  
  
flavoring.  
  
"Where did you get the rice dad?" Noki asked as she smelled it and couldn't resist taking a  
  
small sip of the loose broth in her bowl.  
  
"Oh I just picked some up and the pokemart. Rice and Ramen, the staple diet of any good  
  
pokemon trainer. Especially my angel!" He said and laughed lightly.  
  
"Very funny." I said and took a sip of it as well. To my suprise it was quite good. the rice  
  
had absorbed the flavor of the beef flavoring and the corn, making it soft and full of flavor.  
  
"Hm...this is good Jarod....how did you make it?" I asked as we all began to eat now,  
  
whipping out our chopsticks, making sure to get every last bit in our bowls to our mouths,  
  
along with the potatoes.  
  
"M.....mmmm" he said as he swallowed. "My little secret." He said and winked. "Maybe if  
  
you're good I'll make it with REALLY good ingredients when we get back to Goldenrod.  
  
Beef, fresh corn...crunchy carrots...it'll be a feast!!!!" He said and I could see a gleeful  
  
twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well...mom always did say I better marry a man who knows how to cook." I said and we  
  
all split what was left of the stew between ourselves and our pokemon.  
  
"Better get this all cleaned up." He said and took our bowls, organizing everything.  
  
"Ok. Well we'll be back in like 15 minutes hunny. We gotta go pick up our charcoal then  
  
we're heading to the gym. Ok?"  
  
"All righty then."  
  
"Hey mom...I'm gonna stay with dad and help him clean up." She said and didn't follow me  
  
and Erika as we walked back to the charcoal makers house. The smoke was thick now,  
  
heavier then it was before and we walked into the house, taken aback by the copious  
  
amount of wood that was overflowing inside.  
  
"WOW." I said and we looked around. There were piles of wood as high as the celing.  
  
"This is great!! I can make enough now for all the trainers that come around! Oh! Erika!  
  
Marcy! Where's your friend?" He said turning around taking off his goggles. And then it  
  
hit me. That's why she stayed behind. That's why she said her 'mom' would pay for it. I  
  
chuckled to myself and he looked perplexed.  
  
"Ah...she had to help with clean-up crew." I said and began to count out money as he  
  
shuffled through the shelves under his tabled looking for the right size and number of  
  
charcoals we had asked for.  
  
"Ok....um are you sure that you want the ones with the two and three peices?" He asked  
  
and pulled them out.  
  
"They're expensive aren't they?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.  
  
"Ya...normally they all together would be 18000....but since your Charmander helped me  
  
so much....I will lower it...but I mean it's still kinda expensive...15000...?" He said and I  
  
almost laughed.  
  
"Ugh well. If we need it we need it^_^" I said and pulled out my wallet as Erika pulled out  
  
hers. We both split the cost, me paying for both mine and Nokis.  
  
"Alright then. You're all set. Here they are." He said, handing me a large paper bag, and  
  
handing Erika a somewhat smaller one.  
  
"Right then. Now...where did my Chamander dissapear to?" I asked as I looked around  
  
and the two of them, covered in soot emerged from the bushes with bundles of wood in  
  
their claws.  
  
"Well Charmander. It looks like you've got a good job here^_^" I said and giggled.  
  
"Charchar...Charmander char chacha. chacha charm...cha...charmander char char?"  
  
*Actually...I like Blaze. He's cool...do you think I can stay here for a bit master?* She said  
  
and I was slightly taken aback by this.  
  
"Really...?" I asked somewhat sad. Roger looked very confused by my answer to seeming  
  
jibberish to him.  
  
"Charmander charchar cha...charachar chacha charm..." *I'm not really any use in the  
  
computer...at least here I can help both of them...* She said and put down the pile of  
  
wood. Blaze stared at her, and by the look in his eyes I could tell that he didn't want her to  
  
leave.  
  
"Well...this is...quite a shock Charmander...you were my first pokemon...it's not easy for  
  
me to just....." I started but my eyes had already started to tear. I knew Erika understood it  
  
too. I could here her sniffle lightly behind me and walk outside to pet Ryu.  
  
"What....what did she say?" Roger asked softly and I turned to him slowly not lifting my  
  
eyes off the ground.  
  
"She says...." I began and I could feel a cold tear slip its way down my cheek. "She wants  
  
to stay here with you..." I said and I felt another fall down my other cheek.  
  
"No...I can't...I couldn't..." He said and put his hand out, but I grasped it lightly and  
  
looked up, my eyes fully watering by now.  
  
"If...it's what she wants..." I said and I could barely see anything anymore as I fought to  
  
hold the tears back. "I have no right to thwart her happiness. That is after all...all I want  
  
for her." I said and handed him her pokeball. "Please...take good care of her for me. She  
  
was my first pokemon and..." My voice trembled as I said the next line, "...and I want her  
  
to be with a master that will take care of her...who will keep her safe....and happy."  
  
"Of course. Mrs. Silph. I promise." He said and placed his other sooty hand ontop of  
  
mine, looking me straight in the eye. "I promise you." 


	58. Chapter 56 A Time to Relax

Chapter LVI- A Time to Relax  
  
I was still a little upset, but Charmander and I had a happy goodbye after I finished crying and hugging her. I could tell she was in good hands with Roger. He gave me his  
  
phone numer too so that if I ever wanted to talk to him or Charmander I could. It was up  
  
to him now. I left her in his soot covered hands. I laughed at the thought of her covered in  
  
soot all the time, and him petting her, only to get more soot all over each other. It was  
  
actually a thought that cheered me up a bit. I switched Hinoarashi back into my party  
  
afterward, gave him his charcoal and told Jarod and Noki about Charmander. Noki  
  
however seemed quiet unphased by this. Then I yelled at her for making me pay for her  
  
charcoal, which made me feel better, but apologized soon afterward. We finally made our  
  
way to the Azalea gym. It actually looked more like a giant tree maze then anything else,  
  
and we entered, walking around until we had finally made it to the center after probably a  
  
good 1/2 hour of wandering, trying to get our bearings. A tall young man with short  
  
purple hair and blue eyes stood in the middle with a bug-net in hand, facing his back to us,  
  
intently watching a hedge ahead of us.  
  
"Ugh....excuse me?" I asked and He suddenly turned around. So suddenly that he starteled  
  
the butterfree out of the bush he had been staring at.  
  
"Aw dang...." He said and announced, "I am Bugsy of Azalea! Have you come to fight  
  
me?" Me and Erika had already decided on the way over that I was going to fight him  
  
first.  
  
"To answer your question; Yes. Yes we have. I am Marcy Silph of Cinnabar Island, and I  
  
request a battle with you, Bugsy!" I said and grabbed Hinoarashis pokeball.  
  
"Well then a battle you will get since you asked so nicely!" He said and tossed out a  
  
pokeball just as I threw Hinoasrashis. The battle was actually too easy. His bug pokemon  
  
had no chance against my fire pokemon, much less one with charcoal on it...two embers  
  
and a flamethrower and the badge was mine.  
  
"Ugh...." He sighed and handed the badge to me. "One of these days...all of the Gym  
  
Leaders in Jhoto are going to get on the committees back to let us use more powerful  
  
pokemon. Until then, great trainers like yourselves are just going to have it easy because  
  
you went through the Indigo Leauge....and to top it all off you two tied for first...can't get  
  
much better then that." he finished and then Erikas battle began. Erika instictly threw out  
  
Ryus pokeball and he emerged frightening his small bug pokemon so badly that her fight  
  
was over withing two minutes. All three went down easy under her command of Ryu. We  
  
both walked out happy, and Noki was amazed at how well we did.  
  
"Well I mean....his pokemon were kinda weak...it's sad they can't use their best really." I  
  
said and Raichu jumped, begging to be picked up. "I can't sweetie." I said and pointed to  
  
my arm. So I instead scratched his head a little as we packed up our stuff.   
  
It wasn't easy to leave there without one of my pokemon, but I managed. I knew  
  
that she would be taken care of as good as if not better then I had done. She had a friend  
  
to play with, she had a master to talk to, even though he can't understand her, and most of  
  
all, she wasn't stuck in a computer doing nothing.  
  
We decided to fly well above Ilex forest this time, pending the incident we had last  
  
time with Sylebi. It was about 2:00 by the time we had flown over the forest and reached  
  
the midway point of Route 34, where the daycare was. We decided to stop there and grab  
  
some food for the pokemon, then planned to head back to my house for a rest.  
  
We flew into Goldenrod at about 3:00 and made it to my house sooner then we  
  
thought. We landed, and mom was happy to report that the doctor had called that  
  
afternoon saying that the cast can come off in another 3 days. Of course I was very happy  
  
about this because it meant that we could run around and do fun stuff again, much to the  
  
dismay of Jarod. We all gathered in the living room of my house and relaxed while Jarod  
  
caught up on his long awaiting video games.  
  
"What do you guys think?" I said casually as I watched Jarod playing an RPG.  
  
"About what?" Erika asked as she driffted in and out of an afternoon nap.  
  
"Do you think we should try and take Whitney today too?" I said and found a more  
  
comfortable position.  
  
"I dunno...." Erika said as she turned over and lay stomach down on the couch.  
  
"Yea. You're right." I said and leaned up against Jarod, finding a nice spot on his shoulder,  
  
and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up later to find that Jarod was asleep, the game was turned off, and a  
  
blanket was on both us and Erika. Most likely my mothers doing knowing her. I looked  
  
around and finally found Noki and Raichu sleeping curled in two balls on the floor next to  
  
the PS2 with a blanket on her too. I slowly got up and put the blanket back where it had  
  
been before I got up. I slowly trugged up the stairs to my room and found it still a little  
  
light outside. I opened the door then closed it upon entering and finding my clock.  
  
"7:00....oi....ah well." I said and carefully got into my pajamas. I felt something odd and  
  
pulled my now longer ponytail out of the back of my pajamas. "That's weird...before we  
  
left it was short enough to stay out..." I said and now that my eyes had adjusted to the  
  
enviorment, walked back down the hall. I walked slowly running my fingers against the  
  
wall to make sure I didn't fall or anything, but my fingers instead caught something that  
  
wasn't there the last time I had visited. I ran my hand up and down it and realized it was a  
  
picture frame. I back up a little so that I could see it better and to my suprise it was one of  
  
the paintings Noki had mentioned about the founder of Cinnibar Island. She really did look  
  
like me in a lot of ways...or was it that I looked like her? And there beside her in the  
  
picture, looking the same as last time I saw her, Lexa. Her red hair blowing in the wind,  
  
and the phoenix pendant hanging gracefully around her neck. I finally finished looking at  
  
it, and headed back downstairs where my dad hadn't turned the air conditioning on.  
  
(Yes...he turns the air conditioning on in the fall.) I jumped back under the blanket with  
  
Jarod and fell right back asleep.  
  
The next morning I was awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs. I still stayed  
  
under the blanket though where it was warm. I looked around and found Noki sleeping  
  
still, but now with a pillow and a pair of my old pajamas on. She rolled over lightly and  
  
snored, then dozed off again. I looked to my left and Erika was half on, half off the couch  
  
on her back, holding Ryu's pokball in her hand and mummbling something about 'kick  
  
them while they're down...'. Then I could hear footsteps behind the couch that were  
  
coming towards us, and I quickly shut my eyes.  
  
"Marcy...? Marcy?" She whispered and scratched behind my ear lightly. I opened my eyes  
  
right away, accidentily startling her. "Oh! My!"  
  
"Sorry mom...I've been awake for about 5 minutes now...what's up?" I asked as I decided  
  
it was time to stretch a little. Maybe travling around all the time with minimal sleep was  
  
finally starting to take it toll on all of us.  
  
"Hey...I made you kids some breakfast if you want to come get it." She said still  
  
somewhat quietly, but louder then before, then walked back past the stairs and into the  
  
kitchen. I got up and rubbed Jarods tummy to wake him up. He dropped the controller  
  
accidentilly and shot up grabbing a pokeball.  
  
"What is it?? Who is it???!! WHY??" He asked frantically and I just looked at him raising  
  
an eyebrow.  
  
"Ugh....right..." He said putting the pokeball back, "...what time is it?" He asked and  
  
looked around at everyone sleeping.  
  
"It's about 7:30....AM." I said and he leaped up.  
  
"Y-You mean we slept here all afternoon and night???" He asked and was slightly  
  
annoyed.  
  
"Mmmhm." I muffled and he still looked slightly annoyed. Just then my mom entered and  
  
leaned herself on the couch.  
  
"You know...Marcy..." She started and we both turned to her, Nok yawning in the  
  
background and moving around slightly, "...it is almost Halloween...why don't you all stay  
  
here until then? You can celebrate Halloween with us...just like before...but with more  
  
friends now!" She said and looked desperate for us to stay. I sighed and asked,  
  
"What day is it today?"  
  
"Today is the 28th...It's only 3 days. Please hunny? It would mean so much to me and  
  
your dad...besides, it gives you time to look around in all the shops and casinos here."  
  
"Not that we can gamble or anything..." I said and giggled.  
  
"Maybe not, but it'll still be fun to get to know your new town...don't you htink?" She said  
  
and made kind-of-like puppy eyes. Me and Jarod looked at each other and I turned,  
  
poking Erika on the other couch lightly.  
  
"Mm..?" She responded gruntily.  
  
"Hey Erika what do you say to staying here for about three days?" I asked and she rolled  
  
over to look at me.  
  
"Mmm.." She made a sound like approving the idea.  
  
"Well I guess that's that mom. We're staying^_^" I said and she looked so happy. 


	59. Chapter 57 On the Loose

AN: This is to my AWSOMELY obbsesed(and proud of it) friend NUWANDA!!! Lover of shounen-ai and yaoi alike! Let us all hail a maginificent pair of males!!! *coughs lightly* Anyhow I said I would get you in here Chris and this is it! Hope you like it! I'm sure that you can guess who your character is!!(She's kinda near the end but it's all GOOD) *waves goodbye* hope you like! PS. I think the title suites our group quite well...read and you'll understand *winks*  
  
Chapter LVII- On the Loose  
  
That morning went quickly after we had finally decided to officially wake up, and  
  
eat breakfast. Eventually after playing some video games we all got dressed and walked  
  
around Goldenrod for a bit, looking at all the new shops that had shown up since we last  
  
left. There was a new Bike Shop, new underground Shops, and an entire new floor to the  
  
shoping center. We eventually made our way over to the Radio Tower where after taking  
  
the tour, they insisted on interviewing Erika and me. We thought it would be fun so we  
  
said yes and were put on the air that afternoon with Raichu and Ryu. They asked us all  
  
sorts of questions, but mostly ones that pertained to tieing for first at the Indigo Leauge.  
  
Then they had people call in and ask us questions about pokemon, raising pokemon, and  
  
even asked Raichu and Ryu a few questions, which we answered for them since no one  
  
could understand their 'jibberish' except us. There was however one person who finally  
  
asked about our wings and Me and Erika just shrugged and made it sound like we had no  
  
idea what they were talking about.   
  
It was actually quite a fun day because later that night we went to the shopping  
  
center and tried to decide on last minute costumes for us. They had a whole floor  
  
dedicated to Halloween this year and mom, deciding to join us at the last minute, was  
  
having a field day making everyone try on costumes. Jarod decided it would be fun to go  
  
as Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, Noki wanted to be Aerith from Final Fantasy 7, Erika  
  
was going to be Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon, and I was going to be Nataku from X.  
  
So after we were done shopping for all the things we needed to make our costumes we  
  
headed back to the house and got to work. All of ours except for Nokis was going to be  
  
kinda tricky though, so my mom employed some maids to help us with making them since  
  
it was really last minute. After they were done it was about 7:00 and we all had a  
  
wonderful feast for dinner. There was chicken, mashed potatoes, and tons of artery  
  
clogging foods.(lol)  
  
The next day went by a little slower. We made last minute adjustments to our  
  
costumes; I got white ribbons that stayed up in the air after dipping them in fabric glue and  
  
letting them dry, and temporary white hair color, while Erika made a bow that was  
  
transparent fabric, Jarod got the rest of the belts he needed, and Noki got the temporary  
  
brown hair color so that it wasn't so red. Overall we sat and played video games until the  
  
doctors office called to say that they had an opening that afternoon and if we'd like we  
  
could get it off today. We all got excited and headed down to the hospital right away. I  
  
was happy to have my cast off, it had started to really annoy me after a while. The  
  
assistant told me to move my arm around a bit and see how it felt. I did and it was just like  
  
normal again. We all left happy that I wasn't in that damn cast anymore, mom especially  
  
because now I would look good in my costume. We all went back home and decided to  
  
see if the gym was opened, so we walked around town, some of the trainers staring at us  
  
as we walked by, or maybe not at us, maybe at Ryu and Raichu who were playing rock,  
  
paper, scissors as we walked there. Unfourtunetly the gym had closed early because  
  
Whitney was having a huge Halloween party that was going to be litterally going to  
  
require TONS of shopping and decorating. So we went back to the house and trained our  
  
pokemon for a while, battling each other, Erika whipping Jarod everytime.  
  
And that's all we did for the next day really until the next day, the 29th, the day  
  
before Halloween. I was excited to see what kind of costumes people would come up  
  
with. Anime was becoming more popular everyday, and I wanted to see who else liked it  
  
around here as well.  
  
Finally. The day of Halloween came. It was so exciting. We didn't really get a  
  
chance to celebrate last year, being on the S.S. Aqua and all, but this year was going to be  
  
different. There was going to be awesome costumes, freaky music, candy, and GALLONS  
  
of apple cider. I woke up early, though I don't really know why. I jumped out of bed  
  
taking a shower, and immediatly jumped into my costume, spraying my hair white and  
  
styling it like a guys. It was kinda freaky because I made a very convincing guy with my  
  
chest taped down lightly ontop of a sports bra. I then continued to put the tatoos that  
  
Nataku had on with my make up, and write the serial number on my cheek. I almost  
  
fooled myself. I walked downstairs to breakfast and my mom was stunned.  
  
"OHH!!! My baby!! Wait...that is you Marcy right?" She asked looking at me more  
  
carefully.  
  
"Yea mom it's me." I said and walked into the kitchen, careful not to bend any of my  
  
ribbons.  
  
"Oh! Marcy!! You look fantastic! No one will recognize you!" She said and began to  
  
make breakfast as Noki, dressed up as Aerith, and Erika, dressed up as Jupiter, walked  
  
down the stairs and entered the kitchen as well. "Oh!! You all look fantastic!!" She said as  
  
Erika pulled down her skirt a tiny bit.  
  
"Er..." She said as she tried to get it lower. "Next year Marcy...no skirts. Remember this."  
  
She said and walked over to a chair sitting down in it. Noki walked over and sat down. It  
  
was frightening. If not for her amazingly red eyes I would have thought she WAS Aerith. I  
  
could smell that mom cooking us breakfast in the adacent kitchen.  
  
"Ugh man...." I could hear Jarod coming down the stairs and watched. He looked drop  
  
dead gorgous. The long silver trench coat, his hair now colored white as well, and not in a  
  
short ponytail. it still wasn't back to it's normal length, but it was getting there. He took  
  
off his big black gloves and sat down at the table. "Hey you guys where...s...?" He said  
  
and stopped on me. "I thought Marcy was Nataku...who's this?" He said talking to Erika  
  
but pointing to me. I then suddenly spread out my wings and he gazed. "U-uhh...OH.  
  
Wow...is that really you?...You...look like...." He said as I put my wings away, "...a guy."  
  
"That's the point." I said as mom brought the food to the table. "Nataku isn't a man or a  
  
woman. So I'll look like a guy, but sound like a girl." I finished and we all started eating  
  
our pancakes, bacon, and eggs, but he continued to stare at me. "What?" I asked  
  
uncomfortably.  
  
"Nothing...it's just weird...my wife looks like a guy..." He said and shoved egg into his  
  
mouth. I glared at him, but everyone else giggled.  
  
"Hey! You're right!" Noki said and started laughing, "Everyone is gonna think you two are  
  
gay!!" And she began to laugh harder then ever before. Erika even snickered and burst out  
  
laughing at this comment. Then me and Jarod looked at each other.  
  
"You're right!!" We both said with a maniacal pleasure. Erika and Noki stopped laughing  
  
and looked at each other, then burst out laughing again.  
  
"This is gonna be the GREATEST Halloween EVER!!!" Noki shouted and they continued  
  
their evil laughter.  
  
After we had all eaten breakfast we decided to leave our pokemon at home for  
  
now because anyone could easily recognize Raichu and Ryu in even a crowd of 150  
  
pokemon and people. We walked around town a bit, me and Jarod holding hands with  
  
everyone staring at us; even the people in costume. It was so DAMN FUNNY!! We then  
  
decided to stop at the pokemart to get some stuff while we were out and about, but on  
  
our way there we encountered something we hadn't counted on. Someone who actually  
  
wanted to talk to us. A girl with cropped short colored red hair was walking out of the  
  
store towards us. She seemed to be dressed as Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth, only  
  
without the braid, giant cape, and sword. She had a very convincing costume and I was  
  
just about to ask her where she got in when she began to mutter variations of the word  
  
'Hot' under her breath in up and down tones. By the time she was done with these  
  
utterances her face was bright red with blush, and I thought for a few seconds that there  
  
were LITTERALLY stars in her eyes they were watering so much.  
  
"Hi...my name is Mar...Mark. What's you name?" I asked her, still holding on to Jarods  
  
hand.  
  
"Mmmm" I could almost see her drool. "I'm Christiana. Did you say your name is Mark?  
  
You should change it...it doesn't fit you at all..." She said and walked over to us now.  
  
"Oh? And what should I change it to miss?" I asked cutely. I think she actually melted.  
  
"HOT. That is your name from now on. Hot." She said and grabbed my arm. "Will you be  
  
my FAVorITE bishi-slave?"  
  
"Um..." I did a double take, "..How many do you have??? Ugh...you really shouldn't..." I  
  
began and moved aside until she noticed Jarod.  
  
"MMmmmm and you can be my other favorite!! Together we shall create one GIANT  
  
army of Bishi-Slaves and conquer Japan; THEN we will take over the anime industry and  
  
make tons of anime!!!" She said and locked her other arm around Jarod.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry, but he belongs to me." I said and pet his arm lightly. I swear she really  
  
took some sort of pleasure in that.   
  
"Wait...? Are you tow REALLY???" Her eyes suddenly lit up again, this time with a  
  
twinkle so fierce I could see she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Yes. He's mine." Jarod stated and kissed me smack on the lips. We stopped as we  
  
realized she had suddenly passed out from a massive onslaught of a nosebleed.  
  
"Oh!! My gosh are you ok!?" I asked and helped her up, her nosebleed suspiciously gone.  
  
"I'm good....mmmm Shounen-ai...." She mumbled and I laughed.  
  
"What?" She asked and giggled as she stood up.  
  
"There's really something you should know..." I said and whispered something but not  
  
before she turned compleatly red because I was so close to her face.  
  
"Oh...." She seemed very dissapointed at the news. "Damn. That sucks." She said and  
  
looked at me again. "I'm suprised I didn't notice before. Ah well. You make a very good  
  
guy though...do you think just for a nice mental image before I go home...can I take a  
  
picture of you two kissing?" She asked and whipped a camera out of the small bag clung  
  
over her shoulder. Me and Jarod looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Ready?" I asked and she shook her head, so we kissed, she took a picture and almost  
  
passed out again, luckily Noki caught her this time.  
  
"So what is your name really?" She asked refearing to Jarod.  
  
"Only if you don't tell anyone." he said and leaned over a little towards her.  
  
"Jarod Silph..." He whispered to her and she suddenly looked very sad, but very happy at  
  
the same time. It was a very odd expression of emotion. Her eyes were sad, but she had an  
  
unerasable smile.  
  
"REALLY? So..." She said sadly, "...guess you can't be my bishi-slave hugh?"  
  
"Only if Marcy says it's ok...and I don't think she'll like that." He said jokingly.  
  
"Well...Marcy's not here is she? You want to wander around with me?" She asked and I  
  
looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Actually she is here thanks." I said and raised my hand not being able to resist laughing  
  
for more then a second after she realized it was me.  
  
"DAMN." She said. "So you're Marcy Blaze..." She said and then moved to stand next to  
  
me. "You seemed a lot shorter on TV..."  
  
"Actually I am." I said and pulled up my skirt-like over dress I had on. "I had to put on  
  
these frekin huge boots to even get close to a normal guys height."  
  
"Oh...so that's why..." She said and moved away from us. "Well thanks for the laughs!  
  
Maybe I'll see you again some time!"  
  
"K! Thanks! And don't forget! Don't tell anyone otherwise we'll be bombarded by people!"  
  
Noki shouted as Christiana started to walk away.   
  
That was some serious fun. It was hard to belive that even a girl could mistake me  
  
for a guy. It was actually kind of a weird feeling of satisfaction. Later on that afternoon  
  
after frightening half the people in Goldenrod we decided to go back to my house, which  
  
we did, and then later that night we went around and trick-or-treated. It was actually quite  
  
fun. I hadn't done it in two years and it was fun to play with peoples heads. We went to  
  
every place in town we could think of, including Whitneys party. She really did go all out  
  
though. She had ghosts, goblins, fog machines, a scary sounds record going, ominous  
  
lighting, gravestones, it was cool. And she had really good candy too. I think we got most  
  
of our candy there cause she just left HUGE a bowl of it out and we took the stuff we  
  
wanted. at about 10:30 we went back to my house and just crashed, having a small party  
  
with my dad and my mom. We drank apple cider till we were sick of it, ate candy, and  
  
watched horror movies till about 1:00, when we finally decided we were tired, and all  
  
went to bed. 


	60. Chapter 58 A Normal Battle

Chapter LVIII- A Normal Battle  
  
Chapter LVIII- A Normal Battle  
  
As I layed in bed with Jarod fast alseep snoring away next to me, I thought about  
  
all of our past adventures. It was kind of odd to be married to the kid I used to know  
  
when I was12. But I layed there, my arms streatched out over my head, reclining on the  
  
head board, just staring off at the fireplace infront of me. All of a sudden I heard a low  
  
grunt from Jarod, that sounded like he was upset and he rolled over onto his back.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked and yawned slightly. "I would think that you of all people  
  
would be asleep by now after eating and drinking so much." He said and rustled his hair a  
  
tiny bit.  
  
"I know. That's just the thing." I said and thought about it some more. "Have you noticed  
  
ever since I got these wings my problems just haven't been affecting me as much as they  
  
normally should...?" I said and turned to look at him, "What do you think?"  
  
"Hmm..." He said and rubbed his eyes. "I think...you're right. Actually I've been feeling  
  
pretty good lately too. Maybe they do have something to do with one another, but don't  
  
you think we should get some sleep now? It is...." He turned over to look at the clock, "..2  
  
in the morning and we have to battle Whittney tommorrow..." He said and snuggled  
  
himself back under the covers.  
  
"Yeah...you're right." I said and pulled myself under them as well. I was set for a while,  
  
but decided to check my e-mail just to get me groggy. I turned on my computer and  
  
opened it up to find an e-mail from Roger saying that my Charmander evolved and he sent  
  
it to the Characific Valley for a little while. It was nice of him to tell me where she was,  
  
but I was upset he decided not to take care of her longer. I finally turned everything oof  
  
though and went back to bed.  
  
I woke up later that morning to the sound of water running in my bathroom. I sat  
  
up, rubbing my eyes until they focused, and found Jaord in there, shirtless yet again,  
  
brushing his teeth. I got up out of bed slowly, and moved the covers aside, standing up  
  
and stretching, careful not to wake Raichu who was still sleeping at the edge of the bed. I  
  
slowly slothed over toward the bathroom and Jarod turned and smiled at me, with his  
  
tooth brush still in his mouth.  
  
"Out." I said and squished him against the counter.  
  
"Why?" He asked and spit into the sink.  
  
"My bathroom, and I need to take a shower and get dressed." I said and got my bathrobe  
  
off the towel rack.  
  
"Right then ok.^_^" He said and left, closing the door behind him. I turned on the faucet  
  
and got it as hot as I wanted then got ready to go in, just as there was a knock on the  
  
door.  
  
"I'm in the shower." I said and opened the door to the shower when the bathroom door  
  
creaked open. "JAROD!!" I shouted and stood there for a second momentarily stunned.  
  
"..." He just stood there staring for a moment, then decided to make a joke out of it. "Well  
  
I guess I'd see that eventually...." He said and giggled. I took a bath towel and flung it at  
  
him, landing it right on his face. Without removing it he asked, "Well...could you at least  
  
hand me my comb?" And I could help giggling a little. I turned around and gave it to him,  
  
which he took gratefully without removing the towel, then left closing the door.  
  
By the time I had gotten out Raichu was up and sitting by the fire that had started  
  
in the fireplace, supposedly by Jarod to make up for walking in on me, and the sun was  
  
now bright, with the shades of the windows drawn back. I got dressed and picked up  
  
Raichu, getting my pokeballs out of the dresser, and putting them onto my belt. I slowly  
  
made my way into the hallway and walked down the stairs with Raichu following me, and  
  
jumped the last step down the the floor, Raichu landing on one foot. I looked over to the  
  
sitting area and saw Jarod and Noki playing a fighting game while Erika was watching  
  
with Ryu, waiting their turns. I walked over to them and crouched behind the couch,  
  
putting my hand on Jarods shoulder.  
  
"Hey did you guys have breakfast already?" I asked and Jarod turned around slightly red.  
  
"Ugh...Angel about before..." he said and turned back to his game suddenly as Noki  
  
kicked his character and K.O.'d him.  
  
"That's ok^_^" I said and waited for a response to my question.  
  
"Yeah...I ate some frozen pancakes..." Noki said as the game restarted and their characters  
  
were restored.  
  
"Yep! Me and Ryu had some cereal and apples." Erika said as she watched. "GET HIM!!"  
  
She shouted and Ryu made a low growling noise.  
  
"Ok. Well me and Raichu are just gonna grab something quick. I'm not really too hungry."  
  
I said and walked over to the kitchen, getting two peaches for me and an apple for Raichu,  
  
which he gobbled down as I ate one of my peaches and watched them play. Jarod got  
  
K.O.'d by Noki again.  
  
"YEA! Who's the champ??" She said and raised her arms shouting chants. "So who's  
  
facing my wrath NEXT!?" She asked and looked from me to Erika, then to Ryu then  
  
smirked.  
  
"You're not actually going to let him play that....are you???" I asked as I watched Jarod  
  
dodge out of the way as Ryu sat down on the now very small looking couch.  
  
"Why not?" Noki asked and pointed to the controller. "You saw what Jarod did right? Just  
  
do that...but don't press or squeeze it too hard ok?" he shook his head and the game  
  
started. At first he was just pressing random buttons, but once he had figured out what  
  
they all did, he was pretty damn good.  
  
"That is sooooo weird..." I said as I ate the last bit of my second peach.  
  
"Wow...GO BABY!! YAY!" Erika shouted and watched as Ryu finished off Nokis'  
  
character. We all stared in disbelief as Ryu glared at Noki 'So who's the champ NOW?'  
  
written all over his face.  
  
"Well we better get going." I said and picked up Raichu. He was happy that I had done  
  
that because I hadn't been able to for some time. Everyone eventually got their stuff  
  
together, and we walked to the gym, not being able to hold in our excitment. "Hey  
  
Noki..." I asked her as we walked, "..how did you know Ryu was able to play Mortal  
  
Kombat so well?" She turned to look at me, and then shifted her eyes to look and see if  
  
Erika or Jarod were near by and they weren't,   
  
"To tell you the truth..." She whisped as Jarod and Erika came closer, "I play that game  
  
with him all the time at the ranch in the future. It's good for expanding their intelligence  
  
cause they have to learn all the buttons and combos, just like a person. Plus, they pick up a  
  
few abilities that aren't really moves, but motions they can remember to do...like Knight's  
  
Move. Jarod taught it to Ryu when he was still a Charizard, but I'll bet you he remembers  
  
it." She said as we arrived at the gym and walked in thorugh the glass sliding doors.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" I asked Erika.  
  
"Na. That's ok. You can go first." She said, as her, Jarod and Noki sat down on the bench  
  
behind me.  
  
"Ok." I said and walked forward onto the field where I could see a figure at the other end.  
  
"I am Marcy Silph of Cinnibar Island, and I am here to challenge you, Whittney of  
  
Goldenrod!" I said and the figure turned around.   
  
"So...this is Marcy Silph of Cinnibar Island." She looked around me to see Erika, "And  
  
Erika as well...interesting. Well I'm sure you girls will have fun here. Hey...can I ask you  
  
about those wings?" She said rather annoyingly, and we both ignored her.  
  
"Go Raichu!" I said and Raichu hopped out to the center of the field.  
  
"Hmm...ok fine. Go Milktank!" She said and threw out her Miltanks pokeball. "Rollout!!"  
  
She yelled and she instantly rolled up into a ball and chased after Raichu.  
  
"Raichu, jump!!" I shouted and he dodged just in time, "Now thunderbolt!!" I yelled and  
  
he created a huge spark of lighting that headed right for her Miltank.  
  
"The other trainers of Jhoto may have been easy...but it's uphill from here!!" She said and  
  
looked back to her Miltank. "Spin as fast as you can Milktank!!" And she began to spin  
  
around, deflecting Raichus thunder, so that we had to jump out of the way. "Now Body  
  
Slam!!" She yelled and She jumped into the air, slamming Raichu to the ground.  
  
"RAICHU!" I said and stared. "Raichu! Thunderstorm!" I shouted as I fell backward and  
  
landed on my butt as sparks of thunder flew through the air.  
  
"You ok!?" Erika shouted and I could feel myself become dizzy again.  
  
"Hehe fine thankies..." I said and stood up. A few bolts hit Miltank and paralyzed it.  
  
"Milktank, HEAL BELL!" She said and it was suddenly perfectly fine.  
  
"Shit." I said and Raichu turned to me as Whittney smiled evily at me. " I think we have to  
  
beat her together Erika..." I picked up Raichu, who for the most part was still ready to  
  
battle, and walked back to the field with Erika. We stopped at our spots, I put Raichu  
  
down, and he walked over to her Miltank, then Erika threw Ryus pokeball out. "I  
  
underestimated you and payed dearly for it. I'm not fooling around anymore." I said and  
  
we both shouted different commands at the same time to confuse Whittney,  
  
"Raichu Extreme Speed!!"  
  
"Ryu!! Rake that Milktank!" Raichu dissapeared, and Ryu lunged forward, swipping at the  
  
Milktank. Together, Whittney couldn't decide on who to attack. But since she couldn't see  
  
Raichu at the current moment, she decided to pick on Ryu.  
  
"Milktank!! CHARM!" She said and Miltank made a cute little face with hearts swirrling  
  
around her. Ryu simply stared at her, then made a face like, 'Yeah right...' and continued  
  
his attack, changing his attack pattern so it was difficult for Whittney to counter. 


	61. Chapter 59 Marching On

Chapter LIX- Marching On  
  
"Now Erika!" I said and we shouted two different commands at the same time  
  
again, but this time I commanded Ryu, and Erika commanded Raichu.  
  
"Raichu!! Thunder!!"  
  
"Ryu!! Knight's move!!" I said and he vanished for a second, reappearing behind Milktank,  
  
and giving it a massive flamethrower as Raichu caused a massive bolt of thunder to come  
  
down on it, the both of them K.O. ing it.  
  
"Very cleaver." She asked as she called back her Milktank. She then out the pokeball  
  
back, and pulled one that was attached to her bracelet, then threw it. "Clefairy GO!"  
  
"Ryu, Raichu! Quickly!!! Dragon Rage and Light Screen Combo!!" She yelled and Ryu  
  
unleashed a massive roar, the flame like mist on his back growing, I watched as the firey  
  
mist surrounded the Clefairy and Ryu began to roar, Raichu putting up a light screen  
  
around them to keep them safe.   
  
"Clefairy Light Screen!!" She yelled, but it was no match for the combined forces of two  
  
pokegods. We all quickly dodged from the field and watched as there was a huge  
  
explosion, bracing for the massive wind that followed it. When the dust had cleared, Ryu  
  
and Raichu stood th. watching the K'O'd Clefairy fall to the ground. "Clefairy!! Return..."  
  
We stood bakc up and we both instucted our pokemon to step off the field. Raichu and  
  
Ryu came back to us and we cuddled them congradulating them on their wonderful battle.  
  
Whittney slowly walked over to us and held out her hand and opened it palm up to reveal  
  
our badges.  
  
"Good job you guys!!! That was sooooo cool!!!!!" Noki yelled as she jumped up and  
  
cheered for us with Jarod smiling silently in the background.  
  
The rest of the day was actually quite normal as we walked around town for a bit  
  
while our pokemon healed at the pokemon center. We went to the shops, got some  
  
pokemon treats, pokeballs, and potions for when we needed them next time.  
  
Finally we returned to the pokemon center around 3:00 and went to visit my mom  
  
again before we left. She again provided us with clothing, especially these really nice shirts  
  
she bought for Jarod that showed off his lovely lanky body. He accepted them graciously,  
  
and we were again on our way. We walked back through town, but went north this time  
  
towards the National Park. Just like Kyoto had a Nation Park in Fuchsia, Jhoto has a  
  
National Park just outside of Goldenrod. We kept walking north and went into the  
  
gatehouse, which was quite small compared to the one in Kyoto, then walked into the  
  
park. It was a beautiful park with a large trail at first that turned into several smaller bike  
  
paths through and around the giant planes of medium height grass that made up the park.  
  
"Wow.....it's soooo beautiful here...." Erika said as she walked into a large patch of grass  
  
and stopping.  
  
"This must look amazing at sunset..." I said as I watched the sky start to slightly darken,  
  
and the sun turn a shimmering orange red. Raichu suddenly pulled at my shorts and I  
  
looked down, realizing he could barely see over the grass. I picked him up and turned to  
  
Ryu. "Hey Ryu....can Raichu it on your head for a few seconds...? He can't really see  
  
anything..." I said and held him up to Ryu as he made a 'Pretty please??' face at him. Ryu  
  
reluctantly lowered his head, and I put Raichu ontop, then he put his head back up as I  
  
thanked him."  
  
"It's so wonderful to see this...there's nothing like this on the island..." Noki said as her  
  
eyes moved slowly across the slowly moving grass that was being blown by a gentle  
  
breeze. Jarod moved closer to me and hugged me from behind as the sun slowly sank  
  
closer to the horizon, turning it millions of shades of reds, oranges, and subtle pinks.  
  
"Well...as much as I hate to say it....I think we better get going..." I said and gave Jarod  
  
one last big hug as I detached myself from him.  
  
"Yeah....." Erika said and took one last long stare, then noticed something off in the  
  
distance. "Hey...what's that?" She asked and raised her hand to her eyes trying to see the  
  
object better. The three of us moved over to where she was standing just inside the grass  
  
patch and noticed it as well. It was a large black silouehtte of something that looked  
  
strangely familar.  
  
"That's weird...I wonder what it is...?" Jarod said as Ryu put Raichu down onto the  
  
cround again, much to his dissapointment. "Hey! Let's go see what it is!" We all looked  
  
back and forth to each other then shrugged our shoulders and began running. I was  
  
starting to get a little behind and tired, so I opened my wings, flapped them, and flew off.  
  
"Hey!" Erika said and flew off after me.  
  
"Ladies!?" I could hear Jarod in the faint distance behind us. Suddenly we stopped in mid-  
  
air as we got close enough to the object to realize, that it was some kind of massive  
  
pokemon. We both landed just as everyone else arrived, and we all slowly walked around  
  
to the front of it.  
  
"What the-Holy shit......It's..." I said as we all stared, the sun setting still slowly behind us.  
  
"It's a dragon....." Erika said and walked up to it, knocking it with her fist. "It's a dragon  
  
statue..." It was a huge dragon as big as Ryu with a sleek body, a pair of huge drapping  
  
fairy-like wings that streached, and small fins covering various spots. It's head was almost  
  
like Ryus', but all the horns were more rounded, and longer, and had a kind of scaly skin  
  
between them. It had beautiful hair that drapped gracefully and seemed to be almost  
  
blowing in the slight breeze.  
  
"It's so beautiful...." Noki said as she walked around the perimeter again. "Hey!" She said  
  
as she returned to the spot we were standing. "There's something under all this grass!  
  
Here! Help me!" She said as we all began to push and pull the grass out from infront of  
  
the statue. As we pulled back the grass, we noticed a large plaque that was imbedded into  
  
the statues stand. Noki stared along with everyone else as I read it,  
  
'This ancient dragon statue was discoved at the ruins of Alph in 2001 and was there-by  
  
donated to the Jhoto National Park as a present for their 50th birthday. We wish to thank  
  
all of the people who made getting this statue here possible, and wish to thank the park,  
  
for allowing it to be placed in such an amazing natural preserve, as it was too big to fit  
  
into any other museum.--Ruins of Alph Science and Zoological team.'----"Well that's a  
  
new one..." I finished.  
  
"So...is it a pokegod?" Erika asked as she looked up from the inscription to it's massive  
  
head.  
  
"Actually....it kinda looks like Ryu...." Jarod said and we all looked up, including Ryu,  
  
who didn't agree, stating that he was much eviler looking.  
  
"No!" I said and everyone immediatly looked at me. "You know what it looks like!?  
  
Ryunosei!!" I said and they all looked bakc at it stunned.  
  
"Hey it does!" Erika said and then realized it was getting dark rather quickly. "Ugh....as  
  
much as I hate to say this...I REALLY don't think we should be here at night..." We all  
  
began to look around and hear strange things.  
  
"Ok....all in favor in flying to the next town say 'I'" I said and immediatly raised my hand.  
  
"I"  
  
"I"  
  
"I"   
  
"Ra...." Ryu said and got down so Erika could jump on. Jarod quickly called out  
  
Pegesedon who the two of use jumped onto, and Noki called out her Charizard. In a flash  
  
we were off in the air. I took one last look down and saw that there were a ton of small  
  
pokemon that had gathered around the statue, but I turned back to the sky as we soon  
  
enough arrived in Ecruteak City for the second time. 


	62. Chapter 60 Rescue the Dragon Of Death

Chapter LX- Rescue the Dragon of Death!  
  
We had arrived in Ecruteak just a little past sundown, and were somewhat tired  
  
from our flight. We all walked into the pokemon center together, and sat down on the  
  
couch after we gave nurse joy our pokeballs when we turned the TV on and noticed some  
  
interesting news.  
  
"What the hell...????!!" I said and moved closer to the edge of the couch and the screen.  
  
"It's a giant hole...? What happend!??" Erika turned around and yelled to the Nurse Joy  
  
behind the counter,  
  
"Hey! Can you turn this up a bit please? Thank you!" She turned back and we could hear  
  
the news report over the slight din of people now. There was a reporter taping from a  
  
helicopter there.  
  
".....I'm coming to you live from the Charasific Valley in the Orange Islands, where we  
  
have witnessed and extordianry event early this eveing..." Suddnely my phone rang, and I  
  
immediatly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Erika and Jarod leaned in closer to see if they could hear, while Noki continued  
  
to watch the news report.  
  
"Marcy? Marcy!! It's Ash!!" I heard Ash Ketchums voice on the other end.  
  
"Ash? What's wrong? You sound kinda distrought...." I said as I held the phone close to  
  
my ear and covered the other ear with my hand, whacking Erika lightly in the nose by  
  
accident.  
  
"Are you watching the news?? It's terrible!! The Charasific Valley's been destroyed!"  
  
"What happend? A volcano?" I asked then wondered if our pokemon were ok.  
  
"Here, talk to Charizard....you can understand him..." He said and there was a small ruffle  
  
on his end. I listened to Charizard talk and all of a sudden my eyes got wide.  
  
"WHAT??" I said and was speechless. I lowered the phone for a moment, covering the  
  
mouth peice and told everyone.  
  
"Somehing attacked the Charaisific Valley. He said it was a massive black dragon.  
  
Charizard barely escaped, and says that while he was flying back to find Ash he say Team  
  
Rocket Air ships heading to where the dragon was." I was stunned...I hoped most of all  
  
that my Charizard escaped.  
  
"We've gotta stop them!!" Noki said and pointed the the TV where the camera man had  
  
zoomed in on the distant air ships.  
  
"Yes we do. Especially since Charmeleon is there...." I said and got back on the phone  
  
with Ash.  
  
"Charmeleon!? Wait...do you mean that guy left her there??? EESH!!" Erika said as I  
  
talked to Ash again.  
  
"Ash, take care of your Charaizard. What's going on over there??" I asked as I could hear  
  
the phone drop and Ash yell at Charizard. Of course, then I heard a flamethrower attack,  
  
and Charizard picked up the phone and talked to me. My eyes opened wide. "That's not  
  
possible Charaizard." I said but he contniued on.  
  
*Your Charmeleon was first left by you. She was happy for a while, but soon became sad.  
  
Then when she had to leave Roger and Blaze, it made the pain even worse. When she  
  
came to the Characific Valley she was tiny and all the pokemon picked on her. Trust me  
  
Marcy, I saw it happen, that black dragon you see on your screen is your Charmeleon,  
  
evolved into a dragon of death.*  
  
"HURRY!" I shouted to all of them as I closed the phone and ran to the counter.  
  
"What's going on? Erika yelled as her, Jarod, and Noki began to pack their things up  
  
again. Without turning around, I picked up Raichu and said simply,  
  
"That monster is my pokemon. My problem."  
  
"WHAT?" Jarod shouted and then added as he pointed to the TV, "Don't tell me that  
  
force of nature is you Charmeleon!?" I turned around with tears in my eyes, and he looked  
  
a little ashamed.  
  
"I never should have left her! I know now it was a mistake! But it's too late! We have to  
  
stop Team Rocket ourselves!! And we have to stop her from destroying everything in her  
  
fury! Noki!!" I yelled and she jumped up, "Teleport us!" We all ran outside and gathered  
  
around Sylebi, then teleported to several different places until we arrived at the Valley.  
  
There were burned trees, steaming lava, dust and rocks everywhere.  
  
"Above us!!" Noki shouted and the three of us spread our wings and flew up ward, not  
  
carring that again, the press would have another field day.  
  
"Charmeleon!!" I shouted and the huge black dragon turned to look at me. It was like  
  
someone had opened a window in the middle of winter. Her eyes stared right through me,  
  
piercing my soul. Her massive diamond yellow eyes glared with an unimaginable fury.  
  
When I looked in her eyes I could feel the empty void that used to be where her master  
  
once was. Where I should be. Her skeletal black wings stretched for what seemed miles,  
  
her long spiked tail, a deadly weapon, and her claws like blades of shinning daggers. She  
  
was a truely hummbling site to behold. And to top it off, she was pissed.  
  
She roared massivly as she swated what seemed to be black pokeballs away from  
  
her. We tried to fly close enough to hit them, and we got a few, but suddenly, there was a  
  
massive roar that made the three of us cover our ears, as she was called into a pokeball.  
  
Suddenly all the pokeballs went crazy, and flew back to their ships, except the one with  
  
her in it. I tried to grab it, but just as I did, it returned to the singular ship that was  
  
different then the rest. I couldn't see, but there was someone with a cape standing on the  
  
dock, whose hand the pokeball returned to.  
  
"You!!!!! That's MY pokemon!!!!!!! You BASTARD!!" I yelled and began to fly towards  
  
them, but they mad a suprisingly quick gettaway as they fired their jets, blowing us off  
  
balance, hurrling us to the ground at a rather excelerated pace. We all turned over and  
  
spread our wings out straight just in time to stop from smashing into the ground. I  
  
pounded the ground hard with my fist, which hurt like hell, but I didn't care. "DAMNIT!"  
  
Jarod put his arm on my shoulder, which only aggrivated me more, but I tried my best not  
  
to lash out at him; He was just trying to help after all.  
  
"I...thought that Team Rocket fell apart after Giovannis death...?" Erika remarked and  
  
Jarod, still with his hand on my back answered.  
  
"I did for a little while....then this other person came and stepped up to the plate....Team  
  
Rocket is actually a menace with this person at the wheel...who ever they are...." He began  
  
to rub my back, and I calmed down a bit.  
  
"So who the hell is this *mockingly* 'mastermind'?"  
  
"Nobody knows...some say it's Giovannis wife...others say his daughter....some say just a  
  
random Team Rocket member that was sick of taking orders. But no one really knows."  
  
"Well I don't care who it is." I said, still with facing the ground, "But I will get her back  
  
and give her the life she deserves."  
  
"Right." Jarod and Erika agreed. Noki simply nodded.  
  
"But....." Noki said and we all looked at her, "...how are we gonna get into the Team  
  
Rocket HQ...? We don't even know where it is....sure there are a few bases here and there  
  
that people know about, but they won't take her there, and it's not going to have a big sign  
  
outside labeled 'TEAM ROCKETS SECRET HEAD QUARTERS'...you know?" We all  
  
looked at each other and couldn't help but let a small giggle slip. She did have a very good  
  
point.  
  
"Hey! Com on! Wait a minute! You guys think about it! Who works for Team Rocket that  
  
we know...?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Jessie and James!!!!" Me and Erika shouted and I jumped to my feet.  
  
"Ughhh..." Erika said, "...but we don't know where they live...."  
  
"You don't.....I do^_^ I talked to James just the other day. They're hidding out in Violet  
  
right now. They have a small house there until people forget they used to work for Team  
  
Rocket. We can go find them there!"  
  
"Score!" I said and picked up Raichu as Jarod called out Pegesedon, Erika jumped onto  
  
Ryu and Noki got on her Charizard.  
  
We flew back for a long while to CherryGrove City, which was closest to the  
  
Orange Islands, then continued until we arrived in Violet. I didn't think we'd ever see this  
  
msall town again, but as we flew over it, it seemed cute and quaint with it's small wood  
  
homes. We finally landed infront of a small, but beautiful house that was far up in the  
  
north of Violet. 


	63. Chapter 61 Team Rockets HQ

Chapter LXI- Team Rockets HQ  
  
"They have Team Rocket problems." James said and turned to Jessie. "Jess...come  
  
on.....we got this far and I mean, I don't want to see them again."  
  
"James. This is our chance to make up for all the stupid stuff we did as Team Rocket  
  
memebers! We have to help them! We know where HQ is, we know how to get in, and we  
  
know our way around!" Jessie said and James walked into the house, leaving Jessie at the  
  
door. "James....!...?" She sighed heavily then walked out the door to stand with us and  
  
closed it behind her. "I'm sorry about him." Jessie said and bowed polietly. "You have to  
  
understand that Team Rocket wasn't very nice to us after all of our mess-ups." She said  
  
sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curious and she continued,  
  
"Well....after we made our final mistake, they spilt the three of us up. James was heart  
  
broken. It took him a year to finally figure out where they had posted me, and we still  
  
can't find Meowth....we don't know if he's even alive...." She said and bowed her head.  
  
"Then finally they took our pokemon.....my Arbok...my Wubuffet....his Victreebel, and his  
  
Weezing, then kicked us out....after James went and tried to take on Giovanni. Giovanni  
  
shot him down and used James own hypnotized pokemon against him to try and kill him.  
  
So you see....he's not very fond of them." Jessie said and looked up. "But I'll help you."  
  
"But we need both of you!" Erika said and we all looked at her. "If we split up, we can  
  
find the dragon easier then if we stick together. Jessie goes with one group, James goes  
  
with the other!" Erika said and suddenly the door opened. James stood in it, looking more  
  
distrought then normal, but came outside and grabbed onto Jessies hand.  
  
"If you go. I go Jess." He said and it was settled. Jessie jumped onto Ryu with Erika,  
  
James barrowed my Pidgeot, me and Jarod rode on Pegasadon, and Noki on Charizard.  
  
They directed us where to go, and we finally made it after flying over water and  
  
lots of forests to the Team Rocket Hid out. It was covered in branches, trees and vines, it  
  
looked like nothing unusual to me, but James insisted that was it. It was on a small Island  
  
that Jessie said they used to do experiments on pokemon on. As we got closer to landing  
  
on it, I could see small hints of windows and a little of a black building.  
  
Then we landed in the thick jungle like forest of the island. I pushed aside brush to  
  
make a path, while Jessie and James decided which way was the fastest enterance. We left  
  
our pokemon out incase of the fact there might be Team Rocket members around. Then  
  
Jessie and James were interupted by Noki.  
  
"Ugh....guys...? It' called Teleportation." She said and waved to her Sylebi sitting  
  
peacefully on a stump.  
  
"Oh....dugh." Jarod said and we all huddled around Sylebi. Everyone called their pokemon  
  
back into their pokballs, including Raichu and in an instant the world was spinning, then  
  
dissapeared and we were inside the cold steel and stone compund. There was almost no  
  
lights, and there were deffinetly no windows any of us can see.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What have they done with this place?? It used to look so inviting when we  
  
were last here..." Jessie said and looked around.  
  
"I think that was just you Jess...You put up all the decorations remember? Giovanni  
  
probably threw them all out after we left."  
  
"Oh yeah..." She said and looked around. "Oh! I know where we are! We have to go this  
  
way!" She said and led us down a row of corridors that looked the same as the rest.  
  
"Are you sure we're not going in circles Jess...?" James asked as he looked around.  
  
"No way! I decorated these halls way to many times to be lost in them now!" She said and  
  
turned a corner where the corridor ended and there was a huge door.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" Jarod asked and pointed at the door.  
  
"A big pokemon requires a big door." James said and went up to the lock. "Ugh...can you  
  
teleport us inside....I can't open this lock...it's digital..."  
  
"We can try..." She called her out and tried to teleport, but for some reason nothing was  
  
happening. "What's wrong?" She asked Sylebi and it scratched its head.  
  
"They must have barrier around that room that prevents us from teleporting in." Jarod said  
  
and looked at the lock. "Hey Jim....you got your cell phone?" He asked and James pulled  
  
it out, handing it to him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked and watched as he took some fire wire out of his  
  
pocket, fiddled around with his and James' cell phones, then hooked it up to the lock after  
  
taking it's panel off.  
  
"Ok, get ready to run people...this'll only keep it open for about a minute..." He said as  
  
there was a spark, and the door slide open. "Ok! Now!" He said, and one by one we  
  
dodged into the next room. We all stood stuned. In the huge room there were hundreds of  
  
cages with strange noises occasionally floating throught the air.  
  
"This is eally creepy..." I said and clung onto Jarod as he put the modded phones into his  
  
pocket for later use.  
  
"What is this place you two?" Erika asked as she walked forward looking at all the glass  
  
and bar cages on the walls.  
  
"This is basically the basement of Team Rocket....they keep all their failed experiments  
  
here..." He said and we all began to look around. There were small, big, and deformed  
  
pokemon of all kinds in thes cages...come were more scarey then others...some just looked  
  
pathetically at us.  
  
"Oh!!!! You guys here!!!" Erika shouted and we all ran over to the cage she was looking  
  
at. There was what seemed to be a small spikey ball of fluff inside.  
  
"Is it a cat?" Jarod asked and it turned it's head around to look at us.  
  
"No!! Oh my gosh it's like a mini Jolteon!" Sure enough as it got up in the cage and  
  
walked over to the bars it was obviously a Jolteon, but much smaller. "You guys we have  
  
to save it!!" She said and tried to pull off the bars with all her strength, then kicked the  
  
latch of it. "Damn...Ah! Maybe Ryu can menlt it!"  
  
"Ugh....one is he gonna fit in here....and two...can he melt it without killing the mini Jolt?"  
  
I asked but it was too late, Erika had already dropped his pokeball and we all flew  
  
backwards as he materialized. "Ok...well question one answerd..."  
  
"Ryu! I want you to melt the bars...but be careful! There's only a thin plexi glass between  
  
your fire and that Jolteon." She said and he made a torch like flame between his teeth.  
  
Slowly it cut the bars, then melted the plexi glass, and the Jolteon came to the edge after  
  
Erika called back Ryu. She slowly kneeled down and said, "Come-er....I'm not gonna hurt  
  
you....I'm trying to save you..." She said and he walked over to her, currling up in her lap.  
  
She called it back into a pokeball and we were on our way. 


	64. Chapter 62 Dragons Of Destiny Part I

A/N: Well...this is apparently what everyone has bee waiting for LOL sorry to make you all wait do long, but I had a great idea for these chapters, it's just that I waited so long to write it that I forgot what it was T_T That's ok though...I think I have thought of something pretty good. Of course feedback is always welcome^_^ Thanks for you patience, and now for your reading pleasure the first part of a 4 parter LOL wow! 4 part! *excited*  
  
Chapter LXII- Dragons of Destiny Part I  
  
As we continued on through the bleak steal and stone room, we reached a wide set of stairs. We looked around the room one last time as Jessie instructed us that the stairs were the shortest and most direct route to the expreiment room, which is probably where they had the dragon held captive because of it's size. We reached the top of the stairs and slowly pushed open a set of heavy, fourtunetly well-oiled, steel doors. To Jessie and James suprise we ended up on a balcony of a dank almost castle like room.  
  
"I think they may have changed this around since last time Jess..." James whispered as we all carefully peered over the balcony below.  
  
"Who is that?" There at the floor of the cavernous room was a red carpet that led to a black and silver throne-like chair that almost looked like spiderwebs. And sitting in it was what appeared to be a very short person. Next to it, a rather tall somewhat older teenage guy with short blue hair with silver streaks. He was dressed in a rather conservative light colored suit, and she had on what looked like an altered lab coat with a cape and dark purple leggings. She suddenly stood up, still looking forward, and we all moved back for a moment, then moved back to our spots as she spoke.  
  
"I want this entire place under high alert Tobias. If that pokemon escapes I'll never be able to complete my ultimate expreiment...." She walked forward, and as she walked, her long spidery black hair trailed behind her a few inches on the floor.  
  
"Yes Manuella....but do you really think having her is nessesary? Her very exsistance threatens the entir---" The young man began to speak in a cool and sophisticated voice, but she turned back to look at him, her deep purple eyes almost glowing with fury.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" She turned away from him again as he cringed.  
  
"Of course you do." He said in a very hurt voice.  
  
"You...Tobias....more than anyone I would think would be grateful for all my hard work and research." He didn't answer her at first, but bowed his head quietly and almost whispered,  
  
"Yes.....of course."  
  
"Good. Then we are clear about this. Not that I HAVE to explain myself to anyone. Not even you Tobias. Don't forget that. You are under my control. And if you aren't....." she paused and began to walk towards the door at the other end, "...then you will be dead." Tobias' head flew up, but he didn't move as he continued to watch her exit the room through the large doors and hear them slam shut. He sighed, relieved she was gone and moved towards the balcony. We all stepped back as he mummbled to himself.  
  
"Dead.........what did she mean by that...why would she threaten me...I don't understand...after all I've done for her....she was never like this before....why did this have to happen....." He continued to mutter incoherantly as a door open and shut. He had left.  
  
"Now's our chance!! We've got to run through over here, behind her giant throne to the other balcony!" James pointed to a balcony on the other side and a walkway against the wall connecting ours and that one. James ran first and we all followed quickly behind him before anyone had a chance to return. We opened the steel doors to find ourselves on another balcony, but this time....there was a giant black roaring dragon below us. We looked down below to find scientists at every joint, analyzing, poking and staring at her as she layed sprawled out on her back. Ocassionally she made a noise when someone poked her in the wrong spot, but otherwise you could tell that she was heavily sedated. Her black wings were folded and bound underneather her in chains, and each of her feet were securly fasted to the floor with very heavy looking chains.  
  
"This is not right...no pokemon should ever be treated like this." To our suprise we looked down and discovered it was Tobias. He walked around and began to pull on one of the chains that was restricting her head and neck to the ground. One of the scientists panicked and ran over, pushing him lightly.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us all Tobias!!??" He shouted and Tobias pushed him back just as hard, but he fell to the ground, his pen and pad making a loud clashing noise on the floor, which obviously upset her a little. "TOBIAS?"  
  
"I am simply lostening this so all the blood won't rush to her head. She's a dragon you idiot. You can't keep her upside down for this long. You think it's your weak sedatives keeping her disoriented? Bull shit. The blood rushing to her head is making her dizzy. If you keep her like this for much longer she'll sufficate. NOW. Give the dragon some more sedatives and roll her over." He commanded such power in his wake, that all of the scientists immediatly did what he wanted and again he exited the room after she had been turned onto her stomach and rechained.  
  
"Damn........." Erika whispered as we looked away from the balcony edge.  
  
"So how are we supposed to do this? It's not like we can just walk down there and say 'Hi! We're taking the giant dragon with us.'" Jarod mimicked as we all huddled together on the floor.  
  
"The latch that releases the chains should be on the East wall right below us...." James began, but was interupted by Jessie,  
  
"...but James, if we hit the switch for the chains it'll release her and all she'll do is destroy the lab and maybe even herself." Noki looked away in deep thought, when suddenly the door to the balcony we were on opened. We all looked up to find Manuella, the woman we had seen before. She was much shorter in person, but her purple eyes gleamed with the same fury as before when she spoke.  
  
"I knew it. You've come for my genius haven't you? You're from Team Aqua...OR maybe Team Magma?? HM??? Well you won't get out of here ALIVE!! I can assure myself of that!! KILL THEM ALL!!! THE POKEMON TOO!!" She shouted and suddenly, we were surrounded by what looked like a variety of different Mewtwo.  
  
"RAICHU!!!" I shouted and threw his pokeball in to the air.  
  
"PEGASADON!"  
  
"RYU!!" Erika said and tore it off her bow, chucking it down to the ground with a godly force. They emerged one after the other, and when Ryu appeared I could hear the black dragon below us bellow to him. He ignored her for the moment, and attacked a few nearby Mewtwo to discover they all knew Mirror Coat.  
  
"HAHAAA!!!! YOU SEE??????? THE BLOOD OF THE GIOVANNI LINE FLOWS LIKE FIRE THROUGH MY VEINS!!!! I AM THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD!!!!" She shouted with a sadistic twist of laughter and cruelty.  
  
"Ok......normally this would NOT bother me.....but she is just fucked up." I said and recalled Raichu. "Noki! teleport now!" I said and in an instant she threw her out.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!! I"M NOT DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!!!" She said just as we were able to escape her next attack by teleporting to the shore.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL??????????????" Jarod shouted as we landed with a plop onto the sandy beach.  
  
"That......was actually scary." Erika said as Ryu walked over and poked her back. She simply rubbed the spot and igored him for a moment.  
  
"When in god's name has Team Rocket actually been threatening??" Jessie said and looked to James, who looked like he was having a pow-wow with himself.  
  
"Butch and Cassidy." He said simply and we all sweat-droped.  
  
"Yea...but even they were never THIS bad...." Jessie said and flopped herself onto her back on the sand. "That's just great. They finally decide to get serious after we leave..."  
  
"This isn't good though!! This is REALLY serious!! Team Rocket could destroy the world with that crazy, spaztic, bitch at the wheel...." I said and called Raichu out. He walked over to me and curled up in my lap. Again Ryu poked Erika, and this time she noticed.  
  
"What's up?" 


	65. Chapter 63 Dragons Of Destiny Part II

Chapter LXIII- Dragons of Destiny Part II  
  
"Who the hell...?.." Jarod said curious, then squinted a bit. "What..the!...? What are they doing here??" He said and stood up. I stood up as well and tilted my head to one side, squinting in the noon sun as well. And then I realized it. They were the sam monks who had scoffed at Erika when she walked by them in the Tin Tower. "Well!! Let's go see!" I said, and Erika and Ryu ran after me Raichu and Jarod, while Jessie and James held the fort on the beach front, keeping an eye on the Team Rocket HQ Island. We ran up to them and them suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at Erika.  
  
"Ok...if you guys have something to say to me and my big ass dragon, please state it so he can squish you." Erika said and folded her arms slightly annoyed with their silent mocking of her. They all looked at each other in turn, then turned back to Erika. The tallest one who was standing in the middle of the three of them then stated,  
  
"That's exactly it. We have NOTHING to say to your...'big ass' Dragon. By bringing him into this world you have set into motion a chain of events that will change this world forever." He said and placed his beeds into his pocket, folding his hands into his overly sized kimono like sleaves.  
  
"Ok great. This is just great. So you're telling us that it's all her fault..??" I said and got extreamly indignant.  
  
"Well actually....it is yours as well." I stood dumbfounded as he said it.  
  
"And how is that!?" Jarod asked and the monk looked at him for a moment, then looked back to me and Erika. I could see Jarods cheeks turn red out of fury out of the corner of my eye. "...."  
  
"You are the Master who belongs to that creature..?" He asked and I looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
"...How did you know that...?"  
  
"And you are the Master who belongs to that creature?" He said refering to Ryu and Erika. Erika nodded and Ryu looked slightly pissed.  
  
"You two bear the two legendary creatures also known as Ryunoshi and Ryunosei. These two creatures in our legends were simply signified by light and dark, the eternally in balance elements. They are balanced because they were constantly at in a state of war and peace. So you see...some how through your pokemon they have materialized here and shall now bring that fight to this plane."  
  
"........ugh....crap?" I said and scratched my head.  
  
"But I mean it's not like it's our fault DIRECTLY!" Erika persisted and the priest simply stared at her. "How were we supposed to know what was going to happen?"  
  
"This is true. However....the only way now to solve the problem is to have them fight...and..."  
  
"No." I said and everyone looked at me. "There has to be another way to send them back to their rightful plane of exsistance." Everyone suddenly looked very puzzled as to how I knew what I was talking about. "Well...I mean...it makes sense..if they're alive now...then to return they would have to.....well...die." Erika suddenly looked stunned and looked at Ryu who looked at her slightly distrought.  
  
*I don't want to go away...* He said quietly.  
  
"So...then what do you propose to do?" The Monk said smuggly.  
  
"First. We get Ryunoshi out. Second...if we can get the two of them to live peacfully...then they don't have to die..." I said and put my hands on my hips all proud of myself.  
  
"The legend states that when the two paths of light and dark intersect they cause an era of war. They two of them will fight each other no matter what either of you say. It's their destiny." The Monk said as the other two moved back and sat down on the ground, begging to chant.  
  
"But destiny didn't count on me and Erika finding it's little project." I said and winked.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not. We shall see soon enough." The monk said and I looked at him puzzled for a moment.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to......mean?" All of a sudden Jessie and James came running at us shouting, but they were too far away, as they came closer, we watched as behind them on the Island small explosions started to occur.  
  
"What's happening!?" Jarod shouted to them and they made it to us, gasping for air.  
  
"I think it tried to escape and may have ruptured the engine of the base.....*gasps*...the explosions...*swallows*...is the fuel leaking out and cumbusting..." He said and doubled over. Jarod grabbed him, and I looked past them, watching and feeling the small tremors that occured everytime a new puff of smoke appeared.  
  
"We have to go now if we want to save your dragon Marcy..." Jessie said as she floped down onto the beach next to James.  
  
"You guys stay. Me and Erika are going." Everyone including Noki looked at us, and both Erika and Ryu stepped forward.  
  
"Angel you can't go alone..." Jarod said as both me and Erika spread our wings. Raichu jumped up and tugged on my shorts. I looked down and patted him on the head.  
  
"Sorry buddy. You're staying too." I could hear Jarod begin to protest, and just as he went to grab my arm, both me and Erika lifted off and headed to the Island.  
  
"Angel!! WAIT!!!" I could hear him shout... "MARCY!! ERIKA!!" I heard him call out Pegasadon, but then call her back after he swore and realized she was too tired from the fight. I could hear him as we finally began to get over water, "Noki! Teleport me! NOW!" I turned to look, and Noki simply shook her head. Jarod clapped both of his hands down onto Nokis shoulder, which appanrently frightened her, as she moved back, and let his arms just fall and his head droop down to the ground.  
  
'I'm sorry Jarod....I love you...' I thought to myslef and both me and Erika sped up to reach the Island as another blast created ripples in the water below us. 


	66. Chapter 64 Dragons Of Destiny Part III

Chapter LXIV- Dragons of Destiny Part III  
  
"Over there!" I pointed as there was a small clearing in the brush that looked like the place we might have landed before. We landed in the trees, and both me and Erika put away our wings and scouted out the area, while Ryu landed with a thud.  
  
"Crap..." Erika said and we suddenly heard a bonchilling roar. Like the howl of a wolf, a roar of a dragon, and the song of a Milotic all in one. It was beyond creepy. Me and Erika looked at each other, and then looked forward through the trees where we noticed a large hole in the once solid wall.  
  
"Score!" I said and we ran over to it, looking inside. It was dark, but the whole was big enough for even Ryu to fit in, so he stuck his head in along with ours, which helped light the corridor up. There were fixtures hanging by wires onto the ceiling, flickering and sparking everyonce in a while. Ryu stepped inside and looked around, and we both hoped onto his back while we travled through the dark corridors. At last we came to the door Jarod had hacked.  
  
"Hey! If the power is out in this section....bet you the alarm system doen't work!" I said and Erika turned aroudn smirking at me.  
  
"Shall we test that theory?" Erika said and suddenly, Ryu charged forward, bashing down the massive steel doors in one fail safe swoop. "All the pokemon...where are they?" She said and we looked from one cage to the next. All of them were either broken open, or the latches were melted off.  
  
"Somebody must have done this..." I said and looked around to the corner near the stairs. Erika noticed I had leaned over a bit, and looked the direction I was facing as well.  
  
"Who....?" Erika said and then her eyes suddenly go wide. "TOBIAS!" She shouted and jumped off Ryu.  
  
"Ugh...Erika he's a bad guy remember...?" I said and stayed on Ryu's back. I could hear him make a few painful noises, then suddenly he spoke rather quietly, but it echoed in the now empty room,  
  
"Get.....out.....run...Manuella.........she...the dragon..." He gasped every so often, and Erika kneeled down and took his arm, throwing it over her shoulder. "I said run..." He was still mumbling as Ryu knelt down and both her and Tobias got on.  
  
"He's not really a bad guy. He's just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said and we made our way up the stairs to where Ryunoshi was. Ryu bashed through those as well, moving the twisted metal doors off to the side of the balcony. Hey layed down, and both me and Erika jumped off him. We looked down into the cavernous room, and saw Ryunoshi, rolled onto her back once again, with Manuella standing on her stomach, talking to her. She suddenly looked up at us, and it was like someone took a icicle and shoved it through my heart, like her eyes had went right through me to the wall behind.  
  
"I knew you would come back." She began in a cold and somewhat more toned down voice. "All of my pokemon maybe gone.....but I still have one left that rivals the power of all of them combined...." She said and looked down at Ryunoshi again.  
  
"What do you plan to do Manuella? If you release her....we all die." I shouted down to her, but she didn't even bother to glance up.  
  
"She's already been released....can't you see that?" I looked down, and glanced around and did indeed notice that there were no chains attached to her anywhere, where as before it seemed like hundreds were wrapped around her entire body. But as I looked back to Manuella, I did notice something else, something that wasn't there before. I pointed to it and said,   
  
"Erika look!" Erika looked down at Ryunoshi's neck where it seemed like some sort of metal collar was strapped tightly around her neck.  
  
"What is it?" Erika said, but before we could do anything she looked up and us again with those sames lifeless eyes as before and shouted,  
  
"She has been released into this world to be put into MY possession!!! *evil laugh* And with her...I will rule this puny world!!.....KILL THEM!!!!"  
  
"RUN!" I yelled, and all of us quickly dodged into the next room as Ryunoshi lunged at us from below the balcony. She stuck her head through the door, her yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of thlarge empty room. "Keep going Ryu!! Head outside!" I said, but he didn't seem to respond for a moment, and I stared at him as he watched Ryunoshi.  
  
"RYU!" Erika shouted and he suddenly dodged through the other door as there was a massive earthcrushing sound of Ryunoshi bounding her way through the doorway. Ryu dodged into the massive hole that lead outside and we jumped off him as he continued to fly into the air with Tobias on his back. I knew that everyone would be watching the Island. I knew that they were worried, I know that I was worried, but we had to stop her no matter what it took. Me and Erika both spread our wings as we saw her massive head peak through the hole and watched her even more massive body destroy what was left of the wall and roof to get to us.  
  
"Ok....so what's the plan...?" I could hear Erika say as we both looked forward at the menacing black dragon.  
  
"........I..........I don't know..." I said and tried frantically to think of something. 'We can't lead her to Ryu....we can't lead her back to shore...we can't hold her off here forever...if for even 5 minutes...'....."We have to calm her down somehow...so we can get the colalr off." I said, wathcing her emerge from the rubble.  
  
"Ok...so how do you plan to do that...?" Erika asked and finally turned to look at me, as I turned to look at her, we both took our eyes off the creature, but could still see it lurking out of the corner of our eyes. Then I thought of something suddenly.  
  
"I'll.....apologize." I said and suddenly, we both turned back to see her jump at us. We both jumped into the air and for a moment we were abover her, until she stood on her hind legs and was as tall as the overgrown trees.  
  
"And to think...she hasn't even flown anywhere ye..." But just as Erika said that she spread her wings. They were odd. They were bad wings, but without the fine skin inbetweeen the bones.  
  
"Aw dang it..." I said as we both shot upwards as fast as we could. There was a massive upcurrent of wind as she flapped her wings, that blew us off balance, and we both tried to regain it. We eventually managed to glide for a few seconds, before she outreached a massive paw and suddenly grabbed Erika. "ERIKA!!" I shouted and stood my ground, which caught Ryunoshi off guard.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!!!" I shouted with all my might, and continued as quickly as I could, "I'm a bad trainer!! I never should have let you go!! This is all my fault!! You are the way you are now because of me!! Please!! Don't hurt Erika!! Let her go...RYUNOSHI!!!....LET HER GOOO!!!" I shouted with the last ounce of my voice. "Please..." I said as my eyes teared up, and I began to slowly float to the water.  
  
"KILL THEMM!!! KILL THEM BOTH!!! KILL THEM NOW!!!" I suddenly heard Manuella's voice from the island, and Ryunoshi's collar sparked and she roared loudly, letting go of Erika, and letting her fall. I tried to fly down after her, but she grabbed me next. I pulled my arms out and pushed down on her massive talons. "SHE said she was a bad trainer!! She ADMITTED IT!! NOW KILL HER!!!" Her claws tightened around me and I quickly bent over, bitting her finger hard. She tightened and I finally couldn't breath.  
  
'Come on....this happens all the time in movies...the more you struggle the more the enemy wants to kill you...don't struggle, don't TRY to breath...you can hold your breath even longer then Erika...you'll be fine...you'll be ok...you can do it...' I thought to myself as I began to feel the trapped air in my chest needing to escape, but having no place to go. I suddenly became light headed, but my rouse seemed to be working as she loostened her grip enough for me to slip out, and I began to free fall, not realizing what had just happened just yet. I could still here Manuella screaming,  
  
"Good Ryunoshi!! GOOD GIRL!! You killed her!! NOW!! KILL ERIKA TOO!! AND THEN JAROD AND EVERYONE ELSE!! TILL IT'S YOU AND ME!!!" Just then, as my senses began to return slightly, Ryu came out of no where and latched himself onto Ryunoshi, grabbing the collar.  
  
"....r-ryu..." I said as I rolled over and noticed how close the water was. I took a deep breathe and held it, as I splashed into the water. 'I failed....I messed up for the final time...this is it. I'm going to die...Erika's going to die...Ryu's going to die...Jarod....Jarods going to die...' Then something interupted my thoughts, something had grabbed my hand, and was pulling me back up to the surface.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! Gomen nasai! *bows appologetically* It's coming soon! Almost done with it tonight! May even be able to post it by 11:30 tonight! Look for it! 


	67. Chapter 65 Dragons Of Destiny Part IV

Chapter LXV- Dragons of Destiny Part IV  
  
I tried to move my head to look up, but we were moving too fast to the surface, the water was putting too much pressure on my head and neck. Then just as quick as it had gone, the air returned to my lungs. I gasped and wheezed and tried to open my eyes, as I clung to my mysterious rescuer. I coughed up some water and they shook me by the shoulders and shook me a bit. I coughed up more and opened my eyes to see some streaks of blue and green. They shook me more, and I blinked a few times until I realized who it was when my eyes had finally cleared up.  
  
".......j-jaro--d..?" I said as I saw his soaking wet blue hair shinning with his watering blue eyes in the sun, his green t-shirt now soaked as well.  
  
"Marcy...." He said and hugged me tight. I kind of just sat there floating in the water with him, until I heard Ryu roar.  
  
"Uh!! Where's Erika and Ryu!!??" I said an looked up, spreading my soaked wings, trying to flap them. "Damn!! To heavy when they're wet..." I said and noticed we were very close to the Island. We began to swim as Jarod talked to me, to keep me from passing out again, as I was still dizzy from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Erika's fine...she caught herself just as you fell in the water, she's commanding Ryu who is fighting Ryunoshi, but it looks like he's loosing..." He dragged me out of the water and I put my wings back, then put them out again. They were dry. I looked up into the air and moved my hand to cover the now bright afternoon sun.  
  
"W-what.....should we do...I don't know what to do...." I said and Jarod walked up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Do what you do best. Be yourself. Do what you think you need to do to get the job done." He said and I turned around to see him smiling at me.  
  
"I'm...sorry I ran off. I...just didn't want you to get hurt, but...by not trusting you I put all of us in danger..." I said and clung to his wet t-shirt sleeve.  
  
"It's ok. I know you were doing what you thought was best. Let's see if we can find Manuella." He said and he shouted over to Erika who was up in the air with Ryu and Ryunoshi, shouting out attacks. We searched through the brush, and looked through the places of the HQ we could get to, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find even a trace of her. Then there were two giant roars coming from above us. We looked up to see Ryu being tossed to the ground infront of us. We both covered our eyes from the dust and small rocks that flew up, and opened them to see Ryu just barely able to get up. I watched as he crawled to his feet, his skin covered in tons of little scratches and deffiently a few forming bruises.  
  
"I can't let her kill him like this." I said and spread my wings.  
  
"Please Angel, just be careful....no falling into the water...ok?" He said and I smiled at him as I flapped my wings and flew up to Erika.  
  
"This is no good Erika....Ryu isn't srong enough." I said and thought for a moment as Ryu kept trying to get a good grip on the collar.  
  
"Well....you tried talking to it...that obviously didn't work...what else IS there to do?" Erika asked as she watched Ryu get beat to a pulp and threw him a potion which he caught and drank quickly, just as Ryunoshi knocked the empty bottle out of his grasp.  
  
"Wait....ok...good and evil are equal but in different ways right?" I said and Erika looked at me,  
  
"Well....I would hope so..."  
  
"Well this fight is obviously one sided..." I said as Ryunoshi punched Ryu so hard that he flew back and landed in a massive cloud of dust on the beach.  
  
"Shit...got that right." Erika said as she flew to assist the injured Ryu, and I swooped down, grabbing Jarod and carrying him to the shallow water near the beach, where he swam to shore.  
  
"We can't fight here Ryunoshi!!" I shouted desperatly. "There are too many people!!"  
  
*This pathetic creature is of dragon blood but not of dragon pride...* Ryunoshi said, and continued, *It has no more right to live then any of you. You all must die...*  
  
"WHY!?" I shouted, "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE DRAGON OF DEATH?? BECAUSE YOU WERE NEGLECTED? What is it? WHY DON'T YOU DECIDE!!?"  
  
*I do what I am obligated to do until Ryunosei comes to stop me.* Me and Erika turned and looked at each other shocked.  
  
"Ryu....isn't Ryunosei...?" Erika said and made kind of an exagerated 'damn' kind of face.  
  
"But...then if Ryu isn't Ryunosei...then...that's why Ryunoshi is destroying everything! There's nothing powerful enough here to balance it out! We have to find Ryunosei!!" I said and we all perked up. Well...that is until Ryunoshi tried to bite Ryu. He jumped back and punched her square in the jaw, then grabbed Erika and threw her on his back, and me and Jarod jumped up onto Pidgeot.  
  
*Come and get me!!!* Ryu taunted her and flew off away from the houses near the beach, heading in the direction of the park.  
  
"Ryu! Why are we going to the park?" Erika asked as the two of them dodged a claw that had been swung at them, but Ryu was too busy trying to dodge Ryunoshi to answer.  
  
"I think....he may want to see the statue!" I shouted to Erika from a safe distance away.  
  
"That's right!" All of a sudden, Noki was flying near Erika and Ryu.  
  
"Careful over there Noki!!" I said as we barely dodged Ryunoshi's wing tip as we flew past.  
  
After dodging serveral attempt to knock us out of the air, we were half way to the park when Ryunoshi suddenly turned and headed back the way we came. I turned around carefully to try and see where she was heading, but my angle was too off to be able to tell.  
  
"Don't worry about her. If Ryu has found something that can stop her, then we don't have to keep her on our tail!" Erika said as we made it to the center of the park with the statue just as the sun was setting. We all disembarked our creatures and ran as quickly as we could over to the statue.  
  
"So what do we do baby?" Erika asked and looked at Ryu who seemed rather mezmerized by the statue. "Ryu..?" All of a sudden, I noticed one of her pokeballs on her belt glowing.  
  
"Hey Erika! Isn't that Haunters pokeball!?" I asked and she took it off her belt.  
  
"Yeah...huhg...wonder why it's--" But just as she was about to finish her sentance she looked around and noticed who appeared to be Lexa. "......uuuuGGHhhh....Marcy...!??"  
  
".......Lexa..?" I asked and she nodded. "Ugh...ok where's Noki..?" I asked and the ghost simply pointed to herself. "....what do we have to do..? Where is Ryunosei?" I asked and she moved her head silently and looked up at the statues massive head. I looked at her then at the statue then at her and pointed to the statue. "THIS...? IS Ryunosei..?" I asked and she nodded again.  
  
"Crap." Erika simply said and Jarod stared at us.  
  
"Ugh...how do you know that Angel..?" He asked, but I ignored him for a moment, and what must have seemed it to him, continued to talk to myself.  
  
"Erika....if the body is here...maybe the mind it needs is too! What if Lexa IS Ryunosei!?" I said and the ghost smiled at me.  
  
"I think that's a yes..." Erika said and let out her Haunter. "Well....buddy....guess this is it. No escaping your destiny..." She said and hugged him as tight as she could. "You were a wonderful pokemon...I'll see you again someday I'm sure of it." She said as a few small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. 


	68. Chapter 66 Flight Of Dragons

Chapter LXVI- Flight of Dragons  
  
All of a sudden, like the dawn was rising right where we were standing, there was a bright light and we all covered our eyes, turning away from the statue, including Ryu who no longer seemed to be so entranced by it, like before. I moved my arms slightly as the light died down a bit and in shock removed them both. I watched as the rock cihps that made up the statue turned over to reveal icy white scales, his eyes turn to a ruby red, alive with life, and what had seemed to be fire before turned into locks of golden hair that waved as the remainder of his flowing wings emerged. They unfurled to reveal white feathers mixed with transparent butterfly wings and fins where the wings met his body. The light slowly but surely faded, and everyone turned to look, including Noki who had returned to her spot, and they stared as the dragon streached and walked off the pedestal it had been on. We stared dumbfounded by it's sheer beauty.  
  
"A---Are you..." I said and it turned to me. It eyes were different then Ryunoshis. They were the same shape, but even though they were a more menacing blood red, they somehow made me feel happy when I looked at it, it made me want to jump on it and hug it until I fell asleep between it's wings on it's back.  
  
*Ryunosei.* It said as Erika put the empty pokeball back on her belt loop. *I can tell Ryunoshi is here. And she's been causing trouble I presume.*  
  
I simply nodded and it nodded back at me.  
  
*Follow me humans. We'll go stop her.* It said and flapped it's elaborate wings, lifting it carefully and gracefully into the air. We all got onto our pokemon, and followed Ryunosei to where he found Ryunoshi.  
  
*Ryunoshi.* He simply said, and she turned to look at him.  
  
*Well. Looks who's here. Well. Guess I better just give up now. There's no way in hell I can beat you.* Ryunoshi mocked.  
  
*Don't start with me. And what the hell is that ugly ass gaudy thing around your neck?* Ryunosei said and chuckled.  
  
*What's wrong don't like it..?* She continued to mock him.  
  
*Still a little sass mouth after all these damn centuries...? Fine. If you want to play that way.* He said and suddenly lunged at her, but she dodged it, hitting him on the head, knocking him into the sad. *Well. See you haven't lost your touch.*  
  
*Of course not.* She smirked. But then, he came up from underneath her, head butting her jaw upward, and when the moment was right, he grabbed the collar and crushed it. There was a sudden burst of electricity, but as the dust smoothed out, you could still see them both, standing exactly as they had two moments before.  
  
*Feel better now...?* He asked and moved so he was standing on all four paws again instead of just two.  
  
*HEY!! WHAT THE HELL!!?? How did I get there!? The last place I was was in a big lab and.....* she stopped speaking as soon as she realized that she had someone in her clutches. *...oh....ugh..sorry...* She said and put him down, and he ran off screaming.  
  
*Hmph. Some stupid humans thought they could control you. But, as usual I'm here to your rescue.* He said and began walk back over to us.  
  
"Hey....I think we missed something here......" I whispered to Erika and Jarod leaned over to me,  
  
"Don't worry...I have NO clue what they're talking about...at least you have AN idea."  
  
*USUAL..?? USUAL!! You kick my ass for 100 years then you expect me to be all nicey nice to you...?? I don't think so mister. This may be the beggining of our 100 years peace, but don't think I won't give you lip if you piss me off.*  
  
"...oh my god. I'm so afraid..." I said and both me and Erika burst into spontanious laughter, which of course confused the hellout of Jarod.  
  
*Oh and I think this belongs to you.* He said and they both came back over to us and Ryunosei pointed to Ryu. Both me and Erika stopped laughing and simply looked at each other.  
  
*Oh!! You found our baby! You know he's your too....* She said and moved so she could see him better. *Wow...he's kinda tiny.* Ryu made a face at her and Erika started laughing.  
  
"Ok wait a minute...you mean to tell me that Ryu is like....your love-child..????" She said and burst out laughing even more. Both of the dragons began to turn slightly red.  
  
*Every 100 years there is a peace or a war. Opposite of whatever happened the last 100 years....and every 100 years when there is a peace....ugh...well...another child is born.*  
  
"Oh..! I get it. It's so that while the peace is still going on both elements exsist within one pokemon. That way you can be yourselves!" I said and giggled.  
  
*That's about it.* Ryunoshi said then added, *I guess...I belong to you hugh..?*  
  
"I would think so...not that I need another pokegod, but not like we can leave you wandering around either..." I said and took out an empty pokeball. "I'll get you a great ball when we get to the next town. Promise. Ryunoshi.....RETURN!" I said and she returned to the pokeball which immediatly dissapeared.  
  
"Now...what about you..?" Jarod said asking Ryunosei.  
  
*Whoever. Doesn't matter. Next time 100 years comes around I'll die and return to the other plane....soo....* He saidand Erika pulled out her empty pokeball, handing it to Jarod.  
  
"Here. You take Ryunosei. I've got Ryu; And ones enough for me." She said and giggled as she scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I'll get you a great ball as well Ryunosei. Return!" He said and they were both gone.  
  
"Ohh!! TOBIAS!!!" Erika shouted and we all ran down the beach to find him lying with Raichu using his ice breath to cool off his cuts. "Are you alright..!" She said and helped him sit up.  
  
"I'm fine. Why did you save me." He asked flipping his hair out of his face.  
  
"Well...you didn't really seem like that bad of a guy. You were just in a sticky situation."  
  
"Just leave me here. I'm fine." He continued, but he was still bleeding in places.  
  
"Well come on now. We can't just leave you here." Jarod said and sat down on the sand.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're pussy whipped." Tobias said and Jarods eyes suddenly flew open.  
  
"I take that offensivly. I am not 'pussy whipped'. She happens to be my wife, and I'm used to taking care of her." He said indignantly.  
  
"Whatever. GO! Get out of here." He said and Jarod got up.  
  
"I won't leave." Erika said and sat down on the sand next to him. He finally looked up and looked over to her. Their eyes finally met and Tobias's cheeks suddenly turned the color of my shirt.  
  
"Fine." Tobias said as he quickly turned away. "But don't stay too long. The police are bound to come looking for me." 


End file.
